Steven Universe: Destruction
by PizzaCatDavid
Summary: RATED 18: CONTAINS VERY STRONG LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, UPSETTING MOMENTS AND SOME SEXUAL SCENES. (Title change, was Destruction: Yellow and it's sequel added) A stranger turns up at Beach City, the Diamonds want to destroy Earth. Gems and humans will die, Friends become enemies. Violence and blood will flood the earth...
1. Chapter 1

**Steven Universe: Destruction.**

 **NOTES: This is a brand-new story and has nothing to do with "Only Fuse with You" or Perfect Mistake.**

 **Not all the characters are going to appear in this story...however because this story was made before "The Trial", I will try and update the character arcs...you know, Topaz and Zircons etc etc at some point in the story...**

 **I do not own the characters, except for a few…but can't tell who because I'll give it away. Though I'm sure you'll know.**

 **This story will contain, swearing, violence, some sexual themes and will be M-Rated in later chapters.**

 **This is a fanfiction, so some characters may be OOC or OTT.**

 **Yes, some characters will be killed off.**

 **As for the timeline, it doesn't really have one but the only thing I can confirm is that Peridot didn't warn the gems of the cluster, instead learning more about the Earth and staying with the gems and her love…Lapis. (Barn Mates timeline existed)**

 **As this will be M-Rated in later chapters, don't expect me to hold back…you have been warned.**

 **This is a Re-Upload**

 **Also, I've decided to add the sequel (Destruction 2: Blue) to this to make an Epic story. Meh...**

 **This chapter will contain swearing.**

" _How are the…subjects?"_

" _Subject 1983 and 1984 are doing fine…but…"_

" _But what?"_

" _Subject 1983 seems to have reacted…a little badly…but it's too early with these kind of results"_

" _How badly?"_

 _CUT TO:_

" _DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"_

 _CUT TO:_

 _Two lads are running but one of them seemed to be struggling. One was wearing black framed glasses a navy shirt with black trousers and a Norwich hat while the other had a white T-Shirt and jeans. They come to a large rock sticking from the ground and hide behind it._

 _ **1983:**_ _AHHHHH IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS!_

 _ **1984:**_ _Luke, stay calm! It'll be alright!_

 _1983 falls to his knees, holding his stomach, eventually the pain rushes through his body but mostly aims in his head._

 _ **1983:**_ _IT'S…IT'S TEARING ME APART!_

 _ **1984:**_ _LUKE? HANG IN THERE!_

 _Just then. 1983's eyes started to pop out, blood rushes through the eye sockets, and then pouring out of his nose…his face soon covered in blood, as he starts to gurgle, no longer recognizable sounds to 1984…as something was pushing 1983's eyes, a shard, a gem shard ripping the eye into mush…and then his cheeks started to rip._

AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Steven shot up from his sleep. He started to pant very heavily as cold sweat just dripping down from his brow. He looked around and had to take a few seconds to realize where he was…on his bed, in his room. His breathing was slowing down but he whimpered to the vision he had.

 **STEVEN:** Oh God…it was just a dream. No, a nightmare…

Steven tried to relax himself but he couldn't get back to sleep. He looked at his clock to see it was 4.45 in the morning. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his face, got off the bed and wandered to the kitchen. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water…and drank it very quickly, he again filled the glass for a second gulp. He started shaking…this wasn't the first time he had this dream…he didn't know what it meant or why he was having dreams like this. It just seemed very random.

 **STEVEN:** Why…? Why am I having these nightmares? What does it mean…?

He wanted to tell the gems of his dreams but figured it was a bit early to say, even if his friends didn't need sleep, they still needed to rest. He'd tell them in the morning. It was decided. These dreams just feel…a little to real.

The next day.

Steven gathered his gem friends around the sofa…as Steven was explaining his dream, the three gems just listened in their own way. Pearl was looking on in horror, Amethyst was eating some hotdogs, thinking the dream sounded cool…and Garnet, just sat in the middle of the sofa, arms spread and seemed to be chilled but her expression was just plain.

 **AMETHYST:** Wow, Steven. Sounds like a whacky dream!

 **STEVEN:** But…it felt so real.

 **PEARL:** ( _Nervous_ ) Well, Steven, it…it seems like you've been eating too much before you go to bed.

 **STEVEN:** No, I don't!

 **PEARL:** Well, it's just a dream!

 **STEVEN:** But…I…could feel their pain…

 **PEARL:** And…who were these two humans, Steven?

 **STEVEN:** I don't know…one of them was called Luke.

 **PEARL:** ( _To the other gems_ ) Do we know a Luke…?

 **GARNET:** I know a lot of people but I choose to ignore them.

 **PEARL:** So, you know a Luke?

 **GARNET:** No.

 **AMETHYST:** We don't know any Luke, man.

 **PEARL:** ( _To Steven_ ) Sometimes you humans go through a lot of stress and sometimes this could be your subconscious playing tricks and interoperates into dreams.

 **STEVEN:** You…don't believe me, do you?

 **PEARL:** Now, Steven, we believe you, it's just…

 **STEVEN:** You don't. ( _Stands up_ ) I need some fresh air.

Steven sadly walks to the door and leaves.

 **PEARL:** You don't think our missions have caused him stress, do you?

 **AMETHYST:** Nah, he'll get over it. It's Steven, guys, he'll be fine.

 **PEARL:** ( _Bits her lip_ ) I don't know. ( _To Garnet_ ) What do you think, Garnet?

 **GARNET:** I think we should let him be. If he has the same dream again, then we need to find out the source of the dream. Gems coming out of humans, it's not possible. It's a nightmare and nothing more.

 **PEARL:** I do worry about him. It's not the first time he's seen things in his dream.

 **GARNET:** Don't worry. We'll keep an eye on him. I'll stay with him next time he sleeps.

Meanwhile.

Steven made his way to Beach City, his home town. He couldn't let go of the vision about the poor young lad being teared apart by a growing gem, it somewhat reminded him of the cluster, deep in the Earth's crust. The only info he had was a name, Luke, and the other subject…who at this point was nameless with only 1984 being a clue as a "subject". Steven had been walking for some time until he looked up and saw the Big Donut shop in front of him. The thoughts of the horrible dream were quickly gone as he smiled and ran to the shop.

 **STEVEN:** Fresh donuts will put my mind at ease!

Steven pushed the door open, as the customer bell rang. He noticed Lars at the counter, leaning on it, his hand holding his head. Lars looked extremely bored…he adverted his eyes to Steven and then rolled them again.

 **LARS:** Oh, if it isn't gem boy.

 **STEVEN:** Uh, Hi to you to. So where's Sadie?

 **LARS:** Looking for another DVD for us to watch. Ugh, romantic comedies…I can't stand them.

 **STEVEN:** Oh, well that's nice. Seems like it's going well for you both.

 **LARS:** Yeah…I guess so. So have you come here to show off your mental powers or are you actually going to buy a donut?

 **STEVEN:** Their not mental powers, I'm-

 **LARS:** I don't care.

Steven grumbles but knows this is what Lar's is like, so he looks at all the different donuts on display and quickly points out to a simple white-iced, chocolate sprinkle donut. Lars slowly grabs the donut and puts it in the bag, while Steven rummages through his pockets to pay for the donut. As if on cue, Sadie walks in, holding a couple DVD's

 **SADIE:** I figured we could have a marathon of romantic comedies night and ( _See's Steven_ ) Oh…hi Steven.

 **STEVEN:** Hey, Sadie.

Steven pulls out his money and was about to give it to Lars but Sadie stops him.

 **SADIE:** Wait, you can't charge Steven, Lars. He saved our city.

 **LARS:** How are we supposed to make our money?

 **SADIE:** It's just one donut. Sorry, Steven, it's on the house.

 **STEVEN:** Oh…but I can pay.

 **LARS:** Yep, pay up!

 **SADIE:** No! Steven, it's yours.

 **STEVEN:** Uh, great. Thank you.

 **SADIE:** Your welcome!

Just then, the door goes…a young lad walks through the door. He was wearing a Norwich hat, navy shirt and black trousers but he looked a little rough up, though not bad to look like a homeless person. He had a small back-pack bag over his shoulder and black framed glasses…and holding a soccer ball. He looked a little shifty but almost shy. The others looked at him oddly.

 **STRANGER:** Uh…s-sorry, do any of you know where a hotel is around here?

 **LARS:** What do we look like, a tourist information centre!?

 **SADIE:** Lars! Forgive him. A hotel, you say…yeah, there's one down the road. Out of here and a few minutes on your right.

 **STRANGER:** Thank you.

 **SADIE:** Say, are you hungry? Want a donut?

 **LARS:** What, are you gonna give him one for free as well?

 **STRANGER:** That's…very kind of you. But I'm okay…you've been a great help. Thank you.

 **SADIE:** ( _Smiles_ ) No worries!

The stranger simply leaves. Steven was taken aback…he was sure that the person he just saw was the same one in his dream.

 **LARS:** What a weirdo. And had a strange accent too.

 **SADIE:** He was English; you know…from the UK.

 **LARS:** Yeah, I don't care…

 **STEVEN:** I…I think I know him.

Steven then runs out of the shop.

 **SADIE:** Hey, wait you forgot your donut!

 **LARS:** No, don't remind him!

Steven didn't hear a word as the door closes behind him. Lars just goes back to leaning against the counter, while Sadie looks on with puzzlement.

Outside.

Steven runs outside, he looks around for the stranger but is nowhere to be seen. He looks in every direction…there was no way this stranger could walk fast. Steven sighed...but of course he remembers, the stranger was going to the Beach City hotel. Steven was almost a hundred percent…this was the same guy in his dreams…all he needed was answers and a name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

DAVID'S POV, BUT MORE 4TH WALL TALKING.

I guess you've got questions…well, I've got questions to, lots of them and neither of them have an answer. ( _Sigh_ ) I'll tell you what I know…my name is David.

I have this strange memory of…well, of this person and he…well, he kinda dies, like he was turning into something…but that must've been a dream or some horror movie I just watched…I doubt it's important.

First off, I have no idea how I got here…I'm in Beach City, a place in America. I'm English for Christ sake, I didn't book a flight here or anything, I didn't go on a drunken spending spree and book last minute flights or even bloody boat it, no! I…just don't know how I got here…at first I didn't realise I was in America until I saw signs and people talking in their American accent. Still, one minute I'm in England and then…here…

I was on my way to work, I work nights and it was my shift. I'm a night porter and work for this posh hotel. I'd just finished football practice or soccer to some…and the next minute I know, I'm lying face planted in sand with the waves smacking against me, I could taste that horrible salty water in my mouth, this is what woke me up…

I panicked, I mean how often do you find yourself washed up on a beach in broad daylight when I'm about to do a night shift…at night. I clambered out of the water, completely drenched…my right hand started to hurt, pain like I'd been stabbed in the hand…there was blood trickling out but nothing serious…though…what I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes, it was…some sort of…well, God sake, I dunno…it was strange. (Sighs) It'll be pointless telling you anyway, you wouldn't believe me, let's just say…it was never a part of me but it is now! I looked around to see my surroundings and the only thing in front of me was this cliff side, that seemed to have a statue craved out of it, weird looking thing…at first I thought I was asleep and this was just a crazy dream, I pinched myself and even went to the extent of biting my finger, yeah that hurt…this was real. I'm not one to investigate new surroundings I'm not familiar to so I decided to go in the opposite direction…

After a few minutes and climbing over a wired fence, I found my bag…you have no idea how relieved I was, considering it had most of my belongings, talk about lucky. Bag check first…hell, I could've been mugged for all I know…though it wouldn't explain the "thing" in my hand.

Contents: Spare work clothes, cigarettes (Thank God), lighter, goalie gloves, my Norwich scarf, Norwich Cap, wallet (Untouched) still got my cards, goalie gloves…ah, my glasses. It only occurred to me what my bag was doing all the way out here…I shrugged and found some bushes so I could get changed, I didn't really want anyone seeing me get changed, it's bad enough I'm out here all alone. With the wet clothes I decide to just leave them but man did it feel good to be dry and comfortable. So, the next thing to do was wonder where the hell I was…?

I walked around for a bit and noticed the writing on signs was in English, can't say I'm very good speaking other languages…maybe a bit of French. The place though was buzzing, it was busy…everywhere I looked, where people walking, off to do their thing, getting on with their lives…but this didn't change the fact that I was still…alone. I kept getting funny looks, people pointing at me…I would like to guess that they don't get much tourism, it seems that everybody knows each other…I had to find a place to stay to figure this all out, a hotel would be a good start…it did worry me that they wouldn't accept my credit cards but this shouldn't be a problem, as it's international. I didn't know my way around, why would I? I've never been here before. After walking for a few minutes I came to this donut shop, massive it was. At this point, I couldn't care less what people would think of me…but I needed a place to stay. Oh shit sticks, what about work? Bet I would've got the sack…oh well…

Anyway, I entered this shop and God did I love that roamer, fresh dough, sweet…but I wasn't hungry. I shyly asked these people at the counter.

The short girl was nice but that long eared prick was…well, he was just a dickhead. Then…there was his other kid, red top with a yellow star on his shirt…I don't know why, but…it felt like I knew him, though I couldn't pinpoint to or from what…that didn't matter, I got the info I wanted…a local hotel. I couldn't give a shit how much it would cost me, I…just needed somewhere to…think and work this out. Nice of that girl to offer me a doughnut though, any other time I'd have accepted…but I just wasn't hungry. Don't think they noticed my hand either…I did try to hide it. Ha, bet I looked shifty…

Soon, I reached the hotel…. but before that, some twat with…what I could only describe as horrible yellowy dreadlocks that looked like fries…uh actually, that makes sense considering he came running out of a chip shop…sorry, a fries' place, fast food. Beach City Walk Fries, I think…well, this silly sod was filming me on his mobile phone, shouting: "Oh my God, oh my God. You're here, it's actually YOU". I had no idea what he was on about…and though he seemed to have information that could be useful, I wasn't in the mood to talk to an eccentric weirdo…I just carried on walking! "SOON, THE FLAWLESS GODS WILL CLENSE US!" I heard that clearly…what a strange, strange man…Flawless Gods? The hell was he talking about…? Again, I guess I could ask him what he meant but…he was a little weird for me, best not get involved.

So, yeah, I arrived at the hotel, pretty decent price and yes, my card worked…happy days. The room is…actually better than the ones we provide at my work place: TV hinge on the wall, on sweet bathroom and shower, double comfy bed…white décor…I wasn't sure how many nights I need so for now, I've opted for 6 nights…a week to sort this out.

Been here in this room for…about an hour, I'm guessing…the right hand is starting to tingle for some reason…

…wait a minute, my hand…it's hurting. Ah, no…really, it's really…starting to…-

 **DAVID:** Ow! Ah, shit! Fuck, this hurts! What's going on?!

Just then there was a knock at the door. David heard this, holding onto his right hand, squeezing it as if to ease the pain, this didn't work…and then it started to glow, if a little dimly. The knocking carried on.

 **DAVID:** Go away!

 **VOICE:** Uh…sorry, I'm the kid at the donut shop…

 _What the…? Why's he here?_

 **DAVID:** Just…GO!

 **VOICE:** Are you okay?

The door knob started to rattle. David cursed some more... he then pulled out his goalkeeping gloves and quickly put them on. Strangely enough, the pain started to die down…this way David could get his thoughts together. He took a deep breath and unlocked the door, opening it in frustration. David looked down to see the boy with a yellow star on his red shirt.

 **DAVID:** Yes?

 **STEVEN:** Are…are you alright.

 **DAVID:** I'm fine. Can't say it's odd that you've come to check on me.

 **STEVEN:** I'm sorry…

 **DAVID:** ( _Sigh_ ) It's…fine, I guess. I just…look, I wanna be on my own. Go home, kid.

David was about to close the door but Steven stopped him, making his foot as a wedge. David found this annoying and was about to say something but before Steven spoke first.

 **STEVEN:** Wait! I need to…uh…I need to know something…?

 **DAVID:** Yes, I'm from out of town. Yes, I don't know anybody here. Yes, I'm…some stranger that you people can't seem to grasp as if I'm…some sort of alien.

 **STEVEN:** No…um. No, I was just wondering…uh…

 **DAVID:** Ugh, come on, kid, I'm not exactly feeling myself lately and-

 **STEVEN:** Why were you in my dreams?

 **DAVID:** I…w-what…?

 **STEVEN:** You! You were in my dreams, my nightmares.

 **DAVID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Jesus, this town is nuts! First the chip haired guy and now you…

 **STEVEN:** You were! I swear!

 **DAVID:** Just go home!

 **STEVEN:** No, wait…who's Luke?

 **DAVID:** What…what did you say…?

 **STEVEN:** Luke. He…was in my dream as well…but he…( _Shakes his head, not wanting to say anymore_ ) Who was he to you…?

 **DAVID:** My God…Luke…?

Just then, a quick vivid memory appeared:

 _ **LUKE :**_ _AHHHHH IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS!_

 _ **DAVID:**_ _Luke, stay calm! It'll be alright!_

 _1983 falls to his knees, holding his stomach, eventually the pain rushes through his body but mostly aims in his head._

 _ **LUKE :**_ _IT'S…IT'S TEARING ME APART!_

 _ **DAVID:**_ _LUKE? HANG IN THERE!_

 _Just then. 1983's eyes started to pop out, blood rushes through the eye sockets, and then pouring out of his nose…his face soon covered in blood, as he starts to gurgle, no longer recognizable sounds to 1984…as something was pushing 1983's eyes, a shard, a gem shard ripping the eye into mush…and then his cheeks started to rip…and then a shard was ripping through is stomach, the stomach acid flowing with the river of blood._

 _End of memory._

 **DAVID:** ( _Starts to shake_ ) Fuck me…t-that was…real…?

 **STEVEN:** So…this…actually happened? Who was he…?

 **DAVID:** Luke…he was a work college. He was my best friend…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **NOTES: Will contain swearing. (If you're shocked by the swearing from other chapters...then please, don't read on. As you may know by now, the David character is me...and yes, I do swear like a trooper) and yes, it will be M-Rated later.**

David couldn't believe that Steven knew who his friend was, or even the fact that Steven saw himself and Luke in this really weird nightmare…but this wasn't something that was made up, this was all too real. David explained to Steven that Luke was just a work college but was also his best friend for over 10 years. David felt like someone was dancing on his grave and was a little annoyed that Steven seemed to know more than him…but as they carried on talking, David could remember little bits of the past but not much use when it came to information.

David could only remember his friend being torn apart…and nothing else, unless he was keeping something to himself. Steven didn't really have that much info himself...but did tell David that he heard two demanding voices. Eventually, the subject was slightly changed and Steven got to the point that he was a half gem and half human and his friends were gems who protected Earth, maybe this talk could bring back memories to David but to no avail. Still, David didn't feel comfortable talking about this "thing" in his hand…this was all too much for David to sink in and decided to go down to the bar to have a drink…he offered Steven a beverage as well, who accepted the offer. David locked his room and the two headed for the hotel bar.

The room was practically empty, which David didn't mind, the less people the better. Him and Steven then sat on the stools. David rang the bell and a bartender came out.

 **DAVID:** What would you like, Steven?

 **STEVEN:** Uh, just a coke, please…

 **DAVID:** Coke and a pint of Guinness, please.

 **BARTENDER:** Sure thing.

 **DAVID:** Put it on my room.

 **BARTENDER:** Not a problem, sir.

As the bartender was preparing the drinks. David starting wiping his brow, he felt a little uneasy that his kid next to him knew so much…much calmer than that last weirdo with the French fries' hair. David then click his fingers.

 **DAVID:** That's a point. Do you know this guy…well, I dunno his name but his hair was…yellow, that looked like fries and wearing glasses.

 **STEVEN:** Hmm, sounds like Ronaldo Fryman…

 **DAVID:** Ronaldo Fryman…?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah. Him, his younger brother and father work at the frys place. What about him?

 **DAVID:** I'm not sure really. He started shouting out really strange things like "We shall be cleansed by flawless Gods…" or something. He seemed to know me…or in a weird way, he was…expecting me

 **STEVEN:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I'd just ignore him. He does a blog called "Keep Beach City Weird" and he's always shouting random things. Ever since he met my friends, he rants on, claiming that the world isn't save.

 **DAVID:** Is it though…

 **STEVEN:** What do you mean?

 **DAVID:** The world, this planet…is it safe.

 **STEVEN:** Well, we haven't heard anything from homeworld, so I guess it is.

 **DAVID:** For now…

 **STEVEN:** Huh…?

 **DAVID:** Look, this is a lot for me to accept, it's just too much to absorb. You claim your friends are…gems, that is way too farfetched, so their pretty much aliens.

 **STEVEN:** ( _A little annoyed_ ) Their not aliens, their just like you and me…well, maybe a little different. But they've protected the Earth for thousands of years…and to this day, they still do. So whatever you know, it's best to tell them.

 **DAVID:** I don't know anything, Steven. Only what I've told you.

 **STEVEN:** But still…you've got to acknowledge them that…something big might happen.

 **DAVID:** Steven, for Christ sake, I don't know…if you've stated and claimed the dreams you've been seeing are my memories, then…sorry, you know more than me.

 **STEVEN:** I…just find it weird that you were in my dreams…it's strange…

 **DAVID:** Ha, I've been saying that all day. What are the odds that I don't know how I got here and yet, I'm talking to a kid who claims to have seen me and my friend in a dream? It's called fucked up! It's ridiculous

 **STEVEN:** I'm…I'm only trying to help…

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) I know…

The bartender arrives with the drinks. David shows his room key, the bartender smiles and puts it through the till. David passes the coke to Steven, who hesitantly accepts it. Steven was about to take a sip but notices David's hands holding the pint glass, he was wearing thick gloves. David took a huge gulp of his drink…the first taste was the best, refreshing…then he downed the drink with ease and put the empty glass on the counter. The bartender notices this and was amazed, he took the glass, going to the Guinness pump.

 **BARTENDER:** Uh, same again?

 **DAVID:** Please.

Steven couldn't help but look at David's hands, surely it's curtesy to take hats, coats and gloves off while indoors…but these weren't like winter gloves or anything. These gloves were thick, with ribbed pattern on the back and a Nike sponsor, the other side seemed to be smooth but with slight grips. Steven didn't want to be nosy but couldn't help wanting an answer about them.

 **STEVEN:** David, what are those your wearing?

 **DAVID:** What, these? ( _Lifts a hand up for Steven to get a better look_ ) Just… goalie gloves, that's all.

 **STEVEN:** Goalie gloves?

 **DAVID:** Yeah, in football you have 11 players, one player is a goalie that protects the goal from the opposite opponents from scoring.

 **STEVEN:** That…doesn't happen in football.

 **DAVID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Oh yeah, I mean soccer…

 **STEVEN:** Oh, so like a goalie in Ice Hockey.

 **DAVID:** Yeah, I guess. Without all that padding, I might add…but yeah, same principle.

 **STEVEN:** So, why are you wearing them now?

 **DAVID:** Uh…just…uh, I like them. They keep me warm…

 **STEVEN:** But…it's hot outside.

 **DAVID:** ( _Rolls his eyes_ ) My skin burns…

 **STEVEN:** You're not…hiding anything, are you…?

 **DAVID:** ( _Bartender gives David the drink_ ) No…

 **STEVEN:** Are you though?

 **DAVID:** No, Steven, Christ what's with the million questions?!

 **STEVEN:** Your lying to me.

 **DAVID:** ( _Squeezes his pint_ ) I'm…not…

 **STEVEN:** Yes, you are! If it's something bad, then you should tell the crystal gems, they can help!

 **DAVID:** ( _Holds the pint tightly_ ) I don't…need their help…

 **STEVEN:** But…you do.

 **DAVID:** No…I…DON'T!

David slams his pint onto the counter, the glass had no chance as it smashed into little pieces and the drink went everywhere, smashing mostly over the bar and onto David, Steven by then had his s gem shield up to protect himself from the drench. The bartender came in, gasping at the mess, he looks angrily at David, who by now has climbed off the stool.

 **BARTENDER:** Are you going to clear this up?

 **DAVID:** ( _Points to the bartender_ ) You, shut the fuck up! ( _The bartender backs away. Then looks at Steven_ ) As for you, Steven, go back to your gems. This is just crazy bullshit and I'll be waking up from this nightmare!

 **STEVEN:** You know this is real! Why won't you let me help you?

 **DAVID:** BECAUSE I DON'T WANT IT!

David then throws a punch at Steven, but his shield was already up and blocks the punch, but the impact slightly cracks the pink shield, Steven gasps….and David kicks the shield with some force…the shield shatters and pushes Steven back, sliding on the wooden flooring. The bartender runs out, calling for help. Steven tries to catch his breath…but even more so couldn't believe his shield had shattered from a simple punch. He then notices small ray of green light coming out of the gloves gaps…David clenches his fist…

 **DAVID:** I... don't want to hurt you. God, you're just a kid…

 **STEVEN:** David, please let me help you…

 **DAVID:** You…can't…

Just then, smoke was coming out of David's hand…David could feel the heat until it was nothing but pain, this made him scream and fall to his knees, the burning sensation felt like it was ripping his flesh, bubbling his blood…Steven looked horrified, as David started to roll around…eventually the pain was dying down…only the gloves still smoking slightly. David took long hard breaths. Steven then helped David up, who looked at him…his eyes watered through the pain, David used Steven to push himself back up…he wobbled at first but leant on a stool.

 **STEVEN:** What just…

 **DAVID:** My hand…it…it does that sometimes. Though, this is the worst I've felt it…

 **STEVEN:** Can I have a look at it?

 **DAVID:** ( _Smirks_ ) What can you do?

 **STEVEN:** Well, if it's what I think it is then…I could heal you.

 **DAVID:** Healing powers? ( _Laughs_ ) Good one.

 **STEVEN:** I told you, I'm half gem and half human. I have my mum's powers.

 **DAVID:** This is insane. Like something from a cartoon…

 **STEVEN:** Just let me have a look!

 **DAVID:** Fine…whatever.

David takes the right hand glove off, it was burnt from the inside but still wearable… it was still stinging but nothing was worse than what he had just experienced. Steven took his hand to get a better look and gasped…

A gem shard was stuck in David's hand, as if it was stabbed through him…his fingers glistened a little but was surrounded by dry blood and looked like it was pulsating. Steven never seen anything so horrible.

 **STEVEN:** It's a gem…but a…shard…?

 **DAVID:** Huh, your guess is as good as mine.

 **STEVEN:** So…you are half gem and half human.

 **DAVID:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) No! I didn't have this before I went to work, in fact, I've never had it…until I woke up in your town!

 **STEVEN:** Then…how did you get it?

 **DAVID:** I dunno. You're the gem expert.

 **STEVEN:** Right, well…okay, I'm gonna see if this works. ( _Licks his own hand_ )

 **DAVID:** Wait a minute, what are you doing?

 **STEVEN:** Oh yeah, my healing powers is my spit.

 **DAVID:** Your spit? God, this is mental!

 **STEVEN:** Trust me.

David grumbled as Steven re-licked his hand and then slammed it onto David's hand, holding like a hand shake. David shuddered a little bit…they held hands for a couple of seconds before David let go and looked at his hand.

 **DAVID:** Huh, didn't work. Nothing.

Just then the dried blood was disappearing. David frowned in confusment, as the gem was taking shape in his hand, it hurt as his skin was being pulled and twisted but eventually the gem became a little green smooth rectangle shape that sat neatly into his hand. David gasped…though it wasn't what he wanted, it was a massive improvement and could move his hand better.

 **DAVID:** Oh, well…it…uh…kinda worked…

 **STEVEN:** All it did was repair the gem…( _Folds his hands_ ) and you say you're not a…hybrid.

 **DAVID:** No. ( _Looks at his hand_ ) Well, I guess I am fucking now!

 **STEVEN:** You swear to much!

 **DAVID:** Can you blame me?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles and shrugs_ ) No. But I really think you should see the Crystal gems. I promise they can help you and solve this gem of yours.

 **DAVID:** It's a Moldavite…

 **STEVEN:** How…how do you that…?

 **DAVID:** Because my mom gave me a gem just like this before she died. ( _Shakes his head, not wanting to continue_ ) Okay, Steven…I'll bite. Let's see your friends.

 **STEVEN:** YAY!

Meanwhile.

Ronaldo was in his room, he kept playing the footage of David he filmed earlier. The lights were off and all that illuminated the room was his phone. He looked at it carefully, close to his eyes…as the video finished, he would replay…he was shaking immensely.

 **RONALDO:** It's him…it's actually him. I can't believe he made back to Earth…and to Beach City of all places. ( _Smiles_ ) Oh my God, I'll be rewarded. Ha! Yes! ( _Gasps_ ) I need to…"blog" this…

He puts his phone down and climbs off his bed and rummages under it. He pulls an object from under his bed. He then turns on his bed side lamp…and puts the object on the bed. It was a yellow diamond shaped box…he gently opens it, and inside was a greyish gem…he pulled it out carefully and tap its sides, putting a code in…the gem slowly raised above his hand…and multiplied into other diamond shapes until it was one.

A screen.

A diamond communicator...

 **NOTES: Those wanting a Peridot x Lapis moment, don't you worry, it'll come...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Contains swearing.**

It was only a few minutes' walk to get to Steven's home, near the beach…but David insisted he kept his room at the hotel in case of an emergency…that or he'd get charged for the nights he cancelled so might as well kept the room. David was still wearing his goalie gloves and carrying a football, though Steven thought this was a little odd, he just went with it…but as they walked, they just talked and Steven just kept talking to waste the time.

 **STEVEN:** So…you're from England, right?

 **DAVID:** Yeah…

 **STEVEN:** How cool.

 **DAVID:** Uh…it's…well, weather could be better, I suppose but yeah, it's cool.

 **STEVEN:** Wow. Do you know the queen?

 **DAVID:** ( _Rolls his eyes_ ) Not all English people know the queen, Steven.

 **STEVEN:** Oh. So, you're from another country and yet, you have no idea how you got here?

 **DAVID:** Only that a light blinded me on the way to work.

 **STEVEN:** Whoa.

 **DAVID:** There's no "whoa" about it, Steven. My life is back in England and then find myself in a part of America. Can't really say I'm "Whoa" about it…it's worrying.

 **STEVEN:** Well, I know what you mean.

 **DAVID:** You do?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah. Every time I go on missions, it's always a nervous or tense moment. Anything can happen, especially a place I've never been before…it's very unpredictable. ( _Sighs_ ) If it wasn't for the Crystal gems…I'd probably be dead now…

 **DAVID:** They…sound like a good bunch.

 **STEVEN:** They are the best. I promise you, David, they'll be able to help you.

 **DAVID:** I'm…( _Laughs_ )…I'm sure they can.

 **STEVEN:** What's funny?

 **DAVID:** You've got to admit; this is a little strange…

 **STEVEN:** What do you mean?

 **DAVID:** All of it. All of it is strange. You dreaming of me and let's be honest is a little…creepy. This…this gem stuck in my hand, the fact that you've got gem friends…it's all madness. It's so farfetched that this must be a dream. I must be in some deep sleep…or a coma.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Frowns_ ) No, this is real…

 **DAVID:** ( _Long sigh_ ) Maybe I'm in denial…

 **STEVEN:** Look, we'll get your answers, I promise.

 **DAVID:** Thanks…

As they carried on walking, Steven thought it was a good idea to ask about the gem in David's hand and the football he was carrying.

 **STEVEN:** You know; you shouldn't be ashamed of the gem in your hand…

 **DAVID:** It's not normal, Steven.

 **STEVEN:** I have a gem!

 **DAVID:** But from what you told me, you were created as a half gem and half human because your gem mother loved your father. I was born naturally, this…( _looks at his right hand_ ) this stupid gem bollocks was…created after the bright light and when Luke and I…( _Couldn't finish his sentence and sighs_ ). I wasn't born with this!

 **STEVEN:** But you…make it out as if you should be ashamed…

 **DAVID:** I'm not ashamed, Steven, I'm scared. This is all new to me…

 **STEVEN:** Well…maybe just…embrace it. I'm sure you'll get use to it.

 **DAVID:** What if I don't want to.

 **STEVEN:** Then we'll figure a way to help you and remove that gem.

 **DAVID:** That would be nice…

 **STEVEN:** Wait, you saw this Luke guy before the light?

 **DAVID:** Yeah. We work together, he was meeting me for a cigarette…then the light came from nowhere.

 **STEVEN:** Then whatever this light was, took you AND Luke, maybe…?

 **DAVID:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Yeah…only difference is…he's dead and I'm not. And I don't know why…? ( _Grits his teeth_ ) It's all a mind fuck! And I'm sick of it!

There was another awkward silence as the two got close to the house on the cliff.

 **STEVEN:** Soooooooo, why have you brought that ball?

 **DAVID:** Luck.

 **STEVEN:** Luck?

 **DAVID:** Yeah, luck. In a match I saved three penalties to keep it a clean sheet, or nil-nil to you and me. This was my match ball, man of the match. I could do with that luck right now; you just never know.

Steven shrugged and just agreed on David's terms. Eventually they got to the house. Steven excited opened the door, while David slowly entered himself…but no one was about, even when Steven was calling his friends there was no response. David looked around in awe, he was impressed by the structure but figured this place had been here for hundreds, no thousands of years and only had Steven's house built around it…still, it really did feel welcoming.

 **STEVEN:** Why don't you sit down while I'll get the others.

David shrugged and sat down on the sofa. He kept looking around the room until he came across a picture with four figures in it. One was a white figure with a slender posture and pointy nose, smiling, the other seemed short and pretty much of a tom boy, with thick wavy white hair and was violet skinned…the third figure was slightly taller than the others, with dead red skin, cool visors covering the eyes and thick afro-looking hair, looking a little dead-panned at the camera but it was the one in the back, the one that seemed to overcome everyone else in this photograph and was extremely tall. Beautiful looking, with pink lips and a wonderful smile and a clear white dress with a gem on the stomach, appearing from a star shape cut-out in the dress. All four in the picture may have been posing but the lady in white out-stood them all and looked the more natural out of all of them. It only occurred to David that these could be the friends of Steven, who he was talking about, though it seemed a little mad…gems only exist as…well, gems, something that be worn for fancy dress or a special occasion and not human looking. Steven was still looking around in the rooms and each time he called out, he got no reply.

It had been a few minutes and by this time David was getting tired. Steven eventually wandered back.

 **STEVEN:** Maybe they're still on a mission…

 **DAVID:** Look, it's okay…I can just go back to the hotel. ( _Looks at the place and smiles_ ) Now I know where you live, I could always turn up tomorrow.

 **STEVEN:** Nah, I can't let you go back on your own.

 **DAVID:** I'm quite capable.

 **STEVEN:** There's just one last place we haven't checked yet and besides there's other gems you haven't met yet. There's a barn not far from us, we could warp.

 **DAVID:** Warp?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah, warp. It'd save walking.

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) Okay…

 _Haha, warping. Whatever next?_

 **DAVID:** How does it work?

 **STEVEN:** It takes you to wherever you can think of. (Rubs the back of his neck) Well, only where another warp pad is. Haha.

Steven runs over to the gem warp, waiting for David to come over, as he indicates to join him. David looks at the strange round platform before stepping on it and standing next to Steven.

 **DAVID:** ( _Frowns_ ) So…uh, what do we-…?

Just then a light blue light surrounds them, it slowly makes Steven levitate and does the same to David, who starts to gasp, like he was about to fall over and loses his footing but starts to float awkwardly. They glitch slightly and are sucked up into the unknown…the fight fades away…as they both disappear.

There was silence…but then the door creaked opened and a figure took a gentle step-in and cautiously look in. This figure had been following Steven and David for some time and had heard everything as well. While the coast was clear, the figure took another step in…it was safe to pursue. The figure chuckled to himself as he walked towards the warp pad.

 **STRANGER:** So, you went to the barn, eh? ( _Chuckles_ ) I'll stop you, you rough corrupted gem! I'll stop you and then we can carry on with the cleansing. No…more…humans! The diamonds will rule this planet. ( _Chuckles again_ )


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Again, this chapter will contain lots of swearing. And Lapis x Peridot moment.**

It only took a few seconds to get to their destination. The warp pad to the barn was only a few hundred yards. The light blue light suddenly appeared and the shapes of Steven and David appeared. Steven was standing while David was floating for a few seconds and gravity pulled him down to a thud. Steven chuckled.

 **STEVEN:** Don't worry, you'll get used to it.

 **DAVID:** ( _Moans_ ) Not sure I want to.

After David dusted himself they headed for the barn, it was in sight, if a little while to walk. Steven walked in front while David stayed back…his hand started to hurt again, he held onto it but didn't make a sound to inform Steven, the goalie gloves over them seemed to ease his pain but he was more worried about them being exposed. If Steven's friends could help him, then he'd be happy to show them, like being at the doctors to show where the pain was…but until then, he kept quiet. David felt that these gems he was about to meet, weren't going to help as the original idea was to see the crystal gems but he had no choice but to follow Steven's lead.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the barn…though David never seen anything like it. The barn was…abnormal, it was hard to ignore that a water tower was impaled into the barn, it looked like a bomb at been dropped but was never activated…a truck was connected to the front, with a TV linked up and bicycled wheels stuck to the ground. Even Steven chuckled at the pool they made outside, from the hole when him and Peridot went deep into the Earth's crust to stop the cluster…and only to fill it up for a present for Lapis, it seemed almost ironic but it had a nice touch with the steps that could help you climb out. David looked at the barn with awe but also with a little concern.

 **DAVID:** What the hell did they do to this place?

 **STEVEN:** Ah, don't worry about it. They just made it their own.

 **DAVID:** And who's "they"?

 **STEVEN:** Oh yeah. Peridot and Lapis.

 **DAVID:** Peridot…?

Just then a memory was shot back to David, if only a quick one.

 _David was on a metallic table, strapped in. He was struggling. A Peridot was standing over him, holding a syringe._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _This is Peridot, recording._ _Injecting now._

 _The needle pierced through David's skin. A green, thick-looking liquid was injected…his veins turned green, almost glowing. David screamed._

 _CUT TO:-_

 _The same being done to his friend, Luke._

 ** _LUKE:_** _AHH! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!_

 _CUT TO:_

 _Peridot was talking onto a screen, recording a message._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Subject 1984 is reacting perfectly but subject 1983 is wdsgcbvngjtiykhhdgfstwfcvfhluouirhsvcbdyr_

 ** _IYDVCBHTY:_** _agfhv report dfcrety hguy back hjyudrftcvbg_

 _The memory was starting to get hazy._

Until eventually, it was the end of the memory.

David started to get a headache and stopped walking. He settled himself down as his head started to throb and again his hand started to hurt, he clenched his right hand, as if to ease the pain. Steven noticed this and gasped in concern.

 **STEVEN:** David, are you alright?

 **DAVID:** Yeah…I…I just need a rest.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Nods_ ) There's no rush…

 **DAVID:** I don't suppose you have painkillers on you, do you?

 **STEVEN:** No…

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) It'll go naturally then.

 **STEVEN:** We're not far.

 **DAVID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Yeah, I can see that. ( _Changes the subject_ ) So this…Peridot…? She's a friend?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah. She's changed a lot since I first met her.

 **DAVID:** ( _Chuckles again and shakes his head_ ) I wouldn't trust her…

 **STEVEN:** Why not…? I'm sure you'll get along fine.

 **DAVID:** I've…I just remember something…

 **STEVEN:** What?

 **DAVID:** A Peridot giving me…an injection.

 **STEVEN:** An…i-injection?

 **DAVID:** Yeah…I…think that caused me to have this. ( _Shows his glove covered hand, though Steven knew what he was on about_ ). I really don't know, it's a little hazy…but…I do remember one thing…that's just come back to me.

 **STEVEN:** What's that…?

 **DAVID:** A voice…

 _PERIDOTS ARE TO OBEY! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT SERVENTS! A PEARL CAN DO A BETTER JOB THAN YOU! YOU WERE MADE FOR THIS SIMPLE THING AND YOU HAVE FAILED! USELESS GEM AND A USELESS PERIDOT! IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, YOU WILL OBEY OR BE DESTROYED! NOW TURN THIS ROUGH ORGANIC LIFE INTO A GEM!_

 **DAVID:** ( _Clenches his fists_ ) Peridots…made me…l-like this…

…

About 5 or 6 minutes ago.

A blue gem was lying on the upper floor of the barn, with only spilt hay to support from the wooden flooring. The blue figure was covered by a blanket and was…gasping, panting and biting her lip. Lapis Lazuli. Something was under the covers with her…

 **LAPIS:** Ahhhhh…mmmmm…

Lapis squeezed her hand, ripping hay around her as something was giving her a wonderful sensation, she blushed…wanting more…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Almost swooning_ ) I'm…I'm...g-gonna- AHHHH!

Just then Lapis let out a scream but a scream of ecstasy, it echoed around the barn, but the scream didn't stop…as whatever was under the covers with her, seemed to carry on.

 **LAPIS:** OH MY GOD! ( _Gasping, heavy breathing_ ) OH FUCK, YES! ( _Gasps again_ ) OH PERIDOT~ AHHHH! FUCK!

Lapis ripped the hay from the stack, anything she could grip on had no chance as it was crushed through her orgasm. Lapis felt numb but could feel her ecstasy squirting, the sudden sensational rush going through her body, making her vision a little blurry…each push of liquid making her scream. Eventually, a green head poked from Lapis's wet region and out of the blanket, looking into Lapis's eyes and licking the surrounding substance from her mouth seductively and then smiling, also licking her fingers…

 **LAPIS:** Oh…m-my God, Peridot ( _Gasping panting_ ) …that… t-that was… ( _Panting_ )…God, I…need to get my breath back…

 **PERIDOT:** (Cheeky smug) Yeah, I know I'm good…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Still panting_ ) Amazing…

After a few more moments…the two gems were lying next to each other, with Peridot lying her head on Lapis's chest. They kissed a few times and they both panted to a normal rhythm…and both looked at the sky from the hole that was made. They embraced each other into a tight hug, though Lapis was the one nearly sleepy and worn out. The silence wasn't awkward as the gems had expressed their love for each other but eventually and trying not to pass out from her wonderful ordeal, Lapis spoke…but asked a very random question, a question that Peridot wasn't prepared for.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…?

 **PERIDOT:** Mmm?

 **LAPIS:** I know this is random but…do…d-do you miss homeworld?

Peridot frowned a little, it wasn't a question she'd thought she'd be asked. The thing was, it was a perfectly good question and Peridot never really thought about it…to give an answer, she thought about why she was given the mission, why she failed about the cluster to Yellow Diamond and yet…all the good things she encountered on Earth…not just being friends with Steven and the Crystal gems but life on Earth…Lapis was just an added bonus that made staying on Earth even better. She had no regrets about what she said to Yellow Diamond and being a traitor to homeworld…but here on Earth, she had everything, more than she did on Homeworld…a home, no responsibilities, a roommate who she loved and friends…and she even found out more about herself than she ever did on homeworld, she found out she had powers, powers to control metal. At Homeworld, she was just a number, a Peridot to obey and serve…here on Earth, she felt free and more importantly, happy…

Peridot was still taken back by Lapis's question but it was only fair to answer it. Though she was worried by whatever answer she gave, Lapis would be the total opposite…but in Peridot's heart, it was only fair to be truthful.

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…not sure, I guess a part of me misses homeworld…but then I think about what they were up to…but everything makes sense here. It's my home, it's OUR home. It's peaceful here, there's no responsibilities…and the ideas that homeworld were planning…( _sighs_ )…if I'm honest, I didn't want to be a part of it. It was just orders…that's it. Here, we are free to do what we want…

 **LAPIS:** Good answer. I agree. ( _They hug tighter_ ) What were they planning, Peridot?

 **PERIDOT:** Oh…uh, I'm not hundred percent…

 **LAPIS:** But…you know…

 **PERIDOT:** To…an extent, yes…I…I suppose…

 **LAPIS:** What was it?

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…well, it was just after I was given the mission about the cluster…they had…j-just started on this…t-thing. The…p-plan…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Looks worried_ ) Has it to do with…Earth?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Very hesitant_ )…Uh…y-yea-

Peridot was then interrupted by some knocking on the door, loud enough to distract her from her answer. Lapis sat up, using the blanket to cover herself, as did Peridot. The knocking happened again.

 **PERIDOT:** Seems like we have guests.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Rolls her eyes_ ) Figures.

Outside the barn, Steven was knocking on the huge wooden door. David was standing, just simply looking around the surroundings.

 **STEVEN:** Peridot? Lapis? Are you in there?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _From inside_ ) Wait, wait! We're just coming!

Steven could hear a giggle coming from Lapis, he could easily tell it was her, as she snorts a little while laughing. There was a sound of struggle, though it was more Peridot cursing as she was quickly trying to get her clothes on. Then a sound of tin pots getting knocked over and Lapis laughing even more…Steven wanted to walk in but they could've been up to anything. After a few minutes, Peridot opened the door but her hair was still a mess, like she had just woken up.

 **PERIDOT:** Steven. Yay, you couldn't have timed your visit better.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Walks in_ ) Oh, was I interrupting something…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushing_ ) S-Something like that…( _She looks over to Lapis, who was putting her crop top back on_ ) So…what's up? What brings you to our palace?

 **STEVEN:** I want you to meet a new friend of mine.

 **PERIDOT:** Ooooo, is it another gem?

 **STEVEN:** Uh, not quite…he's more human, I guess.

David was still looking around and didn't even notice Peridot answering the door and Steven walking in the barn…Steven whispered to him, which caught his attention, he then acknowledged this and walks in with Steven, by this time Lapis flies down to the ground to greet everyone.

 **STEVEN:** Peridot, Lapis…I would like you to meet David.

 **DAVID:** Hi, I…( _See's Peridot_ )…u-uh, I…

Peridot does a little shy wave but David doesn't react and stares almost blankly at the green gem…Just then, a quick memory comes back to David.

 _David was on a metallic table, strapped in. He was struggling. A Peridot was standing over him, holding a syringe._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Injecting now._

 _The needle pierced through David's skin. A green, thick-looking liquid was injected…his veins turned green, almost glowing. David screamed._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Hold still, make this easier on yourself!_

 ** _DAVID:_** _WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Smiles) Making you a slave…_

 _CUT TO:-_

 _David was in a cell, next to Luke, who was passed out. David was in the corner in a fetal position. Then a Peridot came to assess him. She made a screen appear in front of her…her limb enhancers producing some sort of data and information in front of her._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Time: 3 hours since injection. Subject 1984 has reacted well to the component._

 _David then gritted his teeth and run up to the bars, stretching his hand out, trying to attack but Peridot moved back, just out of his reach, though this didn't stop David from trying to slash at her, even if she was in a safe distance. The Peridot chuckled…and then grabbed David's right hand, twisting it, to cause him pain and to stop him from being aggressive…David winced at the pain and Peridot took a quick look at his hand. The green-like gem was small but slowly growing out of his flesh…it was nothing but a small shard with trickle of blood around it. Peridot smiled…and pushed David back with force. David moaned…but the hand was hurting more. The Peridot in front of him started to chuckle while tapping at her floating screen, filling in more data._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _It seems your reacting well. You're not the first though…I can only assume it's your…organic blood type, same as the others that have been successful._

 ** _DAVID:_** _Where am I?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Homeworld. Far from your planet…that despicable place you call Earth._

 ** _DAVID:_** _Fuck you!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _You humans are quick at getting angry!_

 ** _DAVID:_** _FUCK YOU!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Not that it matters. Soon you'll become a slave._

 ** _DAVID:_** _W-Why…?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _So you can be our weapon. A weapon to infiltrate Earth, a chance for us to cleanse that planet…take its resources and destroy it. Like I said, you're not the only one…you're just a beginning batch of "rough" gems. Gems that are…human. Spliced even…you are a slave now and soon you'll obey us but you'll never be perfect with your organic flesh, that's why we call you…" rough"._

The memory fades quickly and during that time, David clenches his fist and grits his teeth. Staring at Peridot with real hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Contains swearing.**

David's hand started to glow, even though the gaps of the gloves he was wearing. Both Peridot and Lapis notices this and David's anger starts to rise.

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…your…uh, hand is glowing…

Without warning, David grabs the green gem by the collar and brings her close to his face. Steven watches in horror while Lapis backs away from the unpredictable guest.

 **STEVEN:** David, what are you doing?

 **DAVID:** ( _To Peridot, through gritted teeth_ ) You…did this to me!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Scared_ ) W-What…?

 **DAVID:** YOU DID THIS TO ME!

David then punches Peridot in the stomach, pushing the wind out of her, she gasps as David then pushes her onto the floor. Steven grabs hold of David, trying to stop him.

 **STEVEN:** David, stop!

David ignores Steven's plea and with ease grabs Steven's arm, making him let go and then kicks Steven in the chest, pushing him away. Peridot whimpers, slowly getting up but David stands over her.

 **DAVID:** I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MY FRIEND!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Whimpers_ ) No…w-wait!

David raises his foot, ready to stamp on her, he brings his foot down but suddenly…a jet of water smacks into him, lifting him off his feet and slamming against the wall. He shouts in shock as the pressure of the water is holding him against the wall. Peridot gasps, as does Steven as they look over to Lapis, who is controlling the water from the toilet display into David. The pressure was strong and David couldn't move but begging the blue gem to stop. She didn't accept this command and trapped David in the water, still up against the wall.

 **STEVEN:** Wait, stop this!

 **LAPIS:** No, Steven! He attacked Peridot! You let in an enemy! He'll be punished to what he did to my Peridot.

 **STEVEN:** There must be a misunderstanding!?

 **DAVID:** ( _Struggling, head just above the water_ ) There…isn't…!

 **STEVEN:** What…?

 **DAVID:** ( _Watches Peridot get up_ ) She…d-did this to me!

Peridot finally stands up, holding her stomach. A tear rolling down her cheek as the punch really caused her pain.

 **PERIDOT:** I didn't do anything to you!

 **DAVID:** Ugh, yes you did!

 **PERIDOT:** No, I haven't!

 **DAVID:** ( _More pressure pressed against him_ ) Yes, you fucking did!

 **PERIDOT:** I'VE ONLY JUST MET YOU! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?

 **DAVID:** EVERYTHING!

Lapis stops her water jet stream against David, curious to what he had to say for himself. It seemed like he was really convinced that Peridot did something to him. David then slumps down the wall and falling on his hands and knees, completely drenched. David didn't have time to recover as Lapis then covered his hands with water, like a bubble and weighed them down…again, he couldn't move.

 **LAPIS:** What is he talking about, Peridot?

 **PERIDOT:** I…I don't know. ( _Looks at Lapis who has a frowned face_ ) I swear I don't know.

 **DAVID:** ( _Laughs_ ) Look at my hand, then you'll see!

Steven indicates to Lapis to let David's right hand free, she does this and David gently raises his right hand. Steven reluctantly takes the glove off, to show Peridot and Lapis. Both the gems gasp as they see a gem imbedding into David's flesh. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

 **PERIDOT:** A…Moldavite?

 **DAVID:** Yeah, a Moldavite…of course you would know all about this shit, wouldn't you?

 **PERIDOT:** I…

 **DAVID:** Why don't you tell them what you did to me!

 **PERIDOT:** (Getting frustrated) But…I didn't do anything!

 **DAVID:** You did, YOU DID!

 **PERIDOT:** I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE!

 **DAVID:** YOU FUCKING LIER! YOU FUCKING KILLER!

 **PERIDOT:** SHUT UP!

Just then, ripped metal scraps came from the pile in the corner started to float and then quickly shaping themselves into sharp spears and headed towards David, who started to grunt in panic but then they stopped…inches away from his neck and flesh. Peridot held out her hands, controlling the metal scraps. She was breathing heavily and tears were streaming down her cheek. Steven by now had his shield out but wasn't sure it'd do any good in this situation. Lapis was gobsmacked by Peridot's new powers; she didn't know the green gem was THIS capable. David held his head up, trying to avoid the sharp edge from ripping his throat. The next move was vital and there was nothing David could do, as he was still held down by Lapis's water weight-like cuffs.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Heavy breathing_ ) It wasn't me that did this to you! ( _She waited for David's reply but he said nothing_ ) It was a different Peridot. ( _Slowly lowers down her hands_ ) But…I am aware of…w-what Homeworld were planning. ( _The metal scarps move away_ ) and…un-unfortunately, you've….b-become one of them. ( _The scrap metals drop to the ground, making a crashing sound_ )

 **DAVID:** One of what…?

 **PERIDOT:** A rough gem. A human fused with gems…against his will. I'm…I'm sorry…

 **DAVID: S** orry? ( _Chuckles_ ) Your sorry?!

 **PERIDOT:** I don't know what else to say…

 **DAVID:** How about you explain what is happening and why I have this…gem thing in my hand! Why me?

 **PERIDOT:** It's not just you…

 **DAVID:** What?

 **STEVEN:** Peridot…t-there are more out there like…David…?

 **PERIDOT:** Like I said…they were just starting the experiments just when I was given the order to check on the cluster…

 **STEVEN:** Tell us what you know.

 **PERIDOT:** ( **Sighs** ) You must remember that…when a gem is created, they are created for a purpose, they are created for certain missions or chores. Peridots were made to use technology, build constructions…build…w-weapons. My objective was to check on the cluster, as you know…once I did that, I'd be given another task. However, the Peridots that came out after me where made for this top-secret weapon…some were made as scientists for this progression, to try this theory out…this…new weapon.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Not wanting to know_ ) Which…is…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Gulps_ ) …Humans.

 **STEVEN:** What?

 **DAVID:** ( _Bows his head_ ) Jesus Christ…

 **STEVEN:** And you kept this to yourself?

 **PERIDOT:** I…it never crossed my mind…

 **DAVID:** ( _Laughs_ ) Something like that, never crossed your mind. Are you stupid?!

Lapis then clenches her fists making David's water-cuffs tighter, he feels the pressure in his hands and winches in pain.

 **LAPIS:** Don't speak to her like that!

 **PERIDOT:** No…he's…r-right, I am stupid…

 **STEVEN:** You're not, Peridot…but please, what else do you know? You've got to tell us everything!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Starts to get teary-eyed_ ) The…D-Diamonds created a machine…a blinding light that…captures humans.

 **DAVID:** Blinding light…? The…last thing I remember before work…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods_ ) It's random though…it only causes light to those who are picked. No one else can see it. This happened all over the planet…the problem is…it doesn't just go for adult humans…

 **DAVID:** Oh God, I don't want to know…

 **PERIDOT:** It…it picked up children humans and…females. Girls, boys…babies. But…in order for this weapon to work, it only needed adults.

 **STEVEN:** Why?

 **PERIDOT:** Only…only they would react better to the serum that was injected into them. It was tried on children but they…died, straight away…

 **DAVID:** Bastards!

 **STEVEN:** But what's the serum?

 **PERIDOT:** I don't know.

 **DAVID:** You must do!

 **PERIDOT:** I don't! All I cared about was MY mission! All I can tell you is that some reacted positive and when they did, they would be sent back to Earth…made of a gem, only the flesh was the cover up. The memories would be wiped out from visiting Homeworld…but never the mission to destroy those who were defective or escaped…or even the mission to kill…o-other humans, no questions asked. Like an instinct, shall we say. ( _Cries_ ) If the cluster didn't work…this was the next plan of action.

 **DAVID:** You…fused gems into humans, so they would take control of Earth.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods_ ) When the Earth was vulnerable…that's when Homeworld would attack and using these new "Slaves", or Rough Gems…to destroy everything on this planet.

 **STEVEN:** And you held that back from us…

 **PERIDOT:** I'm sorry…

 **STEVEN:** I'm…going to find the others…

 **DAVID:** ( _To Lapis_ ) Can you let me out of these, please?

 **LAPIS:** Are you going to calm down?

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) Yeah…

With a quick swoop of her hand, Lapis makes the water-cuff break and David feels the blood rushing back to his veins again, rubbing them gently. He turns to see Steven walking sadly out of the barn…David goes after him. While Peridot cries into Lapis's arms…guilty of keeping the vital information from them.

 **DAVID:** Let me come with you.

 **STEVEN:** No…it's okay, you can stay here.

 **DAVID:** ( _Looks around the barn, unimpressed_ ) Honesty, I could stay at the hotel.

 **STEVEN:** Well, it's your choice but I think you should stay with us, it'll be safer, this…could become messy. I'll let you know when I've spoken to the crystal gems.

 **DAVID:** Okay, if I don't hear from you then I'm back at the hotel.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Thumbs up_ ) Sounds good to me. ( _Looks at David's clothes_ ) You better dry yourself off. It'll be a cold night…

David was about to have another word in but Steven just quickly left. It then only occurred to David that the situation he was in was a little awkward, considering he just attacked Peridot and he was staying with her and Lapis. David turned his head and smiled but Lapis looked at him with piercing eyes of anger…David's smile had left him and he sighed, he took a deep breath and walked towards the couple. Lapis backed off, still holding Peridot in her arms.

 **DAVID:** Look, I'm…sorry how I reacted. ( _Peridot lifts her head up, sniffing_ ) I…over reacted and didn't realize it…wasn't you who…did this to me. You…must understand my reasoning.

Peridot wipes her eyes and comes out of Lapis's comfort.

 **PERIDOT:** I…I'm sorry…for what has happened to you…

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs again_ ) At least I got my answer…I suppose…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes…?

 **LAPIS:** Why did you keep that vital information from us…from me?

 **PERIDOT:** I…didn't want anyone to panic. I was happy here and…I didn't want anything to ruin it…

 **LAPIS:** But Earth's in danger…

 **PERIDOT:** I know…( _Begs_ ) Lapis, I…

Lapis produces her wings from her gem and flies onto the haystack level, above the ground level, where she and Peridot made love. She then simple sat in silence. Peridot didn't say anything but only had thoughts that her love lost trust in her…and Steven. David rubbed the back of his head, this was getting more awkward. Peridot fell to her knees but was expressionless. David then felt a slight pity towards the green gem and slowly walked towards her…he then kneeled next to her and put his hands on her shoulder. She started to shake a little.

 **DAVID:** I understand why you kept that a secret. You didn't want to hurt or scare the people you love…

Peridot didn't answer but nodded slowly and sadly. David couldn't think of anything else to say and stood up. He looked down at himself, watching his clothes drip water from Lapis's powers. He needed to get out of these clothes as it was the only ones he had left…he looked around and saw a clothes line of some sort hanging…the perfect place to dry the clothes…but before he did this, he spoke to Peridot.

 **DAVID:** Are you going to be okay? ( _Peridot sniffs and nods sadly_ ). Again, I'm sorry if I hurt you…( _Peridot looks at David and smiles and he smiles back_ ) Green is my favourite colour, you know.

 **PERIDOT:** It…is…?

 **DAVID:** Yeah. Well, green and yellow…( _Peridot frowns a little_ ) Football team colours.

David then gets up and heads for the clothes line at the corner of the barn.

 **PERIDOT:** Green…a-and yellow…?

 **DAVID:** Yeah.

Peridot was a little confused but then remember that this human was not an actual gem and not in command from a diamond…though there was never a green diamond, only yellow…this frightened her a little bit, the mentioning of yellow. Peridot then just watched David taking his shirt off…of course, David noticed this.

 **DAVID:** Uh…is…is there anywhere I can go to…get out of these clothes, without being looked at…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushing_ ) Oh sorry, I'll just…( _Turns around_ )

David didn't like this idea, that someone was watching, especially as this green figure wasn't human…all he wanted to do was take off his wet clothes and hang them. He then notices some material of some sort, piled up in boxes…he took a quick glance and notices they were towels…a little relieved, he snatched one and put it around his waist, this made it safer to take his trousers off…. but he kept his gloves on. Peridot took a little glance and blushed…not that she could see anything…David was well covered. David hung his clothes up, blushing himself. Peridot then headed for the door…David was about to question this but Peridot had it covered.

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…I'm just going for a walk…

 **DAVID:** Okay but where- ( _Peridot closes the door_ )…where am I supposed to sleep…? ( _He looked around and everywhere he looked didn't seem that suitable or comfortable to sleep_ ) Crap, I should've stayed at the hotel…

Roughly an hour later.

Peridot hadn't come back, nor did David hear anything from Steven. He was trying to make his mind up whether to stay in the barn or go back to the hotel…he was lying on the floor, using bits of hay to make it semi-comfy but it didn't make any difference. He was close to choosing the hotel…a nice, warm comfy bed with his name on it. The more he thought about it…the easier the decision. He sat up, not making a sound…he turned his head and noticed Lapis was lying on the upper level…not making a sound. David didn't want to wake the blue gem up or cause more trouble, as it seemed the blue gem was still upset with Peridot. David couldn't help but feel sorry for the green gem…but, sleep is what he wanted and decided to check on his clothes and get changed.

A figure walked in…

David noticed this…but he wasn't wearing his glasses, it was just a shadowary blur to him.

A creepy laugh with strange heavy breathing…

David was feeling for his glasses that he had simply put on the floor…he moved his hand so he could find them. The figure was getting nearer.

 **DAVID:** Uh…Peri-whatever you are, is that you?

David finds his glasses and quickly grabs them to put them on, his vision is clearer now, even if it was still dark but the figure wasn't there. David tilted his glasses to see if he could adjust the lenses but nothing was in front of him. He took his glasses off in case it was just his eyes playing tricks…

The figure was now behind David…

David saw a shadowy figure in the reflection of his glasses. The figure was raising something…that looked like a knife in the shadows. David gasped…as the figure brought the item down, heading for David's flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Contains swearing and mild gore**

Roughly an hour later.

Peridot hadn't come back, nor did David hear anything from Steven. He was trying to make his mind up whether to stay in the barn or go back to the hotel…he was lying on the floor, using bits of hay to make it semi-comfy but it didn't make any difference. He was close to choosing the hotel…a nice, warm comfy bed with his name on it. The more he thought about it…the easier the decision. He sat up, not making a sound…he turned his head and noticed Lapis was lying on the upper level…not making a sound. David didn't want to wake the blue gem up or cause more trouble, as it seemed the blue gem was still upset with Peridot. David couldn't help but feel sorry for the green gem…but, sleep is what he wanted and decided to check on his clothes and get changed.

A figure walked in…

David noticed this…but he wasn't wearing his glasses, it was just a shadowy blur to him.

A creepy laugh with strange heavy breathing…

David was feeling for his glasses that he had simply put on the floor…he moved his hand so he could find them. The figure was getting nearer.

 **DAVID:** Uh…Peri-whatever you are, is that you?

David finds his glasses and quickly grabs them to put them on, his vision is clearer now, even if it was still dark but the figure wasn't there. David tilted his glasses to see if he could adjust the lenses but nothing was in front of him. He took his glasses off in case it was just his eyes playing tricks…

The figure was now behind David…

David saw a shadowy figure in the reflection of his glasses. The figure was raising something…that looked like a knife in the shadows. David gasped…as the figure brought the item down, heading for David's flesh.

David moved out of the way just in time, as the sharp looking item ripped through the hay.

 **DAVID:** What the fuck?

Ronaldo came into the light, only just about visible. David backed away, his hands up…Ronaldo had a murderous expression on him, breathing heavily and having a strange smile across his face. David quickly picked up one of his boots, as it had metal steel-toe cap in it.

 **RONALDO:** You're the one who got away…

 **DAVID:** Wha…what…?

 **RONALDO:** YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOT AWAY!

Ronaldo charged at David, with the knife raised high in his hand, screaming his death scream. He slashed at David, the knife just missing him and David took the oppintunity to kick the knife out of Ronaldo's hand…the knife falling onto the floor. Ronaldo gasped but then quickly stopped David's punch…simply grabbing David's hand. He squeezed David's hand and David moaned in pain, falling to his knees but Ronaldo kept hold of him, squeezing even tighter…the gloves didn't do a good job protecting him, luckily not the hand with the fused gem…but still, it hurt.

 **RONALDO:** ( _Laughs_ ) My mission is complete.

 **DAVID:** What are you…t-talking about…?

 **RONALDO:** My mission, my mission to destroy a defective rough gem!

 **DAVID:** ( _Grits his teeth_ ) What the fuck is wrong with you? What's your fucking problem?

 **RONALDO:** My problem? ( _Laughs again_ ) I have no problem. I'm cleansed. I've become a perfect gem.

 **DAVID:** What?

 **RONALDO:** I saw light…then I saw moving colours…they were people but…green, yellow…they gave me this injection and…it created this ( _Pulls down his collar, revealing a yellow gem_ ) They showed me a path…they showed me a reason why Earth should die. ( _Squeezes David's hand more, a crunch could he heard. David yelps_ ) I…was the first…

 **DAVID:** The first what…?

 **RONALDO:** The first rough gem to be perfect.

 **DAVID:** You…were kidnapped too.

 **RONALDO:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) No. I was chosen! They told me!

 **DAVID:** I don't understand…why are you doing this?

 **RONALDO:** We cannot fight against them. Earth will not win; they are pure…they are magnificent…they are flawless. They are doing this to make us join them, to fight what is right. After all, all humans are capable of hatred, all humans are capable of war, but only to yourselves…the perfect rough gems will rise above the weak and take them out…ready for Homeworld to destroy.

 **DAVID:** Why? Why this destruction?

 **RONALDO:** Why should I tell a defective rough gem, like you? You got away!

 **DAVID:** ( _See's something in the corner of his eye_ ) Uh…um…( _Looks at Ronaldo_ ) Well, your gonna kill me anyway…my…uh…m-my last wish is to hear why this is happening? The reasoning behind all this.

 **RONALDO:** ( _Smiles_ ) Simple. It's revenge.

 **DAVID:** Revenge…?

 **RONALDO:** Yeah. Kill Rose Quartz…and the Crystal Gems, the protectors of the Earth. ( _Sniggers_ ). They can't protect all of the planet, that's why we've sent more pure gems across the globe…once the signal is activated, Earth will be in chaos…they can either bow down to the diamonds…or die…

 **DAVID:** ( _Frowns_ ) Rose Quartz? That's it…on person…?

 **RONALDO:** ( _Looks at David in disbelief_ ) NO! IT'S NOT A PERSON! A GEM! A TRAITOR! A KILLER! …She's…Steven…

 **DAVID:** S-Steven…?

 **RONALDO:** He'll be next. I reported everything about him. Keep Beach City Weird was just a cover up…I've been communicating with Homeworld. The time for destruction is near. I told them you were here. (Laughs again) It's just an excuse to start coming to Earth and carry out their plan and to kill you of course, which, as you know, is my job. My…orders! They'll be here soon. Very soon.

 **DAVID:** Destroying Earth? All this just…for one person…? What a load of bollocks!

 **RONALDO:** ( _Frowns angrily_ ) You'll…never understand because you never complied…you broke free and escaped. Homeworld doesn't want renegades, Homeworld doesn't want the corrupted…Homeworld…doesn't want mistakes. You…are all three…and anybody fitting in that description…must die!

 **DAVID:** And what do you get out of all of this?

 **RONALDO:** ( _Smiles_ ) Live forever!

Ronaldo then grabs David's neck and starts to choke him…easily lifting him off the floor as his legs try to kick Ronaldo but made no impact or any difference. David struggled to breath, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even get a gasp of air, this made him start to panic.

 **RONALDO:** But since there is no Rose Quartz and just that little shit Steven, we'll kill him instead as he's the last known piece of Rose. It's revenge, either way…

David couldn't answer, as he tried to loosen the grip in Ronaldo's hand but it was no use…his vision was about to get blurry as he could hear Ronaldo laughing, sounding like long echo's…just then, there was a squelching sound and a blood curdling sound from Ronaldo…he loosened the grip around David's neck, making him fall on the ground. David took in huge gasps of breath as if it were his last…Ronaldo stepped back, moaning a little. As David was getting his oxygen back, he rubbed his neck but then looked at Ronaldo…and a little surprised to see a long steel pipe through Ronaldo's chest…the blood trickled out from the wound…Ronaldo gagged a little more, looking down at his pipe sticking out of him…tears were dripping down his fat cheek. David looked at him in horror, if slight relief that this had happened but of course, looking with the corner of his eye earlier, he saw Peridot walk slowly into the barn. Peridot had once again, used her powers and made a metal pipe do it's bidding…she controlled it and used her hands for direction, impacting wetly into Ronaldo.

Ronaldo gasped even more as Peridot turned the pipe, the nerves in Ronaldo were still active as the pipe was ripping more flesh. Ronaldo screamed, he then fell to his knees. David got up, the pain throbbing through his hand. Peridot had her hands out, still taking control of the metal pipe.

 **PERIDOT:** What the hell is going on?

David picked up the metal boot he had dropped and with no hesitation, whacked Ronaldo across the face, knocking his glasses off in the process. Ronaldo fell down to the floor, front first…the pipe impaled more as he hit the ground, more blood gushed out and ripping more skin and blood covered chunks of what used to be inside Ronaldo. Peridot was waiting for an answer but David slammed the metal steel-capped boot into Ronaldo's head, hitting the chubby human several times…eventually, the head cracked with the sound of smashed glass and trickles of blood was pushing itself out, soaking into the blonde hair…the only odd thing about this, was what David heard…as the head cracked it made a sound like a tumbler had been dropped. David got his breath back…and strangely looked at Lapis, on the upper floor and the blue gem was still asleep, as she turned over. David was gobsmacked that she didn't hear anything, let alone wake up.

 **DAVID:** ( _Points to Lapis_ ) How the fuck did she not hear anything? How is she still asleep?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shrugs_ ) She's a heavy sleeper.

 **DAVID:** Yeah, I bet! ( _Sits on the hay stack and sighs_ ) Fuck me that was intense.

 **PERIDOT:** Do you think you can answer my question now? What is going on?

 **DAVID:** How do I know. I was trying to sleep while this twat was trying to kill me.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Chuckles_ ) That's ridiculous

 **DAVID:** ( _Eyebrows raised. A little shocked from the comment_ ) You just saw him trying to kill me! You gems have perfectly good working eyes, don't you?

 **PERIDOT:** Well, of course we-

 **DAVID:** ( _Interrupts_ ) That was a rhetorical question! ( _Gets up and gets a closer look at the body_ ) What a dickhead…

 **PERIDOT:** Who is he?

 **DAVID:** I…saw him earlier. He was shouting out things. End of the world crap, you know…

 **PERIDOT:** Why…did he want you dead?

 **DAVID:** Because…apparently I'm a renegade from Homeworld.

 **PERIDOT:** You…y-you are…?

 **DAVID:** ( _Groans_ ) But…I don't remember, only…little bits. ( _Taps Ronaldo's body_ ) I still think I'm dreaming and yet, this guy had…all the answers…( _Kicks the lifeless body_ ) Now he's dead!

David goes to kick Ronaldo again but just then the kick was stopped, a hand had grabbed David's foot. David gasped…as the body of Ronaldo was getting up, he pulled David, making him fall over. Peridot panicked a little but was about to use her powers on more metal from the room…Ronaldo got up and shot a fierce red light at Peridot from his eyes, hitting her gem, she screamed as she fell backwards but in mid-air…she was poofed, turning back into a gem but landed softy in the hay.

David rubbed his head…but was looking up at Ronaldo…the back of him. Ronaldo grunted as he grabbed the pipe and pulled it out slowly, ripping more of his insides as yellow and pinks bits of blood covered insides get attached to the pipe…eventually, with one yank, the pipe was out of him but left a gaping hole in the chest that David could see through. Ronaldo dropped the pipe, it clanked while hitting the floor and rolled away. Blood was still streaming out of Ronaldo…but David could notice little sparkles…in the blood. Ronaldo turned his head around…his eyes were wide open and he smiled a toothy grin…David backed away…the skin was then peeling off Ronaldo from his face, then becoming a lump of dead meat. Ronaldo started to laugh…as more bits of flesh and skin was falling off Ronaldo…he had half and half of a face…he continued laughing as teeth were falling out, just then a shard of, what looked like a gem, pieced through his skinless eye socket, pushing the eyeball and ripping the optic nerve, cracking the socket…producing what looked like…another eye, a replacement…and it started to glow. And yet, Ronaldo still kept his smile…while he was transforming as more shards were ripping through his skin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **NOTES: Will contain swearing and slight gore.**

David rubbed his head…but was looking up at Ronaldo…the back of him. Ronaldo grunted as he grabbed the pipe and pulled it out slowly, ripping more of his insides as yellow and pinks bits of blood covered insides get attached to the pipe…eventually, with one yank, the pipe was out of him but left a gaping hole in the chest that David could see through. Ronaldo dropped the pipe, it clanked while hitting the floor and rolled away. Blood was still streaming out of Ronaldo…but David could notice little sparkles…in the blood. Ronaldo turned his head around…his eyes were wide open and he smiled a toothy grin…David backed away…the skin was then peeling off Ronaldo from his face, then becoming a lump of dead meat. Ronaldo started to laugh…as more bits of flesh and skin was falling off Ronaldo…he had half and half of a face…he continued laughing as teeth were falling out, just then a shard of, what looked like a gem, pieced through his skinless eye socket, pushing the eyeball and ripping the optic nerve, cracking the socket…producing what looked like…another eye, a replacement…and it started to glow. And yet, Ronaldo still kept his smile…while he was transforming as more shards were ripping through his skin.

 **DAVID:** What the fuck…?

 **RONALDO:** You…c-can't stop us…y-you can't stop them!

 **DAVID:** W-Who?

 **RONALDO:** Us! Diamond…! ( _Teeth ripping out but could still speak_ ) We…w-work for Diamond, yellow diamond…w-white diamond…b-blue d-diamond…Ugh. Revenge, revenge for what they did…

 **DAVID:** I…I don't understand!

 **RONALDO:** Shattered! She was…s-shattered!

 **DAVID:** Who?

 **RONALDO:** PINK DIAMOND! WE'RE MADE TO SERVE! THIS PLANET MUST SUFFER! THEY…WILL…COME! DESTROY ALL LIFE!

 **DAVID:** But…why…? Why must the planet suffer!

 **RONALDO:** It's a prison! You have orders! I have orders! (Shakes his head) No…you're a renegade. The one that got away!

 **DAVID:** I didn't get away from anything!

 **RONALDO:** Yes, you d-did! You're just a subject. And I'm to complete my mission…complete my orders…

 **DAVID:** Which is…?

 **RONALDO:** Destroy the renegade. Destroy y-you!

Ronaldo screamed, as his flesh was no more…he was just a walking gem, covered in blood and bits of flesh dripping off him. David backed away some more but was eventually getting cornered. Ronaldo's hand just became a jaggered shard, sharp enough to slice through anything. David panicked as Ronaldo pulled back his arm, ready to kill David, who had this point closed his eyes, ready for his death…but just then, the sound of pain filled the barn…David waited and waited for darkness to cover him over…he started to shake and opened his eyes to see why his death was delayed…he gasped with shock and a hint of relief when he saw Ronaldo had a metal pole impaled into his chest. David took his opportunity to quickly stand up and yet back away so he wasn't cornered. Ronaldo backed away a few steps, confused by this action…

 **VOICE:** HEY!

Ronaldo looked up and saw a little green gem levitating sharp metal shards in her hands, pointing towards the corrupted Ronaldo.

 **PERIDOT:** LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU CLOD!

And with a simple action of pushing her hands forward, both the strips of metal shot towards Ronaldo, one smacking into his groin area and another one impacting into his face, literally smashing half his face off…he screamed an unrecognizable scream, something that was dying…he held his half less face before poofing into little pieces of gem and smoke filling the area…shattered, broken…dead. David was breathing heavily as was Peridot, using her power warned her out…she fell to her knees…David got himself back together and ran over to Peridot, kneeling down to her level. He was hesitant at first…deciding if comforting the green gem was a good idea, a lapse through his mind decided if it was a good idea. He put one arm around Peridot, she was slightly started and looked at David. David produced his free hand to help her up.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles_ ) Thanks.

David didn't say anything, he just kept silent but helped the green gem on her feet. The fact that his vivid memory remembered a Peridot injecting him with something, he still had issues…but this Peridot seemed to be different. At the end of the day, this small gem saved his life, that had to mean something. Peridot looked into David's eyes and started to blush but David was just straight faced, he wasn't sure why she was blushing around her green cheeks.

 **DAVID:** Uh…thank you for helping me.

 **PERIDOT:** Your welcome.

 **DAVID:** But...w-weren't you…dead?

 **PERIDOT:** No, not really, just…poofed back into a gem. This happens when a gem is injured or badly damaged, it helps us regenerate and gain our strength back.

Peridot dusted herself not she got her strength back. David turned to look at the shattered pieces that was all over the floor…they soon dissolved into smoke and thinning out in the air, disappearing.

 **DAVID:** ( _Sigh_ ) He had answers to my questions. Lots of questions…some answers but not enough…

 **PERIDOT:** But…he was going to kill you.

 **DAVID:** I know but I'm sure I could've squeezed more information from him. I'm…a subject.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Hesitant_ ) Yeah, I…I know…

 **DAVID:** ( _Turns to her, frowning_ ) You do.

 **PERIDOT:** …Yes…

 **DAVID:** You…know about…( _Shows his gem hand_ )…this? I mean, REALLY know?

 **PERIDOT:** Well, there's knowing and…uh…h-hearing what H-Homeworld were planning…

 **DAVID:** Tell me!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Finger to her mouth_ ) Ssssh, you'll wake Lapis!

 **DAVID:** God sake, she slept through this ordeal, me raising my voice isn't going to change that! I need more information…I say we continue our conversation that we spoke about earlier.

 **PERIDOT:** I've…told you everything…

 **DAVID:** You told me you weren't involved but knew what was going on.

 **PERIDOT:** Yes! But I don't know more than that. I was given my mission about the cluster in the Earth's crust…they…just selected random humans from Earth before my mission started.

 **DAVID:** Yeah, I know. They took children and killed them!

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…I'm sorry….

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) I…know it wasn't you, but it was your kind that did this to me. I just…want answers. And if not answers, then maybe or somehow stop this from happening to someone else. My friend…died…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Upset_ ) I know…I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say...

 **DAVID:** ( _Laughs_ ) They think they can just…take people, people with lives and use them against Earth. ( _Remembers something_ ) Oh, uh…Peridot…?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes…?

 **DAVID:** Who was…Pink Diamond?

Peridot was surprised by this question or at least surprised that David knew about this figure. Again, Peridot hesitated at first but felt that David should know…as this was the reason for the other diamond's revenge.

 **PERIDOT:** She…was one of four diamonds. Beautiful, she was…so…pure. The four diamonds were unstoppable, they ruled Homeworld and…the galaxy. Until, Earth was discovered. To them, it was just a rock with organic life but perfect to create an army of new gems…production went to work and the resources that Earth gave, produced the best gems: Fighters, mostly, ones that could help destroy anything in their path. Jaspers were made to fight, they were huge…even Amethyst's, Quartz group. Army of real fighters.

 **DAVID:** ( _Though interested, he just wanted the point of Pink Diamond_ ) So, what does this have to do with Pink Diamond?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sits down on the hay stack_ ) She was the one who ordered the gems to be created on Earth. It was going perfect…until…a rebellion started, mass of gems was against her…but she didn't care. This...is where the crystal gems came into play…

 **DAVID:** Steven's friends?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes but they were just the survivors but one gem disagreed to Pink Diamond's actions…her name was Rose Quartz: Steven's mother.

 **DAVID:** ( _Blinks_ ) What…?

 **PERIDOT:** Yeah. Steven's actual mother, it was because of her the gem war started…and…and she killed Pink Diamond.

 **DAVID:** Killed her?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes. She shattered pink diamond.

 **DAVID:** And where was you in all this?

 **PERIDOT:** I…wasn't created yet but when I was, it was the first thing edged into our heads, aside from our purpose. Everybody new about the story of Pink Diamond and her demise, at the time I was really angry what Rose did and what the crystal gems represented but now…I understand why Rose defended Earth, this planet…this rock is full of life.

 **DAVID:** So the remaining diamonds took humans as…weapons to act their revenge.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods again_ ) The plan is flawless, make humans become gems but still have their human features…any normal person wouldn't tell the difference and when the time was right-

 **DAVID:** The rough gems would wipe out humanity.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _This time nods sadly_ ) That's right. But you, you escaped…I suspect the plan will go ahead quicker than it was scheduled…and the diamonds will watch the Earth burn into hell.

 **DAVID:** So, why the big deal with me?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Looks at David_ ) Because no one has escaped from Homeworld before, not to mention a human. They see you as a fault…and they will not stop, until you are dead!

 **DAVID:** ( _Slight pause_ ) …Shit.

 **PERIDOT:** Ronaldo was what you are, a subject. However, his mind was corrupted to obey the Diamonds. You, didn't get to that stage. When you think about it, your very lucky.

 **DAVID:** ( _Angry_ ) Lucky? LUCKY? ARE YOU TAKING THE PISS?

 **PERIDOT:** No, I didn't mean it like-

 **DAVID:** ( _Interrupts_ ) MY FRIEND IS DEAD! I HAVE A GEM ATTACHED TO MY HAND! AND NOW YOU TELL ME THAT THESE…FUCKING DIAMONDS ARE AFTER ME? HOW AM I LUCKY?

 **PERIDOT:** Second chances don't happen, especially from Homeworld!

 **DAVID:** ( _Slight chuckle_ ) And I'm supposed to be happy with that…? No.

 **PERIDOT:** I'm sorry what's happened to you but...it's something you can't run away from.

 **DAVID:** Who says I'm running? ( _Sighs angrily_ ) I'm going back to the hotel.

 **PERIDOT:** No. Please, stay here.

 **DAVID:** For fuck sake, why?

 **PERIDOT:** Well, it's safer. It won't be a good idea being on your own.

 **DAVID:** ( _Grumbles_ ) I guess so.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Attempts a half-smile_ ) You know, for a grumpy human, your pretty cute.

 **DAVID:** ( _Scoffs_ ) Don't call me cute…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Laughs_ ) I can relate to that. ( _Stands up_ ) Get some sleep. The Crystal gems will help you the best they can.

 **DAVID:** I…I hope so. Peridot, thanks for…well, you know, trying to explain…stuff…

Peridot smiles but David was looking down at the floor, just spacing out. Peridot sighs quietly and slowly climbs up the ladder to the first level of where Lapis was sleeping. David then lied down on the hay…he then looked at his hand, it glowed slightly but didn't do anything special. Soon, sleep was to take over David.

Peridot gently lied next to Lapis, pushing herself closer to the blue gem, even though Peridot knew Lapis was stilled annoyed with her, it didn't stop her putting her arm around the blue gem's chest…when she did this, she felt Lapis's hand hold hers and gently tighten up. Peridot felt this was a good time to whisper something in Lapis's ear.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Whispers_ ) I'm sorry, I wasn't honest with you. I'll never keep anything from you ever again. I love you~

Lapis murmured but seemed to smile. Peridot smiled back and gave a little kiss peck on Lapis's cheek.

After about an hour. David was tossing and turning in his sleep. Cold sweat was starting to appear…he was dreaming…but this dream seemed to be a memory, though it seemed he was contorted with pain and looked uncomfortable. A memory, perhaps?

Sooner or later, he'd have his answers…

 **NOTES: Not sure when I'll update this but hopefully it won't be for long. Sometime next week, maybe? We'll see.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **WARNING: This chapter will contain very, VERY strong language.**

The next day, in the morning.

Steven had met David not long after he woke up, informing him that the Crystal Gems were ready to meet him…though he murmured at the thought of waking up to early, he eventually agreed and got changed to meet the ones that Steven kept mentioning that would help him…or at least tried to. Peridot had told Steven it was best she came along as well, since she needed to explain a few things. Things she had kept to herself because she thought it was the best thing to do and not worry anyone. Steven agreed to this.

David packed his bags and was ready to leave. Steven couldn't control his excitement that David was going to meet his friends.

 **STEVEN:** Ready?

 **DAVID:** Yeah, I guess.

 **STEVEN:** I think you'll like them.

 **DAVID:** Steven, it's not a matter if I like them or not, it's a matter of answers. ( _Sighs_ ) Look, I believe you that they could or can help me…I'm just…( _Sighs again_ )…these last few days have been too much, I'm not sure how much more I can take.

 **STEVEN:** I understand…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _To David_ ) They've…helped me. A lot.

 **STEVEN:** Yeah, that's true. Peridot was a long way from homeworld when she was stranded and she had nowhere to turn. She helped us and my friends eased her to be herself. Now she's one of us.

 **PERIDOT:** And not to mention I sabotaged my mission and called yellow diamond a clod.

 **DAVID:** You called someone a clod? ( _Chuckles_ ) You called someone a lump of earth? Considering what's she doing, you should've called her a cunt! ( _Steven gasps at this word_ )

 **PERIDOT:** A…what?

 **DAVID:** A cu-

 **STEVEN:** ( _Interrupting David_ ) Haha, let's…n-not repeat that word. ( _Whispers to David_ ) David, tone it down. We…don't say that here, that's…really offensive.

 **DAVID:** ( _Whispers, almost mockingly_ ) If things don't get better, then expect me to be using it more often.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Still whispering, now through gritted teeth_ ) Just…not in front of her…

 **DAVID:** Okay.

 **PERIDOT:** So, what is the meaning of this word: Cun-

 **STEVEN:** ( _Interrupts again_ ) Uh, it's just a…mispronunciation of the word…"can't"

 **PERIDOT:** A mispronunciation of can't? But…that doesn't make sense.

 **STEVEN:** Haha, does the English language ever make sense with its silent e's and uh…p's and stuff... Boy, we better get going now, so let's go.

For the first-time David found a reason to laugh to himself but Steven wasn't seeing the funny side, while Peridot was trying to make sense of this strange word, that until now, she never heard of before. The three were about to leave the barn but heard a voice shouting "Wait". They all stopped to turn and then saw Lapis flying from the upper level of the barn and gently landing next to Peridot, who looked slightly worried.

 **LAPIS:** I…just want to say something…

 **STEVEN:** (To Peridot) Peridot, we'll…wait outside.

Peridot nodded, as Steven and David left the barn and closed the door…leaving the two gems in silence that were only for a sort few seconds but felt like very, very long minutes until Peridot broke the silence.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis, I know you're still angry about me keeping things from you and-

 **LAPIS:** ( _Shakes her head slightly_ ) No, I'm not.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh…uh, w-well I'm sorry I kept things from y-mmfff?

Lapis had pushed Peridot against the wooden barn walls and pressed her mouth onto Peridot's, who was stunned by this reaction and yet, the more Lapis tried to gain access using her tongue, the more Peridot relaxed and eventually, gave Lapis the entry. The kiss was soothing, delicate and passionate as the gems wrapped their arms around each other and letting their hands feel the shape of their bodies. They gently pulled away from the lovely embrace, both slightly panting. Peridot felt like she should be confused by this action but this moment seemed to push that question away.

 **LAPIS:** I heard you in my dreams, Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushing_ ) Oh…

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(_ _Whispers_ _) I'm sorry, I wasn't honest with you. I'll never keep anything from you ever again. I love you~_

 **LAPIS:** But I know it wasn't a dream…( _Smiles_ ) it was really you speaking.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis, I…I'm sorry…

 **LAPIS:** Don't be. I understand why you kept it to yourself and I know it couldn't have been easy for you. ( _Strokes Peridot's hair_ ) But we're not safe…are we…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Hesitant at first_ ) No…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Slight nod_ ) Do what you have to do…I'll be here if you need me.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles_ ) I know you will.

They embrace in another passionate kiss, this lasting longer than the first time but neither wanting it to end but…things had to get done as they both broke up their beautiful connection of love for each other.

 **LAPIS:** Stay safe, my cute gem~

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Slight chuckle_ ) Heh, don't call me cute…

Lapis chuckled with Peridot…as Peridot went to the barn door, she opened it and turned back to her beautiful blue gem and smiled.

 **PERIDOT:** I love you, Lapis

 **LAPIS:** ( _Blushes_ ) I love you to, Peridot.

The exchanging words of love could have carried on for minutes or even hours but Peridot had to go with Steven and David, to explain to the crystal gems what she had been keeping secret, though it was only mention what homeworld were planning moments before she started her mission with the cluster…so she could only tell them so much…but the smallest detail was better than nothing. In some ways, it was good to get it off her chest…but she only kept it to herself because she didn't think homeworld's plan would still go ahead.

Eventually, the three were ready to go back to Steven's where the Crystal gems were waiting for them. They started to head to the warp pad not far from the barn, the quickest way to travel. David hated the idea but admitted it was far better than walking.

 **STEVEN:** They are really excited to see you, David.

 **DAVID:** That's nice.

 **PERIDOT:** I'm sure they'll answer most of your questions.

 **DAVID:** You mean, like…have I been sacked from my job back in England, why is my friend dead…you know, the simple questions.

 **PERIDOT:** There's no need to get all sarcastic.

 **DAVID:** I've had a couple of shitty days so far and as far as I'm concerned, it's only gonna get more shitter.

 **STEVEN:** We're all in this together, you know.

 **DAVID:** I know…I think…

 **PERIDOT:** Once we see the gems, you'll feel a lot better.

 **DAVID:** We'll see. Let's just get there first.

They weren't far from the warp pad but something caught Steven's eye and it wasn't good, he gasped as he then started running towards it as did Peridot, David just kept his usual walking speed and was puzzled by what Steven and Peridot saw…but as David walked closer to the warp pad, he could see why they were concerned. Steven stepped onto the warp pad and tried to activate but it was no use…the whole pad had been destroyed, cracks in the rocks and torn apart as if made of paper…some rubble was circled around it, it was definitely destroyed and was not in a working function. Steven tried all sorts of summoning but it was no use. Peridot was surveying around the pad, picking up little bits of broken pad and rubble…she could quickly tell, that this was destroyed by someone else…eventually recognizing a fist-like shape carved into the rock. David just looked at the helpless warp pad, kicking some bits away in slight frustration.

 **DAVID:** Great, so we're walking then…?

 **PERIDOT:** You should be more worried about who did this?

 **DAVID:** Honestly, the shit I've had to put up with so far…this isn't surprising me.

 **STEVEN:** But…it was fine earlier…

 **PERIDOT:** This is recent, Steven. No more than…twenty earth minutes ago…

 **STEVEN:** But…who could've done this?

Peridot examined the fist-shaped marking in the rock, her finger was feeling around the smooth imprint, she clenched her fist…it was almost three to four times bigger than hers. She then gasps and backed away slightly.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh my stars. Lapis…? ( _Talking to herself now_ ) You…c-came back for her…?

 **STEVEN:** Lapis?

 **DAVID:** What, your blue girlfriend? But…she was at the barn this whole time, wasn't she?

 **PERIDOT:** No, no no! Lapis, she's in…d-danger!

 **STEVEN:** What? From who? Who…did this? Why's Lapis involved?

Peridot didn't answer but headed back to the barn as quick as her feet could carry her. Steven and David followed her, frantically wanting answers.

 **DAVID:** The fuck is going on, Peridot?

Peridot still didn't answer. But it wasn't long till they got to the barn…Peridot was shaking but before she opened the door, David grabbed her arm, demanding some answers.

 **DAVID:** Tell us, Peridot, what's going on…?

Just then they hear some frantic screaming coming from inside the barn, the screaming came from Lapis but then a second voice was heard…a voice David had never heard of before, but one that Steven and Peridot recognized easily.

 **VOICE:** I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HANDLE YOUR POWERS, LAPIS!

 **LAPIS:** LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME!

Peridot was about to kick the door in but David stopped her, pulling her back. Steven looked through a hole in the gap of the barn panels and could see Lapis pinned onto the floor but a huge figure. Somewhat orange with glowing white hair.

 **VOICE:** I WAS YOUR FIRST TIME! MY FIRST TIME! WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! NOT THAT STUPID WEAK PERIDOT! ME! I'M STRONGER! But together, we can be UNSTOPPABLE! When Earth is destroyed by the Diamonds cleansing, we need to be ready, we need to be indestructible…we need to be MALACHITE!

 **NOTES: Right, I'm gonna stop there. It is going to be a while before I put the next chapter up but don't worry, it will be continued sometime next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing.**

Lapis could over hear what Steven, David and Peridot were talking about…but she was thinking more about what Peridot said to her while she was asleep, it was real and she could tell with Peridot's soothing voice that she meant every word and didn't mean to keep things from her. The three were about to leave until Lapis called at them.

 **LAPIS:** Wait!

The three were about to leave the barn but heard a voice shouting "Wait". They all stopped to turn and then saw Lapis flying from the upper level of the barn and gently landing next to Peridot, who looked slightly worried.

 **LAPIS:** I…just want to say something…

 **STEVEN:** ( _To Peridot_ ) Peridot, we'll…wait outside.

Peridot nodded, as Steven and David left the barn and closed the door…leaving the two gems in silence that were only for a sort few seconds but felt like very, very long minutes until Peridot broke the silence.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis, I know you're still angry about me keeping things from you and-

 **LAPIS:** ( _Shakes her head slightly_ ) No, I'm not.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh…uh, w-well I'm sorry I kept things from y-mmfff?

Lapis had pushed Peridot against the wooden barn walls and pressed her mouth onto Peridot's, who was stunned by this reaction and yet, the more Lapis tried to gain access using her tongue, the more Peridot relaxed and eventually, gave Lapis the entry. The kiss was soothing, delicate and passionate as the gems wrapped their arms around each other and letting their hands feel the shape of their bodies. They gently pulled away from the lovely embrace, both slightly panting. Peridot felt like she should be confused by this action but this moment seemed to push that question away.

 **LAPIS:** I heard you in my dreams, Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushing_ ) Oh…

 _ **PERIDOT:**_ _(Whispers) I'm sorry, I wasn't honest with you. I'll never keep anything from you ever again. I love you~_

 **LAPIS:** But I know it wasn't a dream…( _Smiles_ ) it was really you speaking.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis, I…I'm sorry…

 **LAPIS:** Don't be. I understand why you kept it to yourself and I know it couldn't have been easy for you. ( _Strokes Peridot's hair_ ) But we're not safe…are we…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Hesitant at first_ ) No…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Slight nod_ ) Do what you have to do…I'll be here if you need me.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles_ ) I know you will.

They embrace in another passionate kiss, this lasting longer than the first time but neither wanting it to end but…things had to get done as they both broke up their beautiful connection of love for each other.

 **LAPIS:** Stay safe, my cute gem~

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Slight chuckle_ ) Heh, don't call me cute…

Lapis chuckled with Peridot…as Peridot went to the barn door, she opened it and turned back to her beautiful blue gem and smiled.

 **PERIDOT:** I love you, Lapis

 **LAPIS:** ( _Blushes_ ) I love you to, Peridot.

The exchanging words of love could have carried on for minutes or even hours but Peridot had to go with Steven and David, to explain to the crystal gems what she had been keeping secret, though it was only mention what homeworld were planning moments before she started her mission with the cluster…so she could only tell them so much…but the smallest detail was better than nothing. In some ways, it was good to get it off her chest…but she only kept it to herself because she didn't think homeworld's plan would still go ahead. Still, Peridot left in comfort knowing that Lapis had forgiven her.

Lapis didn't like it when Peridot left, even if it was just a short walk outside. She loved being with Peridot and having her warm body next to hers but she wasn't to deny herself that were Peridot was going, was very important.

The blue gem was about to produce her wings and go back to her comfy haystack until she heard a unfamiliar noise, like wood being snapped. She turned to where the sound was coming from…but nothing was there…then some rustling, she quickly turned and saw a shadow move…but this shadow didn't want to be seen. Lapis hesitated for a moment before slowly walking to where the shadow was.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…?

There was no response and no matter how many times she called other names that came to her mind, it was same reaction…nothing. This was making Lapis a little nervous.

 **LAPIS:** P-Peridot…did you forget something?

Lapis pushed aside her fear and quickly headed to where the shadow had stopped. She looked behind the haystack and moved some heavy sand bags…but there was nothing else in its place. Maybe her mind was playing tricks but she was certain she saw something…if anything this frustrated her but just then a massive hand grabbed her face, covering up her mouth to stop her from screaming, it worked as she could only muffle her scream…and then she was pulled back, another hand wrapping it's self around Lapis's waist, tying down her hands and unable to move. She struggled but was getting nowhere, she kept whimpering only to turn her head slightly to see who had grabbed her. Her eyebrows raised in fright, as these glowing amber eyes were staring back at her…an orange face and an almost glowing sharp nose: Jasper.

 **JASPER:** You're not hard to find!

Lapis tried to scream some more but Jasper just squeezed her face to stop her from making any sound. Jasper then violent span the poor blue gem around, punching her across the face, this force pushed Lapis down with ease, falling hard onto the wooden flooring. Jasper didn't give Lapis time to react and climbed on top of her, grabbing her face and again squeezing it…Lapis tried to move but Jasper's weight and strength was too much. Lapis managed to produce a scream but this just made Jasper laugh.

 **JASPER:** Go ahead, Lapis, scream! Scream so this planet shatters. ( _Chuckles_ ) Keep…screaming!

 **LAPIS:** My friends would've heard me! It…it wasn't long since they left!

 **JASPER:** I'm counting on them to come back! They won't be going anywhere…not for a while!

 **LAPIS:** What do you want?

 **JASPER:** Malachite!

 **LAPIS:** W-What…?

 **JASPER:** I want us to fuse!

 **LAPIS:** That's...not going to happen!

 **JASPER:** I know…( _Right to Lapis's ear_ )…you miss it…

 **LAPIS:** Fuck you! I hated it! I HATED IT!

 **JASPER:** ( _Sighs angrily_ ) It's…it's that Peridot, isn't it? She's…corrupted you!

 **LAPIS:** No! NO!

 **JASPER:** Yes, she has. She's used the Earth's bullshit on you and now you think your…free?

 **LAPIS:** I AM FREE!

 **JASPER:** WITH A FUCKING PERIDOT?! ( _Chuckles_ ) She's just a worthless gem, she's nothing without her limb enhancers. What do you see in her? What do you see in her what you don't see in me?

 **LAPIS:** Kindness…

 **JASPER:** Kindness? She interrogated you, she hurt you…I've yet to do so…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Producing tears_ ) Your…hurting me now…

 **JASPER:** ( _Growls_ ) What else? What else do you see in that worthless Peridot?

 **LAPIS:** …Love…

 **JASPER:** Love? LOVE? ( _Laugh_ ) Gems can't love!

 **LAPIS:** We can…w-we have!

 **JASPER:** You've…fused with her? You've fused with that little bitch?

 **LAPIS:** No…w-we…made love. Earth's love…

 **JASPER:** ( _Frowns_ ) You lie!

 **LAPIS:** No…

 **JASPER:** YOU LIE!

With a quick twist and strength, Jasper threw Lapis into the air, smacking hard onto the beams holding the roof, the impact hurting Lapis in the process and falling straight down onto the wooden floor and also denting through that. Lapis whimpered in pain…but Jasper never gave her a chance to get up and punched Lapis's gem on her back…Lapis screamed in pain as her gem now had a crack in it and her eyes disappeared into silver-like reflective eyeless eyes. Jasper then grabbed the blue gems arm, lifting her up with ease, as Lapis was hanging like a rag doll…weak and surrounded with pain, her eyes were pouring out some tears…but Jasper showed no remorse.

 **JASPER:** I was your first, doesn't that count for anything…?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Weak_ ) Thro-through…f-force…

 **JASPER:** Don't tell me you didn't like it? I was one with you…( _Smiles_ ) I know you liked it as well…

 **LAPIS:** Leave…m-me alone…

 **JASPER:** ( _Smiles, this time slyly_ ) So, it's Earth love you like, is it? ( _With her free hand, starts to rub Lapis's leg_ ) Like this…?

 **LAPIS:** W-What are you doing?

Jasper just carries on but squeezes Lapis's leg tighter while slowly moving her hand upwards, making Lapis uncomfortable and whimper. Jasper smiles at Lapis's pain and discomfort and her hand eventually feels something moist, Lapis's squeals, with a quick but not in a good way as she tries to escape Jasper's grasp but it was no use.

 **JASPER:** So you and the green bitch do this as love? That is not the gem way!

In frustration Jasper shoved her thick fingers into Lapis who cried with moaning of discomfort and pain. Jasper swiped the inside of Lapis and pulled her fingers out quick…and was curious to what substance was on her orange fingers…she then licked her fingers but neither decided on the taste and just stared at the blue gem…more so in disgust.

 **JASPER:** Peridot drinks you, does she? I can't see what the fuss is about! It's not NORMAL! It's certainly not fusion…

 **LAPIS:** FUCK YOU, JASPER!

Jasper growls angrily at Lapis and twists her arm, causing the poor blue gem more pain and then cracking her arm as it could no longer twister any further. Lapis let out the loudest scream she could produce.

 **JASPER:** I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HANDLE YOUR POWERS, LAPIS!

 **LAPIS:** LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME!

 **JASPER:** You don't get it, do you? I WAS YOUR FIRST TIME! MY FIRST TIME! WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER! NOT THAT STUPID WEAK PERIDOT! ME! I'M STRONGER! But together, we can be UNSTOPPABLE! When Earth is destroyed by the Diamonds cleansing, we need to be ready, we need to be indestructible…we need to be MALACHITE!

It was at this very point, that the barn doors were kicked open. Steven and Peridot entered, while David hanged back…but still ready for a fight, his goalie gloves on and his hand started to glow…Steven produced his shield but it was Peridot who was the most determined.

 **NOTES: That will do for now. Next chapter will be up next week. Don't worry, it will get better…I swear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **NOTES: Again, this chapter will contain swearing.**

It was at this very point, that the barn doors were kicked open. Steven and Peridot entered, while David hanged back…but still ready for a fight, his goalie gloves on and his hand started to glow…Steven produced his shield but it was Peridot who was the most determined. Jasper saw this and just laughed.

 **JASPER:** ( _Chuckles_ ) And here she is, look what the soil dragged in. ( _See's Steven and David_ ) And you've brought Rose Quartz and a…well, well, well…the one that got away, so I hear…

 **DAVID:** Jesus Christ…she's huge!

 **STEVEN:** Maybe but if we work together, we could stop her!

 **DAVID:** Steven, I'm a Night Porter not a fighter!

 **STEVEN:** But maybe you could use your goalie skills to help!

 **DAVID:** What, diving like a bellend, yeah, that'll work…

 **PERIDOT:** Let her go!

Jasper squeezed more into Lapis's arm, cracking it even more while Lapis gasped in pain.

 **JASPER:** And what, dare I ask, is a Peridot like you gonna do!

 **PERIDOT:** I'll…I'll fight you!

 **JASPER:** Is that some sort of joke? You fight me? HA! Don't make me laugh.

 **PERIDOT:** I mean it! Let…her…go!

Jasper could see the anger in Peridot's eyes but this was far from scaring her, she still found this entertaining.

 **JASPER:** I've heard what you and Lapis get up to.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Slight blush_ ) S-So…?

 **JASPER:** It makes me SICK! A Peridot with a Lapis…it's…not natural. And then it gets worse, you make your connection through Earth's way of tradition. How could you stoop that low!

 **PERIDOT:** It's…it's not low. It's…b-beautiful! ( _Blushing but angry_ ) IT'S NORMAL! I LOVE HER!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles weakly_ ) Oh Peridot…I love you t-

 **JASPER:** WHO TOLD YOU TO SPEAK?

Jasper then swings Lapis around and then slamming her onto the wooden flooring, still keep grips on Lapis's arm, which is cracking badly. Peridot screamed in horror and ran towards Jasper, who noticed this…Peridot jumped, pulling back her arm ready to punch Jasper but the huge gem, was quicker and grabbed Peridot by the neck. Steven and David gasped.

 **JASPER:** WEAK! BOTH OF YOU! It'd only be fitting if I SHATTER YOU BOTH!

 **STEVEN:** NOO!

Steven then swung his pink shield and threw it towards Jaspers, now like a frisbe and smacked into Jaspers face, making her let off Lapis but still holding on to Peridot…Lapis slumped to the floor, still weak from her injuries…but Jasper recovered from the minor hit.

 **JASPER:** ( _To Peridot_ ) Say goodbye to your blue bitch!

 **PERIDOT:** No, WAIT!

Jasper then stamped on Lapis's back, the blue gem let out a horrific scream that became disoriented and she then poofed into her gem. Steven produced another shield, again throwing it at Jasper but the huge gem found this predictable and dodged the pink shield easily. Lapis's gem fell and span on the floor. Jasper saw this as a great chance to get rid of her once and for all.

 **JASPER:** Watch her shatter!

 **PERIDOT:** NO, PLEASE!

Jasper raised her foot high, ready to slam onto the blue gem, her strength would shatter it like a dropped egg. Her foot came down…David ran towards Jasper, then sticking his leg out and made himself slide across the floor with his speed, picking up the blue gem and sweeping past the heavy foot, narrowly missing him…he then rolled and stood straight up, keeping the blue gem save in his goalie gloves. Jasper gasped at this, amazed that it happened, while confused…Steven then jumped and whacked Jasper across the face with his shield…this time letting go off Peridot, who landed on her feet, Peridot saw this as a chance and back flipped away from Jaspers grasps and then kicking her in the face as a bonus, this pushed Jasper back. The orange gem was hurt but more confused as this distracted her…Steven backed off, while Peridot ran over to David, to check on her little blue gem, it had a tiny crack in it…Peridot clenched her fists in anger, no one hurts her love like that…no one.

 **PERIDOT:** Time to use your soccer skills to the test, David!

 **DAVID:** It's football!

David knew not to argue with Peridot, considering what had happened to Lapis but he wasn't going to let one wrong name of a game go slipping by…he turned to see some empty paint cans near him, he gently passed Peridot the broken gem and put his foot on top of the tin, like it was a stepping stool, he then slammed his foot over the edge, making it spin a foot in the air and pulled his leg back, giving it an almighty volley kick, heading straight to Jasper, who was still winching pain…as the tin paint raised, Peridot stuck out her hand, splitting the tin into two and creating sharp edges, pointing like an arrow…one impaled into Jaspers chest and the other…into her face…she gagged at the impact…and then falling into her knees…she never felt pain like this…this was not possible for her but it was all to real. She could feel herself becoming light…become no more in her physical form. Steven didn't like to cause violence onto others and to be fair…Jasper was no different.

While David and Peridot were cheering at their skills…Steven walked up to Jasper, with a hint of pity and sadness. Jasper tried to ignore this…she also wanted to attack Steven but for the first time, she felt weak, weaker than ever before.

 **STEVEN:** It didn't have to be like this Jasper…we didn't need to fight…

 **JASPER:** You'll have…n-no choice…

 **STEVEN:** There's always a choice!

 **JASPER:** Not…a-against the…d-diamonds…

 **STEVEN:** Even against the diamonds, it's not too late, we don't need to kill each other.

 **JASPER:** You'll…n-never u-understand their…h-hatred for you…they will come! They w-will…kill e-e-everything on this planet…

 **STEVEN:** Why…?

 **JASPER:** You…a-already know this…Rose Quartz.

 **STEVEN:** I keep telling you, I'm Steven! Wait…d-did my mum…hurt you…?

 **JASPER:** ( _Chuckles_ )No… Pink…D-Diamond…Homeworld's r-revenge…

Jasper couldn't continue the sentence as her physical form was truly leaving her. She slowly turned her head, looking out of her one good eye as Peridot was wrapping a rag around the blue gem and David trying to comfort her. Jasper smiled slightly.

 **JASPER:** Gems…really can fall in love, can't they…?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Nods_ ) Yeah…

 **JASPER:** ( _Starts to cry_ ) I want you to shatter me…

 **STEVEN:** What…?

 **JASPER:** I want you to shatter me…I can't live with this defeat; I can't live with this pain…I…I can't live being on my…o-own…

 **STEVEN:** Jasper…( _Jasper looks up_ )…you…you won't be on your own…

 **JASPER:** ( _Odd smile and chuckles_ ) Maybe…i-it's for the…b-be-best…that I s-should be…

And just like that, Jasper exploded into orange smoke and poofed back into her gem,gently landing on the floor. Steven waved his hand to rid of the smoke and looked at the gem in sadness. Peridot and David finally came over to access the situation.

 **PERIDOT:** Good riddance!

Steven then produces a pink bubble around Jasper's gem and sends it to where the rest of the gems are kept.

 **PERIDOT:** We had a chance to shatter her, Steven, what were you thinking?

 **STEVEN:** She…didn't want to be alone…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Annoyed_ ) Have you seen what she did to Lapis? SHE HURT HER!

 **STEVEN:** SHE'S GONE, OKAY!

 **DAVID:** Guys, look-

 **PERIDOT:** You know what, you and this David go by yourselves. I'm staying here till Lapis reforms.

 **STEVEN:** Look, I think she had a little…remorse…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Indicates the blue gem in her hand_ ) Look at her! Jasper had no fucking remorse!

 **STEVEN:** Peridot, I'm sorry…

Peridot ignores Steven and just climbs up the ladder to where she and Lapis sleep…Steven sighs and just walks away himself, leaving David a little puzzled and not knowing what to do, feeling like the middle man.

 **DAVID:** ( _Trying to be upbeat_ ) So, Steven…are we seeing your friends now?

 **STEVEN:** Not now…I need to go and think…

 **DAVID:** What, while the world is in shit?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighs, upset_ ) The world is always in shit. It's just another day…

Steven leaves the barn…David looks around awkwardly and see's Peridot who appears to be crying or at least what he can hear. He wasn't sure what to do, instead he just walked over to his homemade bed and sat down. He went through his bag and pulled out a packet of cigarettes…and lit one up. He wanted to comfort Peridot but…now probably wasn't the best time. He couldn't help but feel that everything leading up to this, was all his fault. Peridot's crying had stopped…though David wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

 **PERIDOT:** Is there a fire in here?

 **DAVID:** ( _Looks at his cigarette_ ) No, it's just me…smoking.

Peridot looked over the edge to see what David was talking about. She wiped her tears but still holding on tight to Lapis's gem. Curious, she climbed down the ladder and then sat next to David. Watching him put this strange small white stick in his mouth and making it glow red at the end…then watching the smoke come out of his mouth. David acknowledged her sitting next to him.

 **DAVID:** So, this is pretty much what you guys get up to, is it?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes, pretty much.

 **DAVID:** Groovy…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Looks at the smoking_ ) What is this, some sort of magic trick.

 **DAVID:** ( _Chuckles a little_ ) What, this? No…

 **PERIDOT:** Then…what are you doing? What does it do?

 **DAVID:** ( _Looks at his fag_ ) I suspect in the long run, it'll kill me but in short, it's just…nice. Relaxes me.

 **PERIDOT:** So…your using this thing that'll kill you but for now is…keeping you happy.

 **DAVID:** I guess so.

 **PERIDOT:** That's…a little weird.

 **DAVID:** It's hard to explain…some things we like will end up killing us. I guess it's a price to pay…and cigarettes are bloody expensive and yet worth it.

 **PERIDOT:** I'll never understand some of Earth's customs.

 **DAVID:** It's not really a custom, it's…a choice, I choose to smoke, I don't need people telling me what I already know. Custom is like, oh I dunno…being polite when someone else is polite back at you, curtsey, you know and thanking others for helping.

Peridot thought about this and looked at the little blue gem…she stroked the gem before speaking again.

 **PERIDOT:** Thank you…

 **DAVID:** ( _Exhales_ ) For what?

 **PERIDOT:** For helping Lapis…

 **DAVID:** All I did was a sliding tackle like move.

 **PERIDOT:** And yet that move saved Lapis from being crushed. If it wasn't for you…

 **DAVID:** You're welcome, Peridot.

Peridot smiled and looked at David, who was just staring up at the wooden ceiling, still smoking his cigarette. She started to like this human and blushed a little, David noticed this and looked a little uncomfortable that she was blushing. He then tried to change the subject.

 **DAVID:** So…uh…how is she?

 **PERIDOT:** She's…badly damaged but she'll be fine, it takes time…

 **DAVID:** You were fine in a manner of minutes…

 **PERIDOT:** But I wasn't cracked…

 **DAVID:** Cracked…? ( _Clicks his fingers_ ) Hang on, can't Steven help, doesn't he have healing powers?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes…but the way I spoke to him...I don't think he'll help...

 **DAVID:** Ah, I'm sure he'll be okay…I know he doesn't like violence and yet wants to see the good in everyone. ( _Peridot nods_ ) It's not always the case though…not everyone can be helped.

 **PERIDOT:** They can…but sometimes people can't see what others see.

 **DAVID:** Exactly.

Peridot stands up, still holding on tightly to the cracked blue gem, she walks a few feet and then turns around.

 **PERIDOT:** David…?

 **DAVID:** Yeah? ( _Stamps out his cigarette_ )

 **PERIDOT:** Is there anyone you love…back at home?

 **DAVID:** Yes. ( _Peridot sighs_ ) And I miss her…

 **PERIDOT:** You'll see her again. ( _Smiles_ )…she's lucky to have you.

Peridot walks off and climbs up to the next level of the barn, being really careful holding onto Lapis and gently puts her down on the hay stack. David watches Peridot and then sighs, lying down himself on his make-shift bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 **DAVID:** ( _To himself_ ) Shame she doesn't know this yet…

With that, David turns around on his side and tries to fall asleep. The last thing on his mind was he didn't want any more interruptions and just wants to find answers.

 **NOTES: I'll stop right there. And no…there won't be a me x Peridot, that'll be weird, however don't think I'll throw in a few surprises and twists in the mix. The story is far from complete…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **This chapter will contain VERY strong language.**

On any other normal night, David could sleep like a log, he was very much a heavy sleeper but since this situation on ending up in America and possibly on another planet, not to mention the fact he has a gem fused into his skin…he's found it rather difficult to get any reason to sleep. The odd hour here and there but it really wasn't enough…this night was no different.

David tossed and turned but he knew in himself he couldn't relaxed and knew he was wide away, it was no use to try and force himself to sleep…he eventually rolled on his back and sighed. He looked up at the ceiling again, not really staring at anything but rather trying to gather his thoughts…that was becoming difficult as well, to many questions were burning in his mind and then playing stupid scenarios in his mind…but something caught his eye at the end of his make shift bed.

He pushed himself up so he was sitting up…to get a better look at what was at the end of his bed. Through the moon light piecing through the gaps of barn, he could see a figure, with a triangle like head. He squinted at first, before putting his glasses on…

 **DAVID:** Who's there?

 **FIGURE:** Ssssh, it's just me…

 **DAVID:** What…? Peridot?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes, David, it's just me.

David turns to his side to turn on a lamp next to him, it was old but enough to see Peridot just standing there with an odd smile…and something in her hand.

 **DAVID:** It's the middle of the night, Peridot…what do you want?

 **PERIDOT:** Isn't it obvious?

David had no idea what she was on about and just bit his lip, looking around as you do when you don't get answers. Changing the subject, David questioned about the item in Peridot's hand…it started to glow, whatever it was.

 **DAVID:** Uh…so…w-what's in your hand?

 **PERIDOT:** What, this? ( _She opens up her hand, revealing to be a blue gem_ ) Why, it's Lapis, of course…

 **DAVID:** ( _Puzzled_ ) Um…o-okay…

Just then without hesitation, Peridot squeezed the blue gem with ease and shattered the blue gem, the crunching sound startling David, as bits of the gem fell from Peridot's hand, tinkering onto the floor.

 **DAVID:** Wha-…what the hell?

 **PERIDOT:** We…won't be needing her.

 **DAVID:** The fuck, Peridot? Wasn't she your-…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Walks forward slowly_ ) Like I said, we won't be needing her…

 **DAVID:** ( _Sits up more_ ) What are you doing? You…you just…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Climbs on the bed seductively_ ) You need to relax.

 **DAVID:** I'm far from that!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Seductive eyes_ ) Let me help you with that…

Peridot then puts her hand under the covers and gently feels David's leg, slowly rubbing it and making her way to his groin.

 **DAVID:** P-Peridot…?

 **PERIDOT:** Ssssh!

 **DAVID:** The fuck is wrong with you? What about Lapis! Your…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Silly, David, with Lapis gone…me and you can have some fun! Kinky Earth fun! It's not cheating if Lapis is dead!

 **DAVID:** No, no! This isn't you! I'm…dreaming, I'm fucking dream!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles_ ) Then your dreams are coming true!

 **DAVID:** Look, stop it! I mean it!

Peridot starts rubbing David's groin area, squeezing…

 **PERIDOT:** My, my…I see you have enhancers as well~

 **DAVID:** NO!

David then pushes Peridot off with some force, the green gem tumbles off the bed. David then quickly puts his boots on and warm clothing, quickly wanting to get out of there.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Slowly picking herself up_ ) You know you want to~

 **DAVID:** Piss off!

With that David storms out of the barn with his football and bag and very much blushing. He pulled open the doors. Peridot chuckled while getting up and followed him.

While outside, David was trying to pick up the pace but the gear he was carrying was wearing him down a little…it didn't matter, so long as he got away from that green gem. He couldn't believe what had just occurred…

 **DAVID:** This is a dream. I mean, soon I'll wake and I'll be in my own bed. Yeah, my nice warm bed…

Just then, from nowhere…Peridot caught up with him.

 **PERIDOT:** Going somewhere…?

David stops in his tracks. He bows his head down as it was a voice he didn't want to hear. He sighs and slowly turns around.

 **DAVID:** I'm not in the mood for you! So fuck off!

 **PERIDOT:** That's not very nice. Where are you headed?

 **DAVID:** Away from you…

 **PERIDOT:** You can't resist me.

 **DAVID:** Wanna bet?!

David quickly turns around and walks away, pulling the strap of his bag and keeping tight the soccer ball in his hand. Peridot chuckles.

 **PERIDOT:** What have you got against me? Huh!

Again, David stops in his tracks…he sighs angrily.

 **DAVID:** What you just did back in the barn…it was…(Sighs angrily, grits his teeth) You Peridots…you're all the same.

 **PERIDOT:** Come again…?

 **DAVID:** Peridots just don't care what they do to people…

 **PERIDOT:** What is this…what did I do to you?

 **DAVID:** Aside from the bullshit in the barn, Peridots ruined my LIFE! Ha, and here's me thinking I could get along with you…but no. Fuck you, Peridot! FUCK ALL PERIDOTS! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!

David drops the ball, it bounces and quickly kicks the ball with a half volley, aiming at Peridot…she doesn't have time to react as the ball smacks into her face, the force pushing her back and landing hard on the ground. David then drops his things, tightens up his gloves and walks towards Peridot, who was whimpering. David picks up the ball, spinning it in his hand…he then slams the ball down hard onto Peridot's chest like a slam dunk. Peridot gasps in pain as the wind is taken out of her…

 **DAVID:** You wanna know what you Peridot's are…( _Kicks Peridot in the face_ )…your fucking selfish and you hurt people. ( _Stamps Peridot's legs_ ) You just…obey! Oh, and by the way…your sort killed my friend.

David was about to kick Peridot in the face again but his kick was stopped half way through, he couldn't move…he frowned and then gasped as he saw Peridot holding up her hands towards his boots…her power was stopping him.

 **PERIDOT:** You shouldn't have worn metal steel toe caps, you CLOD!

With that, Peridot pulled her hands back and made David fall on his back. While he was down, Peridot felt her face…she could feel a little crack on her cheek. She then gritted her teeth…ready to teach this human a lesson.

 **PERIDOT:** We could've been great together, but no…y-you hurt me…

 **DAVID:** ( _Groans_ ) What about Lapis?

 **PERIDOT:** She was out of the equation!

Lifting David from the ground wasn't difficult for Peridot, one wave of her hand and David was floating upside down in the air…he started to panic, waving his arms about, trying to sway himself down but it was no use…Peridot was in control. Peridot made a notion that she was grabbing hold of something…then twisted her hand and one of David's foot started to twist…

 **DAVID:** Whoa, wait…PERIDOT, WAIT!

With a sudden jolt, David's foot became twisted and the bone could be heard snapping, David screamed as his voice echoed throughout the land but Peridot kept on twisting his foot, the bone ripping through his flesh and socks, blood dripping down his body as he could feel the warm liquid trickle down his front and back but the pain was surrounding him…his foot had been twisted a hundred an eighty degrees…David screamed more as the pain was unbearable…then Peridot started with the other foot…

 **DAVID:** NOO!

The bone snapped again, his flesh being ripped and blood drenched his body…making a pool of blood underneath him. His vision becoming blurry as the pain continued to surround him…his feet feeling numb now. Blood dripping down his face, spitting some out…but the pain kept on coming, the foot jolted, ripped from the leg, the only thing keeping it in place was the sock, the nerves sending shockwaves to his brain…vision now becoming white…near fainting…

 **PERIDOT:** Hmm, surprised you haven't passed out yet…but let's see if you can survive a drop!

Peridot waved her arms up, as she kept control of the steel cap in David's boots…David was boosted towards the sky…as blood was making a dripping trail now. Every jolt sent a nerve reaction to David's brain and he whimpered because of it…David was now above the clouds…

Just the…the last of his veins connected to his broken foot wettingly ripped…as well as the sock and David came crashing backed to Earth. He screamed but this did no good to help his predicament. The green land was getting closer…for David it seemed that time had paused…until, the ground was within touching distance…and his head cracked on impact, bursting red flesh, like a water balloon.

Just then David screamed and shot up from his bed, covered in cold sweat and straight away feeling himself all over his body, then pulling the bed sheets away to check his legs…he wasn't wearing his boots but more importantly his feet weren't broken. He sighed with major relief and wiping the cold sweat of him…he looked around…he was back at the barn, it was only a dream…or in this case, a nightmare. Peridot was watching David from her bedsit.

 **PERIDOT:** You were having one of your Earth dreams, were you?

 **DAVID:** Nightmare, more like…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Interested_ ) What was it about?

 **DAVID:** ( _Confused blushing_ ) Uh…I rather not talk about it.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Suit yourself.

David controlled his panting before lying back down on his make-shift bed, gasping. He hated what he envisioned…but then remembered something.

 **DAVID:** Peridot…how's Lapis doing?

 **PERIDOT:** No change…but…she'll be okay. She'll be back to me soon…

 **DAVID:** Oh…( _Slight smile_ ) that's good.

 **PERIDOT:** Get some sleep, David, I suspect it'll be a busy day for you tomorrow.

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs gently_ ) Yeah…busy…

 **NOTES: I couldn't resist doing a dream chapter. It's sort of my trademark. So yeah, sorry for the cop-out chapter but I like doing them. It'll get tense soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **This chapter will contain some mild swearing.**

After the strange dream, David got a good couple of hours sleep. The sun rays pierced through the gaps in the wooden panels of the barn and one of those rays laned over David's face, his closed eyes became red from the light, prompting him to get up…or at least groan because of it. He blinked a couple of times, trying to make himself stay awake and this was helped when he heard knocking at the door.

David sat up and rubbed his eyes and stretched a little before he heard some more knocking. It was soft at first but then the knocking become a little louder.

 **STEVEN:** David, you awake? It's Steven. You ready?

David grumbled a little…he climbed out of bed and looked at himself, still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, he really wanted a shower. Steven kept knocking at the door and to David's annoyance, he went over to open the doors. He pulled the heavy door open and the sun rays became a right light, making him squint. He used his hand to shade his eyes before looking down at Steven.

 **STEVEN:** You ready, David?

 **DAVID:** I wish you had warned me. I've only just woken up.

 **STEVEN:** Oh, well never mind…a quick walk will wake you.

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) Give me a minute.

David went over to his make-shift bed and started sorting out his bag. Steven slowly walked in…he could see Peridot sitting in her space up a level, staring down at the floor…looking a little sad. Steven rubbed the back of his head but didn't want to leave without saying anything. He walked over to the ladder and climbed up it…Peridot noticed his pressance as soon as he reached the top and then sat next to her. It felt a little arkward but Steven being Steven broke the silence.

 **STEVEN:** You…okay, Peridot?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes…

 **STEVEN:** That's good. ( _Notices Peridot holding onto a blue gem_ ) And…how's Lapis doing?

 **PERIDOT:** Taking her time.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Nods_ ) That's good, right.

 **PERIDOT:** I…guess…

 **STEVEN:** She'll be fine.

Peridot does produces a weak smile as if Steven's words didn't mean a thing. Steven sighed not knowing what else to say, he was about to leave before Peridot finally spoke.

 **PERIDOT:** I miss her, Steven. I really do miss her…

 **STEVEN:** I know you do.

 **PERIDOT:** I just want to hold her again. I want to feel her against me, you know? (Looks at Steven who was looking a little dumbstruck by her words. Peridot blushed) Well, you know what I mean.

 **STEVEN:** I'm…sure it won't be long.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Slight pause_ ) I'm sorry I was angry earlier…

 **STEVEN:** Peridot…I understand, I really do.

 **PERIDOT:** I know you want to see the good in everyone…but nothing can change Jasper. I was just…angry, what she did to Lapis…I…I cannot forgive her.

 **STEVEN:** I know…

 **PERIDOT:** But I'm sorry I took it out on you…you didn't do anything wrong, you was just doing what you thought was right.

 **STEVEN:** Well, I try. I do know not everyone can change.

 **PERIDOT:** Steven…I was just wondering if you could…heal Lapis.

 **STEVEN:** Heal?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes. She has a crack on her gem. I'm hoping if you could help her, she may reform quicker.

 **STEVEN:** Of course, Peridot. Leave it to me.

Peridot smiles and passes the cracked blue gem to Steven. Steven then licks his hand and gently touches the blue gem with his hand, the saliva soaks into the gem and quickly glows. The crack then joins together like a zipped jacket and the crack disappears…the glow then dies down and the gem was flawless. Steven did all he could but at least for now, the gem was repaired and then passes it back to Peridot again she smiles back, producing a small tear that slowly rolls down her cheek.

 **PERIDOT:** Thank you.

 **STEVEN:** You're welcome.

Peridot then hugged Steven, who hugged back and with that Steven climbed back down the ladder to meet David, who was ready to leave.

 **DAVID:** Is Peridot coming with us?

 **STEVEN:** She'll catch up with us eventually.

They both then left the barn.

It was almost an hour before Steven walked back to his home with David tagging along. They could've used the warp pad to travel but Steven figured it would be better if they walked and not activate the pad, due to it been to dangerously close to the barn…especially when they had been attacked the a day ago. David didn't mind, it was good to get some fresh air and felt better in him self. Steven and David climbed up the wooden stairs leading to the house and only then that David started to feel tired. Eventually, they reach the peak of the house. Steven opened the door…calling for his friends.

 **STEVEN:** Hey, guys…we're here!

 **DAVID:** (Closing the door behind him) Don't you ever lock the door?

 **STEVEN:** Huh, oh…well no…

 **DAVID:** Aren't you worried that someone will walk in?

 **STEVEN:** Nah, not really. They wouldn't stand a chance with my friends living here.

David chuckled a little and looked around the room. It was massive for what it was, it reminded him of a holiday cabin he went to in Switzerland. He liked the idea that all the units were all in all in one place, the fact the kitchen was open blended perfectly to the lounge type room. The bedsit was up a flight of stairs but again, in the open. The place was bright and rightly so as the sun was piercing in through the big bay windows. David then noticed a door at the back, which lead to a room that seemed to be crafted from rock but again seemed neat.

 **DAVID:** Where does that door lead to?

 **STEVEN:** Well, that depends on who wants a room.

 **DAVID:** Uh, what…?

 **STEVEN:** Depending on the gem who stands there, it'll taken them to their personalize room.

 **DAVID:** Interesting. So where are your friends?

 **STEVEN:** I'm sure they'll turn up soon. Do you want a drink?

 **DAVID:** ( _Nods_ ) Tea, if you've got any, I could murder a cuppa!

 **STEVEN:** Why would you want to murder tea?

 **DAVID:** ( _Tongue in his cheek_ ) It's an expression, you know, a desperation of wanting something and you'll do anything to get it. It's just…a saying, you know.

 **STEVEN:** Well, you'll have to settle for coffee, I'm afraid. I don't have tea…

 **DAVID:** Coffee? Ugh. Never mind.

 **STEVEN:** I'm sorry.

 **DAVID:** It's okay, I just can't stand the taste of coffee. Thanks though, I'll just have water instead.

 **STEVEN:** You sure?

 **DAVID:** Yeah.

Steven grabs a clean glass from the bottom cupboard and fills it up with tap water, while David sits down on the sofa, dropping his stuff on the floor next to him. Steven comes over with the chilled water and passes it to David, who smiles and thanks Steven…and as if on que, a flash of light came from the other side of the room, a bright light blue fills the room with a quick flash. David looks around confused, while Steven gently jogs excitedly to a warp pad in the room.

 **STEVEN:** That'll be them.

David then stood up, dusting himself to make himself a little presentable. The light had disappeared and three figures appeared on the warp pad. One was really taller than the other two, very dark colours with a hint of dried blood red colouring surrounding her and thick square afro, who also seemed cool and laid-back. Their was a white slim figure, very flexible and had a strange pointy nose but nothing to weird…her clothes were very posh and yet looked somewhat like a dancer, a very fancy figure….and the last person was stubby and small and yet well-built with attitude but had nice white hair that was let down and free…

 **PEARL:** Steven, we're home!

 **STEVEN:** Guys, it's good to see you!

Steven embraces them all in a hug and they returned it.

 **PEARL:** So, apparently, you have something to show us…?

 **STEVEN:** Well, it's not a thing, rather than a-

 **AMETHYST:** Uh, who's this bozo?

 **DAVID:** ( _Frowns_ ) Bozo? Do people still say that!

Just then Garnet gently pushes Steven to the side and clenches her fists, producing an enhancement of her hands into rock solid glove-like hands.

 **GARENT:** Stand back, Steven!

David looks on worried, this tall figure seemed she wanted to fight him and Garnet walked forward.

 **PEARL:** Steven, why didn't you tell us someone broke in?

 **STEVEN:** But, but-

The gems seemed to ignore Steven's plea, not letting him explain the situation. To be fair, this shouldn't surprise Steven…as they normally overreact to the littlest of things. David tried to back away and Amethyst was egging Garnet on.

 **AMETHYST:** Kick his ass, Garnet!

David was trapped in a corner as the tall lady surrounded him and simply picked him up by the collar, to her it was like picking up a feather. She brings him closer to her face, so close that David can see his scared reflection from her visors.

 **GARNET:** Explain yourself! Who are you?

 **DAVID:** W-Wait…I-I'm…-

 **STEVEN:** Garnet, stop! Wait!

 **GARNET:** ( _Turns to Steven_ ) You know this human?

 **STEVEN:** Well, yeah, sort of…

 **DAVID:** Sort of? That's bloody charming!

 **STEVEN:** He's the reason I've called you guys, he's the person I wanted to show.

 **PEARL:** You mean, the human who just appeared from nowhere?

 **STEVEN:** Yes! He's not a fret! He…he just wants your help!

 **DAVID:** ( _Nervous_ ) If…i-if it's not too much trouble…

 **GARNET:** Oh. ( _Puts David down_ ) Sorry.

After being put down, David sorts himself out. He looks at Garnet with some annoyance before Pearl came up to him.

 **PEARL:** I'm sorry about that but we can't be to careful with all the dangers about.

 **DAVID:** …Understandable.

 **PEARL:** I'm Pearl. ( _Indicates to Garnet and Amethyst_ ) This is Garnet and Amethyst.

 **AMETHYST:** Yo.

 **GARNET:** Please to meet you.

 **PEARL** : So…( _Clasps her hands together_ ) You're the human Steven wanted us to meet.

 **DAVID:** Yeah, I'm David. I'm assuming Steven has brought you up to date about my situation?

 **PEARL:** Oh, not really. Apart from the fact that you woke up in America country and you believe that you were in homeworld and that you escaping from that place may trigger an invasion and therefore the human race and us are in danger…other than that…

 **DAVID:** ( _Dumbfound_ ) Yeeeah. Pretty much…

 **GARNET:** I'm guessing you have a lot of questions that want answering?

 **DAVID:** That would help.

 **GARNET:** I see. Well, take a seat and we'll see what we can do.

David took the gesture in good will. His situation was becoming more real that this "Homeworld" place actually existed and that this wasn't a dream. He was talking to three other gems that were actually helpful. He explained that he couldn't remember how he got here, other than he still had some of his things, that his friend and work college had died, that a well-known person in Beach City was actually working for Yellow Diamond and tried to kill him and harm Peridot and Lapis…and then eventually explaining that Peridot may have known what Homeworld were planning…and last but not least, the gem that was forged into his skin. David took off his goalie gloves and showed Steven's friends…who stared at it with awe and yet concern. Garnet gently took David's hand to inspect it a little more.

 **GARNET:** This gem, it's a-

 **DAVID:** Moldavite…

Garnet was a little surprised that David knew what the gem was that was infused into him. She looked at it again…and then gently squeezed David's hand as if holding the item for David to look after. Garnet then took her visor off, revealing her three eyes…this creeped David out a little bit but didn't want to show it. Garnet then gave David a stern look, as if he did something wrong.

 **GARNET:** One look at Moldavite and there's no question it is a stone of greatness, etherically carved of spiritual fire and destined for purpose. This mysterious green talisman is star-born, formed from nature's violent meteoric impact with Mother Earth. Etched by force and flame as it fell from the heavens Moldavite returned to the earth's surface transformed, a gem of amazing delicacy and grace ready to serve humankind. But…I need to ask, did…forced this onto you?

 **DAVID:** Yeah…I think. ( _Garnet sighs, almost angrily_ ) I mean, I didn't have this before…I think they injected it into me…

 **GARNET:** Did they force you to fuse?

 **DAVID:** Fuse…?

 **STEVEN:** Garnet, Peridot knows more what they are doing but I don't think they were forcing David and others like him to fuse.

 **GARNET:** ( _Puts her visor back on_ ) Either way, we need to know more what is happening. We need to know what they are planning.

 **PEARL:** What are we going to do?

 **GARNET:** ( _Sighs_ ) I never thought I'd have to do this but…I may need to go into David's memory.

 **AMETHYST:** His mind? Wait, you can do that?

 **GARNET:** ( _Deadpan_ ) Don't act surprised.

 **DAVID:** You want to go through my memories?

 **GARNET:** That is the idea.

 **DAVID:** ( _Chuckles a little_ ) How can you do that when I can't remember?

 **GARNET:** I have my ways.

 **PEARL:** Garnet…you can't do this to him. He's just a human…

 **GARNET:** He has a gem now. He'll survive.

 **DAVID:** Wha…? What…? Survive?

 **PEARL:** Well, most humans supress their memories to the point they forget, bringing them back will cause emotional backlash…pain, even death. The human brain can't withstand that strain.

 **GARNET:** But…as you have a gem, you should be okay.

 **DAVID:** ( _Sarcastic_ ) Oh, that's okay then!

 **PEARL:** It was a…form of interrogation back at homeworld, if a gem committed a crime or was lying, it was a way to find out about the truth. A gem could withstand it but you…I'm…afraid it will…( _Couldn't finish off her sentence_ )

 **GARNET:** Hurt.

 **DAVID:** ( _Nods and then shrugs_ ) I…just want to…get answers.

 **GARNET:** And you will. ( _To the others_ ) Let's prepare.

A few minutes later.

David was lying on Steven's bed…the closer they got ready to starting it, the more he got nervous. David's heart was racing, while the others were gathered around him, expect of Garnet, who was behind him…and the gems from her hand started to glow.

 **AMETHYST:** I didn't think you could see into people's past, I thought you could only see the paths of a certain future…?

 **GARNET:** ( _Sighs a little disappointedly_ ) Ruby interrogated people to find out the truth…therefore, I can do it. Don't forget, I have the power of two…

Garnet was about to put her hands on the side of David's head. David felt even more uncomfortable.

 **DAVID:** Is this really gonna hurt…?

 **GARNET:** ( _Hesitant_ ) It depends how deep I need to go…

 **DAVID:** Shit. I guess I've got no choice…I just wish I could remember but it's all a bit fuzzy.

 **GARNET:** The subconscious is a powerful tool and yet even now, we don't know how it works. Just think of it as a dream, coming to life.

 **DAVID:** God…I'm scared…

 **GARNET:** Don't be.

Those simple and yet soothing words seemed to be enough for David to go through with this. He tried to relax but it was hard but eventually, he closed his eyes and Garnets gems on her hands glowed even more…as she gently touched David's head…and then suddenly…a vision came in front of Garnet.

The vision of David's past…and memories…of homeworld.

 **NOTES: And that's it for this chapter. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter as I've had some help from Jasper the Gay Dream (Please go read her stuff!) and plus it's a chapter dedicated to homeworld. Next chapter will be up next week.**


	14. Chapter 14: Homeworld Pt 1

**Chapter 14**

 **CREDITS: A big thank you to Jasper the Gay Dream for the "Female" dialog parts.**

 **WARNING: This chapter will contain some extremely bad language.**

Darkness.

That was all. Just…nothing.

Except for…sounds. Sounds of talking but it was very faint, muffled even…anyone with good hearing wouldn't have been able to make sense of it. But the talking just carried on…

The darkness then became a form of blinking, the colours and vision very, very blurry. Each blink tried to make it clear. The talking wasn't talking at all, it was shouting. David had found himself in a yellow covered room, with green vein like patterns over the walls. The shouting was close, in fact it was practically next to him…he wanted to move but couldn't…his hands and legs were strapped in by some glowing white chain and each time he moved, it seemed to have got tighter. David started to panic…he didn't where he was or what the hell was going on. Was this a dream? No…wait, he was on his way to work…it would've been impossible, unless he overslept? No, once again…he was never late for work. A dream then, it must be, surely but…it…can't…be…

This was…real…

David was startled by some loud shouting, anything that made or sound or movement would scare him at this point as he was confused, scared and worst…hopeless. David started to breath heavily, his heart racing…he turned his head to see a female figure strapped on a metal like-bed, having the same straps. David watched as this female figure was thrusting and struggling but didn't seem to care, except shout.

 **FEMALE:** THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?

David didn't know how to answer as the woman was still shouting her head off. David looked around some more…he noticed three computer screens above him…at a quick glance on the screens, they seemed to be monitoring their bodily functions…one screen for each person, who was the third…? David turned his head around and saw a familiar sight…he work college, a friend…Luke.

 **DAVID:** What…? Luke…?

Luke didn't seem to respond, he was out cold but still breathing. David tried to raise his head but it was rather difficult being strapped down. He looked over his body to see if he had lost a kidney or something…but aside from the tight straps, he didn't seem to have been touched or feel any pain anywhere. Though, this didn't seem to ease his stress but the worst of it hasn't been done yet.

 **FEMALE:** ( _To David_ ) Who the fuck are you?

David turned his head to the girl a little dumbstruck, he wasn't sure what to say. David shook his head, the idea of telling someone in the same shit as him didn't bode well for him.

 **DAVID:** Your American…?

 **FEMALE:** Did you do this to me?

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs frustratingly_ ) Do I look like to be in the position to do this to you! I'm in the same boat here!

 **FEMALE:** Shit, man…

 **DAVID:** What is this place?

 **FEMALE:** I dunno. You tell me…

 **DAVID:** Yellow walls…is this a hospital?

 **FEMALE:** I doubt it.

 **DAVID:** Were we kidnapped?

 **FEMALE:** Impossible.

 **DAVID:** What do you mean?

 **FEMALE:** ( _Sighs_ ) I was on a bus. I was on my way to see my girlfriend. I…paid for my ticket and then next minute, I'm here!

 **DAVID:** Shit, this is real, isn't it?

 **FEMALE:** I swear, if anybody has kidnapped me, my girlfriend will kick their asses.

 **DAVID:** Wait, I was walking to work…then…then a…( _Stresses_ ) God, I can't remember…FUCK!

Their seemed to be some muffling talking behind what appeared to be a sliding door. The girl turned to where the noise was coming from, while David was talking out loud to himself…eventually, the girl told David to shush…he looked up, as she indicated to the sliding doors. There was definitely someone there.

 **FEMALE:** Jerks! I've give them a piece of my mind!

 **DAVID:** I doubt we want to piss them off! Best we just…

 **FEMALE:** You mean, be polite?

 **DAVID:** No, I…

 **FEMALE:** Next minute you'll want to ask if they want "tea and crumpets" and talk about the weather.

 **DAVID:** I'm just saying we don't know what we're dealing with! Just…do as they say…

 **FEMALE:** ( _As the doors open_ ) Fuck that!

The doors opened slowly as if to build the tension of what was on the other side of the doors. The door opened up in a diamond formation, splitting into four pieces. The girl was about to shout her head off again but was silent, a little freaked out to what she was seeing….but David saw the same thing. Three strange looking figured walked in…all green skinned, with yellow triangle like hair and with different shades of green over their tracksuits…but one piece of clothing that was noticeable was the bright yellow diamond pattern on their front. The only difference between these strange green figures were the odd-looking gems on their bodies. The one nearer to Luke had a gem over her eyes, on the forehead. The one near David had one that replace an eye, which looked quite creepy and the one next to the girl just simply had one next to her shoulder. David and the girl just watched in weird awe as they walked in…the three then stood next to the beds, holding something in their hands. David wasn't liking where this was leading…but the girl, shook her head from what she saw and just carried on as normal, demanding answers to these strange…people…?

 **FEMALE:** WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS SHIT?

Just then a huge tall figure, walked in the room…and stood in front of the door, in a guard stance.

 **FEMALE:** Do you assholes talk?

The three green gems didn't answer, nor did the guard. It was like they were waiting for something…

 **DAVID:** ( _Shaking_ ) L-Look…whatever it is y-you're doing…don't, okay, just…d-don't…( _No response_ ) I haven't got much money but…a-anything you need, I'll…I'll give to you.

 **FEMALE:** Fuck these bitches, man!

 **DAVID:** Christ, you're not helping!

Just then, a voice from nowhere…sounding like it was coming from a PA system boom across the room.

 **VOICE FROM PA:** Initiate, injections.

The three green skinned-like people were over the subjects. David started to worry what was in the injections…was this a test? Death? What? But the girl was starting to scream but not in an angry way…she was starting to get frightened…a hint of scared whimpering in her voice.

 **FEMALE:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? ( _The green figure grabs her arm_ ) I…I hate needles and the last time I checked, I wasn't supposed to have another vaccine till…uh…J-January…? ( _The needle is pushed through her skin_ ) Ow…OW!

 **DAVID:** ( _Injected as well_ ) What is this? ( _No response_ ) WHAT ARE YOU PUTTING IN US?

The girl starts to struggle against the needle that was injected into her body, the green figure frowns and punches the poor girl in the face, though this didn't seem to stop her from moaning.

 **FEMALE:** HEY! HOW CAN YOU BE INHUMAN?

 **VOICE FROM THE PA:** We are not human! Therefore, we will show no mercy to your kind. However, you are part of something big.

 **FEMALE:** ( _Ignoring the booming voice_ ) You…STUPID GREEN BITCH! I have a girlfriend and she will kick your ass out that DAMNED DOOR! ( _The serum was starting to make her woozy_ ) If…if you…k-keep hurting …me…

The girl started to fall into a deep sleep. David looked over, calling to her but the girl didn't react. The serum in the injection started to rush around his body…making him a little woozy himself but enough determination to pull through it. It was just like feeling sick while drunk, uncomfortable feeling but stable. The three figures, had finished what they did and took steps back.

 **VOICE FROM PA:** Nicely done, Peridots. Record their progress. Now, leave and check on them within the hour.

The memory quickly fades but cuts to the next one:

David and Luke are the only ones in the same room roughly an hour ago. David still had the sickly feeling he had earlier but it was slowly easing. A tear rolled down his cheek…this was all too much for him. He turned his head to an empty metal table bed…where the girl was, all that was left was a pool of blood and little bits of flesh. Something happened…but he couldn't remember…maybe it happened while he was slightly passed out. Just then, he heard a moan…he quickly turned his head to the other side and could see his friend, Luke, slowly waking up…

 **LUKE:** Oh…oh, shit…

Before David could talk to him, Luke puked up some black fluid, almost making him choke as he couldn't move while being strapped down. The horrible substance was drenched on his front and as he threw up the last of what was in him, he started to cough, only managing to breath. David could only look on helplessly…

Eventually when Luke had passed his throwing up, David explained to him what had happened or at least all he knew so far. Luke didn't get far from having his questions answered as David didn't know them either…

After many minutes asking questions…a green figure had walked in. A Peridot, as David could recall. Luke was first on the verbal attack. Luke tried to move but it was no use as him and David was on a metallic table, strapped in. He was struggling. A Peridot was standing over him David, holding a syringe.

 **PERIDOT:** This is Peridot, now recording.

 **LUKE:** WHAT DO YOU WANT?

 **PERIDOT:** Starting, second injection.

The needle pierced through David's skin. A green, thick-looking liquid was injected…his veins turned green, almost glowing. David screamed.

CUT TO:-

The same being done to his friend, Luke.

 **LUKE:** AHH! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!

CUT TO:-

David and Luke were out of the straps but were in a prison cell each…a yellow electric current beam was in between them, as was the door. It was impossible to get out. David was sitting in the corner, looking at his hand. While Luke was holding his stomach, and looking a little pale.

 **LUKE:** What was that stuff they injected us…?

 **DAVID:** I don't know…

 **LUKE:** It's making me sick. How come you're not reacting to it?

 **DAVID:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Dunno…

 **LUKE:** For God sake, talk to me!

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) What do you want me to say? I don't know anything, I don't know where we are, I don't know if this is a crappy dream…I don't know who these strange people are? It's all…it's fucked up! I…just…don't…know! Okay, Luke…?

 **LUKE:** ( _Laughs oddly_ ) Ha…I mean, how did we get here…? Why are we here?

David didn't bother answering as his answer would just be the same over and over again. Instead he kept looking at his hand…he seemed to have been cut on his palm but instead of bleeding, it seemed to have a little bit of…glass sticking out of it…some sort of weird shard. It didn't hurt as such but it was really irritating, like an itch. David could only conclude that it had something to do with what they injected him with…if anything this frightened David even more. Just then, he heard a sickly belching sound and looked up to see Luke throwing up more black fluid followed by blood…Luke moaned in agony. David quickly got up, wanting to aid his friend but the force-field around them stopped him from doing so. Just then, another one of those annoying Peridot came over to their cells, David acknowledged this and pleaded with the green person.

 **DAVID:** You gotta help him! ( _The Peridot looked at David and rolled her eyes before looking back at Luke_ ) Your…y-your just gonna stand there? WE'RE NOT FUCKING TEST SUBJECTS! HELP HIM!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) No, you're not! We've already done this over four thousand times. So, your hardly test subjects. You are just the ones who have passed the first and second stage.

 **DAVID:** Wha...? Stages? God DAMN IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?

 **PERIDOT:** What I say will not matter. You'll forget soon, anyway.

 **DAVID:** What…?

Just then a huge figure, that was way taller than this Peridot and David put together, stood in front of the cell. David took a few steps back before tripping over his own feet. He'd never seen anything this big…David knew this for a while but, these weren't humans and…maybe not quite aliens but something almost in between. This figure was bright yellow, smooth looking…very feminine looking and is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually, yet suitable, long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit, along with yellow gloves and slightly high-heeled olive boots. Her appearance blatantly made her look authoritve looking. She scorned at David and took a quick glance at Luke, who was still in agony. She then looked back at David with a disgusted look.

 **PERIDOT:** My diamond. ( _Makes a diamond shape with her hands_ )

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Report. Update me on the subjects!

 **NOTES: I'll stop right there. I'm making the homeword chapters into two-parts, instead of cramming everything into one chapter. Next chapter should be up sometime next week.**


	15. Chapter 15: Homeworld Pt 2

**Chapter 15 – Homeworld Part two.**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language….as per normal.**

a huge figure, that was way taller than this Peridot and David put together, stood in front of the cell. David took a few steps back before tripping over his own feet. He'd never seen anything this big…David knew this for a while but, these weren't humans and…maybe not quite aliens but something almost in between. This figure was bright yellow, smooth looking…very feminine looking and is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually, yet suitable, long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit, along with yellow gloves and slightly high-heeled olive boots. Her appearance blatantly made her look authoritve looking. She scorned at David and took a quick glance at Luke, who was still in agony. She then looked back at David with a disgusted look.

 **PERIDOT:** My Diamond. ( _Makes a diamond shape with her hands_ )

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Report. Update me on the subjects!

 **PERIDOT:** Everything is going to plan. We have enough subjects for the invasion.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Looking at David and Luke_ ) _How are the…subjects? These ones._

 **PERIDOT:** Subject 1983 and 1984 are doing fine…but…(Starts to look worried)

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** But what? Speak!

 **PERIDOT:** Subject 1983 seems to have reacted…a little badly…but it's too early with these kind of results…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Hmph. How badly?

 **PERIDOT:** Like the others, my Diamond. He will die…

Luke didn't respond as his sick feeling was getting worse but David took quick steps to his prison force shield door, frightened at what he was hearing.

 **DAVID:** What?

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** How many subjects have succeed?

 **PERIDOT:** Over two thousands, my diamond. The humans primitive weapons will be no match against us.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Good. That is what I want to hear. We will start the attack soon. Send the loyal subjects out first…and make sure they don't give us away.

 **PERIDOT:** Yes, my diamond.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** As for this subject…( _Looks at Luke_ ) Kill him, he'll be no use to us now…

 **PERIDOT:** As you wish, my diamond.

 **DAVID:** NO! WAIT!

The yellow diamond ignores David's pleas and just simply walks away, with a little yellow Pearl following her, that David didn't really notice…the yellow Pearl turns her had back at David and smiles a wicked evil grin before disappearing through some automatic doors. The Peridot was just finishing writing something on a floating screen, before putting on some green hand enhancers and charging it up. David screamed at the lime gem but she didn't respond before shouting at Luke.

 **DAVID:** LUKE, GET UP FOR FUCKS SAKE!

The lime gem then pressed a few buttons on a touch screen before Luke's prison shield was turned off…David put his hand on the force shield, the one between him and Luke but he was given a massive shock and pushed him off his feet, slamming against the metal wall. The Peridot just rolled her eyes at David before walking in Luke's cell…he was still holding onto his stomach as the pain was getting worse.

 **LUKE:** ( _In a fetal position_ ) Make it…m-make it stop…!

 **PERIDOT:** I will.

 **DAVID:** ( _Getting up_ ) No! NOT LIKE THIS!

Peridot had her limb enhancer charged up, as a green, static like ball was forming…small at first but slowly growing. Peridot then pointed her enhancer at Luke, ready to kill him.

 **DAVID:** NOOOOOO!

David didn't care what would happen to him at this point, as again he ran to the force shield blocking him to Luke's cell…suddenly, the hand with a shard in it, started to glow, green at first and then white, David felt pain and yet adrenaline as he pulled back his hand, squeezed his shard, sticking out from his skin, making him bleed a little but also, clamping his hand to punch the force shield, as he did this, the hand pushed the yellow shield, like it was jelly and then the shield cracked before shattering…as if it really was made of glass, the cracked pieces disappeared into damaged static, this put off the Peridot, as she panicked seeing David come through the shield. She yelped and turned the limb enhancer onto David but she wasn't quick enough as David shouldered barged her, knocking the wind out of her and slamming against the metal wall…she yelped again and slumped down the wall onto the floor…but David didn't stop there, his rage was burning…the Peridot didn't get a chance to make another sound as David kicked her head, like a football, shattering her jaw and green blood-like substance was pouring out of her mouth, then she started to whimper…this accidently made her shoot her enhancer as a huge green fiery ball impacted on the metal wall, making a small explosion, this make David loose his footing. The Peridot started to cry but couldn't speak, making pitiful sounds of helplessness. David had his eyes closed and hands sticking out as if to protect him from the explosion…he opened them, only to find he was in a green bubble…he looked on with awe but then the bubble disappeared…he looked at his glowing hand.

The jawless Peridot crawled to a pad, slamming her hand on it and setting an alarm off, before passing out and a green trail of her blood-like substance followed her and surrounding her in a pool.

 **DAVID:** Shit!

David got up, before running to Luke, who was lying on his back…he was obviously pushed by the blast himself and his leg was twisted, the bone slight sticking out…he opened his eyes and was a little delirious. David helped him up but as soon as Luke put weight of his twisted leg, the pain sent messages to his brain and he cried out in pain.

 **LUKE:** AHH, FUCK! FUCK!

 **DAVID:** We've got to get out of here!

 **LUKE:** MY FUCKING LEG-

 **DAVID:** I KNOW!

David noticed the hole in the wall…this was probably a safer way out that the corridor. David wrapped his arms around Luke, who did the same and tried his best carrying Luke out of the room, gently ducking his head to get out of the cell. The automatic doors were starting to open, this made David frantic and pull Luke along quickly, before getting out of sight. The only light to illuminate where they were, was the flashing red and yellow lights for the alarm…though this room seemed to have been empty…that was fine by them.

Some Jaspers came running through the corridor…a yellow one and a red one. They quickly spotted the damage to one of the cells up ahead, not to mentioned a badly damaged Peridot, lying on the floor, slightly shaking. They ignored the Peridot and surveyed the area, moving some of the rubble…the red Jasper popped her head through the hole and looked around…somehow missing the trail of blood coming from Luke's leg but then again, it was pretty dark.

 **RED JASPER:** They are not here!

She returns to the yellow jasper, who was looking down at the helpless Peridot, who was crawling to somewhere, still in a lot of pain. The two Jaspers just sniggered, they didn't care for someone underneath their rank, they started toying with her at first before, the automatic doors opened…and a huge figure came looking in calmly. Yellow Diamond. She quickly saw the situation, it was obvious to her what happened…and yet still, she wanted answers.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Report, now!

 **RED JASPER:** Uh…w-we surveyed the area and it seems they have escaped.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Sarcastic smile_ ) Escaped?

 **RED JASPER:** Yes, my diamond.

 **YELLOW JASPER:** And this Peridot let them escape!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Really…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Barely talk_ ) NUUU! DEY…D-DEY ATASHED ME!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** And, you couldn't stop them? You couldn't stop these weak species?

 **PERIDOT:** I…I…( _Starts to go teary-eyed_ ) …I'm hurt…

Without hesitation, yellow diamond lifted up her leg and stomped on the helpless Peridot's head, cracking and squashing it with ease…the Peridot had a little body spasm before shattering into millions of little pieces…and becoming no more…only dust that slowly disappeared. The Jaspers backed up a little but smiled at the demise of the Peridot. The Yellow Diamond angrily turns to the Jaspers, who then stare back in fright.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Well? GO AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!

Meanwhile.

Eventually, David and Luke by now were in some sort of vents, what kind of vents, they didn't know nor really care. David crawled as quick as he could and Luke was slowly catching up, if anything, this was a lot easier to move than walking…but he was getting weaker as pain kept forcing him to stop sometimes and blood was still coming out from his leg. David then came to a vent end, it was locked by a metal door…he looked through the gaps and saw what looked, another empty room…to be frank, he couldn't believe their luck.

The memory was CUT TO:

David gently put Luke down. He was getting paler and paler…and then winching in pain. David looked around the room, that there was, was a computer panel with no keyboard but must've been a touch pad of some kind, only a few lights were glowing and then flickering. What was unusual was the round concrete display in the middle, it was flat, nothing strange about it…other than it looked out of place in the room, which was…strange. David slowly walked up to it…he took a deep breath and stepped on it…it started to glow but only he was standing…he took a step forward and the light followed him. It reminded him of those giant stepping pianos you get at shopping malls. Just then…a screen appears in mid-air, illuminating the room, it was bright at first but died down. David and Luke just stared at it in awe…it was just a floating visual…and it showed what looked like a planet. Strange writing was surrounding it, flashing, disappearing, flashing and the planet became 3D…and spinning slowly. David frowned at the planet…it was Earth, this planet looked dry…and had gaping holes in it…then, coincidently, English writing appeared across the screen and then shrinking towards the bottom…Homeworld.

 **DAVID:** Homeworld…?

The screen then produced multiple pictures of the planet, rocks and then rock shape buildings, with hint of metal finishes and people, but in different colours…all looking happy, all adult looking…all female. This was a home…but what worried David, was him and Luke were not on Earth.

 **DAVID:** We're…not on…Earth…?

Just then, the 3d planet disappeared…and a picture of a big yet beautiful woman appeared, with pink hair and a lovely white dress, and a star shape cut in the dress, revealing a gem for a bellybutton. She was human looking…

 **DAVID:** Who the hell is that?

Just then, the whole screen went red. Then yellow words appeared: TERMINATION.

David didn't get a chance to question these strange slideshow but another figure, this time much slimmer…all pink, with spiky hair. And these words appearing:

Death for Rose Quartz: Murderer of Pink Diamond.

David was just getting interested but then Luke started to moan really loudly, David turned and Luke's face was turning red. David ran and kneeled to him. Cold sweat was pouring out of him.

 **LUKE:** Oh God…it…it…hurts…

 **DAVID:** Hold on, Luke, just hold on!

Just then, David spotted, Luke's cheek ripping. He slowly backed off.

 **LUKE:** SHIT! AHH! AHHHHH IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS!

 **DAVID:** Luke, stay calm! It'll be alright!

Luke falls to his knees, holding his stomach, eventually the pain rushes through his body but mostly aims in his head.

 **LUKE:** IT'S…IT'S TEARING ME APART!

 **DAVID:** LUKE? HANG IN THERE!

Just then. Luke's eyes started to pop out, blood rushes through the eye sockets, and then pouring out of his nose…his face soon covered in blood, as he starts to gurgle, no longer recognizable sounds to David…as something was pushing Luke eyes, a shard, a gem shard ripping the eye into mush…and then his cheeks started to rip. His flesh was being ripped all over his body, until he was unrecognizable. Luke became a blood-soaked gem of green, roaring what once was his vocal cords, he was a monster…and spikes started to stick out of him. David backed away, crawling backwards on the floor as quick as he could, finding himself on the concrete like pad. Luke used his crystal-like fist to smash the walls and soon enough, some Peridots came rushing to the scene…scared at first. The monster Luke spotted them and was about to charge at them…but one of the Peridots charged up her hand enhancers and shot a bolt of light towards Luke, impacting into him and quickly shattering him. David yelped, a tear pushing through his eye to watch his friend die horribly…the Peridots didn't hesitate to lock onto David and again one of them charged up their enhancers. David screamed.

 **DAVID:** I WANNA BE BACK ON EARTH.

The screen went green with a mix of blue, the screen then showed a picture of Earth and the pad glowed, a light blue light surrounded David but at the same time, a Peridot shot at him, the bolt of light smacked at him but then a beam surrounded him, and turned him into pixels and within seconds…he was gone.

The bolt of light from Peridot didn't kill him….but instead make him temporally lose his memory…

 _The memory ended…_

Garnet stepped back in a panic as if pain surrounded her hands-on David's head. She breathed heavily, as the memory took to much of her energy. David felt a huge headache throb in his head. Garnet was feeling a little woozy but Pearl and Amethyst caught her and balanced her upright. David's nose started bleeding…and Steven went to his aid. Garnet then started gasping with hints of sweat dripping down her.

 **PEARL:** ( _Looking worried_ ) Garnet, what did you see?

Garnet had to get herself together before responding…

 **GARNET:** Get Peridot down here. NOW!

 **NOTES: As you may know, it wasn't our Peridot that was killed, just another one. Sorry this chapter took a while but I've been busy. Lots and lots of Xmas dinner parties where I work. Hopefully another chapter before Xmas.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rough Gems Destruction**

 **Chapter 16**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain some mild swearing.**

It was a few more moments before Peridot turned up, shaking and weakly entered Steven's home. She spotted David lying on the couch with a flannel over his head but awake. He didn't want all the fuss but he was upset what his memory brought back…the thought of seeing his friend die in a horrific way got to him a little. Peridot looked around at everybody else…she knew what this was about and was worried how she'd execute what she knew. Garnet had her back to her. Peridot was still carrying Lapis, who was still inside her blue gem.

 **PEARL:** Peridot, sit down. We need to talk.

Peridot slowly waked over to the sofa. David moved his legs so Peridot could sit down…she had a little tear roll down her cheek and looked down at the floor, trying to avoid eye contact. Garnet didn't want to look at her.

 **PEARL:** Now, Peridot, don't worry. We just need to-

 **GARNET:** ( _Interrupting Pearl_ ) You kept information from us. So, talk!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sobbing_ ) I…I only know so much…

 **GARNET:** Just…talk!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sniffs_ ) After pink Diamond was destroyed…homeworld wanted to avenge her, at the end of the day…shattering a diamond is a crime and they wanted the gem who was responsible: Rose Quartz.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Shocked_ ) Wait…m-my mum…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes. As soon as they found out who killed her, they wanted to know why…and they did, you must understand, they don't care about Earth, they didn't see her reasons as…an acceptance. Pink Diamond mission was to use all the resources on Earth and make a new colony and expand our…uh…their empire. But as you know, Rose Quartz saw precious life on this planet…I understand her reasons now…but they won't…and never will. They don't know Rose Quartz isn't here…but as soon as they find out Steven has the same ability as her…they'll….t-they'll kill him!

 **STEVEN:** What?

 **GARNET:** And you thought you could keep this information from us!

 **PERIDOT:** I…m-my mission to come here was for something completely different. I…I came here for the cluster.

 **GARNET:** And what's that?

 **PERIDOT:** It's…millions of shards joining as one. I was just to check it's progress…it'll destroy the Earth but it's not yet complete…it'll take another few months to form…

 **AMTHYST:** Great. Another fine mess we've got to sort out!

 **GARNET:** I believe that's the least of our problems for now. ( _Grits her teeth_ ) Right, Peridot…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shaking_ ) As they couldn't find Rose Quartz, they waited until it was the right time to abduct some humans…they…oh God…they would use them as a weapon.

 **STEVEN:** How…?

 **DAVID:** ( _Overhearing_ ) By making us like them…

 **PERIDOT:** Yes. We were able to make gems into liquids and inject them with the substance. Some had side effects and would kill the human straight away but those who survived the ordeal, were gonna be used for their plan…and wipe away their memories of being on Homeworld, bar a selected few…

 **GARNET:** And the plan…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Starts crying_ ) To…t-to invade Earth…using the Rough Gems...and… a-and destroy all humans on Earth.

 **PEARL:** Good God…

 **STEVEN:** All humans…?

 **AMTHYST:** How, there's like, millions of humans. Billions!

 **PERIDOT:** They would look like any ordinary humans, the substance injected in them would make them indestructible, especially against the primitive weapons they use. All that's left is…( _Cries even more_ )…is to activate them. Numbers wouldn't matter….the human race would be wiped out within hours. Homeworld's revenge!

The others gasped in frightened shock but Garnet makes one of her hands into a fist and then a huge gauntlet appeared, she then quickly turned around and grabbed Peridot by the neck, swinging her and slamming her against the wall, making Peridot drop Lapis's gem, while still pushing the poor green gem against the wall, she started to squeeze Peridot's neck. The others backed away in shock, surprised by her reaction. Peridot struggled but it was no use except to flap her feet…which was pointless against Garnet.

 **GARNET:** You kept this from us! DIDN'T YOU THINK THIS WAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION YOU SHOULD'VE SHARED? YOU WANTED THIS HAPPEN!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Choking_ ) N-No…no…

 **GARNET:** DON'T LIE TO ME!

 **PERIDOT:** I…

 **STEVEN:** GARNET!? ( _Seems to ignore him_ ) STOP THIS!

 **GARNET:** SHE'S A LIAR, STEVEN! SHE KEPT THIS SECRET BECAUSE SHE WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Struggling_ ) I…I d-didn't…

 **STEVEN:** Not like this, please, Garnet! ( _Garnet looks at Steven_ ) Don't…don't hurt her. We need her…

Garnet knew Steven was right in some aspect but still…the anger was raging in her. She still kept Peridot's through tight. Peridot could barely speak.

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** Steven's right…we must let her speak.

 **GARNET (Ruby):** But…she betrayed us.

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** Loosen her neck.

 **GARNET (Ruby):** God DAMN IT!

Garnet did just that and Peridot got the chance to speak but was still pressed against the wall and the Ruby side of Garnet was ready to smash Peridot's face in.

 **GARNET:** Why didn't you tell us?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Scared_ ) I just came here for the cluster…I…I was going to tell you…

 **GARNET:** NOT THAT! The humans! Homeworld's revenge!

 **PERIDOT:** I only knew about the plan, they had just started it when I left for my mission…I…I didn't think they were still g-going through with it…

Garnet started to shake, she lifted her gauntlet hand and pulled it back, ready to punch Peridot square in the face.

 **PEARL:** ( _Worried_ ) G-Garnet…?

 **AMTHYST:** Yo, chill, Garnet…chill.

Garnet was seconds away from punching Peridot.

 **STEVEN:** Garnet, please! We…we need her! Don't hurt her…p-please.

Garnet heard Steven's words…her gauntlet fists shaking violently, she then screamed in anger and frustration and aimed to punch Peridot as her huge fists came quickly towards the whimpering green gem, everyone closed their eyes or looked away but Garnet's fists went passed Peridot's face, inches away and smashed into the wall, making a huge hole in the wall. Everyone looked back and seeing the damage that Garnet caused…but Peridot was fine, if a little shaken and had her eyes closed also, just waiting for her life to end…but she gradually opened them, seeing Garnet just breathing heavily and looking down at the floor…Garnet then chucked Peridot on the sofa, where she landed softy with a little yelp. Garnet pulled her fist out of the wall, which produced more cracks around the hole and bits of wood and plaster fell off…then her gauntlet disappeared and sighed. She turned around to everyone and looked down at Steven, who was a little relieved, though a little tear formed in his eyes.

 **GARNET:** Sorry everyone. That'll never happen again. ( _To Steven_ ) I'm sorry, I upset you.

 **STEVEN:** It's okay, I understand.

 **PERIDOT:** No…( _Everyone looks at her_ ) I'm the one who should be sorry. ( _Goes over to pick up Lapis_ ) I should've told you all…w-what was going on… I was just…so happy, being with Lapis I just…forgot. Not telling you has put us in danger…putting my love in danger as well. I was just being…selfish.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles_ ) No, you weren't. You were happy…there's nothing wrong with that.

 **GARNET:** He's right. ( _Kneels down to her_ ) I'm sorry how I treated you.

Peridot didn't say anything but just smiled weakly back at Garnet, who then embraced her in a friendly hug, Peridot hugged back.

 **AMTHYST:** Now we've made up, I think we need a plan.

 **PEARL:** Oh, yes, good thinking, a plan is what we need to do next.

 **DAVID:** ( _Stands up_ ) Great a plan. I need a cup of tea before we rack our brains on what to do. ( _David slowly walks over to the kitchen part of the house and goes through the cupboard finding some mugs. David looks back at the confused gems and Steven_ ) Sorry, I'm gasping. I'm assuming you have tea or something here.

 **STEVEN:** No…

 **DAVID:** Bugger! ( _Shrugs_ ) So…what do we do now?

Just then a ray of yellow light pierced through the windows and through every gap possible. It was almost blinding…but it was coming from outside. The gems quickly ran outside to see what was making this light.

As they stepped outside, they all gasped in shock and somewhat awe…the clouds were bright yellow but only because they were blocking the light, like the sun piecing through clouds. Steven quickly went back inside to find his binoculars, which he found with ease and ran back outside with the confused gems. Steven looked down towards Beach City but could barely see what was going on…what was in his vision though, were yellow like portals, making swirling patterns...it started with one, then multiple portal like shapes were appearing all over the city.

 **STEVEN:** Oh Geez, these things are everywhere!

 **PEARL:** What are they…?

Peridot took steps back, while holding on tightly to Lapis's gem.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh no…oh God. It's…it's started…

 **NOTES: That's the end of this chapter. The next one should be up sometime next week.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rough Gem Destruction**

 **NOTES: There's something I need to add. The only thing that didn't happen was Steven and Peridot stopping the cluster, otherwise everything is up to date, with maybe a few minor timeline changes.**

 **WARNING: Contains very strong language.**

 **Chapter 17.**

Just then a ray of yellow light pierced through the windows and through every gap possible. It was almost blinding…but it was coming from outside. The gems quickly ran outside to see what was making this light.

As they stepped outside, they all gasped in shock and somewhat awe…the clouds were bright yellow but only because they were blocking the light, like the sun piecing through clouds. Steven quickly went back inside to find his binoculars, which he found with ease and ran back outside with the confused gems. Steven looked down towards Beach City but could barely see what was going on…what was in his vision though, were yellow like portals, making swirling patterns...it started with one, then multiple portal like shapes were appearing all over the city.

 **STEVEN:** Oh Geez, these things are everywhere!

 **PEARL:** What are they…?

Peridot took steps back, while holding on tightly to Lapis's gem.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh no…oh God. It's…it's started…

 **GARNET:** What, what has started?

 **PERIDOT:** The invasion. The…revenge…

It was at this point that Steven noticed a crowd going near the portals, though some were sceptical at first but this didn't stop their curiosity.

 **GARNET:** We've got to tell those people to stay away! Steven, wait here!

 **STEVEN:** No, wait! I…

 **GARNET:** Don't argue! Stay here! David, keep him here!

David didn't get time to respond as Garnet leaped of the edge from Steven's house and quickly made her way to the city. Pearl and Amethyst followed her. Steven wasn't sure what to do. Though this wouldn't be the first time he disobeyed Garnet…but he felt helpless. He wanted to help…he was a Crystal Gem to. He felt like it wasn't fair to leave him behind.

 **STEVEN:** I can't just stay here!

 **DAVID:** ( _Grabs Steven_ ) Whoa, Steven! You were told-

 **STEVEN:** I know! But I'm not a kid!

 **DAVID:** ( _Bits his lip_ ) No…you're not, but this isn't your fight!

 **STEVEN:** You don't understand! This is my home!

 **DAVID:** And your best leaving it to those three!

 **STEVEN:** They need my help!

 **DAVID:** They said to wait here!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Angry, grits his teeth_ ) You…you don't know ANYTHING!

Just then Steven produced a solid pink bubble that surrounded him and pushed David away from him, pretty much knocking him off his feet. Steven was like a hamster in a plastic ball and proceeded to go down the wooden stairs with it, he started to roll but was taking good control. David rubbed his head…he gasped as he watched Steven rolling down to the beach.

 **DAVID:** Shit!

David was about to go after him but this time Peridot stopped him, grabbing his arm while still holding on tightly to Lapis's gem.

 **PERIDOT:** Wait! You can't go down there!

 **DAVID:** Fuck sake, I'm just going after Steven!

 **PERIDOT:** No, you don't understand. Some more gems from homeworld will appear from those portals. They'll…activate their weapons. The ones who were injected back on homeworld. We should stay here! Hopefully they won't find us…

 **DAVID:** What are you saying?

 **PERIDOT:** We can't win this! Maybe…t-they go easy on us…

 **DAVID:** Fuck that! This maybe Steven's home, but Earth is my planet!

 **PERIDOT:** Please. Just…j-just stay here…

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) …no…

David then snatches the blue gem from Peridot's grasp, to Peridot's horror and shock. David then runs down the stairs, just a few feet away from Peridot but was gaining slight chase…but then David stretched out an arm and was holding the blue gem with the tip of his fingers, over the ledge. Peridot squealed…begging David not to drop the blue gem.

 **PERIDOT:** What are you doing? DON'T DROP HER!

 **DAVID:** What does it matter? We're all gonna die anyway. You said so yourself…so you know what, fuck it!

 **PERIDOT:** NO, PLEASE!

 **DAVID:** Peridot, how do you expect to live peacefully with Lapis if the Earth's gonna be destroyed?

 **PERIDOT:** You…you can't do this! IT'S NOT FAIR! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!

 **DAVID:** YOUR HELP! ( _Clams down_ ) Look, whether we like it or not…we…we need to help them. I mean, look at Steven, he's just a kid…and he wants to protect this planet!

 **PERIDOT:** THERE WAS NO NEED TO THREATEN MY LOVE WITH THIS BRIBE!

 **DAVID:** I JUST WANTED YOU TO UNDERSTAND!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Cries_ ) We…can't win…

 **DAVID:** No harm in trying.

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…s-scared…

 **DAVID:** ( _Smiles weakly_ ) So am I.

David then grips tightly over the blue gem and moves his arm away from the edge, Peridot sighs with relief…David then passes Peridot the blue gem back, who quickly embraces it and rubs it cutely against her face. David knew his actions were wrong, but if there was one thing for certain…he knew Peridot could help. Just then Peridot turns to David and punches him across the face, knocking him to the floor instantly. His jaw started to ache as the pain rushed through him.

 **PERIDOT:** If you do anything to threaten Lapis again, I'll kill you, you clod!

 **DAVID:** ( _Rubs his jaw_ ) Ugh. That's the spirit!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Sighs_ ) Okay, we'll help them but first, I need to get something!

Peridot quickly runs into the house. David gradually gets up…the punch really got to him but the dizziness was slowly going.

 **DAVID:** Christ, we haven't got time! Where are you going? What are you doing?

 **PERIDOT:** I'm gonna need my limb enhancers.

 **DAVID:** Your…uh…what now…?

Meanwhile.

The three gems run to the city, where people have gathered around the portals, though a little freaked out by the situation. The portals were just sitting there, nothing on the other side but just the colours of yellow swirling around. The crowd started to murmur, worriedly…not knowing what to do. The gems ran to the closest portal they could see first. They then each produced their weapons, almost on unison, prepared for anything that may appear from the other side.

 **PEARL:** Now what…?

 **GARNET:** We wait!

 **PEARL:** But these things are all over the place!

 **AMETHYST:** Yeah, we can't just "wait"

 **PEARL:** We need more help. Who knows where else in the world these have turned up!

 **GARNET:** We can't be sure what's on the other side! These portals were made for someone to come through.

 **PEARL:** Can't you see in your future vision?

 **GARNET:** ( _Starts to sweat_ ) No…I…I can't…

 **AMETHYST:** ( _Cracks her whip in frustration_ ) Well, I ain't waiting here for the party to show up! ( _Starts to run towards the portal_ )

 **PEARL:** AMETHYST?

 **GARNET:** NO, WAIT!

 **AMETHYST:** SCREW THIS!

Amethyst pulled back her spiked whip and cracked it, lashing out at the portal, the whip then simple went through the portal…but not coming out of the other side…just then, Amethyst felt that her whip had caught something, like a fishing line.

 **AMETHYST:** W-Wait…I think I…caught something…

Pearl and Garnet ran up to her.

 **PEARL:** For God sake, let go Amethyst, we don't know-

Just then, Amethyst felt a massive pull over her, nearly pulling her off her feet.

 **AMETHYST:** Whoa, that was-

Just then Amethyst was pulled off her feet with a forceful tug and face planted the rough concrete ground but still kept hold of her whip. Something from the other side of the portal didn't want to let go. Amethyst moaned a little but didn't let go. The other two gasped.

 **PEARL:** Amethyst, let go!

 **AMETHYST:** NO! I ain't letting go!

Amethyst got up but the whip was still pulling and still she kept hold of it tightly…but just then another whiplash pulled as Amethyst went flying forward and then dragged violently towards the portal. This happened to fast for the other two to react. Amethyst tried her best to pull back but it was no use, she screamed as the portal seemed to suck the whip and her in…her screams were quickly gone as she disappeared into the portal.

As if on cue, a few people that were gathered around the portal fell on their knees, holding their heads and screaming in pain. Garnet and Pearl looked around at the confusing state, while concerned for their friend as well. Too much was going on at the same time…

Some people from the crowd started to run away, others aided the ones screaming in pain.

 **PEARL:** What do we do?

 **GARNET:** ( _Grits her teeth but sweats a little_ ) …

Garnet was lost for words but then Steven came running alongside them.

 **STEVEN:** We've got to save Amethyst!

 **PEARL:** Steven, we told you-

 **STEVEN:** I know what you told me and I'm sick of you treating me like a little baby! Sick of it! I'm a crystal gem too! I want to help! This is my planet too!

 **GARNET:** Steven…you shouldn't be here!

 **STEVEN:** I DON'T CARE! YOU NEED MY HELP! AMETHYST NEEDS MY HELP!

 **PEARL:** NO! WE DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN, ROSE!

Steven looked at Pearl oddly, tears slowly dripping down his cheek…as to was Pearls tears.

 **STEVEN:** What…?

 **PEARL:** I…I…

Just then, something purple jumped out and landed violently from the portal, face down on the dirt…it was Amethyst. Steven, Garnet and Pearl rushed to the poor gem's aid.

Garnet put her arms around Amethyst's shoulders, getting ready to pick her up.

 **PEARL:** Amethyst, oh thank heavens!

The lack of response was worrying Steven, he then lifted her face up and gasped in horror…her face was cracked and falling apart, her eyes were leaking purple like fluid, drenching her front as Garnet pulled her up…but the purple gems arm shattered and became unattached, leaving Garnet holding a shattered hand, cracking even more. Amethyst whimpered in pain as her voice was becoming distorted and almost unrecognizable.

 **STEVEN:** OH MY GOD!

Amethyst's eye falls out like a piece of glass…some bits disappearing like dust.

 **AMETHYST:** They…h-haven't taken o-ver the plan-planet…y-yet…( _Her legs crack and loses balance, Steven holds her up for support_ ) Beach City…is…j-just their testing…gro-ground…Beach City is their…f-first…

 **STEVEN:** How do you know? What…w-what did you see?

 **AMETHYST:** …..this…hurts…( _Starts to cry_ ) this hurts…s-so…m-m-much…

Just then, Amethyst shatters into a million pieces, including her gem and her dust disappears into the wind…she was no more and Steven was just holding air as Amethyst disappeared in front of him. Pearl looked away, tears streaming…Garnet was trying to hold it together but even she could hold back her flooded tears. Steven just watches the purple dust spin in the breeze…lost for words, his eyes stinging as tears were folding through…he couldn't believe he saw his friend die. He fell to his knees, picking up what was left of Amethyst, just a few shards of purple…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Crying_ ) No…no…( _Closes his eyes_ ) Oh no…Amethyst? AMETHYST! NOOOOO!

Meanwhile, the screaming people, rolling around on the floor, stopped screaming…as blood started to soak through their eyes…

 **NOTES: I'll leave it there for this chapter. Phew, took a while for this chapter to be up, eh? Hopefully I won't take as long with the next one, next time.**

 **Amethyst is the first of many to go…who's next? *Evil laugh***


	18. Chapter 18

**Rough Gem Destruction**

 **Chapter 18**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language and gore.**

Amethyst shatters into a million pieces, including her gem and her dust disappears into the wind…she was no more and Steven was just holding air as Amethyst disappeared in front of him. Pearl looked away, tears streaming…Garnet was trying to hold it together but even she could hold back her flooded tears. Steven just watches the purple dust spin in the breeze…lost for words, his eyes stinging as tears were folding through…he couldn't believe he saw his friend die. He fell to his knees, picking up what was left of Amethyst, just a few shards of purple…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Crying_ ) No…no…( _Closes his eyes_ ) Oh no…Amethyst? AMETHYST! NOOOOO!

Meanwhile, the screaming people, rolling around on the floor, stopped screaming…as blood started to soak through their eyes…

Garnet and Pearl didn't get time to morn for their fallen purple friend as the situation around them was getting weirder and worse. Most of the crowd had ran away, only those with blood dripping out their eyes had stayed, if not by their own choice…they then slowly stood up… this was more freaky than when they were screaming…but now, they just stood there motionless, with only the blood dripping from their eyes and some coming out of their noses…it seemed they were controlled by something, or at least…waiting for something to command them.

 **PEARL:** What do we do? We…we can't help them all!

Garnet didn't have an answer, even her future vision was blurry and just couldn't find an answer…just then a booming voice echoed around Beach City.

 **VOICE:** Humans! Our slaves! Our chosen few!

All the bleeding eyed people faced the portals nearest to them.

 **PEOPLE (The Roughs):** Yes, my Diamond!

 **PEARL:** ( _Gasps_ ) What?

 **GARNET:** That's Yellow Diamond's voice!

At this point and right on cue, loads of Jaspers of different colours appeared through the portals, carrying what looked like metallic guns, of slick proportions…canons with triggers.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND (Voice):** Kill all those living! Destroy yourselves, kill your loved ones, erase the race from extinction!

 **PEOPLE (The Roughs):** Yes, my Diamond! …Kill…

As quick as a flash, some of the bleeding eyed people rushed into the crowd, chasing off the scared, unaffected people. One man, jumps on a woman with super strength, the woman screams as the man's hand rips out a large spiked gem shard and shoves it into the woman's face, killing her instantly…

A young woman, with blood for tears grabs a man, twisting his head until his neck snaps, the last sounds of him were nothing but blooded gurgles.

The scene was chaotic, as people were running all over the place, trying to get in buildings or even cars…some people getting stampede on…

The blooded eyed people started to have their flesh and skin rip, as shards started to push itself out, they were becoming monsters.

The Jaspers laughed at the carnage that was happening and just shot randomly at people. The yellow, blue or white lasers would rip through a human like water over paper, cutting them practically in half.

…the gems didn't know where to begin.

They didn't have time to plan, they just…did. Garnet produced her gauntlets, running towards and grabbed a human with bleeding eyes and simply chucked him against another bleeder that was chasing a normal person, smacking hard into each other. Garnet was careful not to hurt the humans, even the ones that were bleeding and looked like death. Pearl was running towards a Yellow Jasper, that noticed the white gem coming towards her…she chuckled, while pointing her canon at Pearl, pulling the trigger…Pearl dodged the laser easily, while jumping in the air, summersaulting and producing her spear…the Jasper got enraged, irritated that she missed… Pearl landed with ease but didn't stop, still dodging while being shot at. The Jasper grew furious but only pulled the trigger the last time, as Pearl again got out of the way of the gun, span her spear and pulled down with it, slicing the Jasper's head, downwards, splitting it…the Jasper screamed, yellow liquid flooding out, before bursting into a broken gem…Pearl then stabbed the gem with her spear, shattering it…the other Jaspers saw her, along with some bleeding controlled humans…either running towards her or shooting.

Meanwhile, the Crystal gems didn't notice but…a yellow gem appeared…looking around with the progress. She looked a little like a…pearl…

Garnet was up against a few Jaspers as well…the three surrounded her, ready to shoot but Garnet, got into a breakdance-like move, spinning neatly, sticking her legs out and knocking the guns from the Jasper's grasps…then a second spin, knocking two of them out…then back cartwheel, pushing herself from the ground, she span in the air, then landing on a Red Jaspers shoulders, sitting on them…the red Jasper was to slow to figure out what was going on…before Garnet gritted her teeth and began smashing the Jasper's head in, with punches from the left and right gauntlet…the Jaspers head cracked, as her screams become less loud, as each punching impact was killing her…eventually, the Jasper's face cracked into pieces and then poofed into a gem…Garnet landed on her feet, before grabbing the Jasper gem and squeezing it with her clench, the gem shattered like a dead leaf…

A bleeding human had just grabbed Garnet but the human had no chance as Garnet, flipped him over, making him let go. Garnet was brutal with this flip but made sure the human was chucked across the grass.

Steven was breathing heavily, he didn't believe in killing anyone…but just simply jumped in front of the scared people who were being shot at, producing his shield and the lasers rebounding off it…a brown jasper looked on with awe but annoyed her gun didn't kill anyone…she tried again, but Steven chucked his shield like a boomerang, knocking the gun out of the hand and then caught his pink shield with ease…

The yellow Pearl gasped at the sight of Steven's pink shield.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Oh my…Stars! The shield of…Rose Quartz! ( _Giggles evilly_ ) Oh, I must tell Yellow Diamond!

The yellow Pearl chuckles and walks into the Portal and no one noticed her…which was hard to do with the chaos happening around. Jaspers started shooting at buildings now, some panicked people caught in the blast. This was all too much for the Crystal Gems to keep up.

 **GARNET:** ( _Slamming two Jaspers heads together, that they cracked_ ) Since when do gems use guns? Wimps!

 **PEARL:** ( _Back flipping a bleeding human in the jaw_ ) There's too much going on! ( _Spears a Jasper_ ) Where's Steven?

Steven was pushed with great force as he slid along the floor, grazing his skin that started to sting. The Jasper chuckled…her gem that replaced her eye then produced a helmet and charged at Steven. Steven whimpered, he closed his eyes, sticking out his hands and produced a bubble, just big enough to surround him…the Jasper ran into it, even her helmet couldn't shatter it…then Steven indicated to his bubble…and produced some spikes, that surrounded the outside of it and also impaling the Jasper, who gagged and her eyes went wide, as if shocked to feel pain…Steven opened his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek…and saw the Jasper in great distress, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her…but then Steven remembered that Amethyst was killed without mercy either…

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _…..this…hurts…(_ _Starts to cry_ _) this hurts…s-so…m-m-much…_

 **GREEN JASPER:** AHHH! FUCK!

Steven then frowned at the helpless Jasper…and though he knew it wasn't any particular person that killed Amethyst, it was still homeworld's responsibility…and this soon to be dead green Jasper was part of Homeworld.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Crying angrily_ ) I'm…not sorry…( _Frowns_ ) I hope it hurts…

The green Jasper couldn't move, gritted her teeth and accepted her fate, she then poofed into a gem.

Garnet punched a few more heavy hitting Jaspers but it was beginning to become to much, as she was slowly getting surrounded. Pearl, sliced through a jasper…and then, whacked a bleeding human with her spear, like a baseball bat hitting for a homerun.

 **PEARL:** Shit! These humans that are under control, I…I can't just…k-kill them!

 **GARNET:** ( _Slams a Jasper's face, into the ground_ ) No, just…oh, I dunno, just knock them out! Don't kill them!

 **PEARL:** ( _Punches a bleeder_ ) It's- ( _elbows and backhands another one_ ) not quite- ( _One attacks but Pearl dodges and knees the bleeding human in the chest, making it cough up blood_ ) as simple- ( _High kicks one across the face_ ) as it- ( _Punches another bleeder_ ) Looks! ( _Just then an actual human runs in front of Pearl, who grabs him and flips him over the her shoulder…he lands hard on the ground and winches in pain_ ) Oh God, I'm sooo sorry!

Pearl then gets hit across the face, as another Jasper charges at her.

 **GARNET:** There's to many off them! We have to close off the portals! They just keep on coming!

Pearl was too busy fighting to hear Garnet's words but Steven runs up to her, producing his shield and stopping a bleeder from attacking Garnet.

 **STEVEN:** How do we do that?

Garnet couldn't answer as the situation was getting much, much worse. People were dying or being killed, Jasper just kept on coming…and the bleeding humans started to produce more shards from their skin and flesh, looking like corrupted monsters…as eyes were being gauged out…and bones snapping from the growing gems inside them…blooded soaked monsters, that were slowly becoming less and less humans…skulls cracked, as pink, grey puss that once were brains were just ripped flesh…

Steven even saw that Lars was walking over to them…blooded was trickling down his face…he smiled, but was gone, as his face then split apart, his skull pushing through his flesh and a gem growing out of his nose…and mouth as his teeth were being pushed out.

 **STEVEN:** OH MY GOD! LARS!

 **LARS:** ( _Distorted voice_ ) DDDDIIIIIAAAAAAMMMMmmmmmoooooonnnnnnnnnsssss

Lars was about to attack Steven, but Steven turned around quickly, his shield holding back from Lars, who was banging at his shield.

 **STEVEN:** No…Lars…n-not you too…!

The Lars that Steven once knew was no more, not a familiar of a response, instead this bleeding gem Lars just then banging at Steven's shield and even pushing down on it…Garnet was about to help but another Red Jasper grabbed one of her gauntlets, while a second brown Jasper, whacked her across the face with her gun…Garnet was knocked for six but not completely out. The brown Jasper pointed her gun at Garnet.

 **RED JASPER:** Well, shoot her then!

 **BROWN JASPER:** Wait, doesn't yellow diamond want these traitors to be shattered in front of her!

 **RED JASPER:** ( _Rolls her eyes_ ) Ugh, who fucking cares! ( _Snatches the gun from brown Jasper_ )

 **BROWN JASPER:** Hey!

 **RED JASPER:** Back down! I'll do it! I'll fry this bitch!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Still holding off Lars_ ) NOOOO!

 **RED JASPER:** ( _Notices Steven_ ) Wait…t-that shield…

Just then, a green fiery ball was blasted into the Red Jasper, pushing her off her feet, letting go of Garnet and shattering her at the same time. The brown Jasper gasped…quickly looking around where the green blast had come from…but she too was hit and her screams faded as she became dusts. Pearl was being held by another Jasper by the neck, squeezing her…but again, a green light, smacked into the Jasper, dropping Pearl. Steven looked on his puzzlement...just then, Lars was bumped off the shield, as something smacked him in the head, making him fall off the floor…the rough Lars growled.

Steven, Garnet and Pearl looked up and gasped in shock but very much delighted…to see Peridot, pointing her arm canon…smoke was coming from it and was much, much taller now she had her limb enhancers. David was standing next to her, holding a football under his arm, that had specks of blood on it…

 **PERIDOT:** Thought we would just drop by. ( _Smiles_ )

 **DAVID:** ( _Shrugs_ ) I haven't got a one-liner…

The crystal gems were happy to see them, as this would make the fight a little easier…but there was still carnage everywhere, buildings being blown up, people killed, gems shattered…Beach City was becoming a war zone.

Meanwhile...back on Homeworld.

Yellow Diamond was assessing the progress of her attack on Beach City. She was smiling, laughing at the way the humans burst into red when they get shot.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Pathetic creatures! ( _Looks at the ones with gems in them_ ) But still…somewhat useful…

Just then, a door opened to her chamber and a little yellow Pearl came running in delightfully. The yellow Diamond didn't turn around from her screen but somehow knew it was her little servant, Pearl.

 **YELLOW PEARL:** ( _Bows_ ) My Diamond, I have news…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You mean that the first test has been a success and therefore we must deploy our weapons all over this pathetic planet…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Even better, my Diamond.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Turns her head slightly_ ) Better…?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Yes, my Diamond! I have found her, the one who shattered Pink Diamond. Rose Quartz!

The very mentioned of that name made yellow diamond turn slowly in her floating yellow chair and her eyes wide with anger and yet, intrigued. She then smiles slightly, rubs her chin and stands up.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Well then…lets visit her. She can then die with the rest of the worthless life on Earth! And I'm going to make sure she does…personally.

The yellow Diamond, followed by her faithful Pearl, walk out the room…and get ready to go to Earth.

 **NOTES: The chapter ends here.**

 **Damn, that was a hard chapter to write…and it's not even the worst bit yet…(Gulp)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rough Gem Destruction**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language and violence.**

 **Chapter 19**

Steven, Garnet and Pearl looked up and gasped in shock but very much delighted…to see Peridot, pointing her arm canon…smoke was coming from it and was much, much taller now she had her limb enhancers. David was standing next to her, holding a football under his arm, that had specks of blood on it…

 **PERIDOT:** Thought we would just drop by. ( _Smiles_ )

 **DAVID:** ( _Shrugs_ ) I haven't got a one-liner…

The crystal gems were happy to see them, as this would make the fight a little easier…but there was still carnage everywhere, buildings being blown up, people killed, gems shattered…Beach City was becoming a war zone.

 **DAVID:** ( _Looking around_ ) Fuck me, the shit really has hit the fan!

 **PERIDOT:** There you go and you thought you couldn't come up with a one-liner!

 **DAVID:** I…never said I wanted to…

 **STEVEN:** Peridot! David! Your gonna fight…?

 **DAVID:** No different than a pub brawl.

 **STEVEN:** But…y-you could die…

 **DAVID:** You can die crossing the road…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles, turns to Peridot_ ) You…found your limb enhancers?

 **PERIDOT:** Nope, I just made these from scratch. But…you'll need to get a new microwave…

 **STEVEN:** Who cares, I'm glad you're here!

Garnet and Pearl gathered round Peridot and David, also happy to see them…but this quickly disappeared as they realized another friend of theirs wasn't going to be here to welcome them. Peridot only just noticed the missing party.

 **PERIDOT:** Where's Amethyst?

There was a moment of sadness before Steven spoke up.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Slightly teary-eyed_ ) She's dead, Peridot…she's…d-dead…

Peridot didn't have any words, if anything it was hard to believe that Amethyst was a casualty, let alone be dead…though there wasn't time to mourn as the bleeding humans started to gather around them and some Jaspers started to make their way around Beach City. Peridot charged up her canon in frustration and anger…

 **GARNET:** We must stop these portals!

 **PERIDOT:** Impossible!

 **STEVEN:** Impossible? Why?

 **PERIDOT:** Because you…( _Sighs a little_ )…you have to…

 **PEARL:** Just tell us, Peridot, we haven't got the time for guessing!

 **PERIDOT:** Ugh, you have to kill the diamond responsible! And judging by the colour of the portals-

 **GARNET:** Yellow diamond!

 **PERIDOT:** Obviously!

 **PEARL:** Then let's go in and stop her!

 **PERIDOT:** You can't just jump in…it'll rip anything that goes through it from this side. It's designed for yellow gems only, pretty much for protection. The reason these Jaspers come through is because they have access from Homeworld, the other side…

 **PEARL:** That explains…( _Sniffs_ ) Oh God, poor Amethyst…

 **STEVEN:** How do they plan on getting back?

 **PERIDOT:** They won't! Jaspers are designed to destroy and die for their diamond…death is their reward! Jaspers are insane.

 **DAVID:** You mean, like the one we thought against…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Bits her lip_ ) Not quite her, per say but…oh, I can't explain it!

 **GARNET:** Could you shoot at it?

 **PERIDOT:** I could…try, I guess, but not sure what good it'll do…

 **GARNET:** It's a start! ( _The bleeding crowd and a few random Jaspers were about to close in on them_ ) Let's destroy these Jaspers and help these humans the best we can! Peridot, get to the nearest Portal and shoot at it. Let's save the Beach City! Let's save the Earth!

 **STEVEN:** Yeah!

The crystal gems then split apart, attacking from every angle.

Pearl was clearly very talented and a skilful fighter…fighting was like a dance to her, in a ballerina-like style. She span her spear stopping two Jaspers from getting closer to her, with a quick swing, she sliced both the Jaspers in half, simply shattering them. A bleeding, human with shards sticking out of him ran to Pearl, but she simply span on the floor, taking them out…the human turning gem monster growled in pain…Pearl knew there was nothing she could do to save this poor human, and looked at in with great pity and sadness, so she shoved her spear in its head, as it burst out blood and specs of shards shattering around the flowing blood. The monster had died instantly, it's body stopped moving. Pearl had to regroup her feelings as more Jaspers came at her…but one Jasper was ready to shoot her gun, pulling the trigger and a yellow laser of light headed towards Pearl, but with quick reflexes, she arched her back, ducking, while the laser impacted a running Jasper, shattering her into millions of pieces…the gun holding Jasper gasped…but was about to shoot again, ready to aim, her finger at the trigger…Pearl then chucked her spear with a bullseye throw that slotted into the canon, as the Jasper pulled the trigger, the gun exploded, pushing the Jasper off her feet, screaming as she cracked from the blast and became dust. Another Red Jasper dived at Pearl, who easily moved out of the way, punching the Jasper, stopping it in its tracks and back flipped, smacking the Jasper across the face with her feet…thus making the Jasper fall down. Pearl produced another spear from her head gem, spinning it and then forward with a thrust to the Jasper's neck…the red Jasper gagged and then cracked, shattering. Pearl took a quick gasp breather, before attacking more enemies.

Garnet was pretty much destroying Jaspers with one mighty punches, this surprised her a little but at least it got the job done quick. It did occur to her that these Jaspers were just made to quickly, only made to serve one purpose…fight or die. They were truly weak and thus realizing why they were given weapons, at the end of the day, this didn't matter…

Garnet grabbed a Jasper and hoist it in the air before bringing it down on her strong legs, cracking a Jaspers back and shattering it. By now, most of the human that had been infected with the gem liquid substances had become monsters, freaks of nature…one at jumped at Garnet but she was quick, turned and grabbed it by the head…she gasped…the human monster was once a…child. A girl. Garnet dropped the child monster, backing off…she almost killed this young one…but this caused distraction as another monster, an adult this time grabbed her from behind, surprisingly strong…but Garnet backed headed the monster, making it let go, she turned and punched the gem monster, bursting it's chest with her fist as the blood drenched everywhere…and again, the little child monster attacked Garnet, who just simply pushed it away…

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** We…w-we can't…! We can't kill her…

 **GARNET (Ruby):** It's too late for her…

The child-like monster still had some of her human features, but then it's eyes burst into black liquid as a shard starting growing out of it…her hands nothing but sharp shards, like razors. Her head twisted and tilted as a shard ripped through her flesh…but Garnet was stuck in her tracks.

 **GARNET (Ruby):** What…a-are you doing?

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** No! No…s-she's…she's just a child!

The child's head then stretched, hanging from its neck, her mouth still moving as if trying to speak but roared instead. This was no longer a girl but a horrific, disfigured blood-cover monster gem.

 **GARNET (Ruby):** She's not a child anymore! Look at her! LOOK AT HER!

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** I FUCKING AM!

With that Garnet screamed as loud as she could, screaming from the side of Sapphire, disgusted at what has happened to this child and yet, needed to be put out of her misery. Garnet grabbed the child's head, and simply snapped it off…the monster roared in what could only be distorted pain but the body still moved, like it was two being stuck together…the child's remaining eye and mouth still moving but the red veined eye rolled back in the head, becoming lifeless…Garnet then chucked the head at the monster with some great force, as the head burst like a water balloon and yet dented the monsters chest…pushing it onto the floor.

 **GARNET:** We're…sorry…

With no hesitation, Garnet raised her foot and stamped on the child-like monster, shattering it but also bursting what was let of the human flesh. Garnet produced some tears, rolling from different directions of her cheeks.

 **GARNET (Ruby):** We…can't save them all…

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** I…I know…

 **GARNET (Ruby):** Homeworld will pay for this!

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** Yes! They will!

A Jasper was about to sneak up on Garnet…the Jasper was ready to pounce on Garnet but was pushed off her feet from a green bolt of light, blasting her. Peridot then ran past Garnet.

 **PERIDOT:** No time for rest, you two! Love will guild you! We have a planet to save…ugh…again!

Those strange words from Peridot, slightly lifted Garnet's spirit…mentioning she was two and yet…one. Garnet got up, gathering her strength and went to attack more Jaspers.

While Peridot was trying to get to a portal, a few Jaspers attacked her but she jumped out of the way with ease…but she had to be careful. She opened a little compartment on her arm enhancers that had a blue gem it, the perfect size, that slotted in nicely.

 **PERIDOT:** I'll protect you, Lapis. Hope you can hear me. I love you~

She closed the little compartment and carried on running towards a portal.

David was chucked across the ground, sliding on the rough concrete. He moans as his arm was stinging, he looked up at the human…who was looking at him menacingly…his eyes were just dead and yet, as if staring at him. David pushed himself up…the man then started to twitch, as a blue shard ripped out of his chest, ripping out the heart, that was still beating…blood drenching down the man's front.

 **DAVID:** Jesus fucking Christ! That could've been me!

The man's head then tilted back as another shard ripped through his throat, the blood pumped out like a leaky pipe, his sounds of cry, dying down as he gurgled the blood. David winched at the sight. From nowhere, the gem monster charged at him…David gasped but dived out the way and rolled on the floor, quickly getting up….the monster turned to him and was ready to charge at him again. David looked around and saw his football not far from him…he made a run for it, as did the monster. David was quick, he turned and then kicked the football, shooting towards the monster, smacking the ball in it's face, stopping it in its tracks…the ball bounced off the monster which David caught with ease…and then pulled back, ready to throw it…his hand started to glow, teeth gritted, he grunted loudly and chucked the ball at incredible speed, the football now becoming a ball of fire…smacking into the monsters chest and ripping right through him…David looked on with amazement, he was shocked he could throw that heavily. The monster gagged, looking down at its chest…a bloody hole in it and could see right through him…the gem monster took steps back, before exploding with a mix of shards and flesh…David covered his face with his thick gloves but no shards reached him…he looked back to see a circle of lumpy flesh in front of him. David just looked on in awe.

 **DAVID:** Bloody hell…wish that came in handy for a match…

He looked at his hand, which was still glowing, even though his gloves…he then clenched his glowing hand.

 **DAVID:** ( _To himself_ ) Now David…this is just temporary, don't let it get to your head.

Without warning, David got punched across the face, the force making him lift of the ground and spinning in the air, he land hard on the ground, added by some more groaning. He turned his head, holding his cheek at what punched him…a yellow Jasper was laughing her head off. David frowned…he then heard Steven shouting and spotted him. Steven was pushing a few gem monsters with his shield and then whacking them with it and then going for a few Jaspers, easily knocking them out…he was flawless at fighting.

 **DAVID:** Whoa…if Steven can take these bastards on, then SO CAN I!

David pushed himself up and produced at punch towards the Jasper, but his impact did nothing, hitting the Jasper in the lower chest…not a flinch. David looked up at the tall Jasper and gulping. The yellow Jasper just looked down at him, not impressed.

 **DAVID:** Uh…y-yeah, take that…!

 **YELLOW JASPER:** Pathetic human. Your race will be wiped out soon!

 **DAVID:** Haven't you got enough planets your dominating or…what-fucking-ever?

The Jasper didn't answer back but just simply picked him up by his arms and squeezing him.

 **YELLOW JASPER:** Was that all you got?

 **DAVID:** Well…( _Gets squeezed_ ) Ugh! I…I didn't really h-have time to…( _Gasps_ )…plan, if I'm quite…h-honest…

 **YELLOW JASPER:** Your death will be quick!

 **DAVID:** That's…( _Squeezed_ ) AH! Ugh…T-That's kind of y-you.

But just then David was gathering more pain but this wasn't coming from the Jaspers grip, this was something else, coming from his feet. He could feel something rip from his feet, it was hurting him, he screamed…this confused the yellow Jasper!

 **YELLOW JASPER:** Stop it! I haven't even started yet!

David screamed some more…just then his feet started glowing, the Jasper noticed this, she was more puzzled than worried…just then David's screamed stopped and his foot was glowing brightly from his metal steal toe caps…and his eyes started glowing green. The yellow Jasper gasped. David then smiled a toothy grin, he then arnched back in the Jaspers arms and kicked her in the face, thus making the Jasper let him go, he backed flipped in the air and landed on this feet with ease, the Jasper by then, fell over backwards…she looked up and saw David's eyes, hand and his right foot glow…David just smiled cheekily.

 **YELLOW JASPER:** What the…?

 **DAVID:** Time for a goal kick!

David took large steps towards the yellow Jasper and swung his leg, kicking the Jaspers head clean off, as the neck shattered and the Jaspers distorted screams quickly died down…her head went flying across the city before shattering into dust…her body slumped on the ground and again, shattered into dust. David was chuffed with his…he looked at his hands and could tell his eyes were glowing from the reflection of his hand.

 **DAVID:** Great, I'm a fucking floodlight…

David didn't ignore what he did was a little weird, even for him but greatly accepted it. Peridot then ran up to him.

 **PERIDOT:** Not bad, David. Not bad for a human.

 **DAVID:** Uh, thanks…

David turned to look at Peridot…she then gasped at the sight of his green eyes, that were still glowing but quickly disappears when he blinks. She blushed…David tried to look away.

 **PERIDOT:** I…wow…I never noticed your eyes before…

 **DAVID:** That's because they are glowing like car fog lights. I think it'd be hard to ignore. ( _Sighs_ ) Shouldn't you be blowing up a portal or something?

 **PERIDOT:** Yes, I am.

 **DAVID:** You better get cracking then!

 **PERIDOT:** There's one in front of you… ( _Points_ )

David frowns a little and turns to where Peridot was pointing and she was right, just a few feet from them both was a swirling yellow portal. David had a confused look on him, how did he not notice that before…? Peridot got in front of him and started to charge up her canon…ready to shoot at it. Some gem monster and Jaspers noticed this and were heading towards them.

 **DAVID:** Oh shit! You better have that thing charged up!

 **PERIDOT:** Don't…rush me! Hold them off!

 **DAVID:** "Hold them off", yeah, just like that…sheesh…

Peridot's canon was fully charged. David managed to punch a gem monster away from Peridot and then push away a Jasper. Peridot was ready…she pointed her hand enhancers at the portal and shot out a electrifying ball of energy, that simple got sucked into the portal…it flashed, making her duck in case of an explosion…but it did nothing…until the portals stopped swirling. Peridot looked on, expecting something else to happen…and just then, the whole city flashed a bright yellow, laminating the city like it was sun the sun rising. Everything stopped in it's tracks and after a few seconds, the portals just simply disappeared…the gem monsters then started to act violently, shaking on the ground, twitching and screaming as if in pain. Peridot and David looked around…the monsters were dying, no longer under control…some that were formed, exploded into shattered gems, half-gem/humans just fell to the ground as some shards fell off but leaving gaping holes of blood…the army of Jaspers looked on scared and worried…Garnet and Pearl had their strange looks disappeared as they shattered some Jaspers around them. The portals were no more…and everything seemed to have stopped, except for the crystal gems that took advantage of this.

 **DAVID:** Whoa. It worked…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Jumps with joy_ ) Aw YEAH! The great and wonderful Peridot saves the Earth again!

 **DAVID:** ( _Looks around at the carnage_ ) To…some extent, I suppose…

Steven then comes running to them.

 **STEVEN:** Wow, Peridot! You did it.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushes_ ) I know, I know…I'm just great!

Just then, a white van was driving towards them…it then turned and skidded to a brake. A man with long brown hair climbed out, looking on worriedly. It was Greg, still having his shirt shaped tan.

 **GREG:** STEVEN?!

 **STEVEN:** DAD!

They ran to each other and braced into a hug, as if they haven't seen each other for years.

 **GREG:** Oh, thank God, you're alright, son!

 **STEVEN:** I'm fine, dad, I'm fine!

 **GREG:** What the heck happened here?

 **STEVEN:** You wouldn't believe it!

 **GREG:** I bet I could…( _See's David_ ) Oh, hello…

 **DAVID:** Hi…

 **GREG:** ( _To Steven_ ) Who's that?

 **STEVEN:** Oh, that's David, he's helping us. He's from England.

 **GREG:** I see…uh…what's with his eyes?

 **DAVID:** Honestly, sir, don't worry about it. I've been asking a similar question all day…days even.

 **STEVEN:** He's a half gem, like me.

 **DAVID:** Well…I wouldn't go that far.

 **STEVEN:** Oh yeah, David, this is Greg, my dad. Dad, this is David.

 **GREG:** Huh, please to meet you.

 **DAVID:** Likewise.

Just then, the whole city erupted, like an earthquake, it only lasted for a few seconds but suddenly, a giant portal appeared. Bigger than the ones that surrounded the city…it was the only one that appeared…a massive yellow portal…the size of a…diamond…

 **NOTES: Oh whoops…a cliff-hanger. Though we know what's coming…but…**

 **Someone will die…the next chapter will be up within the week, I hope.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Destruction: Yellow**

 **NOTES: I changed the title because a lot of people didn't really get what it meant. Which is fine as I'm rubbish at explaining stuff anyway…**

 **Chapter 20**

 **WARNING: This chapter will contain swearing a violence.**

Just then, the whole city erupted, like an earthquake, it only lasted for a few seconds but suddenly, a giant portal appeared. Bigger than the ones that surrounded the city…it was the only one that appeared…a massive yellow portal…the size of a…diamond…

This portal was unique as it was the only one that appeared. Everybody just stared at it, it's massive swirling patterns brightened up the whole city. It was rather beautiful to look at…but this also meant another danger was coming.

Without a warning, all the Jaspers left in the city started to cry in pain as they all put their hands on their heads…the screaming was almost unbearable, just as bad as the dying rough gems…some of them fell to their knees, while some were thrashing violently, begging for whatever it was effecting them to stop. Just then, all their heads started cracking and their voices became distorted…until a few seconds later, their heads shattered, exploding without an impact…and all became lifeless. Only a few residents of the city were standing, some injured by otherwise okay…they too stared at this portal. The crystal gems, Steven, Greg and David worried what was going to happen next…

 **PERIDOT:** Oh my God…it's…i-it's her…

 **DAVID:** Who?

 **PERIDOT:** Yellow…D-Diamond…she's here!

 **PEARL:** This is not good…

 **GARNET:** Get ready team!

 **DAVID:** Shit…and here was me thinking it was full time.

 **STEVEN:** Dad…( _Looks up at him, with light tears_ ) Dad you've got to leave!

 **GREG:** No, son, I-

 **STEVEN:** Dad, please! You've got to leave…you…you have to lead the people of beach city out of here to safety. I…I need to be with Crystal gems! They need me!

 **GREG:** I need you, Steven! Your…my only son…

 **STEVEN:** Please, dad, don't do this again…

 **GREG:** Steven, I almost lost you before! I…I just can't go through those emotions again…

 **STEVEN:** But…dad, what about mom's motives?

 **GREG:** Oh, Steven….

 **STEVEN:** What about her determination to keep this planet safe? What kind of a son would I be if I couldn't hold on for what she stood for? To defend this planet…

 **GREG:** What kind of a son…? My son, Steven, you're my son! (Starts to get teary) And your right…she…passed her gift onto you. (Looks at the portal) Son…

 **STEVEN:** Yes, dad…?

 **GREG:** Save this planet!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles with determination_ ) I will.

Garnet then walks over.

 **GARNET:** Steven, I think you should-

 **STEVEN:** No, Garnet! Don't give me that "you should leave" crap, I've been through more than enough to show I am capable fighting with you guys. I don't care what you say, I'm staying, RIGHT HERE!

 **GARNET:** ( _Not fazed_ ) I was only going to say: I think you should get your shield ready, we're gonna need it…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Innocent pout_ ) Oh…uh…s-sorry, Garnet. I just thought…

 **GARNET:** It's okay, Steven. I knew you were going to say that anyway.

 **STEVEN:** Hee.

 **GREG:** _(Hugs Steven_ ) Give them hell, son…

Steven hugs his father, what feels like could be the last time, they embrace, each tear soaking into each other's shoulders…Greg pats Steven before quickly running to some civilians, trying to round them up, as his van wasn't that far. He could only fit so many but it was a start.

The portal was swirling even faster now, this could only mean that yellow diamond was getting close. The gems stood together…Garnet producing her gauntlets, Pearl holding her spear towards the portal, Peridot changed her enhancers to repeated fire mode, Steven just stood in a stance as his shield appeared over his arm and David just stood with his right foot over a rock, now he had the strength to kick them and had his arms folded.

Just then another flash, which blinded the team for only a few seconds before a giant figure came through the portal. This gem…this diamond was huge. She was the Yellow Diamond, that was mostly feared by all and of course as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit similar to the ones worn by Jasper, Peridot, and Garnet, as well as a yellow coat with very large shoulder pads and a cut out for her gemstone. She also wears gloves of a slightly darker yellow and very dark olive yellow boots. She was very menacing….and then a little yellow Pearl appeared, looking very smug.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Ugh, such a filthy place. What a horrible planet! ( _Doesn't even notice the crystal gems_ ) Such a shame that….( _Clenches her fists_ )…pink died here! This planet will die!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Shouts_ ) WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE THIS PLANET ALONE?!

Yellow diamond then looks down and her eyes raise as she see's Steven with the pink shield.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Rose? ROSE QUARTZ?

From yellow diamonds shouting, the gang get in front of Steven, though this annoyed him a little, he wasn't going to argue…it got worse as Yellow Diamond noticed Peridot as well.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** And the traitor as well? ( _Laughs_ )…Look at what you've become…weak!

 **PERIDOT:** We're not weak! We are the Crystal Gems and we are here to stop you!

 **YELLOW PEARL:** Hmph, as if…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Stop me? What is the meaning of this? Why do you side to the ones who have betrayed homeworld? Why do you side to those who killed one of our own? Why…side the one who killed Pink Diamond?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shaking_ ) She…she didn't believe in this planet! She didn't see the beauty this planet holds! Rose…d-did what she had to…to protect it!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Pink died for nothing! No matter, your all going to be SHATTERED!

 **PERIDOT:** NO!

Peridot then rapidly shot at yellow diamond but her small blasters were no match for the huge figure of yellow diamond, each shot not even making a dent…yellow diamond laughed this off and stuck out her hand, she grabbed some of the green bolts and chucked them back at Peridot, which smacked into her painfully and pushing her across the ground, the force was strong, that it opened her compartment where Lapis's gem was kept and the blue gem whet flying…Peridot was down but not entirely out…Garnet and Pearl ran towards yellow diamond, ready to fight, they both jumped, shouting their war cries but were simply pushed aside from yellow diamonds heavy back hand and both slammed into the ground, the move was so simple that yellow diamond hardly moved…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Pathetic!

David's leg started to glow, he was about to kick a huge rock towards the massive diamond but it didn't even leave the ground, as it was shattered into cumbering rubble…David thought it was him that did this but the dust dyed down and in front of him was a smug yellow Pearl…her fist clenched, another hand behind her back and standing smartly. She said nothing but just smiled that weird smile.

 **DAVID:** Who the fuck are you?

 **YELLOW PEARL:** I'm…perfect. Aside, my flawless diamond, of course.

David didn't get time to respond as the yellow Pearl back flipped, kicking David in the chin, as soon as she was upright, she span around and walloped David across the face, with a clenched fist, making him fall down hard.

Yellow Diamond looked around the carnage, it wasn't that much to her but it was a start. Though very annoyed with the Jaspers that they couldn't do a simple task and wipe out a tiny city within minutes…she had no remorse to what she did, ordering an explosive in their heads that was implanted in them as soon as they came out of the grounds. It was no waste to her…she only came to destroy the one who killed Pink Diamond. She raged so much as to why no one could do this simple task but it didn't matter now…at least she could witness her own satisfaction to killing the one who took away her…friend.

The city was in ruins and saw some humans running away, she was about to attack them but something pink caught her eye…she looked down.

Yellow Pearl had lifted David off the ground by his neck, chocking him and was about to finish him off but then she gasped as Steven slammed into her with his pink shield, dropping David and knocking her off her feet, she tumbled and moaned. Steven turned to check if David was okay…David started coughing but gave him the thumbs up. Yellow diamond was a little impressed but this but it was merely a simple shoving move…was this the one she was after…Steven looked nothing like Rose and yet, he had her shield. Did she turn into this…this thing? Only one answer was clear, a rouge Rose Quartz had shattered pink diamond and lived on Earth for thousands of years…if this was the one she had been hunting then so be it. Yellow diamond went to grab Steven…David frantically pointed as he was still gaining his breath back, trying to warn Steven…the yellow hand getting nearer…David's throat tickled as he tried to speak but this made him cough even more, Steven then turned around but it was to late…he was grabbed and grasped into tight four fingers and a thumb, as yellow diamond grabbed poor Steven and simply lifted him off the ground, his shield smashing because of this… He was only about the size of her hand but Yellow Diamond kept hold of him. Steven struggled but it was no use, even his gem couldn't glow…normally he could create a pink bubble…but it was impossible.

The yellow Pearl slowly got up, disgusted that she was covered in dirt, wiping it off quickly. She growled at David, who was just getting over his tickling cough and breath back. The yellow Pearl saw this as an opportunity to kill him…she then pulled out a spear from her chest and spun it around…she then proceeded to attack, David looked on, knowing he wouldn't be able to react in time…the spear came thrusting towards him…this was the end…

…

Just then, the yellow Pearl's spear went flying out of her hands, caused by a bolt of green light, this put her off and was still heading towards David but now she was weapon less…quickly, David grabbed her and kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and she went flying…though it was only a few feet but the impact made her crack on her stomach, the yellow Pearl landed hard…but was still alive. David turned around to see Peridot…she was breathing heavily and her visor smashed on one side but pointing her canon that had green smoke coming out of it. Again, Peridot saved David. David smiled and was about to run to her but a giant hand got in the way of him and simply scooped up Peridot…the ground made a huge tremor making David loose his footing…

David panicked looking around for some help but he couldn't see Pearl or Garnet anywhere…where the hell were they? Shouldn't they be helping? All David could do was watch on with Yellow Diamond holding onto Steven and Peridot…both in each grasp.

Yellow Diamond brought them close to her face which was full of anger and yet a hint of satisfaction.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** So, in the palm of my hands are the two I want dead the most; a worthless, traitorous Peridot and a human disguised as a Rose Quartz!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Struggling_ ) I'm not a disguise! I'm a Crystal gem! I'm…R-Rose's son!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Also struggling_ ) And I'm not worthless!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Ignoring Peridot_ ) Son? What is a son? What words are you speaking?

 **STEVEN:** I'm…I'm her son, she's my m-mom! I'm a …descendent!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Descendent? You mean you were…created by her!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Frowns_ ) Yes! She created me with a human, my dad!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** No! Impossible!

 **PERIDOT:** Ha, you better believe, you yellow bitch! ( _Gets squeezed_ ) ACK!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** She fused…WITH A HUMAN?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Still struggling_ ) Ugh…s-something like that!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** This planet is DISGUSTING! So…where is she now?

 **STEVEN:** She's n-not here…a-anymore!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You…LIE!

 **STEVEN:** No…she…she sacrificed herself so I could be created! I'm all t-that's left of her…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** The gem…the…shield…?

 **STEVEN:** Yes!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You…will be no match! ( _Sighs_ ) How disappointing! I was hoping to shatter her myself! ( _Looks at Peridot_ ) Still…at least I can teach you that betraying homeworld is a straight forward sentence of…DEATH!

 **PERIDOT:** FUCK YOU, CLOD!

Yellow diamond couldn't believe how she was spoken back, her eyes were raging of fiery anger and with no hesitation, she crushed Peridot in her grasp, the whole of Peridot's body cracked and bits of her shattered…Peridot screamed as loud as she could, before a crack zigzagged over her eyes and she then became silent, with only slight gasps of moaning pain coming out of her…the yellow diamond then opened up her hand, letting gravity pull Peridot down to Earth and slamming hard into the ground but amazingly…she didn't poof but was badly cracked and bits of her were falling apart…she whimpered in pain, it was unbearable…she could actually feel herself leaving her form…then her gem on her forehead cracked…her eyes were about fading.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Lots of pain_ ) Oh…L-Lapis…I…j-just want you to be here…I…( _Winches in pain and starts crying_ ) I…j-just want to see you…one…l-last…time…

Just then, not far from her…a blue light started to illuminate…

Meanwhile, Steven was shouting out Peridot's name.

 **STEVEN:** NOOO! OH MY GOD! PERIDOT!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Crying_ ) YOUR HURTING MY FRIENDS! YOUR HURTING THEM!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** I'm surprised a human is capable to have feelings of hurt! Now you know how us diamonds feel? And yet, I don't think you do! Your pretending! That Peridot is just one of a thousand like her, all pointless in their own right and can easily be replaced. They are just made to serve! What makes her special? ( _Steven tries to answer but she spots a van driving away instead_ ) Hmm…what if I kill one of your kind, maybe then you'll see the pain that this planet has given us!

Yellow Diamond then turns and only takes a few long steps to get close to the van. Steven notices this and spots the van…he gasps as he realizes it's his Dad's van. He then tries to scream at Yellow Diamond!

 **STEVEN:** NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** This distresses you? GOOD!

She then produces a massive bolt of light from her chest and then holding in her free hand, it floats there.

 **STEVEN:** NOO! PLEASE! STOP! THAT'S MY DAD!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Your human creator…? ( _Starts to laugh_ ) Oh, how fun.

 **STEVEN:** NO! STOP IT!

Yellow diamond ignores Steven's plea of mercy and throws her yellow bolt towards the van and within seconds, it makes impact…hitting the van dead on!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Cries_ ) NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The yellow bolt hits the back of the van, making it swerve left and right, before the impact makes it explode slightly and the van veers off the road and into the air, spinning before crashing into the side of a house and exploding…the building is then consumed with flames that bellow out, engulfing everything…anyone on that van…would not have survived. Greg was a good as dead…

Steven was crying, a sore lump in his throat and he was shaking and yellow diamond could feel him squirming, she was enjoying every minute of this…but a jobs a job…and what must be done, should be done. She was going to kill whatever was left of Rose Quartz legacy…once and fall. She started to squeeze Steven…the air was pushed out of him…he tried to produce a bubble to escape, but nothing worked…he was getting very weak…his life…was slowly leaving him…

 **NOTES: I guess you hate it when I leave it on cliff-hangers…sorry, that's my thing. It's not over yet… (Evil grin)**

 **Next chapter to be up soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Destruction: Yellow**

 **NOTES: Am I disappointed with the "New Crystal Gems" episode? I mean, it's not what I hoped but it was still fun. Love the "look" Lapis does when she uses her powers with the hoses.**

 **Oh, and this is somewhat a filler chapter. Haha, yes…I'm mean.**

 **Warning: This chapter will contain some mild swearing and sexual themes.**

 **Chapter 21**

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Looks at Peridot_ ) Still…at least I can teach you that betraying homeworld is a straight forward sentence of…DEATH!

 **PERIDOT:** FUCK YOU, CLOD!

Yellow diamond couldn't believe how she was spoken back, her eyes were raging of fiery anger and with no hesitation, she crushed Peridot in her grasp, the whole of Peridot's body cracked and bits of her shattered…Peridot screamed as loud as she could, before a crack zigzagged over her eyes and she then became silent, with only slight gasps of moaning pain coming out of her…the yellow diamond then opened up her hand, letting gravity pull Peridot down to Earth and slamming hard into the ground but amazingly…she didn't poof but was badly cracked and bits of her were falling apart…she whimpered in pain, it was unbearable…she could actually feel herself leaving her form…then her gem on her forehead cracked…her eyes were about fading.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Lots of pain_ ) Oh…L-Lapis…I…j-just want you to be here…I…( _Winches in pain and starts crying_ ) I…j-just want to see you…one…l-last…time…

Just then, not far from her…a blue light started to illuminate…Lapis's gem started to glow and rise slightly from the ground. Peridot turned her head to the glow…she teared out some black fluid from her eyes, see was leaking, a sign of dying…but for those sort seconds seeing Lapis's gem, Peridot's pain was gone and she smiled, even if it was weakly…

And then…the blue light blinded her…

A MEMORY. FIVE MONTHS AGO.

The barn was almost finished to the style that Peridot and Lapis wanted…it was just organised mess but nonetheless, it was their organized mess. Peridot was moving a few cans with her new power, while Lapis was helping water coming through some pipes. Peridot was trying to carefully place the scrap in the corner but instead just let the whole thing drop, with a loud crash. Peridot put her hands on her hips and smiled.

 **PERIDOT:** This place is coming along perfectly.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Walking towards her_ ) It is…isn't it.

 **PERIDOT:** Yes, our new home is gonna be better than Steven's.

 **LAPIS:** Well, one piece at a time.

Peridot nodded and spotted an unused, broken truck outside the barn…the inside had been scrapped and taken out, mainly to use to make a wifi router, using the trucks bits and a lawn mower…but the shell of the truck just stood there…Peridot was thinking what use it could have…she had a great idea of using the back end as a sort of balcony. Lapis then noticed in the corner of her eye that someone was standing at the entrance of the barn, this figure wasn't recognizable but more of a black silhouette…she turned and the figure was huge, she gasped.

 **PERIDOT:** I think we could use this primitive transportation as a balcony, maybe hook up the TV up there. What do you think, Lapis? ( _Lapis doesn't respond but is staring at something_ ) Uh…Lapis…?

Just then, the figure comes running into the barn, it was Jasper, running towards Lapis.

 **JASPER:** I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HANDLE YOUR POWER! WE WERE MADE FOR EACH OTHER!

 **LAPIS:** NOO!

Lapis closes her eyes and falls over backwards with a hard bump, she looks up and stares at the Jasper looking down at her and laughing. Peridot then comes to her aid.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis? Are you okay? ( _No response. Lapis breathes heavily…just staring…_ ) LAPIS!

Her name snaps her out of her weird trance, she looks at Peridot as if she were a stranger for a few seconds and then looks back to where Jasper was standing but…nobody was there. It was all in her head. Lapis puts her hands on her head, grits her teeth and then starts to well up some tears. Peridot kneeled down to her level, trying to aid her.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis, what's wrong?

 **LAPIS:** Jasper! It's…J-Jasper.

Peridot looks around the barn but nobody was about, it was just them. Peridot wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to say anything that would upset Lapis but the obvious came to her mind first.

 **PERIDOT:** It's…just us, Lapis. Jasper isn't here!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Frustrated_ ) I…I know!

 **PERIDOT:** Then…what-

Peridot didn't finish her question as Lapis simply shoved Peridot and quickly got up…she ran to the entrance of the barn and produced her wings and then flew away. Peridot called to her and ran after her but Lapis was half way flying towards the sky before Peridot exit the barn. She simply just watched the blue gem until she was a blur. Peridot didn't understand what was going on…but felt helpless about it. She then looked at the little pool that was outside their home…a "present" she made for Lapis. The water rippled from a slight breeze and then it occurred to Peridot…she remembered Lapis talking about Jasper who begged to fuse with her and yet, telling Peridot that she…"missed" being malachite. Lapis was still a damaged gem, if only emotionally and physically. Peridot made a lot of effort to become friends with Lapis and as a friend, she was going to help her get through this damaged time.

Peridot knew where Lapis went, only because she told Lapis what a quiet and peaceful place it was: The lighthouse, not far from here. The lighthouse that pretty much stood over Beach City. Peridot then went to pursue Lapis…as the blue gem was important to her.

…

It was roughly twenty minutes ago since Lapis flew away from the barn. She perched herself on top of the light house where nobody was about, the only activity was that the light house was shining around its surrounding area as it was quickly getting dark. Lapis sat with her legs close together and her head tucked in her arms…still weeping, still crying from her Jasper vision. She raised her head, letting the tears roll faster and looked onto the sea…the water glittered beautifully from the glowing stars from the sky and the ripples from the waves. Lapis sniffed and just started into space…

 **VOICE:** It's beautiful, isn't it…?

Lapis was startled and turned quickly, only to see Peridot, carefully walking on the smooth roof and setting down next to her.

 **LAPIS:** How…how did you get up here?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shrugs_ ) I used some metal to levitate me up here. Can't say it was easy.

Lapis didn't respond but just stared forward at the sea. Peridot made herself comfortable and sighed…she wasn't sure what to say, she knew Lapis was going through a difficult time but Peridot wasn't exactly good with her common sense…the only thing she knew…was not to upset her friend.

 **PERIDOT:** I come up here quite often. ( _Lapis listens_ ) I feel it's the only place I can just…think. Even if there's something bothering me, I just come here and just…chill. That's what Amethyst taught me, at least the meaning anyway…and I decided to try it and this was the best place for it. But then…I didn't need to come here to get rid of my sadness, I came here to be happy…( _Smiles_ ) It's why I think it's beautiful…especially at night: The way the moon reflects the water and makes it sparkle, like a…dance of light…( _Lapis lifts her head up_ ). But…seeing you upset just…well, it kills me…

 **LAPIS:** Why? Why do you care?

 **PERIDOT:** Because you're my friend…my best friend…and since you've been here, I've never had to come here because…well, I've…( _Blushes_ ) I g-got you…( _Lapis looks at her oddly_ ) You make me…happy…

 **LAPIS:** I…do…?

 **PERIDOT:** Of course you do.

There was a strange silence for a couple of seconds before Lapis sighs and rests her head on her folded arms, still in a fetal like position.

 **LAPIS:** I don't know how I could've kept you happy…I'm damaged, Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** No, you're not!

 **LAPIS:** Yes, I am! I…I still think about her. I still think about Jasper.

 **PERIDOT:** I…I understand, Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sighs_ ) No, you don't. I was fused with her for so long that…I tormented her, I loved causing her pain just to show her how I felt. We were fused for months…and yet, I miss it…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Upset slightly_ ) Why…?

 **LAPIS:** Because…she could…handle me…but…I…hated it! I miss it and yet I hate it! ( _Starts to cry_ ) What's wrong with me, Peridot? Why can't I just…just let it go! Why can't I just move on?

Peridot couldn't think of a thing to say, she wanted to say something but nothing came to her…except for…a certain idea.

Lapis carried on crying…Peridot came in closer and put her arms around her. Lapis acknowledged with warm comfort and lifted her head again and looked at Peridot with her streaming tears…Peridot just gave her a small smile, eventually Lapis did to…they then got closer, as their faces become much, much closer, almost touching distance. They both closed their eyes, their mouths open slightly…and then their lips locked.

The kiss started off soft, as their tongues gently caressed each other's, each lap and movement made their mouths wet, Peridot tilted her head to one side, wanting to gain more access and Lapis let her…their tongues wanting to reach further into the mouths. They took quick gasps and they each pushed for more access…Peridot started to lean back as Lapis was starting to crawl over her but they carried on wrestling each other's tongues and soaked in saliver. Just then Lapis stopped and quickly pulled away, putting her hand over her mouth. Peridot then felt this probably wasn't the right moment to do this action.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushing_ ) Uh…-uh, Lapis…I'm sorry, I…

 **LAPIS:** Did you just…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Frowns_ ) W-Well, you didn't exactly stop me-

 **LAPIS:** ( _Slight blush_ ) That was…nice…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Puzzled_ ) Um…it…i-it was…?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles and blushes_ ) Yes, it was.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Still blushing_ ) Well…u-uh, I just…f-figured that you didn't want to fuse with anyone anymore and I'm…I-I'm scared of the thought of fusing and thought that…t-that we could…y-you know, try the h-human w-way…

 **LAPIS:** That…actually felt good…I felt…safe…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Almost smug_ ) Ah, oh good…

 **LAPIS:** Thank you…

 **PERIDOT:** Well, a beautiful gem like you deserves it. ( _Realizes what she said_ ) Um…uh…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Giggles_ ) You think I'm beautiful?

 **PERIDOT:** Why, yes. Yes of course you are. I mean…look at you, your blue. Just like the day's sky here and the water that brings life to this planet, it's just…pretty. And…uh…a-and that I…uh…luuuu…( _Gulps_ ) ah, um…and that I think you're the prettiest gem I've ever seen and that I love you. ( _Lapis gasps_ ) There, I said it! I love you! I love you, Lapis Lazuli!

 **LAPIS:** You…love me…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushes_ ) Oh crap, I've ruined it, haven't I?

 **LAPIS:** Ruined what?

 **PERIDOT:** Our friendship. Ah, damn it, I've gone and said something so…so stupid!

Peridot was about to look away but Lapis puts her hand over Peridot's cheek and gently makes her turn her face and looks her in the eye. Both are blushing. Lapis smiles seductively to Peridot.

 **LAPIS:** You haven't ruined anything, miss Peridot~

Peridot blushes wildly and they kiss again. They carried on from where they left off and Peridot leans back, lying on her back while Lapis climbs over her, still kissing passionately…until Lapis breaks the kiss and whispers in Peridot's ear.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Whispers_ ) Why don't we try out the human love...

 **PERIDOT:** Uh…w-what's that…?

While they kissed even more, Lapis climbed even further onto Peridot…they didn't want this to stop but eventually, wanting to get a breather from the passionate kissing.

 **PERIDOT:** Wait, wait…!

 **LAPIS:** What is it?

 **PERDIOT:** Um…a-are we…are we…fusing?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles_ ) I think we're doing something that's better than fusing…

Peridot gulped as Lapis sat on top of her…as the blue gem slowly untied the blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders…the backless blue halter crop becoming teasingly loose…Peridot just stared at the lovely blue gem, amazed with her beauty…and then Lapis leaned in closer for another kiss…Peridot gently put her arms around Lapis and slowly moving her hands down to Lapis's hips, while at the same time, Peridot kisses Lapis's neck…the blue gem moaned, biting her lip…smiling. At this point, their gems started to glow…not for fusion…but for love…

The memory faded but another formed and yet reminded Lapis of more passionate times:

This time they were in the forest

Once again…they connect their love, once again ecstasy took over their bodies, once again…they were one. As Peridot licked and stroked her tongue over Lapis's clitoris in a circular motion and making Lapis cum.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Screams in pure ecstasy_ ) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

After a while…both were blushing from the heat of the moment, as sweat slowly seeped, they panted as they looked into each other's eyes as fluids had been swapped. They smiled, never wanted it to end…Lapis then rested her head on Peridot's chest and wrapped her arms around the green gem, as she Peridot, stroking the now damp blue hair.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Panting_ ) That was…amazing…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Blushing_ ) Yeah…

 **LAPIS:** Such a delicate touch.

 **PERIDOT:** Because a gem like you deserves it.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Smiles and blushes_ ) I love you, Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** I love you too, Lapis.

 **LAPIS:** Mmm. I hope this never ends…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Kisses Lapis's forehead_ ) It never will. I'll stay by you and love you forever and always~

The an echo starts…

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I love you, Peridot._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I love you, Peridot._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I love you, Peridot._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I love you, Peridot._

 _Please…never leave me…_

 _I won't…I'll never leave you, I promise, my love…_

The memory quickly faded to something real…

Death and destruction was surrounding the scene. Beach City was in ruins and a huge yellow diamond like gem was standing above Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Lots of pain_ ) Oh…L-Lapis…I…j-just want you to be here…I…( _Winches in pain and starts crying_ ) I…j-just want to see you…one…l-last…time…

 _I'm coming, Peridot, I'm coming! Please, hold on!_

Just then, not far from her…a blue light started to illuminate…Lapis's gem started to glow and rise slightly from the ground. Peridot turned her head to the glow…she teared out some black fluid from her eyes, see was leaking, a sign of dying…but for those sort seconds seeing Lapis's gem, Peridot's pain was gone and she smiled, even if it was weakly…Lapis then produced her form, as her blue clothes became visible as was her beautiful form…

But…Peridot was close to leaving her body…death was taking her…as more cracks ran across her body.

 **NOTES: Yeah, the next chapter is gonna be the "will she/won't she die"…I'm leaving that to my football team. If Norwich win, then Peridot lives…but if they lose…well… no guesses there. I'm leaving it to fate.**

 **Anyway, sorry for the filler chapter, it'll be back to normal next week.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Destruction: Yellow**

 **NOTES: The last two chapters are a little confusing, when it comes to the timeline…but I'm hoping I've explained it better in this chapter. Well, at least I hope so…**

 **This chapter will contain some cheesiness.**

 **Chapter 22**

GOING BACK 10 MINUTES AGO.

Peridot then rapidly shot at yellow diamond but her small blasters were no match for the huge figure of yellow diamond, each shot not even making a dent…yellow diamond laughed this off and stuck out her hand, she grabbed some of the green bolts and chucked them back at Peridot, which smacked into her painfully and pushing her across the ground, the force was strong, that it opened her compartment where Lapis's gem was kept and the blue gem whet flying…Peridot was down but not entirely out…Garnet and Pearl ran towards yellow diamond, ready to fight, they both jumped, shouting their war cries but were simply pushed aside from yellow diamonds heavy back hand and both slammed into the ground, the move was so simple that yellow diamond hardly moved…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Pathetic!

Garnet and Pearl both moaned, the whack of Yellow Diamond's hand literally took the wind out of them but the awful hard landing was much worse. Garnet almost glitches, ready to split…but she kept it together and slowly got up. Pearl used her spear to help her up…they both turned to Yellow Diamond, looking at the impossible.

 **PEARL:** She's…to strong.

 **GARNET:** Pink Diamond got shattered…so can she!

 **PEARL:** ( _Remembers that moment_ ) But…Rose was stronger. She got Pink Diamond when she was weak…

 **GARNET:** We can't give up! We…( _See's something in her future vision_ ) Oh my God…

 **PEARL:** What? Do you see a path? Can you see us beating yellow diamond?

 **GARNET:** Someone's going to die!

 **PEARL:** ( _Worried_ ) What?

 **GARNET:** Peridot and…Greg…

 **PEARL:** Can they be saved? Can't we change the future?

 **GARNET:** We…die trying. Unless…we save one…

 **PEARL:** Oh no…

 **GARNET:** We…c-can't die. Steven and David will be alone. They can't battle this monster on their own! We'll only survive if…we save Greg.

 **PEARL:** But…what about Peridot? ( _Garnet shakes her head slowly and disappointingly, indicating that Peridot had no chance_ ) I guess…Steven shouldn't lose his dad…as well…

 **GARNET:** We must act quick!

 **PEARL:** Right!

Garnet and Pearl ran towards Greg's van, making sure to be out of sight. Though on the way, they took out a couple of Jaspers. Garnet simply punched her way through, shattering the Jaspers, though most were vulnerable and dying. Pearl ran elegantly through the dying Jaspers, jumping and spinning with grace, sticking out her spear and slicing some Jaspers in half. Eventually, they got to Greg's van…who had a few injured people with him and was about to drive off but Garnet got in his way. Greg looked on with worry and somewhat frustration.

 **GREG:** Garnet, what the hell?

Pearl then opened his door and attempted to pull him out.

 **PEARL:** You're in danger, Greg!

 **GREG:** Danger…? ( _Pearl pulls him out_ ) Whoa, hey! Hang on, I've got injured people in that van!

 **PEARL:** ( _To Garnet_ ) Can you help them?

 **GARNET:** On it!

Garnet ripped open the doors, the three injured people screamed but Garnet just simply scooped them up, over her shoulders, careful not to hurt them further and quickly ran away from the van to drop them off in a safe place.

 **PEARL:** You better follow Garnet, Greg. I'll take it from here!

 **GREG:** Oh, u-uh…well, just make sure my son and van come back in one piece, okay?!

Greg started to run away. Pearl then grabbed a piece of rubble and wedges it between the acceleration peddle and the seat. The van starts moving as Pearl stands clear away. The van wobbles at first as the steering wheel turns…

MEANWHILE.

Peridot and Steven were trapped in the diamonds grasp.

 **PERIDOT:** FUCK YOU, CLOD!

Yellow diamond couldn't believe how she was spoken back, her eyes were raging of fiery anger and with no hesitation, she crushed Peridot in her grasp, the whole of Peridot's body cracked and bits of her shattered…Peridot screamed as loud as she could, before a crack zigzagged over her eyes and she then became silent, with only slight gasps of moaning pain coming out of her…the yellow diamond then opened up her hand, letting gravity pull Peridot down to Earth and slamming hard into the ground but amazingly…she didn't poof but was badly cracked and bits of her were falling apart…she whimpered in pain, it was unbearable…she could actually feel herself leaving her form…then her gem on her forehead cracked…her eyes were about fading.

Meanwhile, Steven was shouting out Peridot's name.

 **STEVEN:** NOOO! OH MY GOD! PERIDOT!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Crying_ ) YOUR HURTING MY FRIENDS! YOUR HURTING THEM!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** I'm surprised a human is capable to have feelings of hurt! Now you know how us diamonds feel? And yet, I don't think you do! Your pretending! That Peridot is just one of a thousand like her, all pointless in their own right and can easily be replaced. They are just made to serve! What makes her special? ( _Steven tries to answer but she spots a van driving away instead_ ) Hmm…what if I kill one of your kind, maybe then you'll see the pain that this planet has given us!

Yellow Diamond then turns and only takes a few long steps to get close to the van. Steven notices this and spots the van…he gasps as he realizes it's his Dad's van. He then tries to scream at Yellow Diamond!

 **STEVEN:** NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** This distresses you? GOOD!

She then produces a massive bolt of light from her chest and then holding in her free hand, it floats there.

 **STEVEN:** NOO! PLEASE! STOP! THAT'S MY DAD!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Your human creator…? ( _Starts to laugh_ ) Oh, how fun.

 **STEVEN:** NO! STOP IT!

Yellow diamond ignores Steven's plea of mercy and throws her yellow bolt towards the van and within seconds, it makes impact…hitting the van dead on!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Cries_ ) NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The yellow bolt hits the back of the van, making it swerve left and right, before the impact makes it explode slightly and the van veers off the road and into the air, spinning before crashing into the side of a house and exploding…the building is then consumed with flames that bellow out, engulfing everything…anyone on that van…would not have survived. Of course, no one was in the van to begin with. Greg was as good as safe…and yet Steven mourned thinking his dad was dead.

Peridot meanwhile…was dying…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Lots of pain_ ) Oh…L-Lapis…I…j-just want you to be here…I…( _Winches in pain and starts crying_ ) I…j-just want to see you…one…l-last…time…

 _I'm coming, Peridot, I'm coming! Please, hold on!_

Just then, not far from her…a blue light started to illuminate…Lapis's gem started to glow and rise slightly from the ground. Peridot turned her head to the glow…she teared out some black fluid from her eyes, see was leaking, a sign of dying…but for those sort seconds seeing Lapis's gem, Peridot's pain was gone and she smiled, even if it was weakly…Lapis then produced her form, as her blue clothes became visible as was her beautiful form…

But…Peridot was close to leaving her body…death was taking her…as more cracks ran across her body.

Lapis slumped on the ground. She then looked up to see Peridot's body slowly shattering, as more cracks branched across her face. Lapis screamed out Peridot's name and quickly ran towards her…Peridot was in a bad way as Lapis kneeled down next to her.

 **LAPIS:** Oh my God, Peridot?

Peridot opened her eyes weakly, all she could see was a blue blur above her, she tried blinking to get a better focus…but it was no use.

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…? Oh, please…please let it be true…don't let this be a joke…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Teary_ ) It's me, Peridot, it's me, I'm here, my love…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Cries_ ) Oh, Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** Peridot, hang in there. Don't give up, please…

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…v-very weak, Lapis…I can feel myself…g-going…

 **LAPIS:** No! NO! You're not going anywhere, you hear me, you're staying here, w-with me ( _Tears start to roll_ ) Your staying here! ( _Looks around_ ) Where's Steven, he…he can help you! He can h-heal you…

Peridot shakes her head weakly. Lapis, puts her arm around the damaged green gem, gently holding onto the Peridot in her arms.

 **PERIDOT:** You've…y-you've got to get out of here…

 **LAPIS:** I'm not leaving you!

 **PERIDOT:** Save yourself…

 **LAPIS:** I'm…NOT LEAVING YOU! ( _Stars crying_ ) I'm sorry…I'm s-sorry I wasn't there when you n-needed me…I'm…( _Cries, unable to finish her sentence_ )

Peridot weakly and slowly lifts up her hand, as the limb enhancers break off and touches Lapis by the cheek.

 **PERIDOT:** Don't…b-be sorry…( _Coughs_ ) The moments I've s-spent with you…ha-have been…t-the greatest moments of my l-life…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Still crying_ ) We…we can still have more moments together…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles weakly_ ) I'm…going to sleep now…

 **LAPIS:** No! NO! PERIDOT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I…I need you…I…can't live without you. You…( _Sobs_ )…you complete me…

 **PERIDOT:** I…l-loove…y-you...Lapis Lazuli…my beautiful blue gem…

Peridot has enough strength to gently push Lapis head closer to hers…and then their lips lock. They both close their eyes…Peridot's branches a crack over her face as bit of her fall apart. Their tongues gently wrestles each other's, and the kiss becomes wetter…Lapis tilts her head to gain more access and letting Peridot do the same but…Peridot didn't move…she didn't react anymore. Lapis opens her eyes and slowly moves her face away from Peridot…who was now…lifeless. Dead. Her eyes were closed, as if asleep now with her mouth slightly opened… Lapis pushed out more tears from her eyes as she hugged Peridot tightly for the last time.

 **LAPIS:** I love you, Peridot…I…

A tear drips on Peridot's cracked face and simply rolls down…just then, Peridot shatters and crumbles in Lapis arms…her body becomes dust that blows in the patterned wind and all that's left, is some broken limb enhancers and her gem, shattered in four pieces.

 **LAPIS:** NOOOO! ( _She scoops the broken pieces of Peridot's gem and sobs into them_ ) I'm sorry…I'M SORRY I WASN'T WITH YOU, WHEN YOU NEEDED ME!

Meanwhile, Steven was crying, a sore lump in his throat and he was shaking and yellow diamond could feel him squirming, she was enjoying every minute of this…but a jobs a job…and what must be done, should be done. She was going to kill whatever was left of Rose Quartz legacy…once and fall. She started to squeeze Steven…the air was pushed out of him…he tried to produce a bubble to escape, but nothing worked…he was getting very weak…his life…was slowly leaving him…

It was when Lapis shouted her love for Peridot that she then stopped squeezing Steven and was surprised to see Lapis amongst all the chaos and where a Peridot once lied. The Yellow Diamond was curious as to why Lapis was here on Earth…though she did hear a rumour that she was imprisoned in a mirror. Steven was getting his breath back…

Lapis produced a watery bubble around Peridot's shattered gem, keeping it safe. Lapis slowly stood up…her back to the yellow Diamond…her head slightly tilted…and her hands clenched into fists.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** A…Lapis Lazuli…on this planet?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Ignoring Yellow diamond comments_ ) You…you killed the only person who made me happy…( _She turns her head as her eyes were silvery, like a mirror reflection and full of rage_ ) You…will be joining Pink Diamond!

 **NOTES: Annnnnd I'll stop there. So…what is Lapis gonna do? Yes…Norwich lost…hence, Peridot dies...**

 **The next chapter will be up within the week.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Destruction: Yellow**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing.**

 **Chapter 23**

 **PERIDOT:** I…l-loove…y-you...Lapis Lazuli…my beautiful blue gem…

Peridot has enough strength to gently push Lapis head closer to hers…and then their lips lock. They both close their eyes…Peridot's branches a crack over her face as bit of her fall apart. Their tongues gently wrestle each other's, and the kiss becomes wetter…Lapis tilts her head to gain more access and letting Peridot do the same but…Peridot didn't move…she didn't react anymore. Lapis opens her eyes and slowly moves her face away from Peridot…who was now…lifeless. Dead. Her eyes were closed, as if asleep now with her mouth slightly opened… Lapis pushed out more tears from her eyes as she hugged Peridot tightly for the last time.

 **LAPIS:** I love you, Peridot…I…

A tear drips on Peridot's cracked face and simply rolls down…just then, Peridot shatters and crumbles in Lapis arms…her body becomes dust that blows in the patterned wind and all that's left, is some broken limb enhancers and her gem, shattered in four pieces.

 **LAPIS:** NOOOO! ( _She scoops the broken pieces of Peridot's gem and sobs into them_ ) I'm sorry…I'M SORRY I WASN'T WITH YOU, WHEN YOU NEEDED ME!

Meanwhile, Steven was crying, a sore lump in his throat and he was shaking and yellow diamond could feel him squirming, she was enjoying every minute of this…but a jobs a job…and what must be done, should be done. She was going to kill whatever was left of Rose Quartz legacy…once and fall. She started to squeeze Steven…the air was pushed out of him…he tried to produce a bubble to escape, but nothing worked…he was getting very weak…his life…was slowly leaving him…

It was when Lapis shouted her love for Peridot that she then stopped squeezing Steven and was surprised to see Lapis amongst all the chaos and where a Peridot once lied. The Yellow Diamond was curious as to why Lapis was here on Earth…though she did hear a rumour that she was imprisoned in a mirror. Steven was getting his breath back…

Lapis produced a watery bubble around Peridot's shattered gem, keeping it safe. Lapis slowly stood up…her back to the yellow Diamond…her head slightly tilted…and her hands clenched into fists.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** A…Lapis Lazuli…on this planet?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Ignoring Yellow diamond comments_ ) You…you killed the only person who made me happy…( _She turns her head as her eyes were silvery, like a mirror reflection and full of rage_ ) You…will be joining Pink Diamond!

Yellow diamond couldn't believe what she was hearing, no one talked to her like that, at least in a threatening way. Her grasp of Steven no longer mattered, as she let go off him and he fell to the ground from a good height…but before hitting the ground, he was cushioned by a watery-bed that softened his landing, if a little wet, made by Lapis…as soon as she knew Steven was okay, she concentrated hard.

Lapis closed her eyes and her hair and clothes started to move as if wind was blowing right through her. Just then, a huge shield of waves grew from the sea and slowly turning into sharp thick spikes, pointing towards yellow Diamond.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** What? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?

Lapis then used her hand and thrusted towards yellow diamond, sending commands to the large sharp spikes that shot at Yellow Diamond. The huge gem gasped as the spikes hurled towards her…the first few solid spikes she managed to deflect with her hand but Lapis conjured up more ammunition and yellow diamond couldn't keep up with it…as one spike made its way to the diamonds chest, impaling her and coming out through her back. The yellow diamond gasped in pain…Lapis shot more spikes at her but surprisingly yellow diamond manged to deflect them…but it was becoming all too much…as yellow diamond fell to her knees. Lapis stopped with the spikes but her hair and dress were still blowing in the invisible wind, as she was ready to do something else.

Yellow diamond kept on gasping, she never felt pain like this before…but she gritted her teeth and determined not to let her body shatter just yet.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** LAPIS! WHY ARE YOU ON THE SIDE OF EARTH? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'VE DONE?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Staying calm and yet, angry_ ) Don't you know what YOU'VE done?

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Grits her teeth_ ) What…is the meaning of your action?

 **LAPIS:** You…you killed Peridot!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** There are many like her! USELESS!

 **LAPIS:** NO! YOU ARE WRONG! There aren't any like her! She…s-she was unique, she appreciated her life…she…she was free!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Earth is just a rock! EARTH IS PATHETIC! WHY ARE YOU SIDING TO A PLANET THAT DESTROYED ONE OF OUR OWN!

 **LAPIS:** I was never one of you! Never! All I was to you was an informant! And this planet has much more than you know! Peridot knew this…s-she showed me this. She showed me so much what this planet holds…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Still in pain_ ) And what's that?

 **LAPIS:** Life…freedom…love. Something you'll never understand!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Love? Gems can't love! Gems are made for a purpose, a purpose to serve! But you…you and that pathetic Peridot are defective! ( _Lapis frowns angrily_ ) No matter about that green worm now, now she's dead! She wasn't a gem…she was DIRT!

 **LAPIS:** DON'T SPEAK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Smiles_ ) I hope she suffered!

With that statement, Lapis raised a hand and again the water grew from the sea but this time in a shape of a hand, mimicking hers. Yellow Diamond saw this and to be honest with herself, she started to get nervous.

Going back a few minutes…David rushed to Steven's aid. Luckily, he was okay and quickly getting his breath back. David helped Steven up. Steven was actually crying…

 **STEVEN:** My dad's dead…( _Sobs_ )…a-and Peridot's dead…

 **DAVID:** ( _Wasn't sure how to respond_ ) I…I know…

Just then, Garnet and Pearl appeared, running up to them. Steven saw them and was a little relieved.

 **STEVEN:** Guys, you're okay!

 **PEARL:** Don't worry about us, are you okay, Steven?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Starts crying again_ ) My…m-my dad…( _Cries into David's shoulders_ )

 **GARNET:** Steven, your dad is fine. Me and Pearl intervened and your dad is safe.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Relieved, if a little puzzled_ ) Safe…? But…b-but the van…he w-was…-

 **PEARL:** He wasn't in it, Steven. That was more of a diversion.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sniffs_ ) But…Peridot…what about…-

 **GARNET:** ( _Slightly nervous_ ) I'm…I'm sorry, Steven. Our actions could only save one. Or we'd all die. We had to make a choice, a difficult choice…( _Looks away slightly_ ) Peridot…was the scarifies…

 **STEVEN:** No…( _Cries_ ) It's not fair…

 **GARNET:** No, it wasn't…

 **PEARL:** ( _Sad_ ) Steven…we-

Pearl was interrupted by a huge shadow, a shadow in the shape of a hand that was growing out of the water. The crystal gems and David saw it was coming from Lapis, controlling the water with her hand, each movement she made with her hand, the water hand would copy…the gems and David looked on in awe, if a little worried.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Think about what you're doing! Think what they did to Pink Diamond. ( _Lapis ignored her and used the watery hand to grab her and scoop her off the ground_ ) UGH!

 **LAPIS:** Did you think about what you did to Peridot? NO, YOU DIDN'T!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Frustrated_ ) THINK ABOUT IT, LAPIS! If it weren't for these renegade gems becoming traitors to their own kind…then none of this would've happened! Their rebellious actions lead to this, their rebellious selfishness lead to the death of Pink Diamond…and to your Peridot!

 **LAPIS:** Shut up, SHUT UP! YOU SHOWED NO REMORSE! YOU SHOWED NO FUCKING REMORSE! AND YOU KILLED HUNDREDS OF HUMANS, JUST SO YOU COULD ACT YOUR FUCKING REVENGE!? ( _Calms down a little_ ) As far as I see it…homeworld only have two diamond left!

Lapis didn't give time for Yellow diamond to reply to that daring phrase…Lapis then gripped yellow diamond in her watery hold and made her float above the city. The yellow diamond screamed and struggled but it got harder…especially when Lapis slowly turned the water into ice…Yellow Diamond was covered, with only her head sticking out of the floating pool of water, which was becoming an icy solid.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** BLUE DIAMOND WILL HEAR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! BLUE DIAMOND WILL HAVE YOU SHATTERED! YOU'VE BETRAYED YOUR DIAMOND!

 **LAPIS:** I don't care!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Chuckles_ ) At least I shattered your worthless green bitch!

The floating pool surrounding yellow diamond in the air had finished forming ice around her. Lapis then used both her hands to direct the icy solid prisoner over some sharp rocks. She then brought both her hands down as if slapping down on something and the thick iced bubble shattered into the sharp rocks and rubble from the buildings, along with yellow diamond. The yellow diamond screamed as her body was ripped in half as herself and the icy form shattered violently. Her eyes were wide and her screams became more and more faint…the bottom half of her waist had shattered into a million pieces and yet her top half still remained but her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her screams stopped, with her mouth wide open. Her top half was shattered but mainly cracked, with only one arm remaining…and then the remaining part of the building collapsed on her, the thick dust bellowed into the air and yellow diamond, or what was left of her, was buried under the rubble…but judging the way Lapis broke her, she was as good as dead.

But just then Lapis grew weak and was finding hard to stand up. Steven and the gems and David then ran to Lapis, to hold her up and support. She was really weak but Steven held her up…as did Pearl and David. Lapis was thankful…but couldn't help but think about her love, Peridot, who was no more.

 **STEVEN:** You…you did it, Lapis! You destroyed yellow diamond!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Very weak_ ) She…killed Peridot, who…made me happy…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sad_ ) I'm sorry, Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Still weak_ ) Wait…wait! ( _To Steven_ ) You…y-you can help her, c-can't you?

 **STEVEN:** Oh. Lapis…s-she's…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Ignoring Steven_ ) You can help her! ( _She summons the watered bubble of Peridot's gem and takes away the watery bubble protection, holding out in her hands_ ) Come on, heal her!

Steven looks at Peridot's gem, it was shattered into three pieces. He sighs with regret.

 **STEVEN:** She's…too far gone!

 **LAPIS:** No! No, you heal her right now!

 **STEVEN:** Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Angry_ ) PLEASE! ( _Cries_ ) Please…I…I need you to try. I…I need her…

Steven knew he couldn't convince Lapis that his healing powers wouldn't work. He looks at Peridot's shattered gem sadly and sighs again. He then licks his hand and touches the gem…it…suddenly started to glow and shake, the pieces the came together like a magnet, making the shape of craved triangler shape but it still had a huge crack down the middle. Steven knew it wouldn't work hundred percent but couldn't deny Lapis's request. Lapis started to cry even more. Pearl, Garnet and David gathered round, looking on with despair and sadness.

 **STEVEN:** I'm…sorry, Lapis.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Heartbroken_ ) No…

 **STEVEN:** I tried but…she's to damaged…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Cries into Peridot's gem, falling onto her knees_ ) Oh Peridot…( _Sobs_ ) My sweet Peridot…please…please come back to me…( _The others didn't know what to say…instead just watch Lapis fall into a broken heart of pain and loss_ ) I…want you back, I…c-can't go on without you…I need you here…I need you…w-with me…please…

Garnet and Pearl looked at each other, it reminded them of another lost gem in this battle…Amethyst, their friend. Pearl then started to sob but Garnet comforted her as Pearl cried into Garnet's shoulders…but Garnet tried to hold back tears herself but it was no use as tears eventually dripped from her visor. Lapis carried on crying for the loss of her friend…her love…Steven put an arm around her. David simply sat on some debris…he was loss for words and nothing he would say would make a difference, at least, not now…

The gang mourned the loss of their friends…

Just then, where Yellow Diamond was buried…the rubble started to move…slight tremor at first but the rubble moved even more…the gang noticed this and gasped, as the rubble started to move away and just then…a cracked yellow arm pushed it's why through the rubble…

 **NOTES: And ends this chapter.**

 **I'll be taking a small break from writing but should have the next chapter up by next weekend sometime.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Destruction: Yellow**

 **NOTES: This chapter will contain swearing.**

 **Chapter 24**

The gang mourned the loss of their friends…

Just then, where Yellow Diamond was buried…the rubble started to move…slight tremor at first but the rubble moved even more…the gang noticed this and gasped, as the rubble started to move away and just then…a cracked yellow arm pushed it's way through the rubble…

The others back off, as the rubble started to rise and then Yellow Diamond appeared, screaming from her temporary burial…she pulled herself out from the ground and straight away she focused on the crystal gems with anger and hatred. As she crawled on the ground, the bottom half of her was gone…how was she not dead?

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You…FOOLS! ( _She raised her hand and slams it on the ground, causing the ground to crack_ ) I AM A DIAMOND! I AM A SUBTANCE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO DESTROY!

The ground shaking made the others fall or dodge out of the way of the ripping ground…and yet Yellow Diamond used her strength to crawl her way to the crystal gems. Suddenly her face started to crack but she didn't let this stop her. Lapis grew angry seeing the sight of her, moving Steven to one side and was about to produce another hand from the sea but yellow diamond intervened quickly to stop her by swinging her giant back hand towards her, pushing Lapis of her feet…and slamming against a still-standing building.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You cannot destroy me! ( _Looks at Steven_ ) You! Why do you still stand? Why do you want to protect this planet?

 **STEVEN:** Why do you want to destroy it?

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** You already know!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighs_ ) Pink…Diamond…

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Yes! We diamonds will not rest until this planet is destroyed for taking one of our own!

 **STEVEN:** THAT'S NO NEED TO TAKE IT OUT ON INNOCENT HUMANS! THOUSAND HAVE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** AND THOUSAND MORE WILL FOLLOW! INCLUDING YOUR TRAITOROUS GEMS!

 **STEVEN:** I'M SORRY WHAT MY MOM DID, I'M SORRY YOU LOST SOMEONE YOU REPECTED! But…you can't hold a grudge forever…your killing life on this planet that doesn't deserve it…and…a-and if that meant mom stopping Pink Diamond sucking the life out of this planet…then…( _Starts to cry but gets angry_ )…then…she deserved to be shattered!

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Deserve? DESERVE? ( _Starts to crack even more_ ) YOU KNOW NOTHING! SHE DESTROYED PINK DIAMOND WHILE SHE WAS WEAK! Your mother was a COWARD! A COWARD! COWARD!

She then grabbed Steven in her grasp and started to squeeze him. Steven started to panic! Pearl and Garnet produced their weapons…Pearl chucked a spear at Yellow diamonds hand, which made a slight dent, Garnet picked up some rubble and threw it at the giant hand also, making a crack in her hand. David's feet glowed, as he to picked up some smaller rubble but kick it so hard that it was going at a tremendous speed and smacked into Yellow Diamonds cheek, shattering some of her face off…the yellow being moaned and loosen her grip on Steven and he didn't hesitate to produce a giant pink bubble around him, with spikes and simple shattered yellow diamonds hand in pieces…he dropped to the ground but was cushioned by his bubble. Yellow diamond was screaming in pain, as her arm was crumblering as to was her face.

Steven rolled towards David and then his bubble disappeared. David helped him up.

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** ( _Half her face falls off_ ) This…is n-not the end…THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME! BUT WORD WILL SPRED! (Chuckles) Blue, white a-and black won't hesitate to destroy you…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Long faced_ ) Wha…Black…but I thought…?

 **YELLOW DIAMOND:** Just goes to show…you know NOTHING!

Garnet then walks in front of Steven, holding a huge rock with one hand and simply smiles.

 **GARNET:** We know more than you know!

Just then, Garnet spins around and chucks the rock towards yellow diamond, the rock smashes through her face, ripping her and coming out of the other side of her head and then Yellow Diamond explodes illuminating the whole of the wrecked Beach City, the crystal gems and anyone left covered their eyes.…it then rained a few bits of shattered yellow pieces and dust. Yellow Diamond was finally destroyed…

There was silence. Not a sound.

The gems, Steven and David gathered round, looking at up the sparkling sky as the yellow dust slowly disappeared…

Beach city was saved…at least what was left of it. There was a cheer, echoing through the air…the residents of beach city celebrating the battle won by the Crystal Gems. The gems smiled and huddled each other. Though Steven still had questions.

 **STEVEN:** Black…diamond? ( _To Garnet_ ) I…I didn't know she existed.

 **GARNET:** Steven, it's not worth thinking about. At least, not yet…

 **STEVEN:** But…who was she?

 **PEARL:** ( _A little shaky_ ) She…s-she's-

Pearl was interrupted by some moaning not far from them…it was Lapis, crawling from a building she smashed into, she was a little weak and unsteady on her legs.

 **STEVEN:** Oh, Lapis!

Steven quickly ran to her and put his arms around her. She acknowledge his help as the other gems came to see how she was, as well. Lapis was bruised and her dress a little torn, other than being very weak, she was fine.

 **STEVEN:** Easy, Lapis, easy…

 **LAPIS:** Thank…y-you…

 **STEVEN:** We won, Lapis! We won!

All Lapis could give back to Steven was a very weak smile…Beach City and the Earth was saved…but at a cost. Her smile slowly faded as she had Peridot in her thoughts. The thought of the pain that Peridot had to endure before she died…but it was the words that would echo through her mind.

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Don't…b-be sorry…(_ _Coughs_ _) The moments I've s-spent with you…ha-have been…t-the greatest moments of my l-life…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(_ _Still crying_ _) We…we can still have more moments together…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(_ _Smiles weakly_ _) I'm…going to sleep now…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _No! NO! PERIDOT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I…I need you…I…can't live without you. You…(_ _Sobs_ _)…you complete me…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I…l-loove…y-you...Lapis Lazuli…my beautiful blue gem…_

Those last words, those last dying words made Lapis cry, as her tears quickly filled in her eyes and rolling down her face.

 **LAPIS:** I've…I've lost Peridot…She's gone, Steven, she's…g-gone.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sad_ ) I know, Lapis…

 **LAPIS:** She's gone…and she's never coming back.

The other gems looked at each other with their own grievance, they fully understood what Lapis was going through.

 **GARNET:** We…we've all lost someone.

 **PEARL:** ( _Getting upset_ ) Oh…( _Sobs_ ) Poor Amethyst…

Garnet puts her hand over Pearl's shoulders, who them simply reacts by hugging into Garnet. Lapis sits down as she cries into her hands, Steven kept his arm around her. David kicked some lose stones away…and then sat next to Lapis.

 **DAVID:** I've lost someone too. My best friend and work college…

 **GARNET:** We will mourn them. All of them…and the residents of Beach City who have lost their lives.

Everyone nodded, if a little slowly but they were all still upset, it was going to take a while for things to get back to normal…for everyone.

…

It had only been a few days and the town was still mourning the dead but were starting to rebuild the city. Lots of scaffolding were up against the damaged buildings and the whole town was getting itself back together…and the crystal gems had helped. Garnet lifted up a heavy load of bricks, which were just feather weight to her…Pearl was fixing mainly the electricity side of things…Steven was off loading from Greg's new rented van of supplies, while David helped as well.

Everybody was helping each other and all doing their part to get Beach city running again.

…

Another few days later and Beach City was still under construction but meanwhile Mayor Bill Dewey had a statue erected for those who lost their lives. It was just a simple square criminative marble statue with the names of the lost residents engraved on a brass plaque. Once again, sadness had filled the air of Beach City…their heaviest lost since Beach City was founded.

A couple of hours later…

The gems were back at the barn. While the residents of Beach City were mourning their lost…the gems did their own remembrance. Garnet and Pearl made two statues…one was of Amethyst and the other was of Peridot. Amethyst stance was her simple ready for battle, with her spiked whip out and Peridot was standing with her limb enhancers attached to her. Both plaques read "In remembrance to our fallen loved ones and brave Crystal Gems. Never forgotten". The statues were almost life like and you could tell that Garnet and Pearl put a lot of effort into it. The Crystal Gems, Steven and David looked on with awe…but tears were still produced. Lapis was nowhere to be seen but Steven had an idea that she was in the barn…he sighed and went to look for her.

He entered the barn, pushing the huge door softly.

 **STEVEN:** Lapis…are you in here?

He could then easily hear some sobbing, it was obviously Lapis. It was coming from the higher level of the barn, where the hay was stacked. Steven felt like he wasn't welcome…but he didn't want to leave Lapis on her own. He then climbed up the ladder and saw Lapis, lying down on the hay with her back towards him. He wasn't sure what to say…except gently call her name.

 **STEVEN:** Lapis…

Lapis cried, her breathing was becoming a lot heavier. She slowly pushed herself up and sat up, wiping her tears from her eyes, she had been crying for a while.

 **LAPIS:** Oh, Steven…I miss her…I miss her so much…

 **STEVEN:** I know you do…

 **LAPIS:** What…w-what am I going to do now…? ( _Sobs_ ) She made me so happy…and now I've lost her…

 **STEVEN:** Lapis, things like this take time…

 **LAPIS:** But I don't want to mourn her. I w-want her right here, in my arms…I want her next to me…I…I…( _Breaks down_ )

 **STEVEN:** Lapis, we all miss her and I know how much she meant to you…but you must remember her during the good times. You must remember why she made you so happy, if you can do that…then, well, she's never really gone…

 **LAPIS:** I've…I've never lost anyone before…

 **STEVEN:** And like I said, it's gonna take time. I'm sure wherever Peridot is now…she misses you too.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sobs_ ) You…you think so…?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Slight smile_ ) I know so. You made her happy.

 **LAPIS:** I just…want to see her again…

 **STEVEN:** I know.

Lapis then laid her head-on Steven's shoulders, while she cried a little bit more.

…

The next day…David was back at the hotel he originally stayed in and was packing his bag, he didn't have much and was surprised his clothes lasted for this long. While going through his bag, he found a packet of cigarettes, he opened them to revel that he had three left, which was more than he thought…he was delighted to put one in his mouth and light one up. It wasn't much but it reminded him of normal things, especially what he had gone through in the last week or so…it was hard to take in, especially with the gem power he had…if anything it only enhanced what he already knew…but something was bothering him even more…though his thoughts were gone, when he heard a knocking at the door. He wasn't expecting any guests but shrugged and answered the door anyway, only to find Steven standing there.

 **STEVEN:** Hi David.

 **DAVID:** Oh, hey, Steven…

David got back to his packing while Steven helped himself in and watched David packing.

 **STEVEN:** So, your leaving then, huh?

 **DAVID:** Yep.

 **STEVEN:** Where will you go?

 **DAVID:** Home. My normal home…

 **STEVEN:** Oh. ( _Hesitates_ ) You know you can always live with me, I've got plenty of room.

 **DAVID:** Steven, that's very kind of you. ( _Inhales his ciggerette_ ) But I've got another life elsewhere…and…it's not here.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Points at David's hand_ ) Your hand says otherwise. You're a Crystal Gem now.

 **DAVID:** ( _Slight chuckle_ ) I'm not. The battle a few days ago, it's not me, I didn't do anything. Your friends did most of the work…I was just a…oh, I dunno, a stand-in or something. As for this gem, this is just a reminder of the hell you and your friends went through…what I went through. ( _Shakes his head_ ) I don't want to remember that shit.

 **STEVEN:** I understand…

 **DAVID:** Do you?

 **STEVEN:** Well…yeah…

 **DAVID:** Steven, to you this is normal…to me, it's…too much. I just want a normal life again. ( _Chuckles again_ ) But…of course, it can never be normal…not any more but I want to try…

 **STEVEN:** Okay.

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) How's Lapis?

 **STEVEN:** It's gonna take time for her but…she'll be fine.

 **DAVID:** Yeah. ( _Looks at his hand_ ) Time is the greatest healer…( _Gets back to packing_ )

 **STEVEN:** So, you're really leaving then?

 **DAVID:** Yeah. ( _Zips up bag and puts it over his shoulders. He smiles and looks over to Steven_ ) Thank you. I owe you that much.

 **STEVEN:** What for?

 **DAVID:** For helping me, guiding me, all that bollocks…but more importantly, making me feel welcome.

 **STEVEN:** You don't have to go, you know.

 **DAVID:** I want to. I have another life elsewhere and I would like to get back to it…that's if I'm not fired. ( _Smiles_ ) Steven…

 **STEVEN:** Yes.

 **DAVID:** You…stay out of trouble.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I can say the same thing about you.

 **DAVID:** ( _Puts his hat on_ ) Tell your friends…I said goodbye.

 **VOICE:** Why don't you tell us yourself.

Garnet, Pearl and Lapis then entered the room, this took David by surprise…but they didn't want him to leave until they said their goodbyes.

 **DAVID:** Oh, wow.

 **PEARL:** You didn't think we'd let you go without us saying goodbye now, did you?

 **DAVID:** Well, I…

 **GARNET:** David, we know you have your own priorities but we just wanted to thank you for all you did for us and the help you gave.

 **DAVID:** I…didn't really do anything.

 **GARNET:** You did more than you think, don't put yourself down. (Sticks out her hand) Thank you.

David looked at her hand and acknowledged accepted her shake…she squeezed quite hard but David tried to show no pain as she meant well. After the slightly painful handshake, Pearl went to hug him…he was taken back but hugged back as well.

 **PEARL:** Look after yourself, okay.

 **DAVID:** I will.

Pearl was nearly teary-eyed but she normally is with occasions like this, the others chuckled and then it was Lapis's turn to show her gratitude. She had something behind her back.

 **LAPIS:** I…I can't thank you enough how much you helped me and Peridot…and even though she isn't here, I know she would've been happy for you. ( _Lapis reveals a box from her back and gives it to David_ ) It was Steven's idea…but Peridot picked the colour.

David was thankful for the box and curiosity got the best of him and he opened the package, after untying the string and ripping the paper, he opened the box…and inside was some clothing, he picked it out and opened it out…it was a yellow t-shirt with a green star printed on the front. It was very much like Steven's but obviously different colours.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot said you liked yellow and green…

 **DAVID:** ( _Gasp_ ) This is amazing. Thank you…( _Looks at the others_ ) Thank you so much.

 **GARNET:** Your one of us now, David…you're a crystal gem.

 **PEARL:** And your always welcome back.

 **DAVID:** I…dunno what to say…I feel bad about leaving…

 **GARNET:** You do what you've got to do. Follow your heart…it will guild you.

David smiles at that remark. He chuckles as he gives each gem a hug or handshake. After a few minutes, they follow him to the front entrance of the hotel…and David started to walk away but after a few yards, he turned around and waved back at the Crystal Gems and Steven, who all waved back. David could feel his eyes welling up but quickly wiped them and kept his composer. In some ways…this was just a new beginning.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Still waving_ ) Will we see him again?

 **GARNET:** ( _Garnet hesitates at first_ ) Yes…we will.

 **NOTES: I feel like I rushed this chapter but I'm happy with it.**

 **Also, I've got one more chapter to go yet…it won't be a long one though, just something to fill in the gaps. I should have it up in a few days, hopefully.**


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTES: This chapter contains the odd swear word or two…to be fair, you should be used to this by now.**

 **The Character Hawk-eye does not belong to me, this OC belongs to Jasper The Gay Dream.**

 **Chapter 25**

Homeworld.

Timeline: Minutes before Yellow Diamond was destroyed.

Only one portal remains back on homeworld that was coming from Earth, it was slowly fading but whatever came through…could never go back and even if they did, they wouldn't last for long, only Diamonds could come back safely as the portal was made to go one way only…

A young gem, at least the youngest out of all the gems on homeworld. No less than a thousand years old was standing next to the portal. She was just over 5 foot, full-on blue skin, with blue eyes and long messy white hair, the length to her waste and a gem on her left hand, almost the shape like a quartz…she was part of the quartz group but never made to fight…she was made for assassination tasks but she was rarely used…she was one of a kind. After all, all gems that are made, already had their purpose as soon as they are made. She was made to have no guilt and yet, less than thousands of years old, she developed humour, this was helped by the Amethyst's guards and troops. She wanted to learn much, much more…and she did. Hawk's eye…her name. Hawk for short.

The portal suddenly started to flash and swirl quickly, she got in her pose, ready for some sort of attack, she knew whatever came through would simply be damaged to the point of death but she wasn't to take any risks. Her gem glowed and a large handle pushed itself out of her hand and reviled a beautiful but deadly silvery blue battle axe.

A red Jasper then tumbled through, screaming in pain as if the portal attacked her, she fell, dropping what looked like books…earth books. Books about the planet…Hawk smiled, ignoring the screaming Jasper near her…she made her axe disappear and gathered up the dropped books. Hawk always wanted to go to Earth…but was afraid to go…afraid she might see someone she didn't want to meet again…

The red Jasper screamed, as cracks were being drawn all over her body. Hawk was skipping through the pages of the book, just quickly looking at pictures, when any and reading quick paragraphs of pages.

 **RED JASPER:** MAKE THE PAIN STOP!

Hawk slowly turned her head to the Jasper…and simply smiled.

 **HAWK:** ( _No remorse_ ) You…look like her. ( _Goes back to looking at the pages_ ) I'll pretend you are her…so, hurry up and die.

The Red Jasper whimpered in pity and the pain becoming too much.

 **RED JASPER:** It…hurts…

After a few seconds of pain, the red Jasper shattered into millions of pieces. Hawk just smirked a little but concentrated on the illustrated words in the book. She had a quick thought to herself…she wanted to go to Earth but the portals weren't the way she wanted to travel…she needed an excuse, a mission as it were…she'd make one up…all for her own reasons…but she had to wait from the order of Yellow Diamond.

Though…it wasn't long until the news spread…of what happened on Earth…that Yellow Diamond was destroyed. If anything, this was perfect…all the plans that Yellow Diamond had would've gone with her…Blue Diamond was next in command, Hawk's Diamond…if anything, Blue Diamond would send someone to Earth to get a report…Hawk would make sure it was her.

…

It was a few hours since David left Beach City…he eventually got the taxi to the airport, which was a nice smooth ride but the taxi fare was a tad expensive, he shrugged this off as he wanted to go home as soon as possible.

As soon as he arrived at the airport, he got a one-way ticket to London, again it was expensive but the next flight was less than an hour…though time wouldn't have mattered anyway, as it was another twelve-hour flight…so long as there wasn't any delays, he didn't care…

David kept some gloves on to hide his gem…but it was his foot he was more worried about, as every time he walked, it started to hurt…was it growing and ripping his skin. At one point he ran to the toilets and locked himself in a cubical…then taking his shoes and socks off…a shard was sticking out of his foot. David sighed, there was nothing he could do and no-one to show it too. He sucked it up and endured the pain as he put his sock and shoe back on…it felt like he stubbed his toe and sometimes made his walking limp.

David sat in the waiting terminal and watched the plans arrive and go…just then, something on the TV's that surrounded the airport, caught his attention.

 **TV:** No one knows why or how but thousands of people, not just in this country but all over the world, have disappeared without a trace. Whether these disappearances are connected is yet to be established…however, there have been some strange goings on, in a relatively unknown place in America-

David tried to drown this news out, as he already knew the full story…he knew that the Crystal Gems stopped Yellow Diamond before releasing her full potential across the world, as Beach City was just a test run.

 _So…you survived?_

David frowned and looked around as it sounded like someone whispered in his ear…but nobody was there. The airport was busy, so he figured someone was talking out loud and not directly towards him. He leaned back in his seat…it was a while yet before he could board his plane.

 _I know can hear me…_

David then gasped and shot up from his seat, the voice sounded really close but no one was even near him.

 **DAVID:** The fuck…?

 _Don't be alarmed. Only you can hear me. You can speak to me._

 **DAVID:** Who are you?

 _That doesn't matter._

 **DAVID:** ( _Looks around_ ) What do you want?

 _What I want? (Long pause)_

 **DAVID:** ( _Teeth gritted_ ) Look, I'm sick of-

 _Tell your…gems, it's not over! We know. (Angry tone) WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YELLOW DIAMOND!_

Suddenly the shouting in David's head had disappeared like turning off music. David looked around, thinking it was a joke, thinking that someone was playing tricks on him. There was no-one that looked suspicious…except for him, looking weird. He laughed it…and even though he was a little freaked out by this…weird message, he wasn't letting anyone or anything get in his way to getting home. It wasn't long now until he could board on his plane.

…

Meanwhile.

Lapis was back at the barn. She kept the place clean, which wasn't really hard but when she finished, she would sit next to her blue bubble that had contents of Peridot's shattered gem in it. She stroked it, as if it were a cat or dog and simple smiled at it.

 **LAPIS:** Don't worry, Peridot. I'll always stay with you…

…

Pearl was helping Greg fix its van…he figured it was beyond repair but didn't want to get rid of it…but Pearl eventually proved him wrong. Sure, there was a few hic-cups on the way but she was determined to get it running again…and Greg was ever so thankful.

 **GREG:** Thanks for fixing my van, Pearl.

 **PEARL:** Oh, you're welcome, Greg. I just don't understand why you wouldn't buy a new van with your fortune.

 **GREG:** ( _Pats the side of the van_ ) Nah, this baby has too many wonderful memories. I'm not ready to let it go just yet

 **PEARL:** ( _Smiles_ ) I guess it does. Don't worry, Greg. I'll have it up and running in no time.

…

Steven and Garnet were walking through Beach City, there was still a lot of damage but the city was slowly coming together. Though it was nice to see a few happy faces…Steven couldn't help but think about what Yellow Diamond said.

 _ **YELLOW DIAMOND:**_ _(Half her face falls off) This…is n-not the end…THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME! BUT WORD WILL SPRED! (Chuckles) Blue, white a-and black won't hesitate to destroy you…_

 _ **STEVEN:**_ _(Long faced) Wha…Black…but I thought…?_

Black diamond…this gem was never mentioned before, ever. Was it something that Yellow Diamond made up to scare him…or was it some sort of secret weapon? He couldn't keep the question to himself and was about to ask Garnet…he needed to know…

 **GARNET:** I know what you're going to ask me.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighs_ )…I know you do. Who is she…Who's Black Diamond?

 **GARNET:** We…don't mention her. Not even the Diamonds…

 **STEVEN:** But you know who she is, right? And why would Yellow Diamond speak of her if she wasn't supposed to.

Garnet stops walking and kneels down to Steven.

 **GARNET:** Steven…sometimes, even high authorities have something to be afraid of. Originally, there were five diamonds.

 **STEVEN:** Five?

 **GARNET:** Yes. Pink, Yellow, Blue, White and….Black. But…she was bubbled, ordered to be shattered…

 **STEVEN:** Wha…what did she do?

 **GARNET:** She killed gems, for no reason, she'd sabotage missions and destroyed planets with no regard. She even killed humans…

 **STEVEN:** No…

 **GARNET:** Pink Diamond would colonise humans but…Black Diamond would simply kill them, like it was a sport. She was out of control…she even threatened to destroy her fellow diamonds…eventually, they stopped her and bubbled her…ready to shatter her…but yellow Diamond saw that she could come in use…if…plans didn't her way.

 **STEVEN:** ( _A little worried_ ) So…is…is Black Diamond coming here…?

 **GARNET:** ( _Looks up at the sky_ ) I doubt they would be stupid to let her go. ( _Looks back at Steven_ ) But don't worry…nothing will happen.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles and yet, sighs_ ) But…it's not over, is it? Us protecting Earth I mean.

 **GARNET:** Not just yet. ( _Stands up_ ) So for now, let's enjoy what we've got.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Nods_ ) It really is the beginning, isn't it…? Yellow Diamond was just the start.

 **GARNET:** ( _Smiles_ ) And all starts have an end.


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: This chapter will contain Strong Language, Violence and content some people may get upset by. If you don't like it…well, that's fine.**

 **Chapter 26**

It was a few hours since David left Beach City…he eventually got the taxi to the airport, which was a nice smooth ride but the taxi fare was a tad expensive, he shrugged this off as he wanted to go home as soon as possible.

As soon as he arrived at the airport, he got a one-way ticket to London, again it was expensive but the next flight was less than an hour…though time wouldn't have mattered anyway, as it was another twelve-hour flight…so long as there wasn't any delays, he didn't care…

David kept some gloves on to hide his gem…but it was his foot he was more worried about, as every time he walked, it started to hurt…was it growing and ripping his skin. At one point he ran to the toilets and locked himself in a cubical…then taking his shoes and socks off…a shard was sticking out of his foot. David sighed, there was nothing he could do and no-one to show it too. He sucked it up and endured the pain as he put his sock and shoe back on…it felt like he stubbed his toe and sometimes made his walking limp.

David sat in the waiting terminal and watched the plans arrive and go…just then, something on the TV's that surrounded the airport, caught his attention.

 **TV:** No one knows why or how but thousands of people, not just in this country but all over the world, have disappeared without a trace. Whether these disappearances are connected is yet to be established…however, there have been some strange goings on, in a relatively unknown place in America-

David tried to drown this news out, as he already knew the full story…he knew that the Crystal Gems stopped Yellow Diamond before releasing her full potential across the world, as Beach City was just a test run.

 _So…you survived?_

David frowned and looked around as it sounded like someone whispered in his ear…but nobody was there. The airport was busy, so he figured someone was talking out loud and not directly towards him. He leaned back in his seat…it was a while yet before he could board his plane.

 _I know can hear me…_

David then gasped and shot up from his seat, the voice sounded really close but no one was even near him.

 **DAVID:** The fuck…?

 _Don't be alarmed. Only you can hear me. You can speak to me._

 **DAVID:** Who are you?

 _That doesn't matter._

 **DAVID:** ( _Looks around_ ) What do you want?

 _What I want? (Long pause)_

 **DAVID:** ( _Teeth gritted_ ) Look, I'm sick of-

 _Tell your…gems, it's not over! We know. (Angry tone) WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YELLOW DIAMOND!_

Suddenly the shouting in David's head had disappeared like turning off music. David looked around, thinking it was a joke, thinking that someone was playing tricks on him. There was no-one that looked suspicious…except for him, looking weird. He laughed it…and even though he was a little freaked out by this…weird message, he wasn't letting anyone or anything get in his way to getting home. It wasn't long now until he could board on his plane.

Roughly an hour later.

The seat was surprisingly comfortable, considering David got the first and earliest ticket to England and it was standard class. Landing in Heathrow was still a long way but luckily there was a straight train back to his hometown…he had the route all planned out and now he could relax as it was going to be about a ten hour plus journey back home. He got the window seat, which he was chuffed about and aside a business man, sitting next to him and yapping on his phone, it was all going good. The plane started to roar and was ready to take off…

But then…the voices came back.

 _You haven't told your gems that this isn't over…?_

David heard the voice but choose to ignore it and rested himself in the seat.

 _I guess it doesn't matter, maybe it's best they don't know what our next objective is…or…what my objective is…_

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) Just…go away.

The man next to him turns and looks at him with a frown, though still talking on his mobile.

 _Aren't you curious as to why I'm communicating to you?_

 **DAVID:** ( _Slight chuckle_ ) I don't care. The last week has been strange. Nothing surprises me anymore. You're just a voice. ( _Laughs again_ ) What can you do?

The man again, looks at David, getting more annoyed and thinking David is talking to him.

 _Oh, I can do so much more…_

 **DAVID:** Oh, piss off!

 **MAN:** ( _Puts his phone away_ ) Are you talking to me?

 **DAVID:** ( _Turns to the man_ ) No… ( _Rolls his eyes_ )

 **MAN:** Well, you're not hands free so I can only assume you're talking to me.

 **DAVID:** Well, I'm not! Alright.

 **MAN:** I don't like your attitude.

 _Seems like you have a pest. We can sort that out for you. After all, he is just a puny human being._

 **DAVID:** What?

 **MAN:** I said, I don't like your-

The man didn't finish his sentence because David grabbed the man but the neck in a flash. The plane was moving to take off, driving along the runway. The man started to choke and David gasped in shock…he started to squeeze the man's neck, who was trying to push David off but it was no use. The seated people near them saw this. David looked around in shock, he wasn't doing this, this wasn't his action…he was…controlled.

 **DAVID:** Wait, what's going on?

 _I said, we can do so much more. Did you not know, that you can be controlled? (Laughs) It's…one of our little treats when we infected you. Now, how would you like this man to die? Choke him…or break his neck?_

 **DAVID:** What…?

The steward came storming down the isle. People were looking over their seats to see David strangling a man, some started getting their phones out and tried to record the incident.

 **STEWARD:** Excuse me, sir, what are you doing? Let go of that man!

 **DAVID:** ( _Looking nervous_ ) But…b-but…it's…its not me!

The plane was just lifting off the ground but going further into the sky.

 **STEWARD:** Sir, let go of this gentleman now, or we'll be forced to land and escort you off the plane!

David's hand squeezed tighter of the man's neck, no air was going in or out and the man started to thrust, trying to gasp some air in.

A man in a leather jacket stood up, not far from David's seat. David noticed this…and the gun on his belt.

 **LEATHER JACKET GUY:** The hell is going on?

The steward tried to pull David's hand away…but David simply grabbed the stewards head and pushed down hard onto the plastic part of the seat, cracking it through the force and making the stewards head bleed…he backed away and the man with the leather jacket suddenly pulled his gun out and pointed it at David.

 **US MARSHALL:** US MARSHALL, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

David tried but he couldn't, his hand was firmly focused on choking this poor man to death, who was thrusting a lot less now…and his lips turning blue.

 **US MARSHALL:** I SAID, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

 **DAVID:** ( _Panicking_ ) I CAN'T!

 _Hmm…I wonder why that is!?_

 **DAVID:** ( _To the voice_ ) You…you're doing this to me? Look, just stop it!

 **US MARSHALL:** HANDS UP NOW, OR I WILL SHOOT!

 _You had your chance but you didn't listen. No matter…I'll just tell them myself! Right now, you're going to be responsible of the loss of these human lives!_

 **DAVID:** ( _To the voice_ ) What-…what…?

 **US MARSHALL:** IF YOU DON'T PU-

Just then, in a flash, David twisted the man's head, tilting it so the neck snapped and then jumped out of his seat and snatched the US Marshall's gun out of his hand…and then kicking the poor Marshall with a karate kick, who went flying down the isle. David couldn't believe what was happening, he had lost all control of his body…he tried to stop himself but it was no use. David then pointed the gun at the US Marshall, as people on the plane started to scream.

 **US MARSHALL:** Oh God…

 **DAVID:** ( _Teary-eyed_ ) It's not me! I'm…

 **US MARSHALL:** ( _Puts his hands up_ ) Don't do thi-

The Marshall didn't finish his sentence, as David pulled the trigger and the bullet went in between the Marshall's eyes and ripped through the other side of his head, pushing out chunks of skull and blooded pieces of brain…the Marshall was quickly lifeless as his body slumped on the floor and blood pooled around him. The passengers screamed, trying to get away from David, some climbing over seats and crushing fellow passengers along the way. David then turned around…he again tried to stop but he was no longer in control. He then randomly shot at some passengers…bullets hitting into flesh and ripping clothes…he shot a crying women…a bullet shot through her neck and blood splattered onto the seat infront of her. David walked up the isle…

 **DAVID:** ( _Looking up_ ) STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

The screaming passengers thought he was mad and scared what he was going to do next. David then saw two crying children…a boy and a girl…but his hand didn't hesitate to point the gun at the crying, scared and helpless kids.

 **DAVID:** ( _Shouting to no one, looking around_ ) NO! I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY! I'LL FUCKING DO WHAT YOU'LL SAY!

… _It's too late, human…_

 **DAVID:** ( _Heavy breathing. About to cry_ ) Bastards…BASTARDS!

David again tried to use any force possible to move the gun away from the two kids but it was no use, he could feel his finger squeeze the trigger and looked away. Two shots were heard, blood splattered over his face…and the screaming stopped. David didn't want to look…but he did and gasped, pushing more tears out of his eyes. The boy's face was practically ripped in half and the girl had a hole in her head…blood was covered around the area and ripped flesh was dripping down the seats…more people screamed. A man and a woman in particular confronted him.

 **MAN:** YOU SON OF A BITCH!

The woman was swearing and shouting at him as well but David pulled the trigger on them, quickly silencing them. David could do nothing about it. Just then he started walking to the front of the plane. Some people got in his way but he easy dealt with them, punching, kicking and shooting his way passed. A stewardess got in front of him but David simple slapped her and kicked her while she was down…it was pointless saying anything, the damage was already done.

The cockpit door was locked shut…but David's feet glowed, hurting him at the same time…but he kicked the door down with ease. The two piolets looked behind them, shocked at the crashing noise the door made…the co-pilot didn't get more time to react as David shot two bullets, one in the chest and head and the poor man flopped back into his seat dead. The main pilot tried to reach his communicator on the control panel but David just simple whacked him with the gun, the force knocking the man out in one go. The plane started to lose balance. David then used the last of his bullets on the control panel…each impact made the control panel spark…lights started to flash all around and smoke was seeping it's way out.

 **DAVID:** THERE'S INNOCENT PEOPLE ON HERE!

 _And our Pink and Yellow Diamonds weren't? Sorry, Blue Diamonds orders! It's time you crash this human craft and burn into your planets dirt! Your…crystal Gems will be next! Goodbye…_

 **DAVID:** NOO!

There was no response. The plane then suddenly took a nose dive. David tried to wake the main polite up but it was to no avail as blood was dripping down his face…David tried to take control but he didn't know first thing about flying an aeroplane…the plane rattle violently and the people in their seats started to fall forward, some getting crushed as luggage poured out of their compartments. The screams of panic disappeared…David's mind blocked it out…as he saw the plane's front ripping…clouds parting…and the green surroundings becoming clearer as they were literary heading straight back to Earth.

All David did was close his eyes…ready for impact…nothing could stop this plane…nothing could change the fact…that him and the passengers were going to die.

The seconds felt like very slow minutes…and he took a quick glimpse of a field, which was not far from the airport…and then…

No screaming.

Darkness.


	27. Chapter 27

**NOTES: This chapter is more of a slight catch up...**

 **This chapter will contain lots of swearing and violence.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **This chapter is set a few days ago**

The experiment put upon Beach City had begun. The Diamonds plan to kidnap thousands of humans and inject them with a liquid that would create them as weapons was a mild success. If a human didn't die through the reaction, then they were the perfect candidate to be sent back to Earth, complete with memory loss and carry on with their daily lives…but two humans escaped, though one died, one managed to get back to Earth with vivid memory loss…and when activated, they were summoned and commanded to kill the unsuspected humans…this was tested first in Beach City…

Though some of the humans reacted badly and began turning into monster gems, "Rough Gems"…and thus, many deaths.

Portals were created for an army of Jaspers as back up, transported from Homeworld to kill every human they saw…but the Crystal Gems intervened and stopped as many as they could…including killing those that were no longer human. The battle to protect Beach City was on.

A Red Jasper had avoided all the chaos that was going, as she watched her own race slowly getting wiped out by the Crystal gems. Some were the same colour as her…being destroyed or shattered. Thought…she watched with interest.

She watched each Crystal Gem carefully…

The crystal gems then split apart, attacking from every angle.

Pearl was clearly very talented and a skilful fighter…fighting was like a dance to her, in a ballerina-like style. She span her spear stopping two Jaspers from getting closer to her, with a quick swing, she sliced both the Jaspers in half, simply shattering them. A bleeding, human with shards sticking out of him ran to Pearl, but she simply span on the floor, taking them out…the human turning gem monster growled in pain…Pearl knew there was nothing she could do to save this poor human, and looked at in with great pity and sadness, so she shoved her spear in its head, as it burst out blood and specs of shards shattering around the flowing blood. The monster had died instantly, it's body stopped moving. Pearl had to regroup her feelings as more Jaspers came at her…but one Jasper was ready to shoot her gun, pulling the trigger and a yellow laser of light headed towards Pearl, but with quick reflexes, she arched her back, ducking, while the laser impacted a running Jasper, shattering her into millions of pieces…the gun holding Jasper gasped…but was about to shoot again, ready to aim, her finger at the trigger…Pearl then chucked her spear with a bullseye throw that slotted into the canon, as the Jasper pulled the trigger, the gun exploded, pushing the Jasper off her feet, screaming as she cracked from the blast and became dust. Another Red Jasper dived at Pearl, who easily moved out of the way, punching the Jasper, stopping it in its tracks and back flipped, smacking the Jasper across the face with her feet…thus making the Jasper fall down. Pearl produced another spear from her head gem, spinning it and then forward with a thrust to the Jasper's neck…the red Jasper gagged and then cracked, shattering. Pearl took a quick gasp breather, before attacking more enemies.

Garnet was pretty much destroying Jaspers with one mighty punches, this surprised her a little but at least it got the job done quick. It did occur to her that these Jaspers were just made to quickly, only made to serve one purpose…fight or die. They were truly weak and thus realizing why they were given weapons, at the end of the day, this didn't matter…

Garnet grabbed a Jasper and hoist it in the air before bringing it down on her strong legs, cracking a Jaspers back and shattering it. By now, most of the human that had been infected with the gem liquid substances had become monsters, freaks of nature…one at jumped at Garnet but she was quick, turned and grabbed it by the head…she gasped…the human monster was once a…child. A girl. Garnet dropped the child monster, backing off…she almost killed this young one…but this caused distraction as another monster, an adult this time grabbed her from behind, surprisingly strong…but Garnet backed headed the monster, making it let go, she turned and punched the gem monster, bursting it's chest with her fist as the blood drenched everywhere…and again, the little child monster attacked Garnet, who just simply pushed it away…

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** We…w-we can't…! We can't kill her…

 **GARNET (Ruby):** It's too late for her…

The child-like monster still had some of her human features, but then it's eyes burst into black liquid as a shard starting growing out of it…her hands nothing but sharp shards, like razors. Her head twisted and tilted as a shard ripped through her flesh…but Garnet was stuck in her tracks.

 **GARNET (Ruby):** What…a-are you doing?

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** No! No…s-she's…she's just a child!

The child's head then stretched, hanging from its neck, her mouth still moving as if trying to speak but roared instead. This was no longer a girl but a horrific, disfigured blood-cover monster gem.

 **GARNET (Ruby):** She's not a child anymore! Look at her! LOOK AT HER!

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** I FUCKING AM!

With that Garnet screamed as loud as she could, screaming from the side of Sapphire, disgusted at what has happened to this child and yet, needed to be put out of her misery. Garnet grabbed the child's head, and simply snapped it off…the monster roared in what could only be distorted pain but the body still moved, like it was two being stuck together…the child's remaining eye and mouth still moving but the red veined eye rolled back in the head, becoming lifeless…Garnet then chucked the head at the monster with some great force, as the head burst like a water balloon and yet dented the monsters chest…pushing it onto the floor.

 **GARNET:** We're…sorry…

With no hesitation, Garnet raised her foot and stamped on the child-like monster, shattering it but also bursting what was let of the human flesh. Garnet produced some tears, rolling from different directions of her cheeks.

 **GARNET (Ruby):** We…can't save them all…

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** I…I know…

 **GARNET (Ruby):** Homeworld will pay for this!

 **GARNET (Sapphire):** Yes! They will!

A Jasper was about to sneak up on Garnet…the Jasper was ready to pounce on Garnet but was pushed off her feet from a green bolt of light, blasting her. Peridot then ran past Garnet.

 **PERIDOT:** No time for rest, you two! Love will guild you! We have a planet to save…ugh…again!

Those strange words from Peridot, slightly lifted Garnet's spirit…mentioning she was two and yet…one. Garnet got up, gathering her strength and went to attack more Jaspers.

While Peridot was trying to get to a portal, a few Jaspers attacked her but she jumped out of the way with ease…but she had to be careful. She opened a little compartment on her arm enhancers that had a blue gem it, the perfect size, that slotted in nicely.

 **PERIDOT:** I'll protect you, Lapis. Hope you can hear me. I love you~

She closed the little compartment and carried on running towards a portal.

David was chucked across the ground, sliding on the rough concrete. He moans as his arm was stinging, he looked up at the human…who was looking at him menacingly…his eyes were just dead and yet, as if staring at him. David pushed himself up…the man then started to twitch, as a blue shard ripped out of his chest, ripping out the heart, that was still beating…blood drenching down the man's front.

 **DAVID:** Jesus fucking Christ! That could've been me!

The man's head then tilted back as another shard ripped through his throat, the blood pumped out like a leaky pipe, his sounds of cry, dying down as he gurgled the blood. David winched at the sight. From nowhere, the gem monster charged at him…David gasped but dived out the way and rolled on the floor, quickly getting up….the monster turned to him and was ready to charge at him again. David looked around and saw his football not far from him…he made a run for it, as did the monster. David was quick, he turned and then kicked the football, shooting towards the monster, smacking the ball in it's face, stopping it in its tracks…the ball bounced off the monster which David caught with ease…and then pulled back, ready to throw it…his hand started to glow, teeth gritted, he grunted loudly and chucked the ball at incredible speed, the football now becoming a ball of fire…smacking into the monsters chest and ripping right through him…David looked on with amazement, he was shocked he could throw that heavily. The monster gagged, looking down at its chest…a bloody hole in it and could see right through him…the gem monster took steps back, before exploding with a mix of shards and flesh…David covered his face with his thick gloves but no shards reached him…he looked back to see a circle of lumpy flesh in front of him. David just looked on in awe.

 **DAVID:** Bloody hell…wish that came in handy for a match…

He looked at his hand, which was still glowing, even though his gloves…he then clenched his glowing hand.

 **DAVID:** ( _To himself_ ) Now David…this is just temporary, don't let it get to your head.

Without warning, David got punched across the face, the force making him lift of the ground and spinning in the air, he land hard on the ground, added by some more groaning. He turned his head, holding his cheek at what punched him…a yellow Jasper was laughing her head off. David frowned…he then heard Steven shouting and spotted him. Steven was pushing a few gem monsters with his shield and then whacking them with it and then going for a few Jaspers, easily knocking them out…he was flawless at fighting.

 **DAVID:** Whoa…if Steven can take these bastards on, then SO CAN I!

David pushed himself up and produced at punch towards the Jasper, but his impact did nothing, hitting the Jasper in the lower chest…not a flinch. David looked up at the tall Jasper and gulping. The yellow Jasper just looked down at him, not impressed.

 **DAVID:** Uh…y-yeah, take that…!

 **YELLOW JASPER:** Pathetic human. Your race will be wiped out soon!

 **DAVID:** Haven't you got enough planets your dominating or…what-fucking-ever?

The Jasper didn't answer back but just simply picked him up by his arms and squeezing him.

 **YELLOW JASPER:** Was that all you got?

 **DAVID:** Well…( _Gets squeezed_ ) Ugh! I…I didn't really h-have time to…( _Gasps_ )…plan, if I'm quite…h-honest…

 **YELLOW JASPER:** Your death will be quick!

 **DAVID:** That's…( _Squeezed_ ) AH! Ugh…T-That's kind of y-you.

But just then David was gathering more pain but this wasn't coming from the Jaspers grip, this was something else, coming from his feet. He could feel something rip from his feet, it was hurting him, he screamed…this confused the yellow Jasper!

 **YELLOW JASPER:** Stop it! I haven't even started yet!

David screamed some more…just then his feet started glowing, the Jasper noticed this, she was more puzzled than worried…just then David's screamed stopped and his foot was glowing brightly from his metal steal toe caps…and his eyes started glowing green. The yellow Jasper gasped. David then smiled a toothy grin, he then arnched back in the Jaspers arms and kicked her in the face, thus making the Jasper let him go, he backed flipped in the air and landed on this feet with ease, the Jasper by then, fell over backwards…she looked up and saw David's eyes, hand and his right foot glow…David just smiled cheekily.

 **YELLOW JASPER:** What the…?

 **DAVID:** Time for a goal kick!

David took large steps towards the yellow Jasper and swung his leg, kicking the Jaspers head clean off, as the neck shattered and the Jaspers distorted screams quickly died down…her head went flying across the city before shattering into dust…her body slumped on the ground and again, shattered into dust.

The Crystal gems were winning. And the Red Jasper had seen enough, she turned around to see a building behind, that had hardly been touched. The words Library were engraved on a large plaque above the entrance and the Red Jasper proceed to enter this building.

The doors were locked but they were no match for her strength as she simply punched the doors with ease, breaking them into pieces of wood, she stepped inside and saw a few humans screaming and running away, the big Red Jasper chuckled…a man unfortunately had no way out, except try and run past her…he did his best but the Jasper grabbed him, making him fall over.

 **MAN:** NO, PLEASE! I HAVE A FAMILY!

She then fondles him so she could grab his legs, he tried to thrust but it was no use…she then swung him like a baseball bat, against a marble pillar and his back snapped like a twig, as his body wrapped around the pillar and then Red Jasper slammed him on the hard wooden floor, as his face exploded like a popped water balloon…the blood splattered everywhere, along with chunks of skull and brain…the Red Jasper laughed…but she was actually here for a reason. She dropped the lifeless human to a slump and proceed to the "History" section. Some books were falling off the shelves because of the mild explosions outside…then then came across loads of books, based on Earth and evolution. She grabbed as many as she could…considering her size, she took quite a lot.

She ran outside as the building started to violently vibrate…she looked around for the nearest portal. She was about to walk through it but remembered that once she goes through it…she would die, this was a defence mechanisms from any enemy's to come through…even on those who were not. She took a deep breath…and jumped through it.

…

Meanwhile, back on Homeworld.

Only one portal remains back on homeworld that was coming from Earth, it was slowly fading but whatever came through…could never go back and even if they did, they wouldn't last for long, only Diamonds could come back safely as the portal was made to go one way only…

A young gem, at least the youngest out of all the gems on homeworld. No less than a thousand years old was standing next to the portal. She was just over 5 foot, full-on blue skin, with blue eyes and long messy white hair, the length to her waste and a gem on her left hand, almost the shape like a quartz…she was part of the quartz group but never made to fight…she was made for assassination tasks but she was rarely used…she was one of a kind. After all, all gems that are made, already had their purpose as soon as they are made. She was made to have no guilt and yet, less than thousands of years old, she developed humour, this was helped by the Amethyst's guards and troops. She wanted to learn much, much more…and she did. Hawk's eye…her name. Hawk for short.

The portal suddenly started to flash and swirl quickly, she got in her pose, ready for some sort of attack, she knew whatever came through would simply be damaged to the point of death but she wasn't to take any risks. Her gem glowed and a large handle pushed itself out of her hand and reviled a beautiful but deadly silvery blue battle axe.

A red Jasper then tumbled through, screaming in pain as if the portal attacked her, she fell, dropping what looked like books…earth books. Books about the planet…Hawk smiled, ignoring the screaming Jasper near her…she made her axe disappear and gathered up the dropped books. Hawk always wanted to go to Earth…but was afraid to go…afraid she might see someone she didn't want to meet again…

The red Jasper screamed, as cracks were being drawn all over her body. Hawk was skipping through the pages of the book, just quickly looking at pictures, when any and reading quick paragraphs of pages.

 **RED JASPER:** MAKE THE PAIN STOP!

Hawk slowly turned her head to the Jasper…and simply smiled.

 **HAWK:** ( _No remorse_ ) You…look like her. ( _Goes back to looking at the pages_ ) I'll pretend you are her…so, hurry up and die.

The Red Jasper whimpered in pity and the pain becoming too much.

 **RED JASPER:** It…hurts…

After a few seconds of pain, the red Jasper shattered into millions of pieces. Hawk just smirked a little but concentrated on the illustrated words in the book. After all, she told this Red Jasper to grab as much information of Earth as possible…and then, she had a quick thought to herself…she wanted to go to Earth but the portals weren't the way she wanted to travel…she needed an excuse, a mission as it were…she'd make one up…all for her own reasons…but she had to wait from the order of Yellow Diamond.

Though…it wasn't long until the news spread…of what happened on Earth…that Yellow Diamond was destroyed. If anything, this was perfect…all the plans that Yellow Diamond had would've gone with her…Blue Diamond was next in command, Hawk's Diamond…if anything, Blue Diamond would send someone to Earth to get a report…Hawk would make sure it was her. She had her own agenda, someone who didn't come back from their simple mission…someone who hurt her, someone who broke her trust, someone who broke her love…

…and killing the Crystal Gems was only a little bonus.


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTES: This chapter will contain mild swearing.**

 **Chapter 28**

The Aeroplane:-

The cockpit door was locked shut…but David's feet glowed, hurting him at the same time…but he kicked the door down with ease. The two piolets looked behind them, shocked at the crashing noise the door made…the co-pilot didn't get more time to react as David shot two bullets, one in the chest and head and the poor man flopped back into his seat dead. The main pilot tried to reach his communicator on the control panel but David just simple whacked him with the gun, the force knocking the man out in one go. The plane started to lose balance. David then used the last of his bullets on the control panel…each impact made the control panel spark…lights started to flash all around and smoke was seeping it's way out.

 **DAVID:** THERE'S INNOCENT PEOPLE ON HERE!

 _And our Pink and Yellow Diamonds weren't? Sorry, Blue Diamonds orders! It's time you crash this human craft and burn into your planets dirt! Your…crystal Gems will be next! Goodbye…_

 **DAVID:** NOO!

There was no response. The plane then suddenly took a nose dive. David tried to wake the main polite up but it was to no avail as blood was dripping down his face…David tried to take control but he didn't know first thing about flying an aeroplane…the plane rattle violently and the people in their seats started to fall forward, some getting crushed as luggage poured out of their compartments. The screams of panic disappeared…David's mind blocked it out…as he saw the plane's front ripping…clouds parting…and the green surroundings becoming clearer as they were literary heading straight back to Earth.

All David did was close his eyes…ready for impact…nothing could stop this plane…nothing could change the fact…that him and the passengers were going to die.

The seconds felt like very slow minutes…and he took a quick glimpse of a field, which was not far from the airport…and then…

No screaming.

Darkness.

…

It was a few hours later and Beach City was still rebuilding from the attack that Yellow Diamond produced…but it wasn't just the buildings or the city that needed repairing…the whole city was at mourn to those who lost their lives…lots of lives. Their was a gathering at the Mayor's hall…and Mayor Bill Dewey had finally made an appearance….whatever people thought of him, it didn't matter…the thoughts were to those who were no longer with them. He mentioned in his speech that he'd resurrect a statue to those who were gone, each having their names engraved on a huge plaque, to which the town agreed was a perfect way to remember the fallen.

But…

It wasn't just the people of Beach City that had lost friends or family…the Crystal Gems had casualties as well. Two brave gems were taken away from them: Amethyst and Peridot.

Steven had watched Mayor Dewey's speech with his dad and though it was a beautiful dedication to those who were gone, Steven couldn't help but to be with the Crystal Gems. Steven tugged gently on his Dad's shirt.

 **STEVEN:** Dad. ( _Sighs sadly_ ) I need to…be with the Crystal Gems.

 **GREG:** ( _Nods_ ) I understand, kiddo.

Eventually, Steven and Greg moved away from the crowd surrounding the Mayor's office and walked to the van. They got in and Greg started the engine…ready to head towards Steven's house.

The road wasn't busy, if anything most of it was shut off but Greg knew a good short cut to get to Steven's house. As they were driving by, Steven looked out the window and watched the surroundings pass by him, he took noticed how quickly people were to rebuilding their homes again…but not just homes, business as well…it was like the town was ready for such an attack and to be fair, it wouldn't have been the first time that Beach City had a major incident. Steven sighed sadly again…he had seen so much destruction and even though Yellow Diamond was defeated, he didn't feel this was the last time that Homeworld could attack again…even Garnet admitted it, even with their little chat that Steven remembered…

 ** _STEVEN:_** _(Smiles and yet, sighs) But…it's not over, is it? Us protecting Earth I mean._

 ** _GARNET:_** _Not just yet. (Stands up) So for now, let's enjoy what we've got._

 ** _STEVEN:_** _(Nods) It really is the beginning, isn't it…? Yellow Diamond was just the start._

 ** _GARNET:_** _(Smiles) And all starts have an end._

All starts have an end…but the question was, when will it end?

After all this fuss about what could happen, Steven quickly thought of David…hoping that he was on his flight back to England and getting back to a normal life…though his made Steven huff a little.

 **GREG:** What's the matter, kiddo?

 **STEVEN:** I wish David stayed to help us…

 **GREG:** ( _Shrugs_ ) Well, there's not much we can do about that now.

 **STEVEN:** I should've convinced him to stay.

 **GREG:** Steven…David has his life elsewhere. There was no way he could've stayed. Beach City isn't his home.

 **STEVEN:** I know, it's just…it didn't feel like a goodbye to me, he just…left…

 **GREG:** He has his reasons, Steven. He helped you defeat that big Diamond, you know, he joined in the fight, not many people would've done that…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighs_ ) I guess what happened to him, he didn't feel like he had a choice…and now he does.

 **GREG:** I'm sure he'll contact you when he lands safely into England.

Steven smiles a little and in no time, they reached Steven's house.

…

Meanwhile.

Garnet and Pearl were standing in front of a door, the Crystal temple in which a gem symbol on the door will glow at the same time as a respective Gem activates theirs, unlocking the gate and allowing entrance to the respective Gem's room. The top of the star is Rose's gem. The top-right of the star is Pearl's gem. The top-left of the star is Amethyst's gem. The bottom-left of the star is Ruby's gem. The bottom-right of the star is Sapphire's gem….only two gems stopped glowing, the top one being of course Rose's would only activate when Steven is around and thus kept alight but the second gem no longer glowed, at least not until recently…Amethyst was no longer with them. Garnet and Pearl just stared at the glowless gem, with deep sadness, knowing it would never ever be in use again…

It brought back the painful memory of her death:

 _The three gems run to the city, where people have gathered around the portals, though a little freaked out by the situation. The portals were just sitting there, nothing on the other side but just the colours of yellow swirling around. The crowd started to murmur, worriedly…not knowing what to do. The gems ran to the closest portal they could see first. They then each produced their weapons, almost on unison, prepared for anything that may appear from the other side._

 ** _PEARL:_** _Now what…?_

 ** _GARNET:_** _We wait!_

 ** _PEARL:_** _But these things are all over the place!_

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _Yeah, we can't just "wait"_

 ** _PEARL:_** _We need more help. Who knows where else in the world these have turned up!_

 ** _GARNET:_** _We can't be sure what's on the other side! These portals were made for someone to come through._

 ** _PEARL:_** _Can't you see in your future vision?_

 ** _GARNET:_** _(Starts to sweat) No…I…I can't…_

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _(Cracks her whip in frustration) Well, I ain't waiting here for the party to show up! (Starts to run towards the portal)_

 ** _PEARL:_** _AMETHYST?_

 ** _GARNET:_** _NO, WAIT!_

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _SCREW THIS!_

 _Amethyst pulled back her spiked whip and cracked it, lashing out at the portal, the whip then simple went through the portal…but not coming out of the other side…just then, Amethyst felt that her whip had caught something, like a fishing line._

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _W-Wait…I think I…caught something…_

 _Pearl and Garnet ran up to her._

 ** _PEARL:_** _For God sake, let go Amethyst, we don't know-_

 _Just then, Amethyst felt a massive pull over her, nearly pulling her off her feet._

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _Whoa, that was-_

 _Just then Amethyst was pulled off her feet with a forceful tug and face planted the rough concrete ground but still kept hold of her whip. Something from the other side of the portal didn't want to let go. Amethyst moaned a little but didn't let go. The other two gasped._

 ** _PEARL:_** _Amethyst, let go!_

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _NO! I ain't letting go!_

 _Amethyst got up but the whip was still pulling and still she kept hold of it tightly…but just then another whiplash pulled as Amethyst went flying forward and then dragged violently towards the portal. This happened to fast for the other two to react. Amethyst tried her best to pull back but it was no use, she screamed as the portal seemed to suck the whip and her in…her screams were quickly gone as she disappeared into the portal._

The memory then cuts to:-

 _Just then, something purple jumped out and landed violently from the portal, face down on the dirt…it was Amethyst. Steven, Garnet and Pearl rushed to the poor gem's aid._

 _Garnet put her arms around Amethyst's shoulders, getting ready to pick her up._

 ** _PEARL:_** _Amethyst, oh thank heavens!_

 _The lack of response was worrying Steven, he then lifted her face up and gasped in horror…her face was cracked and falling apart, her eyes were leaking purple like fluid, drenching her front as Garnet pulled her up…but the purple gems arm shattered and became unattached, leaving Garnet holding a shattered hand, cracking even more. Amethyst whimpered in pain as her voice was becoming distorted and almost unrecognizable._

 ** _STEVEN:_** _OH MY GOD!_

 _Amethyst's eye falls out like a piece of glass…some bits disappearing like dust._

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _They…h-haven't taken o-ver the plan-planet…y-yet…(Her legs crack and loses balance, Steven holds her up for support) Beach City…is…j-just their testing…gro-ground…Beach City is their…f-first…_

 ** _STEVEN:_** _How do you know? What…w-what did you see?_

 ** _AMETHYST:_** _…..this…hurts…(Starts to cry) this hurts…s-so…m-m-much…_

 _Just then, Amethyst shatters into a million pieces, including her gem and her dust disappears into the wind…she was no more and Steven was just holding air as Amethyst disappeared in front of him. Pearl looked away, tears streaming…Garnet was trying to hold it together but even she could hold back her flooded tears. Steven just watches the purple dust spin in the breeze…lost for words, his eyes stinging as tears were folding through…he couldn't believe he saw his friend die. He fell to his knees, picking up what was left of Amethyst, just a few shards of purple…_

 ** _STEVEN:_** _(Crying) No…no…(Closes his eyes) Oh no…Amethyst? AMETHYST! NOOOOO!_

The memory fades with echo of Steven's cries as Pearl breaks into tears and falls on her knees, with her face in her hands, muffling her cries.

 **PEARL:** ( _Sobbing_ ) Oh, Amethyst…I'm…I'm s-so sorry we c-couldn't help you…

Garnet was feeling the pressure to cry as well, she did shed a tear that was rolling down her cheek. She then put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

 **PEARL:** ( _Still crying_ ) Please…f-forgive us…

 **GARNET:** It wasn't our fault, Pearl…

 **PEARL:** But we did nothing to help her…

 **GARNET:** There was nothing we could do. ( _Kneels down to Pearl's level_ ) Pearl…? ( _Pearl looks at Garnet, sniffing_ ) What Amethyst did, was something she's always done…( _Sad_ )…but it got the best of her this time. She…did what a Crystal Gem does…and that was take action. She died bravely…she's no longer in pain now, Pearl.

 **PEARL:** ( _Sniffs_ ) I know…I just wish…

 **GARNET:** She died as a Crystal Gem.

Pearl wipes away some tears from her eyes and hugs Garnet in a huge embrace as her tears soak into Garnet's shoulders…but Garnet didn't mind this. The door leading to Amethyst's room would no longer open…not any more. Garnet gently lifts Pearl to her feet, while Pearl wipes away more tears.

As if on cue, Steven and Greg enter the house. Garnet and Pearl turned around, happy to see them both. Pearl tries to assert herself.

 **STEVEN:** Guys!

Steven goes running up to Pearl first as she kneels down to hug him.

 **PEARL:** Steven. ( _Hugs him_ ) It's good to see you but what are you doing here, aren't you helping the residents of Beach City?

 **STEVEN:** I came to see you guys. ( _Looks down_ ) I came to…( _Looks sadly into Pearl's eyes_ )…show my respects to Amethyst and Peridot…

As soon as Steven said that, Pearl began to get teary-eyed. She tried her best to hold it together but a tear quickly rolled down her cheek, this prompted Steven to do the same thing.

 **PEARL:** Oh Steven…

Greg wasn't saw what to say, he put his hand behind his head…but he knew what the gems were going through, after all…he had lost Rose, he knew what it was like to mourn someone. In the end, he decided to speak up.

 **GREG:** We all eventually mourn…( _Pearl, Garnet and Steven look at him_ )…every year, every month, every day, every hour, every minute, every second…someone dies. It just happens. But…when it's someone who you love, someone who gives you a reason to live…it's hard. ( _Pearl and Garnet look at each other, then back at Greg_ ). And that's the beauty of memories…you never forget. ( _Looks at Steven_ ) This was Steven's idea…we should remember those who we've lost…so we had these made.

Greg then goes into the back of his van. The Crystal gems look on with interest and then Greg climbs out the back of the van, with some arched-shaped tombstones. One had Amethyst's name and the other had Peridot. He was slightly struggling with them but Garnet came to his aid and took them both. She looked at them, reading them quickly.

 **GARNET:** What are these?

 **GREG:** Their gravestones, with the names of someone who's died. Normally when a human dies, he or she is buried with their name engraved on a stone, to remind people where they "sleep" …it's a custom that's been going on for thousands of years…

 **GARNET:** We don't normally grief a fallen gem…

 **PEARL:** But…( _Sobs and looks at Steven_ )…it's a wonderful idea, Steven. A stone to remind us, as gems, where our fallen friends are…sleeping…

 **GARNET:** ( _Slight smile_ ) Exactly what I was going to say.

It didn't take long for them to decide where to plant the gravestones. They did it near to Steven's home but on the beach. They were placed perfectly. They each had a short sentence on the stones: -

 **AMETHYST: She likes to eat, she likes to sleep. She doesn't have to, but she does it 'cause it's fun. Sleep tight.**

 **PERIDOT: She is no longer under orders. Earth set this gem free.**

Garnet, Pearl, Greg and Steven all bowed their heads in remembrance after they finished placing the tombstones…but Steven felt a little uneasy…someone was missing, someone who should be mourning with them…Lapis Lazuli…but she was still at the barn.

 **STEVEN:** Guys…( _Everyone looks at Steven_ ) We need Lapis here…we can't do this without Lapis. She…lost someone to.

 **GARNET:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) Lapis won't leave the barn.

 **STEVEN:** She needs to.

Steven leaves the group and quickly goes back to his home…he then uses the warp pad to get transported near to the barn. It was only fair that Lapis mourns with them…they all knew she loved Peridot and it was going to be very hard to get over the fact that the green gem was no longer with them…but they didn't want Lapis to go through grieving on her own. They had time to wait…

It was only a few minutes before Greg's phone was going off. He didn't seem to bothered about the ringtone coming from his phone, as it was only a news update from his recognizable tone…he quickly thought to himself why he bothered to have it on alert…but just then he gasped. He quickly scrolled through the article…and it read that a plane had crashed not far from the city…not much information was realized but all it reported was that it was a plane on route to Heathrow, London…the same plane David was on…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **This chapter will contain sexual moments and mild swearing.**

It was no use…it was hard to sleep for Lapis. Normally gems don't need sleep, if any at all…but when Lapis was with Peridot, she could sleep easy, especially after when they made love, the human way…sometimes Lapis would remember how Peridot was so delicate with her, even when it was their first time…for both of them:

The memory had begun with Lapis telling Peridot how she felt about Jasper, being fused with her. It was at this moment that Peridot couldn't think of anything to say but instead…took a risky action…

 _Lapis carried on crying…Peridot came in closer and put her arms around her. Lapis acknowledged with warm comfort and lifted her head again and looked at Peridot with her streaming tears…Peridot just gave her a small smile, eventually Lapis did to…they then got closer, as their faces become much, much closer, almost touching distance. They both closed their eyes, their mouths open slightly…and then their lips locked._

 _The kiss started off soft, as their tongues gently caressed each other's, each lap and movement made their mouths wet, Peridot tilted her head to one side, wanting to gain more access and Lapis let her…their tongues wanting to reach further into the mouths. They took quick gasps and they each pushed for more access…Peridot started to lean back as Lapis was starting to crawl over her but they carried on wrestling each other's tongues and soaked in saliver. Just then Lapis stopped and quickly pulled away, putting her hand over her mouth. Peridot then felt this probably wasn't the right moment to do this action._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Blushing) Uh…-uh, Lapis…I'm sorry, I…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Did you just…?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Frowns) W-Well, you didn't exactly stop me-_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Slight blush) That was…nice…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Puzzled) Um…it…i-it was…?_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Smiles and blushes) Yes, it was._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Still blushing) Well…u-uh, I just…f-figured that you didn't want to fuse with anyone anymore and I'm…I-I'm scared of the thought of fusing and thought that…t-that we could…y-you know, try the h-human w-way…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _That…actually felt good…I felt…safe…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Almost smug) Ah, oh good…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Thank you…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Well, a beautiful gem like you deserves it. (Realizes what she said) Um…uh…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Giggles) You think I'm beautiful?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Why, yes. Yes of course you are. I mean…look at you, your blue. Just like the day's sky here and the water that brings life to this planet, it's just…pretty. And…uh…a-and that I…uh…luuuu…(Gulps) ah, um…and that I think you're the prettiest gem I've ever seen and that I love you. (Lapis gasps) There, I said it! I love you! I love you, Lapis Lazuli!_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _You…love me…?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Blushes) Oh crap, I've ruined it, haven't I?_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Ruined what?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Our friendship. Ah, damn it, I've gone and said something so…so stupid!_

 _Peridot was about to look away but Lapis puts her hand over Peridot's cheek and gently makes her turn her face and looks her in the eye. Both are blushing. Lapis smiles seductively to Peridot._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _You haven't ruined anything, miss Peridot~_

 _Peridot blushes wildly and they kiss again. They carried on from where they left off and Peridot leans back, lying on her back while Lapis climbs over her, still kissing passionately…until Lapis breaks the kiss and whispers in Peridot's ear._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Whispers) Why don't we try out the human love..._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Uh…w-what's that…?_

 _While they kissed even more, Lapis climbed even further onto Peridot…they didn't want this to stop but eventually, wanting to get a breather from the passionate kissing._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Wait, wait…!_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _What is it?_

 ** _PERDIOT:_** _Um…a-are we…are we…fusing?_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Smiles) I think we're doing something that's better than fusing…_

 _Peridot gulped as Lapis sat on top of her…as the blue gem slowly untied the blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders…the backless blue halter crop becoming teasingly loose…Peridot just stared at the lovely blue gem, amazed with her beauty…and then Lapis leaned in closer for another kiss…Peridot gently put her arms around Lapis and slowly moving her hands down to Lapis's hips, while at the same time, Peridot kisses Lapis's neck…the blue gem moaned, biting her lip…smiling. At this point, their gems started to glow…not for fusion…but for love…_

The memory faded but another formed and yet reminded Lapis of more passionate times:

 _This time they were in the forest_

 _Once again…they connect their love, once again ecstasy took over their bodies, once again…they were one. As Peridot licked and stroked her tongue over Lapis's clitoris in a circular motion and making Lapis cum._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Screams in pure ecstasy) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

 _After a while…both were blushing from the heat of the moment, as sweat slowly seeped, they panted as they looked into each other's eyes as fluids had been swapped. They smiled, never wanted it to end…Lapis then rested her head on Peridot's chest and wrapped her arms around the green gem, as she Peridot, stroking the now damp blue hair._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Panting) That was…amazing…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Blushing) Yeah…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Such a delicate touch~_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Because a gem like you deserves it._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Smiles and blushes) I love you, Peridot._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I love you too, Lapis._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Mmm. I hope this never ends…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Kisses Lapis's forehead) It never will. I'll stay by you and love you forever and always~_

Again, the memory faded…but all the happiness she had with Peridot produced another memory that Lapis would never forget…this memory was quick to reveal itself as all of Lapis's happy thoughts, turned into one dark moment…

Peridot dying in her arms…

 _Lapis slumped on the ground. She then looked up to see Peridot's body slowly shattering, as more cracks branched across her face. Lapis screamed out Peridot's name and quickly ran towards her…Peridot was in a bad way as Lapis kneeled down next to her._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Oh, my God, Peridot?_

 _Peridot opened her eyes weakly, all she could see was a blue blur above her, she tried blinking to get a better focus…but it was no use._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Lapis…? Oh, please…please let it be true…don't let this be a joke…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Teary) It's me, Peridot, it's me, I'm here, my love…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Cries) Oh, Lapis…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _Peridot, hang in there. Don't give up, please…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I'm…v-very weak, Lapis…I can feel myself…g-going…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _No! NO! You're not going anywhere, you hear me, you're staying here, w-with me (Tears start to roll) Your staying here! (Looks around) Where's Steven, he…he can help you! He can h-heal you…_

 _Peridot shakes her head weakly. Lapis, puts her arm around the damaged green gem, gently holding onto the Peridot in her arms._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _You've…y-you've got to get out of here…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I'm not leaving you!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Save yourself…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I'm…NOT LEAVING YOU! (Stars crying) I'm sorry…I'm s-sorry I wasn't there when you n-needed me…I'm…(Cries, unable to finish her sentence)_

 _Peridot weakly and slowly lifts up her hand, as the limb enhancers break off and touches Lapis by the cheek._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Don't…b-be sorry…(Coughs) The moments I've s-spent with you…ha-have been…t-the greatest moments of my l-life…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _(Still crying) We…we can still have more moments together…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(Smiles weakly) I'm…going to sleep now…_

 ** _LAPIS:_** _No! NO! PERIDOT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I…I need you…I…can't live without you. You…(Sobs)…you complete me…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I…l-loove…y-you...Lapis Lazuli…my beautiful blue gem…_

 _Peridot has enough strength to gently push Lapis head closer to hers…and then their lips lock. They both close their eyes…Peridot's branches a crack over her face as bit of her fall apart. Their tongues gently wrestles each other's, and the kiss becomes wetter…Lapis tilts her head to gain more access and letting Peridot do the same but…Peridot didn't move…she didn't react anymore. Lapis opens her eyes and slowly moves her face away from Peridot…who was now…lifeless. Dead. Her eyes were closed, as if asleep now with her mouth slightly opened… Lapis pushed out more tears from her eyes as she hugged Peridot tightly for the last time._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _I love you, Peridot…I…_

 _A tear drips on Peridot's cracked face and simply rolls down…just then, Peridot shatters and crumbles in Lapis arms…her body becomes dust that blows in the patterned wind and all that's left, is some broken limb enhancers and her gem, shattered in four pieces._

 ** _LAPIS:_** _NOOOO! (She scoops the broken pieces of Peridot's gem and sobs into them) I'm sorry…I'M SORRY I WASN'T WITH YOU, WHEN YOU NEEDED ME!_

The memory left Lapis, which made her shot up from her struggling slumber. She started to shake not before her face was covered with streams of tears. She brought her legs closer in the shape of a sitting fetal position and cried some more…after a few minutes of sobs, she lifted her head and turned to look at a cracked green gem, surrounded in a grey blanket. Lapis tried to control her breathing and gently picked up the gem…

Peridot's gem was lucky to be put together, aside from the crack it had, considering it had been shattered into four pieces, that Steven tried to help put together with his healing powers and it seemed to somewhat work as the four pieces joined together to make the gem… but it never got rid of the large crack on the gem…Peridot was far to gone to mend.

Lapis kept on crying, stroking the gem…feeling the roughness that the crack made.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sobbing_ ) Oh, Peridot…I just…( _Sniffs and sobs_ )…I just want you back, next to me…

She said this sentence as if waiting a reply…but nothing came of it. A few seconds later, there was a soft knock on the door. Lapis heard it but chose to ignore it…the barn door knocked again, before it opened…and Steven slowly walked in.

 **STEVEN:** Lapis…?

Steven looked up and saw Lapis on the first level of the barn…but Lapis turned around as she wasn't in the mood to talk. Steven sighed a little but he felt it was important for Lapis to join the others to mourn their loss. He then climbed up the ladder and saw Lapis sitting on the floor with his back to him. Steven rubbed the back of his neck…sure it was awkward but it was never going to be easy either.

 **STEVEN:** Lapis…? ( _No response_ ) Lapis, me and the gems are going to have a little get together to remember those who we've lost…and we want you with us…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sniffs_ ) I'm not interested…

 **STEVEN:** Lapis, you don't have to be alone with this…

 **LAPIS:** Why not? It's not like I was alone before. Nobody gave a shit then, when I was trapped in a mirror…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighs_ ) This is different!

 **LAPIS:** No, it's not! Look, just go away, Steven, leave me alone!

 **STEVEN:** No, you should grieve with us!

 **LAPIS:** No! I don't want to grieve! I don't want her gone! I want Peridot here! ( _Stands up and turns around, showing Steven the gem_ ) Try and help her again!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Frustrated_ ) Oh, Lapis, for God's sake, we've tried this. It won't work, she's too far gone!

 **LAPIS:** Try again, keep trying!

 **STEVEN:** It won't-

 **LAPIS:** JUST DO IT, STEVEN! ( _Almost shoves Peridot's gem into Steven's face_ ) I WANT HER BACK!

 **STEVEN:** YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON WHO'S LOST SOMEONE, YOU KNOW! ( _Lapis backs away_ ) WE'VE ALL LOST SOMEONE! ( _Teary-eyed_ ) AND YOU KNOW WHAT, THEY'RE NOT COMING BACK! ( _Tears stream down his cheek_ ) No matter how much we want it…

Lapis then started shaking uncontrollably before slumping on her knees, still holding on to the green gem tightly…tears dripped off her blue cheeks but she stared almost motionlessly at Peridot's gem in her hand…taken aback from what Steven said. Steven felt bad at shouting at her but it seemed to be the only way to get it through her head. She then closed her eyes, pushing the tears that flooded her eyes…she was a gem that truly lost everything.

 **LAPIS:** I'm sorry…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Holds his hands up_ ) No, Lapis, you shouldn't be…

 **LAPIS:** I…I know Amethyst is gone as well…I'm just being…selfish…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) You're not…

 **LAPIS:** But…( _Sobs slightly_ )…I miss her so much…so, so much…she made me so happy, she made me feel safe, she made me believe in myself again…( _Breaks down_ ) …I'm nothing without her…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Slight pause_ ) You're not alone with this. ( _Shrugs_ ) And I doubt Peridot would've wanted you to mope around doing nothing…( _Lapis wipes some tears_ ). At least you've still got her gem…you could bubble her away…keep her in a safe place.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Holds the gem tight, close to her_ ) She's safe with me.

 **STEVEN:** Please, Lapis. We can do this without you.

Lapis just stares at the cracked green gem. She really wanted to know what Peridot would've thought about all this…in her heart she knew Peridot would be happy to oblige with this mourning ritual and so came to a conclusion and decided to join Steven and the Crystal Gems…the last remaining two, at least…

 **LAPIS:** Okay…but I'm going to find this hard…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighs sadly_ ) It wasn't meant to be easy…

Lapis then put Peridot's gem gently onto a hay stack where they would sometimes make love and then wrapped the gem around a grey blanket. Lapis stuck out her hand in which Steven took…they jumped off the edge as Lapis produced her watered wings and floated down to the ground level…but on the cue, Greg and the two crystal gems burst into the barn.

 **STEVEN:** Uh, guys, we were coming. There's no need to-

 **GREG:** Steven, it's David's plane!

 **STEVEN:** What?

 **GREG:** His plane…it…it…

 **GARNET:** It crashed, Steven! David's plane crashed!

 **STEVEN:** Wha…what? Are you sure?

 **PEARL:** Y-Yes…

Pearl started to go teary-eyed, Garnet just looked away as she hated seeing Steven upset. Steven looked at everyone with a lot of confusion. Until Greg brought up the news on his mobile and showed it to Steven…who snatched it out of his hand to read it. The headline simple read:

PLANE CRASH NEAR BEACH CITY: No survivors.

A quick report saying that it was a passenger gone berserk on the flight to London, judging from the last audio. A new update had just come through…and it was a online release of the audio from the cockpit by the HQ.

 **STEVEN:** Huh?

 **GREG:** What's up?

 **STEVEN:** It's an update! Audio from the cockpit…

Steven presses play on the phone. It took a while for the video/audio to load but eventually it played. Unfortunately, it was just an audio piece with subtitles over the sounds.

 **AUDIO:-**

 _The sound crackled at first, becoming frustrated static…only parts of it being clear, then suddenly there was some banging…some disoriented screaming before silence from what sounded like gun shots._

 **BANG. BANG.**

 _Smashing like sounds, very loud._

 _And then a voice…a panicking voice._

 _ **VOICE**_ _: THERE'S INNOCENT PEOPLE ON HERE!_

 _There was a lot of noise in the background…but no other voices responding._

 _ **VOICE:**_ _NOO!_

The audio then cuts.

Steven lowered the phone, his face was as white as a sheet, as if he'd seen a ghost.

 **STEVEN:** Oh my God…t-that was David…th-that…that was his voice…

 **GREG:** What the hell was he doing in the cockpit?

 **STEVEN:** Something's not right…that crash can't be a coincidence. (Looks at the others) Can it?

The others shrug but couldn't think of an explanation, aside from Garnet who just folded her arms and adjusted her visor.

 **GARNET:** I'll admit. It is strange. It does seem out of character.

 **STEVEN:** No survivors…( _Teary-eyed_ ) This is not right. We need to get to that crash site. He can't be dead…

 **GREG:** Son, that place would be blocked off. It'd be surround with police and forensics.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Looks at Lapis_ ) So, we'll fly in.

Lapis gave Steven the thumbs up.

 **PEARL:** You can't just…fly there!

 **GARNET:** Pearl, Steven has got this. He's concerned for his friend. It's only right he goes and checks on him.

 **STEVEN:** Thanks, Garnet!

Lapis then kneels down and Steven climbs on her back. He sets himself comfortable as she produces her watery wings.

 **PEARL:** Be careful. Look after him, Lapis.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Nods_ ) I will.

After a couple of flaps, Lapis pushed herself off the ground through the gaping hole in the roof, as Steven held on and in no time, they both soared into the air. Greg and the two gems watched with awe until they were both out of sight. Garnet bites her lips and Pearl notices this…something was concerning Garnet.

 **PEARL:** What do you see, Garnet?

 **GARNET:** I actually don't see anything…rather a feeling, actually.

 **PEARL:** Should I be concerned?

 **GARNET:** I think we should get more help. Now Amethyst is gone…I think we're gonna need it.

 **PEARL:** But…who can help us?

 **GARNET:** ( _Looks up at the sky_ ) …Bismuth.


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter will contain some swearing.**

 **Chapter 30**

Homeworld. Timeline: Before David got on the plane.

A young gem, at least the youngest out of all the gems on homeworld. No less than a thousand years old was walking through Blue Diamond's door. She was just over 5 foot, full-on blue skin, with blue eyes and long messy white hair, the length to her waste and a gem on her left hand, almost the shape like a quartz…she was part of the quartz group but never made to fight…she was made for assassination tasks but she was rarely used…she was one of a kind. After all, all gems that are made, already had their purpose as soon as they are made. She was made to have no guilt and yet, less than thousands of years old, she developed humour, this was helped by the Amethyst's guards and troops. She wanted to learn much, much more…and she did. Hawk's eye…her name. Hawk for short.

Blue diamond's door opened automatically, into four pieces, making a diamond shape before it actually opened, normally the door wouldn't open automatically unless certain gems were called on Blue Diamonds behalf. The door opened as if it was expecting her…Hawk had already heard what happened on Earth and she guessed this call up was for that reason. She entered the room confidently…and saw Blue Diamond, having her back to her and staring out a window, which viewed most of their planet. The blue Pearl turned and whispered who had entered.

Hawk then kneeled down and bowed.

 **HAWK:** You summoned me, Blue Diamond.

Blue Diamond didn't respond at first, still staring out of the window, though her shoulders seemed to have slumped and her head slightly bowed. Hawk took a quick glance until Blue Diamond finally turned around and then quickly adverted her eyes to the floor.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** Stand up, Hawkeye.

Hawk did so, still keeping her eyes away from staring into Blue Diamonds but she closed her eyes and lifted her head…watching Blue Diamond sitting down in her massive blue chair.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** I'm assuming you've heard what's happened on Earth.

 **HAWK:** ( _Knowing so little_ ) I only know that the plan has failed, my Diamond.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** ( _Nods_ ) And that you know that…( _Starts to get teary-eyed_ ) …t-that…

Blue diamond was lost within her words, her crying took over but Hawk knew what she was on about, though little detail was with her. She felt like she didn't want to finish Blue Diamond's sentence but it seemed better coming from her than Blue Diamond admitting to what has happened.

 **HAWK:** Yellow Diamond…?

 **BLUE DIMAOND:** ( _Sniffs_ ) Then you know?

 **HAWK:** ( _Sincere_ ) I only know she won't be coming back, my Diamond. (Blue starts crying) I am sorry…

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** Do you know how?

 **HAWK:** ( _Truthfully_ ) I do not…

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** She was killed by the renegades. ( _Clenches her fists_ ) Those…Crystal Gems!

 **HAWK:** Again, I am sorry, my Diamond. I know how much she meant to you.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** She wasn't the first friend I lost. ( _Slight pause_ ) I lost another. Pink.

 **HAWK:** I am aware.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** I've lost…two that completes us. Now there are only two left. Me and White…

 **HAWK:** ( _Frowns a little_ ) What about Black?

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** ( _Angry_ ) I beg your pardon?!

 **HAWK:** ( _Bows her head_ ) Forgive me, my Diamond. But…I thought-

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** We…do not speak of her! We do not speak of her again, do you understand?

 **HAWK:** Yes, my Diamond…

There was an awkward silence. Hawk could feel Blue's angry stare piecing down at her but never once looked back up.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** ( _Sighs_ ) You know that White has Black trapped within her gem, don't you? Black is trapped in white.

 **HAWK:** Yes…

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** And you know what Black has done, don't you?

 **HAWK:** ( _Nods slightly_ ) Yes…

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** ( _Sighs_ ) I know Yellow wanted her released, I know she wanted Black to destroy the Earth planet…but, Black was out of control, she killed…Pink's subjects and humans…for her zoo. I am guessing, you know this.

 **HAWK:** Yes, my Diamond.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** ( _Crying sigh_ ) She will only be released…if I cease no more. And when that time comes, I doubt White will be able to control her in her form…( _Hawk stays silent_ ) I have called you here to serve your purpose. You were made to assassinate gems, were you not?

 **HAWK:** Yes, my Diamond.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** I know that is your purpose, I know you have killed those who have rebelled against us Diamonds…and therefore, you shall continue this purpose. I'm guessing you know who I mean?

 **HAWK:** The Crystal Gems, my Diamond…

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** Yes. But there are others, some that must be destroyed. No matter how you look at it, they've all betrayed Homeworld. But before that…is it true, you can control other gems?

 **HAWK:** ( _Lifts her head worriedly_ ) Yes…

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** Interesting. Can you control…humans that were infected by our liquid?

 **HAWK:** ( _Smiles_ ) It was one of the pleasures that Yellow Diamond told me I could control, yes! But have yet tried…

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** ( _Scoffs_ ) Shame. All of our experiments and subjects are dead, even those who we released around the world. A chain reaction, as it were…( _Softy_ ) But…there is one left…

 **HAWK:** ( _Frowns_ ) One, my Diamond?

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** Yes, one. Coincidently, he was working with the Crystal gems…he was the one who escaped from here, the very reason Yellow Diamond wanted this plan to go ahead early! He is the reason that my friend is dead…( _Clenches her fists_ )…he must suffer first. ( _Smiles at Hawkeye_ ) I have this human's location…

Blue Diamond then sticks out her hand and suddenly a yellow flat disc-type plate hovers in…it floats towards Diamond but then she lowers the plate for Hawkeye to see. Hawkeye slowly walks to the plate and see's that the vision is made by water, as it ripples through movement…the vision is from the human eye, looking at the TV, the sound from the monitor echoes.

 _ **TV:**_ _No one knows why or how but thousands of people, not just in this country but all over the world, have disappeared without a trace. Whether these disappearances are connected is yet to be established…however, there have been some strange goings on, in a relatively unknown place in America-_

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** We now have access to this human's mind…he was the one to escape us, he was the one with those Crystal Gems. ( _Again, smiles at Hawk_ ) You can now speak to him…even control him…

 **HAWK:** If only Yellow Diamond could see this achievement…

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** ( _Sad_ ) Yes, if only…( _Frowns_ ) Now, speak to that human! Use your powers!

 **HAWK:** ( _Nods_ ) Yes, my Diamond! ( _To the plate, of David's view_ ) _So…you survived?_

 _David frowned and looked around as it sounded like someone whispered in his ear…but nobody was there. The airport was busy, so he figured someone was talking out loud and not directly towards him. He leaned back in his seat…it was a while yet before he could board his plane._

 **HAWK:** I know you can hear me…

 _David then gasped and shot up from his seat, the voice sounded really close but no one was even near him._

 ** _DAVID:_** _The fuck…?_

 **HAWK:** Don't be alarmed. Only you can hear me. You can speak to me.

 ** _DAVID:_** _Who are you?_

 **HAWK:** That doesn't matter.

 ** _DAVID:_** ( _Looks around) What do you want?_

 **HAWK:** What I want? (Long pause, looks at Blue Diamond)

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** Tell this human and his stupid Crystal Gems, WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! (David doesn't hear this)

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Teeth gritted) Look, I'm sick of-_

 **HAWK:** Tell your…gems, it's not over! We know. (Angry tone) WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YELLOW DIAMOND!

The vision from the rippled plate vanished for a few moments. Of course, time didn't matter in space and it only felt like a few minutes before the vision from David's eyes appeared in the floating plate. The Blue Diamond was annoyed by this, as it seemed the human didn't listen to Hawk's words. Blue Diamond gave Hawk permission to up the ante.

 _The seat was surprisingly comfortable, considering David got the first and earliest ticket to England and it was standard class. Landing in Heathrow was still a long way but luckily there was a straight train back to his hometown…he had the route all planned out and now he could relax as it was going to be about a ten hour plus journey back home. He got the window seat, which he was chuffed about and aside a business man, sitting next to him and yapping on his phone, it was all going good. The plane started to roar and was ready to take off…_

 **HAWK:** You haven't told your gems that this isn't over…?

 _David heard the voice but choose to ignore it and rested himself in the seat._

 **HAWK:** I guess it doesn't matter, maybe it's best they don't know what our next objective is…or…what my objective is…

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Sighs) Just…go away._

 _The man next to him turns and looks at him with a frown, though still talking on his mobile._

 **HAWK:** Aren't you curious as to why I'm communicating to you?

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Slight chuckle) I don't care. The last week has been strange. Nothing surprises me anymore. You're just a voice. (Laughs again) What can you do?_

 _The man again, looks at David, getting more annoyed and thinking David is talking to him._

 **HAWK:** Oh, I can do so much more…

 ** _DAVID:_** _Oh, piss off!_

 ** _MAN:_** _(Puts his phone away) Are you talking to me?_

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Turns to the man) No… (Rolls his eyes)_

 ** _MAN:_** _Well, you're not hands free so I can only assume you're talking to me._

 ** _DAVID:_** _Well, I'm not! Alright._

 ** _MAN:_** _I don't like your attitude._

 _ **HAWK:**_ _Seems like you have a pest. We can sort that out for you. After all, he is just a puny human being._

 ** _DAVID:_** _What?_

 ** _MAN:_** _I said, I don't like your-_

 _The man didn't finish his sentence because David grabbed the man but the neck in a flash. The plane was moving to take off, driving along the runway. The man started to choke and David gasped in shock…he started to squeeze the man's neck, who was trying to push David off but it was no use. The seated people near them saw this. David looked around in shock, he wasn't doing this, this wasn't his action…he was…controlled._

 ** _DAVID:_** _Wait, what's going on?_

 **HAWK:** I said, we can do so much more. Did you not know, that you can be controlled? (Laughs) It's…one of our little treats when we infected you. Now, how would you like this man to die? Choke him…or break his neck?

 **DAVID:** What…?

 _The steward came storming down the isle. People were looking over their seats to see David strangling a man, some started getting their phones out and tried to record the incident._

 ** _STEWARD:_** _Excuse me, sir, what are you doing? Let go of that man!_

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Looking nervous) But…b-but…it's…its not me!_

 _The plane was just lifting off the ground but going further into the sky._

 ** _STEWARD:_** _Sir, let go of this gentleman now, or we'll be forced to land and escort you off the plane!_

 _David's hand squeezed tighter of the man's neck, no air was going in or out and the man started to thrust, trying to gasp some air in._

 _A man in a leather jacket stood up, not far from David's seat. David noticed this…and the gun on his belt._

 ** _LEATHER JACKET GUY:_** _The hell is going on?_

 _The steward tried to pull David's hand away…but David simply grabbed the stewards head and pushed down hard onto the plastic part of the seat, cracking it through the force and making the stewards head bleed…he backed away and the man with the leather jacket suddenly pulled his gun out and pointed it at David._

 ** _US MARSHALL:_** _US MARSHALL, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!_

 _David tried but he couldn't, his hand was firmly focused on choking this poor man to death, who was thrusting a lot less now…and his lips turning blue._

 ** _US MARSHALL:_** _I SAID, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!_

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Panicking) I CAN'T!_

 **HAWK:** Hmm…I wonder why that is!?

 ** _DAVID:_** _(To Hawk, as a voice) You…you're doing this to me? Look, just stop it!_

 ** _US MARSHALL:_** _HANDS UP NOW, OR I WILL SHOOT!_

 **HAWK:** You had your chance but you didn't listen. No matter…I'll just tell them myself! Right now, you're going to be responsible of the loss of these human lives!

 ** _DAVID:_** _(To the voice) What-…what…?_

 ** _US MARSHALL:_** _IF YOU DON'T PU-_

 _Just then, in a flash, David twisted the man's head, tilting it so the neck snapped and then jumped out of his seat and snatched the US Marshall's gun out of his hand…and then kicking the poor Marshall with a karate kick, who went flying down the isle. David couldn't believe what was happening, he had lost all control of his body…he tried to stop himself but it was no use. David then pointed the gun at the US Marshall, as people on the plane started to scream._

 ** _US MARSHALL:_** _Oh God…_

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Teary-eyed) It's not me! I'm…_

 ** _US MARSHALL:_** _(Puts his hands up) Don't do thi-_

 _The Marshall didn't finish his sentence, as David pulled the trigger and the bullet went in between the Marshall's eyes and ripped through the other side of his head, pushing out chunks of skull and blooded pieces of brain…the Marshall was quickly lifeless as his body slumped on the floor and blood pooled around him. The passengers screamed, trying to get away from David, some climbing over seats and crushing fellow passengers along the way. David then turned around…he again tried to stop but he was no longer in control. He then randomly shot at some passengers…bullets hitting into flesh and ripping clothes…he shot a crying women…a bullet shot through her neck and blood splattered onto the seat infront of her. David walked up the isle…_

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Looking up) STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?_

 _The screaming passengers thought he was mad and scared what he was going to do next. David then saw two crying children…a boy and a girl…but his hand didn't hesitate to point the gun at the crying, scared and helpless kids._

 ** _DAVID:_** _(Shouting to no one, looking around) NO! I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY! I'LL FUCKING DO WHAT YOU'LL SAY!_

 **HAWK:** ( _Looks back at Blue Diamond, who nods in approval_ ) …It's too late, human…

 ** _DAVID:_** ( _Heavy breathing. About to cry) Bastards…BASTARDS!_

 _David again tried to use any force possible to move the gun away from the two kids but it was no use, he could feel his finger squeeze the trigger and looked away. Two shots were heard, blood splattered over his face…and the screaming stopped. David didn't want to look…but he did and gasped, pushing more tears out of his eyes. The boy's face was practically ripped in half and the girl had a hole in her head…blood was covered around the area and ripped flesh was dripping down the seats…more people screamed. A man and a woman in particular confronted him._

 ** _MAN:_** _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_

 _The woman was swearing and shouting at him as well but David pulled the trigger on them, quickly silencing them. David could do nothing about it. Just then he started walking to the front of the plane. Some people got in his way but he easy dealt with them, punching, kicking and shooting his way passed. A stewardess got in front of him but David simple slapped her and kicked her while she was down…it was pointless saying anything, the damage was already done._

 _The cockpit door was locked shut…but David's feet glowed, hurting him at the same time…but he kicked the door down with ease. The two piolets looked behind them, shocked at the crashing noise the door made…the co-pilot didn't get more time to react as David shot two bullets, one in the chest and head and the poor man flopped back into his seat dead. The main pilot tried to reach his communicator on the control panel but David just simple whacked him with the gun, the force knocking the man out in one go. The plane started to lose balance. David then used the last of his bullets on the control panel…each impact made the control panel spark…lights started to flash all around and smoke was seeping it's way out._

 ** _DAVID:_** _THERE'S INNOCENT PEOPLE ON HERE!_

 **HAWK:** And our Pink and Yellow Diamonds weren't? Sorry, Blue Diamonds orders! It's time you crash this human craft and burn into your planets dirt! Your…crystal Gems will be next! Goodbye…

 ** _DAVID:_** _NOO!_

The sound from David's vision faded very quickly. Blue Diamond knew that the human aircraft would be destroyed in a manner of minutes. To her that was one down. She was pleased with Hawk's abilities…and knew she was the one to send on a mission.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** It's…sad, really. In some sense, I knew why Pink kept some humans, as pets. Some have the same emotions as us…only some though. ( _To Hawk_ ) Now, I have a mission for you…you are to go to Earth!

 **HAWK:** ( _Squeals in her mind_ ) Earth?

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** Yes. Take this orb. It has a list of names I want you to destroy. ( _Passes Hawk the orb_ ) Once they are gone, then we can check on the cluster…that is our next move!

Hawk taps on the top of the orb and it produces a hologrammatic screen with the names of who she has to kill…some had names to their pictures and some didn't. Hawk took a quick glance and tapped the top of the orb again to turn it off. She then crossed her arms and shaped her hands into a diamond….and accepted the mission. After all, she always wanted to go to Earth.

 **HAWK:** I am honoured to do this for you, my Diamond. I will leave no stone untouched.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** When you are done, you are to report back to me and I'll send you an escort back to homeworld.

 **HAWK:** Thank you, my Diamond.

 **BLUE DIAMOND:** Now, go…

Hawk bowed a few times and left Diamonds room. As soon as the doors closed behind her…she couldn't help but noticed something on her list. So she took the orb and tapped the top, again it came up with the names and pictures in a hologram screen…

 **CRYSTAL GEM MEMBERS:-**

 **PEARL: DEFECTIVE. REBELLIOUS. SKILLED FIGHTER - TERMINATE**

 **GARNET: MUCH IS UNKNOWN OF THIS GEM. A POSSIBLE FUSION – TERMINATE IMMEDIATELY**

 **PERIDOT Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG: TRAITOR TO HOMEWORLD. STATUS INDICATES…SHE IS STILL ALIVE – TERMINATE**

 **ROSE QUARTZ: INCONCLUSIVE. DATA UNAVAILABLE. ANY KNOWN ALLIANCE – TERMINATE**

 **AMETHYST: TERMINATED. NO LONGER A PRIORITY**

 **JASPER: -**

Hawk had to blink a couple of seconds in case she read that wrong…

She looked again…it definitely said Jasper, she then quickly clicked on the name and it produced a picture. Jasper had tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She had amber eyes and plump lips. Her gemstone was located where a normal nose would be. She had thick, beige-white-coloured flowing hair. Physique-wise, she was the archetype Quartz Gem soldier; she had a muscular body and stood tall, an indication of her immense strength and durability.

 **HAWK:** Jasper…you…( _Grits her teeth_ ) All this time, you were stuck on Earth…? You...y-you bitch. I'm coming for you!

Hawk couldn't believe it…this was the same gem she could open up to… this was the same gem that left her…this was the same gem that…hurt her. Hawk swiped at the hologram picture in anger…

Now, it wasn't just the gems that was her mission…she had another reason to go to Earth…she could finally find Jasper…and all this time, she was stuck on Earth.


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter will contain some strong language.**

 **Chapter 31**

Greg had predicted right…while Lapis was flying near the airport carrying Steven, they could see that there were police everywhere, including ambulances and fire engines. The place was a flash of red and blue and the thick smoke was bellowing from the crash. As Lapis and Steven got nearer they could clearly see that it was impossible for any passengers to survive that crash…the plane was just in rubble, broken in burning pieces.

 **STEVEN:** Oh my God…

Most of the emergency services where wheeling black body bags and the police had cordoned the runway off. All flights were cancelled. But strangely, there was barely anybody near the crash, except for a few fireman still putting out some smoky hot blazes. Steven suggested to land close to the crash and Lapis nodded. She swooped like a bird down to the ground…they could both feel the heat. Steven jumped off Lapis's back and was running towards part of a plane.

 **STEVEN:** Oh God, oh God! David?!

Lapis followed him slowly. A fireman was holding a hose, which was jetting out some water towards the burning plane…he then noticed Steven coming towards him.

 **FIREMAN:** Hey! ( _Steven ignored him at first_ ) HEY, KID! ( _Steven looks up, sadly_ ) Get away from here! You shouldn't be here!

 **STEVEN:** My…my friend was on this plane!

 **FIREMAN:** Look, it's dangerous here! Get back! ( _To another fireman_ ) Hey…get this kid out of here!

Two other firemen were also putting out the fire but one came running towards Steven, surprised to see Steven actually attempting to get near the plane.

 **FIREMAN 2:** You can't be here! So, get-

Just then, the fireman he ran away from lost control of the hose as it seemed to have been snatched from his hand.

 **FIREMAN 3:** What the…?

The third fireman tried to retrieve the hose but it was no use, it then whacked him across the face, knocking him out. The second fireman turned around to see his college in trouble and then the hose floated in the air and pointed at him…the second fireman had no chance as he was pushed with force from the jet stream and pushed across the gravel of the runaway, he screamed…thus making the first fireman look in worry and confused what was going on. Steven gasped…there was no way they'd lose control of a hose, he knew to turn around and saw Lapis…her eyes were blank, with a determined stare and her hair waving around as if wind was blowing it…her hand was open, taking control of the hose. She twisted her hand as she directed the hose to the first fireman. He gasped in fright as the hose smacked into him, lifting him off the ground and flying in the air…he came down hard, landing awkwardly and breaking his leg upon impact on the hard ground. Steven shouted at Lapis.

 **STEVEN:** Lapis, stop! Don't hurt them.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Lowering her hand, the hose pipes then turned off_ ) I was just moving them out of the way.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Looks at the first fireman_ ) But you hurt him…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Shrugs_ ) He'll live.

Steven had to admit that with the fireman out the way, he wouldn't get interrupted but the plane was still blazing, if not by much…but it was a very hot area.

 **STEVEN:** Lapis, can you put the fire out?

Lapis nodded and activated the hose, she then squeezed loads of water out of the hose, making a giant pool of water in mid-air…she opened her land and the water splashed and drowned the plane, putting out all the fires and producing a lot of thick steam. She did a great job that the plane's heating area seemed to have cooled down, giving Steven a chance to climb the crashed plane's rubble. He frantically lifted up bits of burnt seats and plastic bits, chucking them to one side…after roughly twenty minutes of digging he had tried everywhere but couldn't find any evidence of David, anywhere…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Upset_ ) Oh no…no…

 **LAPIS:** Steven…a gem couldn't survive this…

 **STEVEN:** There must be something!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Sighs_ ) Maybe he was taken away…

 **STEVEN:** Oh God…n-no…

Lapis wasn't sure what to say…Steven had tried to help her through the loss of Peridot but…it was difficult to say anything encouraging. Steven then sat back on some black covered rubble and started crying. Lapis looked around and noticed some flashing cars coming towards them but they were still a long way…

 **LAPIS:** Steven, I think we better go…

Steven then punches some smoking parts of the plane…he then put his head in his hands to soak his tears as he started crying…just then something glittered in front of him. He looked at it, thinking it was some sort of metal…but it wasn't…it was a shard. He wiped his tears and stared at this piece before picking it up. He took a good look…and then his eyes lit up.

 **STEVEN:** Hey, hey Lapis!

Lapis then produced her wings to jump on the rubble where Steven was sitting. Steven smiled a little.

 **STEVEN:** This…this is a shard, of a gem! David's gem!

 **LAPIS:** But…it's broken, Steven.

Steven took what Lapis said but he then looked around and there seemed to be a trail of glowing shards that where in a line…Steven followed the trail, picking some up…some were small, some big…but shards, nonetheless. The trail eventually led out of the rubble…and then they could be seen clearly…a long trail, that seemed to lead to a forest, not far away from them.

 **STEVEN:** He's…alive? ( _Smiles at Lapis_ ) HE'S ALIVE! HE'S GOTTA BE!

Lapis again turns her head and the flashing blue lights were becoming clear, as police cars were getting close. Lapis grabbed Steven and swung him so he sat on her back, like a piggyback ride.

 **LAPIS:** We'll follow the trail but we need to go now!

Lapis then produced her wings and then swooped into the sky…following the trail to the forest. The police cars pulled up to the crash but were too late to catch Steven and Lapis, instead called for back-up for the injured fireman.

Meanwhile.

Garnet and Pearl entered the room where all shards of gems were bubbled. Garnet the looked around for a certain bubble. Pearl had her arms folded, nervous about Garnet's "feeling". She seemed to shiver as if she was cold.

 **PEARL:** This is far from over, isn't it? ( _Garnet doesn't respond_ ) Garnet…? ( _Garnet spots something and walks over to it_ ) Garnet, please talk to me…

 **GARNET:** We need to be prepared.

 **PEARL:** For what…?

 **GARNET:** Homeworld would not have taken the news about Yellow Diamond lightly.

 **PEARL:** You think they'd know by now?

 **GARNET:** It only needs to take one mouth to spread the news, one press of a button to obtain information. ( _Nods_ ) Yes, I reckon by now, Homeworld know of Yellow Diamond.

 **PEARL:** ( _Almost slumps to the floor_ ) It'll never end…will it. It's a forever battle.

 **GARNET:** ( _Sighs_ ) We've done okay, so far.

 **PEARL:** Yes…but we've also lost someone.

 **GARNET:** ( _Bows her head slightly_ ) She thought bravely. We'll never forget Amethyst…

 **PEARL:** ( _Almost teary-eyed_ ) No…never…

By this point, Garnet had found what she was looking for. She jumped at a great height and grabbed a pink bubble, with a square-ish shaped gem inside it, aside from the pink bubble colouring, you could almost tell it was rainbow coloured. Garnet gently landed on her feet, gently holding onto the bubble.

 **PEARL:** You found her then?

 **GARNET:** Yes.

 **PEARL:** From what Steven told us…she might be angry.

 **GARNET:** We weren't to know the interaction with her and Rose. Rose did keep a lot of secrets from us.

 **PEARL:** But…Bismuth is our friend. Why would Rose keep that from us. Why didn't she tell us what Bismuth was planning?

 **GARNET:** So we wouldn't be upset. When you think about it, we wasn't to know…and in some ways, it worked.

 **PEARL:** ( _Nods_ ) Still…she did try to kill Steven.

 **GARNET:** It was a misunderstanding. ( _Smiles slightly_ ) But Steven can take care of himself.

 **PEARL:** ( _Smiles slightly as well_ ) I hope he can find David.

 **GARNET:** He will.

Garnet then taps the bubble and it releases a rainbow coloured gem. It took a few moments before it glowed and levitated out of Garnet's hand…before making a shape of a big figure. Pearl stood back…the figure had become one: A large grey figure with a black-like apron with a pinkish star on it and multi-coloured dreadlocks for hair…the figure then landed on the floor, a massive fist punching the ground as the grey figure was kneeling on the floor. Her head staring at the floor.

 **BISMUTH:** Did you tell them? ( _Sighs_ ) Why would you? I'd suspect you'll just do what Rose did and say nothing…

Bismuth then looked up and was surprised to see Garnet and Pearl in front of her.

 **BISMUTH:** Garnet…? P-Pearl…?

Pearl couldn't hold back and cried into Bismuth's arms, which Bismuth didn't expect but accepted Pearl's cry and hugged her back.

 **BISMUTH:** A renegade Pearl crying…( _Chuckles_ ) Whatever next?

Bismuth looked up at Garnet who was just staring back with a blank stare…but then again that was just Garnet's way. Garnet then altered her visor.

 **GARNET:** Steven told us, what happened between you and Rose. We know…

 **BISMUTH:** ( _Huffs_ ) So now my friends are gonna side with Rose. ( _Chuckles_ ) You should've just kept me bubbled…

 **GARNET:** You're right, we are your friends. We won't bubble you. You had your reasons…Rose, kept a lot of secrets from us. She figured it'd be for the best…

 **BISMUTH:** So…( _Stand up_ , _puts Pearl down_ ) What now…?

 **GARNET:** We need you.

A few moments later. Forest.

It didn't take long for Lapis to fly towards the forest with Steven but it was hard to spot David from the air, especially that the trees were blocking the ground floor. It was easier to search on the ground. Steven jumped off Lapis's back and they headed towards the forest…they spotted more shard pieces…and again it led to a trail.

They followed the trail for about ten minutes, until Steven spotted something. He squinted his eyes to better his vision, he walked closer and could see some legs sticking out from behind a tree…black steel-toe capped boots. Steven screamed out David's name but no one called back. Steven ran towards the figure, he went around the tree and his expression came of a shock.

David was slumped against the tree and was surround by loads of shards of gem, sparkling in a pool of blood…his right hand was missing but the flow of blood seemed to have stopped…and the flesh was sparkling also, but seemed to be slowly healing….his head was bowed down. Steven kneeled down and shook David slightly, hoping for a response or some sort of movement.

 **STEVEN:** David? David, speak to me….

Steven carried on shaking him, a little bit more now…David's head was moving loosely. Just then…a moaning mumble came from David…

 **DAVID:** Mmmm…( _Steven smiles and shakes him a little more_ ) Piss off…it's…to early…for work…

 **STEVEN:** David, it's me, Steven…?

 **DAVID:** Steven…? S-Steven…?

 **STEVEN:** Yes, yes, it's me….

 **DAVID:** Oooooh…shit…my head….

David then lifted up his head, looking at where Steven was kneeling…but then Steven's smile was wiped away as he looked on in horror. David's face was a complete mess…his right eye was gone, with dried blood covered around it…his flesh around it ripped and where the eye was, was just a piece of shard sticking out…the rest of David's body was fine, bar his lost right hand and a few cuts and bruises but his face was damaged…badly. David's head was shaking a little and then looked at his hand-less arm…

 **DAVID:** Oh…f-fuck. My hand…

 **STEVEN:** It'd be alright, David, don't move. I'm sure your hand is…( _Looks around_ )…uh…is a-around here…s-somewhere…

 **DAVID:** ( _Shakes his head_ ) It's…s-shattered, mate…absolutely fucking…shattered…

 **STEVEN:** At…uh…at least you're alive…

 **DAVID:** Barely…( _Was about to rub his head but feels the shard sticking out of his eye_ ) Oh…t-that explains my vision then. Shit…

 **STEVEN:** Are you okay to get up…?

 **DAVID:** ( _Pants a little_ ) Just…give me a minute…?

Steven nods.

 **LAPIS:** How…did you survive the crash?

 **DAVID:** You tell me, water girl! ( _Lifts his hand up, showing her his shattered arm_ ) Is this what happens to you when you get damaged?

 **LAPIS:** ( _A little grossed out_ ) Not…really…

 **DAVID:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Figures…

 **STEVEN:** It must be the stuff they injected you with. Your…flesh on the outside but your body seems to be…well, gem substance.

 **DAVID:** Groovy…I'm a w-walking crystal. ( _Winces_ ) Christ, it hurts like a bastard though…

 **STEVEN:** Let me try to heal you.

 **DAVID:** What, that licking shit? Oh, not just yet, please…

 **STEVEN:** Ok, well…let's get you back. You can tell us what happened.

 **DAVID:** ( _Nods at Lapis_ ) Do you think she can carry me?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Frowns_ ) I used the whole planet's ocean to try and get back to homeworld…I think I can carry you to, don't you think?

 **DAVID:** ( _Smiles_ ) Shame you're a lesbian…I like feisty.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Puzzled_ ) What's a lesbian?

 **STEVEN:** Uh…n-nothing, that's one to explain another day. Let's just get him home first.

Lapis shrugged and with ease put David on her back. Her wings spread out and Steven hung on by her hands. She lifted off the ground with no problem and quickly in to the air.

Meanwhile…back at the barn.

A blue portal had quickly appeared and a blue gem walked through it, holding onto an orb. Hawkeye causally looked around…no one was about. She looked at the barn with disgust…it was just a mess and very primitive looking. She then touched the orb…and a floating screen appeared in front of her. It came up with some text and a couple of pictures. One of Jasper…and the other of Peridot. She swiped at the screen and made the Peridot picture disappear and focusing more on the Jasper picture. The location was on the outskirts of Beach City, farmland. She looked up at the barn and then the screen flashed: Location acquired. Jasper was inside that barn.

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I'm going to deal with you first. I'll teach you what you did to me. I'll hurt you…just like you hurt me…


	32. Chapter 32

**This chapter will contain some swearing and violence.**

 **NOTES: This is a rehash chapter. Don't worry, it'll get to the good bits soon.**

 **Chapter 32**

Lapis was flying through the air while carrying David on her back and holding Steven in her arms. The weight was nothing to her…at least nowhere near compared to the weight of the ocean that surrounded her when she was fused with Jasper. David found the ride surprisingly comfortable, considering he was badly injured but slowly getting some strength back. They weren't far off from the barn, they were only a few minutes away but this was a perfect time for Steven to ask a few questions to past the time.

 **STEVEN:** So, David, what happened to you?

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) I don't know. It…it just happened. I mean, while I was at the airport I heard these voices. I thought it was just some random woman talking to me but…it was all in my head…I could hear voices but I couldn't see where they were coming from…

 **David explains the story:**

It was a few hours since David left Beach City…he eventually got the taxi to the airport, which was a nice smooth ride but the taxi fare was a tad expensive, he shrugged this off as he wanted to go home as soon as possible.

As soon as he arrived at the airport, he got a one-way ticket to London, again it was expensive but the next flight was less than an hour…though time wouldn't have mattered anyway, as it was another twelve-hour flight…so long as there wasn't any delays, he didn't care…

David kept some gloves on to hide his gem…but it was his foot he was more worried about, as every time he walked, it started to hurt…was it growing and ripping his skin. At one point he ran to the toilets and locked himself in a cubical…then taking his shoes and socks off…a shard was sticking out of his foot. David sighed, there was nothing he could do and no-one to show it too. He sucked it up and endured the pain as he put his sock and shoe back on…it felt like he stubbed his toe and sometimes made his walking limp.

David sat in the waiting terminal and watched the plans arrive and go…just then, something on the TV's that surrounded the airport, caught his attention.

 **TV:** No one knows why or how but thousands of people, not just in this country but all over the world, have disappeared without a trace. Whether these disappearances are connected is yet to be established…however, there have been some strange goings on, in a relatively unknown place in America-

David tried to drown this news out, as he already knew the full story…he knew that the Crystal Gems stopped Yellow Diamond before releasing her full potential across the world, as Beach City was just a test run.

 _So…you survived?_

David frowned and looked around as it sounded like someone whispered in his ear…but nobody was there. The airport was busy, so he figured someone was talking out loud and not directly towards him. He leaned back in his seat…it was a while yet before he could board his plane.

 _I know can hear me…_

David then gasped and shot up from his seat, the voice sounded really close but no one was even near him.

 **DAVID:** The fuck…?

 _Don't be alarmed. Only you can hear me. You can speak to me._

 **DAVID:** Who are you?

 _That doesn't matter._

 **DAVID:** ( _Looks around_ ) What do you want?

 _What I want? (Long pause)_

 **DAVID:** ( _Teeth gritted_ ) Look, I'm sick of-

 _Tell your…gems, it's not over! We know. (Angry tone) WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YELLOW DIAMOND!_

Suddenly the shouting in David's head had disappeared like turning off music. David looked around, thinking it was a joke, thinking that someone was playing tricks on him. There was no-one that looked suspicious…except for him, looking weird. He laughed it…and even though he was a little freaked out by this…weird message, he wasn't letting anyone or anything get in his way to getting home. It wasn't long now until he could board on his plane.

Roughly an hour later.

The seat was surprisingly comfortable, considering David got the first and earliest ticket to England and it was standard class. Landing in Heathrow was still a long way but luckily there was a straight train back to his hometown…he had the route all planned out and now he could relax as it was going to be about a ten hour plus journey back home. He got the window seat, which he was chuffed about and aside a business man, sitting next to him and yapping on his phone, it was all going good. The plane started to roar and was ready to take off…

But then…the voices came back.

 _You haven't told your gems that this isn't over…?_

David heard the voice but choose to ignore it and rested himself in the seat.

 _I guess it doesn't matter, maybe it's best they don't know what our next objective is…or…what my objective is…_

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) Just…go away.

The man next to him turns and looks at him with a frown, though still talking on his mobile.

 _Aren't you curious as to why I'm communicating to you?_

 **DAVID:** ( _Slight chuckle_ ) I don't care. The last week has been strange. Nothing surprises me anymore. You're just a voice. ( _Laughs again_ ) What can you do?

The man again, looks at David, getting more annoyed and thinking David is talking to him.

 _Oh, I can do so much more…_

 **DAVID:** Oh, piss off!

 **MAN:** ( _Puts his phone away_ ) Are you talking to me?

 **DAVID:** ( _Turns to the man_ ) No… ( _Rolls his eyes_ )

 **MAN:** Well, you're not hands free so I can only assume you're talking to me.

 **DAVID:** Well, I'm not! Alright.

 **MAN:** I don't like your attitude.

 _Seems like you have a pest. We can sort that out for you. After all, he is just a puny human being._

 **DAVID:** What?

 **MAN:** I said, I don't like your-

The man didn't finish his sentence because David grabbed the man but the neck in a flash. The plane was moving to take off, driving along the runway. The man started to choke and David gasped in shock…he started to squeeze the man's neck, who was trying to push David off but it was no use. The seated people near them saw this. David looked around in shock, he wasn't doing this, this wasn't his action…he was…controlled.

 **DAVID:** Wait, what's going on?

 _I said, we can do so much more. Did you not know, that you can be controlled? (Laughs) It's…one of our little treats when we infected you. Now, how would you like this man to die? Choke him…or break his neck?_

 **DAVID:** What…?

The steward came storming down the isle. People were looking over their seats to see David strangling a man, some started getting their phones out and tried to record the incident.

 **STEWARD:** Excuse me, sir, what are you doing? Let go of that man!

 **DAVID:** ( _Looking nervous_ ) But…b-but…it's…its not me!

The plane was just lifting off the ground but going further into the sky.

 **STEWARD:** Sir, let go of this gentleman now, or we'll be forced to land and escort you off the plane!

David's hand squeezed tighter of the man's neck, no air was going in or out and the man started to thrust, trying to gasp some air in.

A man in a leather jacket stood up, not far from David's seat. David noticed this…and the gun on his belt.

 **LEATHER JACKET GUY:** The hell is going on?

The steward tried to pull David's hand away…but David simply grabbed the stewards head and pushed down hard onto the plastic part of the seat, cracking it through the force and making the stewards head bleed…he backed away and the man with the leather jacket suddenly pulled his gun out and pointed it at David.

 **US MARSHALL:** US MARSHALL, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

David tried but he couldn't, his hand was firmly focused on choking this poor man to death, who was thrusting a lot less now…and his lips turning blue.

 **US MARSHALL:** I SAID, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

 **DAVID:** ( _Panicking_ ) I CAN'T!

 _Hmm…I wonder why that is!?_

 **DAVID:** ( _To the voice_ ) You…you're doing this to me? Look, just stop it!

 **US MARSHALL:** HANDS UP NOW, OR I WILL SHOOT!

 _You had your chance but you didn't listen. No matter…I'll just tell them myself! Right now, you're going to be responsible of the loss of these human lives!_

 **DAVID:** ( _To the voice_ ) What-…what…?

 **US MARSHALL:** IF YOU DON'T PU-

Just then, in a flash, David twisted the man's head, tilting it so the neck snapped and then jumped out of his seat and snatched the US Marshall's gun out of his hand…and then kicking the poor Marshall with a karate kick, who went flying down the isle. David couldn't believe what was happening, he had lost all control of his body…he tried to stop himself but it was no use. David then pointed the gun at the US Marshall, as people on the plane started to scream.

 **US MARSHALL:** Oh God…

 **DAVID:** ( _Teary-eyed_ ) It's not me! I'm…

 **US MARSHALL:** ( _Puts his hands up_ ) Don't do thi-

The Marshall didn't finish his sentence, as David pulled the trigger and the bullet went in between the Marshall's eyes and ripped through the other side of his head, pushing out chunks of skull and blooded pieces of brain…the Marshall was quickly lifeless as his body slumped on the floor and blood pooled around him. The passengers screamed, trying to get away from David, some climbing over seats and crushing fellow passengers along the way. David then turned around…he again tried to stop but he was no longer in control. He then randomly shot at some passengers…bullets hitting into flesh and ripping clothes…he shot a crying women…a bullet shot through her neck and blood splattered onto the seat infront of her. David walked up the isle…

 **DAVID:** ( _Looking up_ ) STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?

The screaming passengers thought he was mad and scared what he was going to do next. David then saw two crying children…a boy and a girl…but his hand didn't hesitate to point the gun at the crying, scared and helpless kids.

 **DAVID:** ( _Shouting to no one, looking around_ ) NO! I'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY! I'LL FUCKING DO WHAT YOU'LL SAY!

… _It's too late, human…_

 **DAVID:** ( _Heavy breathing. About to cry_ ) Bastards…BASTARDS!

David again tried to use any force possible to move the gun away from the two kids but it was no use, he could feel his finger squeeze the trigger and looked away. Two shots were heard, blood splattered over his face…and the screaming stopped. David didn't want to look…but he did and gasped, pushing more tears out of his eyes. The boy's face was practically ripped in half and the girl had a hole in her head…blood was covered around the area and ripped flesh was dripping down the seats…more people screamed. A man and a woman in particular confronted him.

 **MAN:** YOU SON OF A BITCH!

The woman was swearing and shouting at him as well but David pulled the trigger on them, quickly silencing them. David could do nothing about it. Just then he started walking to the front of the plane. Some people got in his way but he easy dealt with them, punching, kicking and shooting his way passed. A stewardess got in front of him but David simple slapped her and kicked her while she was down…it was pointless saying anything, the damage was already done.

The cockpit door was locked shut…but David's feet glowed, hurting him at the same time…but he kicked the door down with ease. The two piolets looked behind them, shocked at the crashing noise the door made…the co-pilot didn't get more time to react as David shot two bullets, one in the chest and head and the poor man flopped back into his seat dead. The main pilot tried to reach his communicator on the control panel but David just simple whacked him with the gun, the force knocking the man out in one go. The plane started to lose balance. David then used the last of his bullets on the control panel…each impact made the control panel spark…lights started to flash all around and smoke was seeping it's way out.

 **DAVID:** THERE'S INNOCENT PEOPLE ON HERE!

 _And our Pink and Yellow Diamonds weren't? Sorry, Blue Diamonds orders! It's time you crash this human craft and burn into your planets dirt! Your…crystal Gems will be next! Goodbye…_

 **DAVID:** NOO!

There was no response. The plane then suddenly took a nose dive. David tried to wake the main polite up but it was to no avail as blood was dripping down his face…David tried to take control but he didn't know first thing about flying an aeroplane…the plane rattle violently and the people in their seats started to fall forward, some getting crushed as luggage poured out of their compartments. The screams of panic disappeared…David's mind blocked it out…as he saw the plane's front ripping…clouds parting…and the green surroundings becoming clearer as they were literary heading straight back to Earth.

All David did was close his eyes…

 **David ends his story.**

 **DAVID:** Next minute, a ball of fire surrounds me…the plane crashes and I felt my arm rip off and the fire burn my face…and then I'm tossed and chucked around. I can't really recall much after that…all that I could remember where sirens and flashing blue lights coming towards me. I was bleeding badly but…I managed to get up, I looked around and…a-and all I saw were burning bodies…or at least what was left of them. I…I was the only survivor…I was going to stay but my hand was…it was like it was made of glass, no…a gem. The liquid stuff those bastards from Homeworld put in me…my blood is the gem, when exposed it…becomes a shard…it still hurt though…

 **STEVEN:** Why didn't you go to the police or ambulances?

 **DAVID:** Are you for real? If they saw me like this and the fact I was the only survivor they'd put me away and question me, probably blame me for the crash. I...I killed some people…( _Starts to sob_ ) I killed children for fuck sake!

 **STEVEN:** But it wasn't you! It was that voice, it was something controlling you.

 **DAVID:** They wouldn't believe that, Steven…and you know it!

Steven wasn't sure what to say, it was a very odd yet worrying situation. Something controlled David…could whatever this thing be control him and the Crystal gems to. So many questions passed through Steven's mind but decided not to ask David anymore as he looked emotionally drained. Lapis was lowering down as they were near the barn. Steven tried to be positive.

 **STEVEN:** I'll heal you when we get back, David…okay?

 **DAVID:** ( _Hesitant at first_ ) Can you heal my mind? Can you heal my painful memories…?

 **STEVEN:** Uh…no…

 **DAVID:** ( _Cries_ ) I…I fucking killed some innocent kids…oh God…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sad_ ) David, it wasn't-

 **DAVID:** ( _Interrupts_ ) THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO! HOW CAN SOMEONE FUCKING DO THAT TO…CHILDREN!

David cried even more…Steven figured it was probably best to let him just get it all out. It was something David couldn't bottle up.

 **LAPIS:** ( _To Steven_ ) Homeworld don't care, Steven…

 **STEVEN:** But…they are hurting humans.

 **LAPIS:** They don't care what pain they will caused. ( _Sighs_ ) Rose shattered Pink…but to Homeworld, it happened on Earth and it's Earth's responsibility of Pink's shattering. They will do nothing, until they get revenge. And now Yellow Diamond is dead…it's…it's just going to cause more suffering, more pain…more deaths…

 **STEVEN:** War isn't the answer.

 **LAPIS:** It is when there's no planet to fight anymore…once Earth's destroyed by the remaining diamonds, nothing else will matter. No Earth…no more war…

 **STEVEN:** There must be a way to…stop this…

 **LAPIS:** There is. There is a way…

 **STEVEN:** And what's that…?

 **LAPIS:** You already know the answer, Steven. You already know…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Doesn't want to say it. He closes his eyes_ ) …Destroy the Diamonds…

 **LAPIS:** Yes. It's either Earth…or the Diamonds.

Within seconds, Lapis gently puts Steven down and David, not to far from the barn. David moans a little as he moves and then sits down on the cool grass. Steven then kneels next to him.

 **STEVEN:** Let me heal you, it might help…

 **DAVID:** ( _Nods and wipes his eyes_ ) Fuck it. Do it…

Steven then licks his hand and then smears his saliver over David's wounds. It starts to glow and the broken shards start to shrink back into David. He breaths in pain and gasps as the process was really hurting him. Steven looked on worriedly but the wounds were healing. David's face was pretty much healed, aside from a smooth gem that looked like it was lodged in his eye…but it was shattered, it was smooth…as was his hand-less arm, the shards were gone and all that was left was a light green shard, smoothed out and flawless…but, it never gave him his hand back. Steven looked on disappointed…aside from the arm and a few bruises with dried blood…David looked a lot better.

 **STEVEN:** I'm…I'm sorry, David. I thought I could heal her hand…uh…back together.

David just stared at his right arm…he was better than he was but at the end of the day, he hadn't got a right hand. David sighed but was thankful for Steven's efforts.

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) You tried, Steven. That's what counts…( _Tries to smile_ ) At least I'm…I'm alive…I guess…

Steven was about to say something but just then they could hear some shouting. Steven, Lapis and David looked around to where the shouting was coming from…it was obvious now, that it was coming from the barn.

 **VOICE:** YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL WILL DESTROY YOU FOR HURTING ME!

Then…strange silence.

 **STEVEN:** Who's-

Before Steven could finish his sentence, a huge was crash echoed close to them and an orange figure was flying through the air and landed hard onto the ground. As the dust died down…the three of them looked on in horror and surprise. It was Jasper, looking very weak…as she tried to get up. She looked on with great concern over her face.


	33. Chapter 33

**This chapter will contain swearing and mild violence.**

 **Chapter 33**

Meanwhile…back at the barn. (10 Minutes ago)

A blue portal had quickly appeared and a blue gem walked through it, holding onto an orb. Hawkeye causally looked around…no one was about. She looked at the barn with disgust…it was just a mess and very primitive looking. She then touched the orb…and a floating screen appeared in front of her. It came up with some text and a couple of pictures. One of Jasper…and the other of Peridot. She swiped at the screen and made the Peridot picture disappear and focusing more on the Jasper picture. The location was on the outskirts of Beach City, farmland. She looked up at the barn and then the screen flashed: Location acquired. Jasper was inside that barn.

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Chuckles_ ) I'm going to deal with you first. I'll teach you what you did to me. I'll hurt you…just like you hurt me…

Hawk walked around the barn, it wasn't hard to find this weak structure's entrance and kicked the door open. She didn't prepare to guard herself as there was no real danger and even if there was, she could take care of it easily. She walked in confidently and looked around.

 **HAWKEYE:** Now, where are you?

The place looked weird, it was just full of junk piled up but neatly but she wasn't there to observe the oddities, she was on a mission. She couldn't find Jasper…so looked at her orb and the whereabouts of Jasper had quickly updated: She was bubbled. Instinctively, she looked up and saw a pink bubble above her…and without a doubt, it was Jasper. Hawk smiled...then she jumped without effort and grabbed the floating bubble and with no hesitation, she chucked the bubble a full speed towards the floor, while she floated down. The bubble smashed into pieces as the bubble shards quickly disappeared. Hawk landed on her feet…and then Jasper's gem started to glow orange…as Jasper's figure started to emerge. For the first time, if for a long time, Hawk felt nervous. She knew she was going to kill Jasper…but not without talking first.

Jasper's flicked back her thick white hair as her form was complete but landed hard on the floor, on her hands and knees. Jasper looked up and was shocked to see Hawkeye in front of her…a gem she didn't really want to see again.

 **JASPER:** Hawkeye…?

 **HAWKEYE:** Hello, Jasper.

 **JASPER:** You…set me free?

Just then, Hawkeye's memory came flooding back on the pain that Jasper gave her:

 **The memory starts: A year ago.**

Hawkeye had a few square screens around her all in one go, she was using her hands to change the images or text that was in front of her. She was looking up the information about Earth…but there was very little information about it, aside that it is populated with "humans" and that a project "Rough Gems" was about to start….and a few little bits that didn't seem to matter and yet, Hawkeye wanted to know more. No matter what she clicked on, it would say insufficient data…and then a picture of Rose Quartz would come up, Homeworld's number one wanted gem. She was very fascinated with Earth but it seemed that homeworld was lacking information. She continued to search the best she could about this strange planet…until her doors slid open, she didn't flinch as she had a guess who it was…

Jasper walked in with a spot of blushing across her face. Hawkeye smiled as the square floating screens disappeared and she swivelled her chair, smiling cheekily at Jasper.

 **HAWKEYE:** Hello, Jasper. I see you rested well.

 **JASPER:** I never knew being that tired could exists.

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Bits her lips_ ) That's Earth love for you.

 **JASPER:** What we did…was wrong…

 **HAWKEYE:** Wrong…?

 **JASPER:** Yes, wrong. What we did was against the rules!

 **HAWKEYE:** Oh, I see. Hmm, that's funny…I didn't see you complaining. Not at all, in fact…

 **JASPER:** Still, I betrayed the rules.

 **HAWKEYE:** Oh, you're so melodramatic. No one will know. ( _Whispers_ ) No one…unless you want me to, of course.

 **JASPER:** ( _Hesitant_ ) I haven't come here to discuss that.

 **HAWKEYE:** Oh?

 **JASPER:** I'm going on a mission…to Earth!

 **HAWKEYE:** Well aren't you the lucky one!

 **JASPER:** They need some muscle. Apparently, there are renegade gems…

 **HAWKEYE:** The Crystal gems, is it?

 **JASPER:** It doesn't matter who they are, they won't get passed me.

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Seductive_ ) Mmm, I did…

 **JASPER:** ( _Sighs_ ) This ends now!

 **HAWKEYE:** What?

 **JASPER:** This! Us! It ends now! I never loved you…

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Laughs_ ) Oh, Jasper, you're so funny!

 **JASPER:** SHUT UP! ( _Hawk stays silent_ ) This ends, now! Us, it's over! Do you really think I would destroy my reputation for the likes of you? HA! I'm a Jasper, I'm made to fight…and not become low with the likes of you!

 **HAWKEYE:** This…t-this is a joke, right? All those things you said to me while we…?

 **JASPER:** It was all lies, it was all bullshit!

 **HAWKEYE:** Bullshit…?

 **JASPER:** I checked your files when you were "resting" and I found out a lot more than I could. Rose Quartz is still on Earth.

 **HAWKEYE:** You…u-used me to…find out about Rose Quartz…? ( _Jasper nods_ ) But…b-but we made love…Earth Love…

 **JASPER:** It didn't mean a thing!

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Trembling_ _angrily_ ) You…you…

 **JASPER:** I'm good at what I do…and you fell for it! Your face ( _Laughs_ ) Did you really think it meant something! Your more pathetic than I thought. All those times…my words of love were just LIES! Remember, Homeworld doesn't believe in that shit! Love…? HA! Love is just a made-up word!

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Starts to cry_ ) But I thought…?

 **JASPER:** You thought wrong!

There was a strange silent that only Jasper wasn't worried about. She chuckled some more before turning around and about to leave the room, hurting Hawkeye's feelings was surprisingly satisfying. She was about to leave the room until Hawkeye spoke.

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Clenches her fists_ ) So you did your job…not caring. ( _Sniffs_ ) And I'm assuming you know what I'm capable of?

 **JASPER:** Yes…I do.

Jasper's nose started to glow and suddenly a heavy armoured helmet, this is done by gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper can summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armour; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, in the shape of a yellow diamond, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face and her gemstone. Hawkeye gasps as she tries to take control of Jasper but it doesn't work. Jasper smiles back at her.

 **JASPER:** You think I don't know what you're capable of? I know very well what your capable of. You won't control me; my helmet protects me from your powers.

Jasper then runs towards Hawk at tremendous speed, not giving her a chance to move or react and headbutts Hawkeye in the face, knocking her down on the floor. Hawkeye moans a little in pain but Jasper kneels down and grabs the small gem by the hair.

 **JASPER:** And your made to assassinate other gems, now that is a joke. A gem like you should not have a care in the world, and yet you do, that is your downfall! ( _Whispers close to Hawkeye_ ) If you tell anyone what we did, I will shatter you. I'll shatter you into dust!

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Starts to cry_ ) But…w-we…

 **JASPER:** It meant NOTHING!

Jasper then slams Hawkeye's head onto the floor, gets up and leaves the room…leaving Hawkeye to cry on her own.

 **The memory fades…**

 **Back at the barn.**

Hawkeye was staring back at Jasper, who was on her hands and knees.

 **JASPER:** You…set me free?

Just then Hawk Punched Jasper across the face, really hard. Hawk was trying not to lose herself with anger. Jasper moaned, looking back up with shock on her face but Hawk didn't give time for Jasper to respond as she kicked Jasper in the face, the force making her slid against the rough wooden flooring. Hawk then produced her battle axe and walked slowly towards Jasper, who is just coming to terms with what was going on.

Jasper again rubbed her face and a felt a crack over it.

 **JASPER:** Why are you doing this?

 **HAWKEYE:** Isn't it obvious? ( _Preparing to use her axe_ ) Does this sound familiar? ( _Mocking in Jaspers voice_ ) "And your made to assassinate other gems, now that is a joke. A gem like you should not have a care in the world, and yet you do, that is your downfall! If you tell anyone what we did, I will shatter you. I'll shatter you into dust!"….your words!

 **JASPER:** But…but I was assigned on a mission? I…I couldn't look weak…

 **HAWKEYE:** Your looking weak now!

 **JASPER:** Look…l-let's talk…

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Does a mocking think look and puts her finger on her chin_ ) Hmm…what was the over thing you said? Oh yeah! ( _Raises her axe_ ) IT MEANT NOTHING!

Hawkeye brought the axe down towards Jasper but Jasper rolled out of the way just in time as the axe smashed through the wooden flooring. Jasper got up and tackled Hawk down to the floor, making her let go of the impaled axe. Hawk tried to push herself away but Jasper gripped her neck and lifted her up off the floor. Jasper, though a littled winded, started to laugh.

 **JASPER:** All these unnecessary emotions and you still can't kill me! You're a joke, always will be!

Hawkeye then manoeuvred and put her legs around Jaspers head and with a quick twist, snapped a part of Jaspers neck, making Jasper loosen her grip and drop to the floor. Jasper screamed in pain…Hawk quickly got up and pulled her axe out of the flooring and ready to swing again. Jasper felt some small shards leave her neck but held on tight. Hawk again looked towards Jasper.

 **HAWKEYE:** I showed nothing but love towards you, I did everything for you and all you could do was drop me like a stone! I…I loved you!

 **JASPER:** ( _Starts to laugh_ ) All this time…still weak! I never loved you. NEVER! My Diamonds are the only ones who I'll worship. Never a Hawkeye…your pathetic, not to mention, STUPID AND WORTHLESS!

 **HAWKEYE:** YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL WILL DESTROY YOU FOR HURTING ME!

She then swung her axe behind her and then swung with great force at Jasper, the blade cutting right into her but the force pushed her off the floor and across the room and then smashing into the barn wall.

Meanwhile.

Steven, Lapis and David had just literally arrived outside the barn. Steven had just finished healing David from his wounds…it worked to an extend but his hand was far from better.

 **STEVEN:** I'm…I'm sorry, David. I thought I could heal her hand…uh…back together.

David just stared at his right arm…he was better than he was but at the end of the day, he hadn't got a right hand. David sighed but was thankful for Steven's efforts.

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) You tried, Steven. That's what counts…( _Tries to smile_ ) At least I'm…I'm alive…I guess…

Steven was about to say something but just then they could hear some shouting. Steven, Lapis and David looked around to where the shouting was coming from…it was obvious now, that it was coming from the barn.

 **VOICE:** YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL WILL DESTROY YOU FOR HURTING ME!

Then…strange silence.

 **STEVEN:** Who's-

Before Steven could finish his sentence, a huge was crash echoed close to them and an orange figure was flying through the air and landed hard onto the ground. As the dust died down…the three of them looked on in horror and surprise. It was Jasper, looking very weak…as she tried to get up. She looked on with great concern over her face.

 **STEVEN:** What the…? Jasper?

In though in so much pain, from the corner of her eye, Jasper looked up and saw Steven, Lapis and David…but was eyed towards Lapis more.

 **JASPER:** L-Lapis…?

 **LAPIS:** ( _From afar_ ) No! How…how did she get out?

 **STEVEN:** I don't know…

 **JASPER:** ( _Stretches her hand out_ ) LAPIS! P-PLEASE…HELP ME!

Lapis was lost for words. As Jasper tried to move, her waist then became unattachable and shattered into millions of pieces, with only her top half left. She screamed in discomfort, the dust was still dying down…but then another gem walked out of the hole made by Jasper, holding an axe. Lapis gasped as she pulled Steven and David out of view and hit behind a tree.

The gem walked over to Jasper and then raised her axe, above Jasper…who was still waiting for Lapis to respond and her arm still stretched out for help.

 **JASPER:** ( _Towards Lapis_ ) I'M SORRY!

Just then, as if on cue, Hawkeye brought the axe down and sliced through Jasper's neck with ease, Jasper's shouting quickly stopped to a weird gurgle and her head rolled away from the body before shattering into dust.

Lapis and Steven gasped at the sight, while David was slumped out of view.

 **DAVID:** The hell is going on?

 **STEVEN:** She…she…k-killed Jasper…

 **DAVID:** Who? What?

 **STEVEN:** ( _To Lapis_ ) How was that?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Shaking a little_ ) Hawkeye…


	34. Chapter 34

**NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing and mild violence.**

 **Chapter 34**

Steven was about to say something but just then they could hear some shouting. Steven, Lapis and David looked around to where the shouting was coming from…it was obvious now, that it was coming from the barn.

 **VOICE:** YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL WILL DESTROY YOU FOR HURTING ME!

Then…strange silence.

 **STEVEN:** Who's-

Before Steven could finish his sentence, a huge was crash echoed close to them and an orange figure was flying through the air and landed hard onto the ground. As the dust died down…the three of them looked on in horror and surprise. It was Jasper, looking very weak…as she tried to get up. She looked on with great concern over her face.

 **STEVEN:** What the…? Jasper?

All though in so much pain, from the corner of her eye, Jasper looked up and saw Steven, Lapis and David…but was eyed towards Lapis more.

 **JASPER:** L-Lapis…?

 **LAPIS:** ( _From afar_ ) No! How…how did she get out?

 **STEVEN:** I don't know…

 **JASPER:** ( _Stretches her hand out_ ) LAPIS! P-PLEASE…HELP ME!

Lapis was lost for words. As Jasper tried to move, her waist then became unattachable and shattered into millions of pieces, with only her top half left. She screamed in discomfort, the dust was still dying down…but then another gem walked out of the hole made by Jasper, holding an axe. Lapis gasped as she pulled Steven and David out of view and hid behind a tree.

The gem walked over to Jasper and then raised her axe, above Jasper…who was still waiting for Lapis to respond and her arm still stretched out for help.

 **JASPER:** ( _Towards Lapis_ ) I'M SORRY!

Just then, as if on cue, Hawkeye brought the axe down and sliced through Jasper's neck with ease, Jasper's shouting quickly stopped to a weird gurgle and her head rolled away from the body before shattering into dust.

Lapis and Steven gasped at the sight, while David was slumped out of view.

 **DAVID:** The hell is going on?

 **STEVEN:** She…she…k-killed Jasper…

 **DAVID:** Who? What?

 **STEVEN:** ( _To Lapis_ ) Who was that?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Shaking a little_ ) Hawkeye…

Hawkeye watched Jasper's dust blow in the patterned wind with satisfaction. Though…she remembered the one night of passion with Jasper, she had to remind herself that it was all lies and was very proud of killing her off. Steven and Lapis hid behind a bush, next to the tree that David was slumped against as they watched this violent gem. Hawkeye then pulled out her orb, ready to find anybody else on her list…as the screen appeared infront of her, it went straight to Lapis and flashed red, telling her that Lapis was near by and even had her position…it was just yards away and Hawkeye turned her head, exactly where Lapis and Steven were hiding. As soon as they noticed Hawkeye looking in their direction, they tried to hide…but it was too late.

 **HAWKEYE:** A Lapis is near…( _Looks back at the screen. It read that she is now a Crystal gem. A report made by the Rubies_ ) Well, this is interesting.

She tapped the orb and screen sucked into it. She then put the orb away and raised her axe, ready to fight. Hawkeye slowly walked towards where Lapis was hiding.

Steven was looking through the leaves of the bush, watching this mysterious gem walked towards them. Lapis started to worry.

 **STEVEN:** Who is she, Lapis?

 **LAPIS:** There is no time to explain, we've got to get out of here!

 **STEVEN:** But…what does she want!

 **LAPIS:** NOW, STEVEN! WE'VE GOT TO GO!

Steven was taken back by Lapis's yelling. Lapis picked David back and flung him on her back, he moaned a little in pain. Steven wanted answers but Lapis produced her wings and grabbed Steven's hands, ready to take off into the sky. Lapis then pushed herself off the ground and started to rise…but Hawkeye was quick…she then chucked her axe towards Lapis with great speed, which impaled her in her shoulder, dropping Steven…luckily not from a great height but landed hard on the ground…the impact of the axe made her scream and span around, thus making David fall off her back, again the height wasn't much but still enough to hurt from the drop. David's impact was enough to knock him out cold. Lapis lost control and landed hard onto the dirt. Hawkeye just laughed, she then produced another axe.

 **HAWKEYE:** Huh, a Lapis. I never thought in a million years, I'd see one! ( _Lapis moaned in pain, trying to push herself up_ ) And yet…rather disappointing. I was expecting you to put up a fight. ( _Lapis looked up at her_ ) But no…you're weak! Why help these humans…they are nothing but waste! ( _Lapis slowly got herself up_ ) As for you, Lapis Lazuli, your defective!

 **LAPIS:** L-Leave these humans a-alone!

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Laughs_ ) And why in the hell would I do that?

 **LAPIS:** Because they've done nothing to you!

 **HAWKEYE:** Any being part of this planet where Pink Diamond died and Yellow for that matter, should DIE!

Lapis stood up and her eyes went a reflective grey, she raised her hand and suddenly, a giant watery hand was coming out of the watery hole, it was at an extreme height, as Hawkeye watched in awe…Lapis then controlled the watery hand and made a grab of Hawkeye…Hawkeye was trapped in the watery grip and couldn't get out, she tried swinging her axe but it was hard…

 **LAPIS:** Leave my friends…ALONE!

The water hand then chucked Hawkeye into the barn, crashing into the roof, making another hole. Lapis then made the water disappear and her eyes were back to normal…she panted before checking on Steven, who was fine…but David took another turn for the worse, the pain was still surrounding him as was before and it returned with a vengeance…he had his face shattered again but thankfully it wasn't falling apart. David whimpered in pain…he saw Steven trying to help him.

Steven tried to hold David up but he was far to heavy this time.

 **STEVEN:** You're heavy…

 **DAVID:** ( _In pain_ ) Ah, shit! I feel heavy!

Lapis ran towards the two, making sure they were okay. She surveyed David's face, looking at the cracks on him.

 **LAPIS:** I…I don't understand…

 **DAVID:** What…?

 **LAPIS:** You're…becoming more…like a gem…

 **STEVEN:** What do you mean?

 **LAPIS:** Gems' physical forms are projections from their gemstone which can be changed at will, you know, like a hologram, but with mass…but David, is becoming like a…gem.

 **STEVEN:** Is…t-that even possible.

 **LAPIS:** Well, no! But…if what Peridot told me, when they injected this substance into him, it was to make him indestructible…or at least like a mass on light projected from this gem.

 **DAVID:** Are you fucking telling me, that I'm no longer flesh but a…projection of light?

 **LAPIS:** Well, the more you shatter, the more your life depends on your gem. What is your gem…?

David then looks at his left hand…and then back at Lapis.

 **DAVID:** Moldavite…it's Moldavite.

 **LAPIS:** I'm sorry to say, your becoming less human.

 **DAVID:** ( _Rolls his eyes_ ) Story of my life.

Lapis was about to ask another question but she saw something strange in David's glasses…a sort of green colour, getting bigger and bigger. She only took this last minute wonder, to realize it was a refection from David's glasses, she gasped as the green ball was coming at them fast and then pushed David to one side…Steven saw this ball and jumped out of the way…the green and yet somewhat yellowy ball sped past them and smacked into a tree, blowing it up. Thankfully, Lapis's quick reflexes saved David, though he moaned a little more as his whole body was aching. Lapis quickly got off David…

 **STEVEN:** That ball of energy…? That looked like…

 **LAPIS:** …one of Peridot's enhancer blasts!

Steven and Lapis turned around…and saw a green figure, standing next to the almost demolished barn, holding an arm out like it was a gun…green smoke was coming out of this figure's arm. Lapis and Steven gasped as they recognized this figure…a figure they all believed to be dead…and yet, this figure was just standing there…

Peridot…

And yet, she didn't seem herself.

 **NOTES: I'm gonna end it there.**

 **I am so sorry, this has taken ages to upload but unfortunately this is going to be the norm. My work place is in its wedding season so I won't be able to upload as frequent as I used to but don't worry, I am determined to finish this story (And others)**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

 **Also...sorry if you got a shit load of chapter updates...but as you can see, I'm putting Destruction 2 Blue with this story to make it bigger, longer and maybe epic...I dunno...**


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTES: This chapter will contain some strong language and mild violence.**

 **Going back a few minutes.**

 **Chapter 35**

 **LAPIS:** NOW, STEVEN! WE'VE GOT TO GO!

Steven was taken back by Lapis's yelling. Lapis picked David back and flung him on her back, he moaned a little in pain. Steven wanted answers but Lapis produced her wings and grabbed Steven's hands, ready to take off into the sky. Lapis then pushed herself off the ground and started to rise…but Hawkeye was quick…she then chucked her axe towards Lapis with great speed, which impaled her in her shoulder, dropping Steven…luckily not from a great height but landed hard on the ground…the impact of the axe made her scream and span around, thus making David fall off her back, again the height wasn't much but still enough to hurt from the drop. David's impact was enough to knock him out cold. Lapis lost control and landed hard onto the dirt. Hawkeye just laughed, she then produced another axe.

 **HAWKEYE:** Huh, a Lapis. I never thought in a million years, I'd see one! ( _Lapis moaned in pain, trying to push herself up_ ) And yet…rather disappointing. I was expecting you to put up a fight. ( _Lapis looked up at her_ ) But no…you're weak! Why help these humans…they are nothing but waste! ( _Lapis slowly got herself up_ ) As for you, Lapis Lazuli, your defective!

 **LAPIS:** L-Leave these humans a-alone!

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Laughs_ ) And why in the hell would I do that?

 **LAPIS:** Because they've done nothing to you!

 **HAWKEYE:** Any being part of this planet where Pink Diamond died and Yellow for that matter, should DIE!

Lapis stood up and her eyes went a reflective grey, she raised her hand and suddenly, a giant watery hand was coming out of the watery hole, it was at an extreme height, as Hawkeye watched in awe…Lapis then controlled the watery hand and made a grab of Hawkeye…Hawkeye was trapped in the watery grip and couldn't get out, she tried swinging her axe but it was hard…

 **LAPIS:** Leave my friends…ALONE!

The water hand then chucked Hawkeye into the barn, crashing into the roof, making another hole. The impact was so strong from Lapis's watery hand form, that crashing through the roof was like a pebble ripping through paper. The barn's roof stood no chance…as Hawkeye crashed and piled into the floor. Hawkeye moaned in pain, as she pushed herself up through the broken wood and rubble…rubbing her neck, amazed by Lapis's power…she then relized that she may have no chance against Lapis...even trying to control her, it wasn't worth it but boy, would she have been a brilliant weapon…and then ripping the gem from her back to kill her. Hawkeye didn't want to walk out there weak…but was running out of ideas…maybe control the human, she quickly thought…but no, humans were weak compared to gems and could die instantly. Just then…a blue bubble was rolling towards, probably disturb from wherever it was resting…Hawkeye took a closer look at it and was surprised to see what was floating inside of it. A gem…though with its blue bubble colour surrounding it, she couldn't tell what colour the gem was. Hawkeye quickly grabbed her orb…and scanned the bubble…and within seconds, some texted come up in front of her…and her eyes widened.

 **PERIDOT Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG: TRAITOR TO HOMEWORLD. STATUS INDICATES…SHE IS STILL ALIVE – TERMINATE**

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Smiles_ ) I don't believe it. ( _Chuckles_ ) Such a small world…

She put her orb away and then picked up the bubbled Peridot…she started to squeeze and he bubble burst as the green gem bounced on the floor. It had a slight crack in it but this didn't matter to Hawkeye…she then made it levitate from her hand and somehow forced the green gem to reappear into a figure. It glowed blue first before turning into its original colour and the light bodied figure of Peridot was forming. Within seconds…Peridot appeared as a mass of her former self and fell to the floor, slumped as if still asleep. Hawkeye knew this gem was damaged…but that didn't bother her. It was the fact she didn't have her limb enhancers on. She looked around thinking they would be close by.

Peridot looked worse for were but was very much still alive. The only difference from her appearance was that she had a huge zigzagged line crack across her face and her eyes…they were almost blank…just silver pupils. Peridot moaned in extreme pain as it rushed through her body…she wasn't completely healed and it hurt, the pain making her cry…but not as bad as the pain around her head and then it took a few moments to realize…she was blind. Waving her hand in front of eyes…she quickly got on her knees, pushing past the pain that still covered her.

 **PERIDOT:** Oh my God…Oh my GOD! I CAN'T SEE!

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Rummaging through the rubble_ ) Ah, shut up!

 **PERIDOT:** What the…? Who's that? Who's there?

Hawkeye didn't answer but instead dug deep into the rubble to pull out one of her leg enhancers, surprisingly it wasn't damaged. The other parts were close together as Hawkeye pushed some debris off. All Peridot could hear was the sound of rocks crumbling and wood breaking.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Waving her hands in front of her, trying to feel anything_ ) ANSWER ME!

It didn't take long for Hawkeye to find the enhancers and chucked them next to Peridot, who jumped from the loud noise.

 **HAWKEYE:** I found your enhancers, Peridot.

 **PERIDOT:** Who is that?

 **HAWKEYE:** Don't you worry about that. It's you who should be worried…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Whimpered_ ) I don't know-

 **HAWKEYE:** Oh, of course you know! Don't fake it! Yellow Diamond is dead. So now, of the orders from Blue Diamond, I must kill those who were responsible!

 **PERIDOT:** She…s-she deserved it…

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Eyes wide_ ) My, my. You really are a traitor, aren't you?

 **PERIDOT:** Fuck you!

 **HAWKEYE:** That's not very nice. ( _Shrugs_ ) Never mind. You'll be some use to me for a little while

 **PERIDOT:** What…?

 **HAWKEYE:** You're going to put your enhancers on and kill the rest of the Crystal Gems!

 **PERIDOT:** Ha! Fat chance! Even if I could or wanted to, I can't fucking see! I'M BLIND!

Hawkeye walks slowly to Peridot. Peridot could hear the footsteps on the wooden flooring and quickly got up. Hawkeye then grabbed Peridot's neck and brought her close to Hawkeye's face.

 **HAWKEYE:** That won't be a problem. You won't need eyes~

Hawkeye then locks her lips on Peridot, who reacted in surprise and tries to break away. Hawkeye tries to push her tongue through Peridot's lips, who keeps them firmly shut and struggles to break away, before Hawkeye stops.

 **HAWKEYE:** What? What's wrong? Don't I remind you of LAPIS?

 **PERIDOT:** What? What-…huh?

 **HAWKEYE:** Homeworld knows that you two have exchanged! ( _Pushes Peridot with some force_ ) My heart was broken! And so, will YOURS! You'll kill the Crystal Gems and your Lapis Lazuli!

 **PERIDOT:** MAKE ME!

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Giggles_ ) Oh sweetie, that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Hawkeye's eyes glowed white…Peridot panicked as she wasn't sure what was going on and just then, she screamed as her head was banging with pain. She fell to her knees…and then the pain stopped.

 _Your mine now, Peridot!_

Peridot stood up, knowing she wasn't in control but couldn't help but do the things that Hawkeye ordered.

 _Pick up those limb enhancers! Now!_

Peridot does do, connected them into place.

 _And after you've helped me destroy these crystal gems…I will reward you…with a quick shattering!_

 **PERIDOT:** No…NO!

But Peridot couldn't help herself, she started walking through the dust that still somehow bellowed. She tried her best to resist the temptation of Hawkeye's mind control, but it was no use….what was worse was that Peridot couldn't see where she was going and yet somehow, Hawkeye even had control of that. Peridot was still stretching her arms out, wanting to feel something or anything to grab hold of and stop herself…but it was no use.

Peridot stepped out of the barn…

Hawkeye could see Lapis, Steven and David almost huddled together but talking.

 _Shoot them! Kill them!_

 **PERIDOT:** NOOO! PLEASE!

For some reason, even with the shouting coming from Peridot, it didn't even acur to Lapis, Steven and David as they were talking and not even noticing Peridot.

While, at the same time…

Steven tried to hold David up but he was far to heavy this time.

 **STEVEN:** You're heavy…

 **DAVID:** ( _In pain_ ) Ah, shit! I feel heavy!

Lapis ran towards the two, making sure they were okay. She surveyed David's face, looking at the cracks on him.

 **LAPIS:** I…I don't understand…

 **DAVID:** What…?

 **LAPIS:** You're…becoming more…like a gem…

 **STEVEN:** What do you mean?

 **LAPIS:** Gems' physical forms are projections from their gemstone which can be changed at will, you know, like a hologram, but with mass…but David, is becoming like a…gem.

 **STEVEN:** Is…t-that even possible.

 **LAPIS:** Well, no! But…if what Peridot told me, when they injected this substance into him, it was to make him indestructible…or at least like a mass on light projected from this gem.

 **DAVID:** Are you fucking telling me, that I'm no longer flesh but a…projection of light?

 **LAPIS:** Well, the more you shatter, the more your life depends on your gem. What is your gem…?

David then looks at his left hand…and then back at Lapis.

 **DAVID:** Moldavite…it's Moldavite.

 **LAPIS:** I'm sorry to say, your becoming less human.

 **DAVID:** ( _Rolls his eyes_ ) Story of my life.

Peridot couldn't help herself but her arm enhancer charged up, until it was a pure bolt of energy in static green and yellow.

Lapis was about to ask another question but she saw something strange in David's glasses…a sort of green colour, getting bigger and bigger. She only took this last minute wonder, to realize it was a refection from David's glasses, she gasped as the green ball was coming at them fast and then pushed David to one side…Steven saw this ball and jumped out of the way…the green and yet somewhat yellowy ball sped past them and smacked into a tree, blowing it up. Thankfully, Lapis's quick reflexes saved David, though he moaned a little more as his whole body was aching. Lapis quickly got off David…

 **STEVEN:** That ball of energy…? That looked like…

 **LAPIS:** …one of Peridot's enhancer blasts!

Steven and Lapis turned around…and saw a green figure, standing next to the almost demolished barn, holding an arm out like it was a gun…green smoke was coming out of this figure's arm. Lapis and Steven gasped as they recognized this figure…a figure they all believed to be dead…and yet, this figure was just standing there…

Peridot.

She wanted to warn them…but she couldn't…

She…couldn't do anything to stop herself. Hawkeye just laughed in the background.

 **NOTES: I'll stop there. It'll be a while till I upload another chapter on this…so I hope you can bear with me. Thank you.**


	36. Chapter 36

**NOTES: This chapter will contain some swearing.**

 **Chapter 36**

Steven and Lapis turned around…and saw a green figure, standing next to the almost demolished barn, holding an arm out like it was a gun…green smoke was coming out of this figure's arm. Lapis and Steven gasped as they recognized this figure…a figure they all believed to be dead…and yet, this figure was just standing there…

Peridot.

She wanted to warn them…but she couldn't…

She…couldn't do anything to stop herself. Hawkeye just laughed as she watched from the background.

 **STEVEN:** Oh my God, it's-

 **LAPIS:** Peridot?! IT'S PERDIOT SHE'S ALIVE!

Peridot starts to charge up her arm enhancer, ready to shoot again. Lapis smiles at the sight of her love…but it soon quickly fades as she could see something was wrong.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…? Why are you…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Looks around_ ) Lapis? Is that you? Oh God, I…I can't stop it!

 **LAPIS:** Peridot, stop it, it's just us.

 **PERIDOT:** Who else is there? GET AWAY FROM ME!

 **LAPIS:** Peridot?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Peridot's arm was charged_ ) LAPIS! GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Peridot uncontrollably points in Lapis's direction and starts to sweat through the struggle of stopping herself from shooting…but Hawkeye's mind control was just far to strong but Lapis couldn't see the root of this problem and just walks towards Peridot.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot…? It's me…

 **PERIDOT:** I CAN'T STOP IT!

Steven quickly drops David, who slumps on the ground and runs as fast as his legs could to get to Lapis. Peridot then shoots out her deadly bolt of energy. Lapis screams but is then violently tackled by Steven, who moves her out of the way, as the bolt of energy shoots passed them but only by a split second. Lapis and Steven roll in the dirt. Peridot whimpers not knowing if she hit her target. Hawkeye chuckles. Lapis quickly sits up.

 **LAPIS:** She's shooting at us? Why is she shooting at us?

 **STEVEN:** She…she said she couldn't stop it!

They both get up.

 **PERIDOT:** Shit! Shit! Did I hit anyone? Oh God, Lapis, are you okay? I'm blind…I…I can't see…

Lapis looks at Peridot carefully and notices Peridot's dead eyes and the huge crack on her face. She gasps. Lapis and Steven get up, while Peridot reloads her weapon again.

 **PERIDOT:** For the love of stars, someone answer me! Hawkeye's controlling me!

 _Oh, don't ruin the fun…_

Hawkeye then controls Peridot to change her arm enhancer to rapid fire. Again, Peridot tries to force herself to stop but it was no use. Lapis looks on almost ideally at Peridot and walks towards her. Steven grabs her arm, trying to pull her back…even with his strength, he was no use on her. Lapis felt Steven tugging at her, trying to stop what she was doing. She then frustratingly turns at Steven.

 **LAPIS:** I've got to talk to her!

 **STEVEN:** But-

 **LAPIS:** LET ME DO THIS!

Lapis produces a wave of water from the self-made pool and makes it smack into Steven, but also making sure he doesn't come to harm from it. Steven was emerged in his water surrounding bubble…he tried to call out Lapis's name but doing so would make him drown. Lapis controlled the large ball…she looked on sadly at Steven, who was doing the same thing, except trying to balance himself in the water.

 **LAPIS:** I…I can stop her from doing any more harm. I know I can…

Weirdly enough, Steven could hear every word that Lapis was saying. He looked defeated but nodded towards Lapis…who smiled gently and released Steven from his minor prison. Meanwhile David's cuts and bruises were disappearing but was still struggling to get on his feet…he cursed at this frustration.

Lapis continued to walk towards Peridot and still Hawkeye watches on.

 _Heehee…this should be fun._

 **PERIDOT:** Why? Wha…what's going on?

 **LAPIS:** Peridot?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Looks around_ ) Lapis…?

 **LAPIS:** ( _Gets closer to Peridot_ ) I'm here…

Peridot was now looking towards Lapis, even though she still couldn't see…but her love for Lapis imagined her physical present all too real and in front of her. She still remembers her blue coloured layered skin and the beautiful flowing, blue skirt, which was knee-length with a downward-facing navy triangle and the backless, blue halter crop top with an upward-facing navy triangle that ties into a blue sash ribbon on the back of her shoulders. It was like Peridot could see again…but only Lapis.

But Peridot was still charging up her arm enhancers and whimpered knowing she couldn't stop. Lapis was just a few feet away from her.

 **LAPIS:** Peridot, I'm here…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Starts crying_ ) Lapis…I c-can't stop…I…I can't see anything….

 **LAPIS:** I know Hawkeye's got you under control.

 _Does Lapis know she's going to die?_

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Shouting from Hawkeye's mind control_ ) NO!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Takes a step forward_ ) Don't listen to her…

 **PERIDOT:** I…I can't…

 _That's right, you can't._

 **PERIDOT:** Please, Lapis, go…while you still can!

 **LAPIS:** I won't leave you, Peridot.

 _Awww, how sweet._

 **LAPIS:** ( _Takes another step forward_ ) I've never leave your side…

 **PERIDOT:** But…but I'll h-hurt you…

 **LAPIS:** It's not you, Peridot. I know you'll never harm me. Take over! Take over her controlling!

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Tries to concentrate_ ) I…

 **LAPIS:** ( _Takes a step forward_ ) Your stronger than her!

 _No, she's not!_

 **PERIDOT:** No, I'm not!

 **LAPIS:** Yes, you are!

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…n-not…

 **LAPIS:** YES, YOU ARE!

Peridot's arm enhancer was fully charged and she knew this. But Hawkeye made her resist to see what Lapis would do. Lapis slowly takes a step forward. Peridot starts crying…thus making Lapis do the same thing as she can see Peridot struggling.

 **LAPIS:** You are Peridot, Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG…you are unique, you are special. You are one of a kind

While this was happening, Hawkeye checks her orb and sees a new ability that this Peridot can do…she smiles wildly. She then controls Peridot to do something by taking one her arm enhancers off. Peridot does this and yet Lapis's ignores Peridot's actions, not being concerned at all.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Cries_ ) You need to go! I don't know what I'm going to do next!

 **LAPIS:** Fight it, Peridot! Fight her!

Lapis was right up against Peridot and quickly embraces Peridot with a hug. Peridot panics as her hand raises uncontrollably…

 **PERIDOT:** Oh GOD!

 **LAPIS:** ( _Feels the warmth of Peridot's body and_ _closes her eyes while hugging_ ) I believe in you. Fight it…fight it…

Hawkeye laughs hysterically as she makes Peridot do something… just then some rubble from the barn starts to move because of this action. Peridot knows why and starts to panic.

 **LAPIS:** ( _Teary-eyed_ ) I've never leave you, my love…

 _I'll make you kill her. I'll make you kill yourself!_

 **PERIDOT:** ( _See's something come towards them_ ) NOOOOO!

Just then, Lapis felt something sharp rip into her back and literally through, also impacting into Peridot as well. A broken sharp metal rode had pieced them both…going through Lapis's back and exiting out of Peridot's…they were binded by this rod that had impaled them. They both screamed in pain. Peridot and Lapis could feel the cold metal rod inside them, even when moving, it would rip more of their mass. Tears both streamed out of their eyes…and yet Lapis still kept her arms around Peridot. They could both feel darkness leaving them. Peridot cried, more worried about Lapis then herself…Lapis pushed more tears out from her eyes but looked up and smiled at Peridot.

 **LAPIS:** It…( _Very weak_ )…it wasn't your fault…

 **PERIDOT:** I…I couldn't…s-stop-

 **LAPIS:** ( _Puts a finger over Peridot's mouth_ ) Ssshhh. Don't talk. Let's just…sleep…

 **PERIDOT:** Oh, Lapis…I'm sorry…

 **LAPIS:** You don't need to be sorry, my love~

Peridot then notices her arm enhancers charging up, obviously been controlled by Hawkeye's mind control. Again, she tries to resist but it was no use. Lapis was slowly passing out…but she looked deep into Peridot's crying eyes. And for a split second, Peridot felt as if she knew, she was looking back into Lapis's eyes.

 **LAPIS:** I love you, Miss Peridot~

 **PERIDOT:** I love you two, Lapis Lazuli~

Lapis closes in with an embrace of the lips and Peridot opened her mouth to let Lapis have access. Peridot then pointed her arm enhancer at their heads.

 _Now…DIE!_

….

 **NOTES: And another chapter ended. Should hopefully put another one up soon.**


	37. Chapter 37

**NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language and mild violence.**

 **Chapter 37**

Hawkeye smiled sinisterly as she was one second away from commanding Peridot to shoot herself and Lapis into oblivion…but then…Hawkeye was covered by a shadow coming from behind her. Her focus on Peridot was broken by this strange shadow and very much distracting. It wasn't like the sun went down or anything…this was a person behind her…a BIG person. She reluctantly turned around and gasped. A grey figure was standing in front of her…and then made a grab of her.

 **HAWKEYE:** HEY! What the…?

At a quick glance, she noticed this figure had rainbow coloured dreadlocks and a black apron with a pink star in the middle. This large figure just smiled with her grinning teeth.

 **BISMUTH:** Let me stop you right there!

Bismuth then punched Hawkeye with some force that it threw the blue gem back into the barn, pretty much the third time.

Peridot's arm was in control, she could feel it. It felt like a massive weight had left her. She still had her lips locked with Lapis…but Lapis was slowly slumping, thus breaking the kiss.

 **PERIDOT:** I'm…I'm free! Lapis…( _Feeling around Lapis's face_ ) LAPIS!

Lapis was slumped, though not ready to shatter, the only thing standing her up besides the large metal rod through her and Peridot, was Peridot herself. Pain was again reminding Peridot of their situation…thought feeling weak, she had to do something. She stroked Lapis's face once more and cried some more as Lapis wasn't responsive.

 **PERIDOT:** I'll…I'll get us out of this.

Peridot reached behind her and felt the cold metal rod sticking out of her back…she gripped it with her green rod extenders. She knew this was going to hurt, she knew this going to be painful…she knew this was going to be the worst pain she'll ever experience…and finally, she knew she was going to hurt Lapis while unattaching themselves. Maybe it was a good thing that she was passed out…and surprisingly yet to shatter. Though, Peridot knew Lapis was a strong beautiful gem.

Peridot took a deep breath….and yanked the rod.

She screamed as loud as she could as she felt the rod move from inside her. The pain rushed through her like an electric current…but the pain determined her to just keep on going. She yanked the rod again, sometimes moving slowly with ease or getting stuck and therefore pulling again…she screamed angrily.

 **PERIDOT:** AHHH! FUCK!

By this time, Steven was out of his watery bubble shield and got completely soaked, she coughed a few times but wasn't in any danger of drowning. Just then Garnet and Peal turned to his aid.

 **PEARL:** STEVEN!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Wiping the water off him_ ) Pearl…?

 **GARNET:** Are you alright?

 **STEVEN:** Yes, yeah, I'm fine!

 **GARNET:** Hawkeye is here.

 **STEVEN:** She's controlling Peridot-

 **GARNET:** ( _Slight smile_ ) Not anymore, she's not.

 **STEVEN:** What do you mean?

 **PEARL:** We've called for Bismuth's help!

Meanwhile, Bismuth grabbed Hawkeye's foot and swung her around, smacking into objects and parts of walls, whatever got in the way. The Bismuth swung her over her head and slammed her hard into the wooden flooring. Hawkeye whimpered in pain… Bismuth just looked down on her.

 **BISMUTH:** Oh, I've been waiting for ages to shatter a homeworld gem!

Hawkeye stuck her hand out and frowned at her. There was a pause and Bismuth just started laughing.

 **BISMUTH:** You are an idiot, aren't you? ( _Hawkeye gasped_ ) You can't control me. I'm a metal and you can't control metal. ( _Hawkeye whimpered as Bismuth leaned in closer and smiled slyly_ ) Bet'cya didn't think of that, did ya?

Meanwhile, Peridot's screamed echoed throughout the land. She was still pulling the steal rod out of her and Lapis…eventually, she made a painful yank and Lapis was first to be released as her unconscious body flopped to the floor and Peridot's legs gave way, weakened and running out of strength…she fell onto her knees…the metal rod still impaled in her.

David was slowly getting his strength back and started to limp over to Peridot, as was Steven, Garnet and Pearl. Bismuth was still handling her situation with ease.

Peridot was getting weaker and weaker, the pain becoming almost numbing. She sobbed as her tears rolled down her cheek. She couldn't see anything…but stretched her arm out to feel if Lapis was still there. She then ruffled what felt like hair…it felt very wavy and in an instant, she knew it was Lapis. She gently stroked the hair…but just then she heard a slight banging poof sound…she gasped as Lapis's form was no longer in front of her…Lapis was damaged badly and her form disappeared into her gem…

 **PERIDOT:** Lapis…? LAPIS!

Steven kneeled down to Peridot, as the others slowly followed.

 **STEVEN:** Peridot, she's…s-she's okay. She's just poofed back into her gem.

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Crying_ ) I can't see, Steven. I c-can't see her…

Steven forgot Peridot was blind but was more concerned with the long steal rod through her chest. It looked extremely uncomfortable and very heavy…and yet Peridot didn't shatter. David walked behind Steven and used him to rest his body weight on him…Steven didn't mind this.

 **DAVID:** ( _To Peridot_ ) Oh shit…does it hurt?

 **PERDIOT:** ( _Sighs angrily_ ) I'm going to give you a stupid answer to your stupid question; No, David, it's rather fitting, in fact I could wear this all day!

David halved expected Peridot to answer like that and didn't bother to respond back.

 **STEVEN:** Maybe I could heal you…?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Moans_ ) Maybe…just…pull this out of me first…

Steven nods and goes in front of Peridot, he grips the rod.

 **STEVEN:** Ready?

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Preparing herself for pain_ ) Just do it!

 **STEVEN:** (Gulps) Okay…

Steven pulls the rod and Peridot screams in pain, Steven reluctantly stops but Peridot begs him to keep on going. Steven hated the fact he was hurting her but she kept shouting at him to keep going. Steven pulls as hard as he could, slightly jolting Peridot to follow through but eventually he removes the rod from her chest…leaving a gaping hole through her body. All the pain that surrounded her was all too much and made her even more weaker…she was about to fall sideways but David caught her…he gently turned her around to be comfortable in his arms. Though she couldn't see, the pain seemed to have made her confused.

 **PERIDOT:** T-Thank you…my Lapis…

 **DAVID:** Uh...Peridot, it's me…David…

She then closed her blind eyes and was breathing heavily and then getting slightly quicker.

 **STEVEN:** Peridot, we removed the metal pole. You're gonna be alright…

 **PERIDOT:** ( _Smiles weakly_ ) Wow…thanks…

Just then, without warning, she poofed into green dust and formed back into her gem, which landed safely into David's hands, who was almost taken back from the unexpected explosion.

 **DAVID:** Jesus Christ!

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighing in relief_ ) It's okay, she just went back into her gem.

 **DAVID:** She was blind…? Is that even possible for gems?

 **GARNET:** If badly damaged from before, then yes. She's lucky to still be alive considering what's happened to her.

 **STEVEN:** But…she'll reform, right? She'll get her eye sight back when she comes back…?

 **PEARL:** Steven…what Garnet said, she's lucky to be alive…yes, she'll reform but I'm afraid she's going to be blind for the rest of her life.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Face drops_ ) But…I can heal her, right?

 **GARNET:** Even with your healing powers, it cannot bring her sight back. I'm sorry…

 **STEVEN:** She's…blind? Forever…?

 **GARNET:** I'm afraid so.

 **STEVEN:** Oh. Poor Peridot…her and Lapis have been through so much…

David then picks up Lapis's gem…he then puts them in his pocket.

 **DAVID:** I'll keep them safe…at least until we find a new home for them. ( _Looks at the destruction of the barn_ ) Probably best they don't stay in the barn.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Realizes_ ) Oh my God, the barn…that blue gem who-

 **VOICE:** Who is incapacitated.

Everyone turns to where the voice was coming from, and as if on cue, was Bismuth with a smug smile across her face. She had her arm tucked around Hawkeye, who was trying to break free from the grey metal's grasp. Bismuth started to chuckle.

 **BISMUTH:** Good thing I didn't miss this party.

Steven was a little sceptical with Bismuth at first…but felt she could be trusted considering it was Garnet and Pearl that freed her, who were pleased to see that Bismuth handled the menacing little gem. Hawkeye was covered with minor bruising and little cracks on her skin but nothing to damaging and yet she took one hell of a beating…she was also cursing but the others just ignored her. Bismuth then took something out from her black apron.

 **BISMUTH:** I found this little orb thing. It fell out from this little bitch. ( _Chucks it gently to Garnet who catches it_ )

 **HAWKEYE:** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

 **BISMUTH:** Ah shut the hell up.

Bismuth then uses her free hand to cover up Hawkeye's mouth, her shouting and screaming were nothing but muffled sounds. Garnet was looking at the orb, as was Pearl and Steven. David just looked at Bismuth a little bit awe.

 **BISMUTH:** ( _To David_ ) You gotta problem?

 **DAVID:** Several.

 **STEVEN:** ( _About the orb_ ) What is it?

 **GARNET:** Whatever it is, it's a homeworld devise.

 **BISMUTH:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Wow, you two are really smart together. Of course, it's a homeworld devise, DUH!

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Pretty much muffled_ ) LEAVE THAT ALONE! GIVE IT BACK!

 **BISMUTH:** Shut up!

 **GARNET:** ( _Passes it to Pearl_ ) Any ideas, Pearl…?

 **PEARL:** I can only assume it's a log book of some kind. An orb that can keep information in it. ( _Turns it around_ ) But how to activate it…I don't know.

Pearl feels around the orb and just then a hologram screen pops up, almost making Pearl drop it. The screen appears with weird writing and yet some in English. Pearl touched the hovering screen with her finger and swift to one side and the other…it was nothing but pictures of Earth and pointless log-ins. Until they spotted in bold text font, the words "Mission on Earth". Hawkeye looked on with worry as she was surprised that a Pearl knew how to use it. Pearl then tapped over the "Mission" font…and it came up with pictures of the gems and their names…along with other text.

 **CRYSTAL GEM MEMBERS:-**

 **PEARL: DEFECTIVE. REBELLIOUS. SKILLED FIGHTER - TERMINATE**

 **GARNET: MUCH IS UNKNOWN OF THIS GEM. A POSSIBLE FUSION – TERMINATE IMMEDIATELY**

 **PERIDOT Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG: TRAITOR TO HOMEWORLD. STATUS INDICATES…SHE IS STILL ALIVE – TERMINATE**

 **ROSE QUARTZ: INCONCLUSIVE. DATA UNAVAILABLE. ANY KNOWN ALLIANCE – TERMINATE**

 **JASPER: TERMINATED.**

...but it was the last name that hit them the most…

 **AMETHYST: TERMINATED. NO LONGER A PRIORITY**

Garnet held it together when she saw her friends name…but Pearl couldn't help herself and let the tears pile in her eyes and then drip down her pale cheek. Steven was also in remorse and just looked at the grassy ground.

 **GARNET:** So, you came here to kill us?

Hawkeye tried to speak but was still muffled by Bismuth's hand. Garnet nodded to Bismuth to let her speak. Bismuth sighed and moved her hand.

 **HAWKEYE:** FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING SHATTERING SHITS!

Bismuth then chucked her on the floor…and then stamped on her back.

 **DAVID:** Christ, she's got a potty mouth, hasn't she?

 **STEVEN:** And you haven't?

David just shrugs ironically, knowing that himself used strong language when necessary or unnecessary at times. Bismuth stamped on Hawkeye one last time. She whimpered in pain. Garnet then kneeled down to Hawkeye's level.

 **GARNET:** Who sent you?

 **HAWKEYE:** Why should I answer to a dirty fusion like you?

At this point, Pearl produces her spear, pulling it out from her gem and points it angrily at Hawkeye's neck.

 **PEARL:** You answer like that again and I'll shatter your neck and pull your head clean off!

 **GARNET:** ( _Smiles_ ) She's serious…( _Adjusts her visor_ ) I can see it…

 **HAWKEYE:** ( _Huffs_ ) Who sent me? ( _Chuckles_ ) Who do you think…? Blue Diamond.

 **STEVEN:** Why?

 **HAWKEYE:** Isn't it obvious? Are you THAT stupid? It's because you killed Yellow Diamond. ( _Laughs_ ) Not to mention, Pink Diamond died on his planet as well. ( _Looks at Steven, if a little puzzled_ ) By a Rose Quartz!

 **GARNET:** Actually. ( _Take her visor off, revealing her three eyes_ ) There's a lot you don't know.

 **HAWKEYE:** I know that the diamonds won't stop until you are dead or this planet is destroyed. ( _Chuckles_ ) This is only just THE BEGINGING!

At this point, Garnet punches Hawkeye across the face, enough to make the gem knocked out. Garnet then puts her visor back on, clicks her knuckles and stands up.

 **PEARL:** ( _A bit worried_ ) What are we going to do?

 **GARNET:** ( _Sighs_ ) Well, she's right about one thing…the diamonds will do what they can to destroy this planet…( _Looks up at the sky_ ) What are we going to do? We're going to have to go to homeworld…we're gonna have to destroy the remaining diamonds.

 **NOTES: That's it for this chapter. It might be a while before I upload another chapter for this story as I want to finish "Zircon's White Room"…but thank you for being patient.**


	38. Chapter 38

**NOTES: This chapter will contain strong language and slight graphic violence.**

 **Chapter 38**

 **HAWKEYE:** I know that the diamonds won't stop until you are dead or this planet is destroyed. ( _Chuckles_ ) This is only just THE BEGINGING!

At this point, Garnet punches Hawkeye across the face, enough to make the gem knocked out. Garnet then puts her visor back on, clicks her knuckles and stands up.

 **PEARL:** ( _A bit worried_ ) What are we going to do?

 **GARNET:** ( _Sighs_ ) Well, she's right about one thing…the diamonds will do what they can to destroy this planet…( _Looks up at the sky_ ) What are we going to do? We're going to have to go to homeworld…we're gonna have to destroy the remaining diamonds.

There was a worried silence as the wind then bellowed gently. Everybody looked up at the clear sky but as if on cue, grey clouds started to appear.

 **PEARL:** Well, then…( _Claps her hands together_ ) We better get going.

 **GARNET:** No, not yet, Pearl. Something like this should take time. Let's come up with a plan and wait for a few days.

 **BISMUTH:** Wait for a couple of days? Are you crazy. The diamonds could attack any minute.

 **GARNET:** Hawkeye's mission was to kill us first. I doubt Blue Diamond would want to destroy this planet while she's still here. She wouldn't kill her best assassin

 **DAVID:** How many types of gems are there?

 **GARNET:** You don't want to know.

 **DAVID:** ( _Nods_ ) Yeah…maybe your right.

 **BISMUTH:** Well, I say we attack and we attack now!

 **GARNET:** We will. All in good time. Let's just chill for now. We must plan this carefully.

 **PEARL:** I guess you're right.

 **GARNET:** I'm always right. Sometimes…

 **STEVEN:** So…we're going into space again?

 **GARNET:** Yes.

 **STEVEN:** It's not going to be easy this time, is it?

 **GARNET:** Things never are.

 **BISMUTH:** ( _Indicating to Hawkeye_ ) And what about this little bitch?

 **GARNET:** She'll come around.

 **BISMUTH:** And when she does…?

 **GARNET:** She'll help us get there.

The others looked at each other and little more worried and somewhat puzzled…but Garnet just smiled coolly.

THE NEXT DAY.

Garnet and Pearl decided to help the residents of Beach City carry on rebuilding their homes and business, it was slowly coming together. The town was still mourning the loss of their loved ones…but people still had to carry on as normal. Garnet and Pearl did inform the mayor that there could be more danger but decided not to mention this to anyone else as it would cause a panic.

Greg agreed with the Crystal Gems to help repair cars...he wasn't bad at it but it was getting on top of him and it was all to much, so Bismuth stepped in as she was experienced and quickly repaired cars like she'd been doing it forever. The whole job was fairly easy for her and Greg appreciated her help.

Meanwhile, Steven and David were back at Steven's house…not doing much. David was playing on Steven's console, trying to beat his score. Steven was going through his things, wondering what he should take on his trip. David rolled his eyes at this and just carried on playing on the console, mashing the buttons as hard as he could. Hawkeye, meanwhile was tied up with chains…it was a dangerous thought to leave her with Steven and David, as she could attack at any moment when she awoke…or even use her mind control powers…but Bismuth took care of that by squeezing her gem and making a small crack in it. She was out cold.

David cursed and chucked the controller as he couldn't beat Steven's high score. He folded his arms and looked over to Steven, who was going through some draws and chucking clothes out. Sitting next to Steven was his burger bag, barely half full. David sighed. David then went into his deep pocket and pulled out a green and blue gem, Peridot and Lapis. He looked at them closely and felt how smooth they were. He then looked back at Steven before putting the gems back in his pocket.

 **DAVID:** What are you doing?

 **STEVEN:** Getting ready!

 **DAVID:** For what?

 **STEVEN:** Space!

 **DAVID:** Space…?

 **STEVEN:** Yes, space!

 **DAVID:** ( _Sighs_ ) Do you really think the gems will take you with them…?

 **STEVEN:** Of course, they will, I'm a Crystal Gem as well.

 **DAVID:** You're just a kid!

 **STEVEN:** I'm not just "a kid" okay? I'm one of them.

 **DAVID:** Listen, Steven. This isn't going to be an adventure, you know!

 **STEVEN:** I know, I'm aware of that.

 **DAVID:** Are you? Are you, Steven?

 **STEVEN:** Yes.

 **DAVID:** I don't think you are…

 **STEVEN:** David, the Crystal gems need me!

 **DAVID:** Why?

 **STEVEN:** ( _Getting annoyed_ ) Because…because I can heal them. I can help them. I…I have my shield. I can protect them…

 **DAVID:** Fine. So, who the hell is gonna protect you then?

 **STEVEN:** I can protect myself.

 **DAVID:** Like I said…this isn't an adventure. You could die…the gems could die!

 **STEVEN:** NO, THEY WON'T! WHY DON'T YOU JUST…BELIEVE IN THEM?

 **DAVID:** BECAUSE I'VE FUCKING BEEN THERE! ( _Steven steps back and Steven sighs_ ) I've been there…and you know I have for fucks

FLASHBACK

 _David and Luke are the only ones in the same room. David still had the sickly feeling he had earlier but it was slowly easing. A tear rolled down his cheek…this was all too much for him. He turned his head to an empty metal table bed…where the girl was, all that was left was a pool of blood and little bits of flesh. Something happened…but he couldn't remember…maybe it happened while he was slightly passed out. Just then, he heard a moan…he quickly turned his head to the other side and could see his friend, Luke, slowly waking up…_

 ** _LUKE:_** _Oh…oh, shit…_

 _Before David could talk to him, Luke puked up some black fluid, almost making him choke as he couldn't move while being strapped down. The horrible substance was drenched on his front and as he threw up the last of what was in him, he started to cough, only managing to breath. David could only look on helplessly…_

 _Eventually when Luke had passed his throwing up, David explained to him what had happened or at least all he knew so far. Luke didn't get far from having his questions answered as David didn't know them either…_

 _After many minutes asking questions…a green figure had walked in. A Peridot, as David could recall. Luke was first on the verbal attack. Luke tried to move but it was no use as him and David was on a metallic table, strapped in. He was struggling. A Peridot was standing over him David, holding a syringe._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _This is Peridot, now recording._

 ** _LUKE:_** _WHAT DO YOU WANT?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Starting, second injection._

 _The needle pierced through David's skin. A green, thick-looking liquid was injected…his veins turned green, almost glowing. David screamed._

 _CUT TO:-_

 _The same being done to his friend, Luke._

 ** _LUKE:_** _AHH! THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!_

 _CUT TO:-_

 _David and Luke were out of the straps but were in a prison cell each…a yellow electric current beam was in between them, as was the door. It was impossible to get out. David was sitting in the corner, looking at his hand. While Luke was holding his stomach, and looking a little pale._

 ** _LUKE:_** _What was that stuff they injected us…?_

 ** _DAVID:_** _I don't know…_

 ** _LUKE:_** _It's making me sick. How come you're not reacting to it?_

 ** _DAVID:_** _(_ _Shrugs_ _) Dunno…_

 ** _LUKE:_** _For God sake, talk to me!_

 ** _DAVID:_** _(_ _Sighs_ _) What do you want me to say? I don't know anything, I don't know where we are, I don't know if this is a crappy dream…I don't know who these strange people are? It's all…it's fucked up! I…just…don't…know! Okay, Luke…?_

 ** _LUKE:_** _(_ _Laughs oddly_ _) Ha…I mean, how did we get here…? Why are we here?_

 _David didn't bother answering as his answer would just be the same over and over again. Instead he kept looking at his hand…he seemed to have been cut on his palm but instead of bleeding, it seemed to have a little bit of…glass sticking out of it…some sort of weird shard. It didn't hurt as such but it was really irritating, like an itch. David could only conclude that it had something to do with what they injected him with…if anything this frightened David even more. Just then, he heard a sickly belching sound and looked up to see Luke throwing up more black fluid followed by blood…Luke moaned in agony. David quickly got up, wanting to aid his friend but the force-field around them stopped him from doing so. Just then, another one of those annoying Peridot came over to their cells, David acknowledged this and pleaded with the green person._

 ** _DAVID:_** _You gotta help him! (_ _The Peridot looked at David and rolled her eyes before looking back at Luke_ _) Your…y-your just gonna stand there? WE'RE NOT FUCKING TEST SUBJECTS! HELP HIM!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(_ _Sighs_ _) No, you're not! We've already done this over four thousand times. So, your hardly test subjects. You are just the ones who have passed the first and second stage._

 ** _DAVID:_** _Wha...? Stages? God DAMN IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM US?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _What I say will not matter. You'll forget soon, anyway._

 ** _DAVID:_** _What…?_

 _Just then a huge figure, that was way taller than this Peridot and David put together, stood in front of the cell. David took a few steps back before tripping over his own feet. He'd never seen anything this big…David knew this for a while but, these weren't humans and…maybe not quite aliens but something almost in between. This figure was bright yellow, smooth looking…very feminine looking and is of a massive size, her height making a common pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips and an unusually, yet suitable, long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips. She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a black and olive bodysuit, along with yellow gloves and slightly high-heeled olive boots. Her appearance blatantly made her look authoritve looking. She scorned at David and took a quick glance at Luke, who was still in agony. She then looked back at David with a disgusted look._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _My diamond. (_ _Makes a diamond shape with her hands_ _)_

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _Report. Update me on the subjects!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _My Diamond. (_ _Makes a diamond shape with her hands_ _)_

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _Report. Update me on the subjects!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Everything is going to plan. We have enough subjects for the invasion._

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _(_ _Looking at David and Luke_ _)_ _How are the…subjects? These ones._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Subject 1983 and 1984 are doing fine…but…(Starts to look worried)_

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _But what? Speak!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Subject 1983 seems to have reacted…a little badly…but it's too early with these kind of results…_

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _Hmph. How badly?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Like the others, my Diamond. He will die…_

 _Luke didn't respond as his sick feeling was getting worse but David took quick steps to his prison force shield door, frightened at what he was hearing._

 ** _DAVID:_** _What?_

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _How many subjects have succeed?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Over two thousands, my diamond. The humans primitive weapons will be no match against us._

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _Good. That is what I want to hear. We will start the attack soon. Send the loyal subjects out first…and make sure they don't give us away._

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _Yes, my diamond._

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _As for this subject…(_ _Looks at Luke_ _) Kill him, he'll be no use to us now…_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _As you wish, my diamond._

 ** _DAVID:_** _NO! WAIT!_

 _The yellow diamond ignores David's pleas and just simply walks away, with a little yellow Pearl following her, that David didn't really notice…the yellow Pearl turns her had back at David and smiles a wicked evil grin before disappearing through some automatic doors. The Peridot was just finishing writing something on a floating screen, before putting on some green hand enhancers and charging it up. David screamed at the lime gem but she didn't respond before shouting at Luke._

 ** _DAVID:_** _LUKE, GET UP FOR FUCKS SAKE!_

 _The lime gem then pressed a few buttons on a touch screen before Luke's prison shield was turned off…David put his hand on the force shield, the one between him and Luke but he was given a massive shock and pushed him off his feet, slamming against the metal wall. The Peridot just rolled her eyes at David before walking in Luke's cell…he was still holding onto his stomach as the pain was getting worse._

 ** _LUKE:_** _(_ _In a fetal position_ _) Make it…m-make it stop…!_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I will._

 ** _DAVID:_** _(_ _Getting up_ _) No! NOT LIKE THIS!_

 _Peridot had her limb enhancer charged up, as a green, static like ball was forming…small at first but slowly growing. Peridot then pointed her enhancer at Luke, ready to kill him._

 ** _DAVID:_** _NOOOOOO!_

 _David didn't care what would happen to him at this point, as again he ran to the force shield blocking him to Luke's cell…suddenly, the hand with a shard in it, started to glow, green at first and then white, David felt pain and yet adrenaline as he pulled back his hand, squeezed his shard, sticking out from his skin, making him bleed a little but also, clamping his hand to punch the force shield, as he did this, the hand pushed the yellow shield, like it was jelly and then the shield cracked before shattering…as if it really was made of glass, the cracked pieces disappeared into damaged static, this put off the Peridot, as she panicked seeing David come through the shield. She yelped and turned the limb enhancer onto David but she wasn't quick enough as David shouldered barged her, knocking the wind out of her and slamming against the metal wall…she yelped again and slumped down the wall onto the floor…but David didn't stop there, his rage was burning…the Peridot didn't get a chance to make another sound as David kicked her head, like a football, shattering her jaw and green blood-like substance was pouring out of her mouth, then she started to whimper…this accidently made her shoot her enhancer as a huge green fiery ball impacted on the metal wall, making a small explosion, this make David loose his footing. The Peridot started to cry but couldn't speak, making pitiful sounds of helplessness. David had his eyes closed and hands sticking out as if to protect him from the explosion…he opened them, only to find he was in a green bubble…he looked on with awe but then the bubble disappeared…he looked at his glowing hand._

 _The jawless Peridot crawled to a pad, slamming her hand on it and setting an alarm off, before passing out and a green trail of her blood-like substance followed her and surrounding her in a pool._

 ** _DAVID:_** _Shit!_

 _David got up, before running to Luke, who was lying on his back…he was obviously pushed by the blast himself and his leg was twisted, the bone slight sticking out…he opened his eyes and was a little delirious. David helped him up but as soon as Luke put weight of his twisted leg, the pain sent messages to his brain and he cried out in pain._

 ** _LUKE:_** _AHH, FUCK! FUCK!_

 ** _DAVID:_** _We've got to get out of here!_

 ** _LUKE:_** _MY FUCKING LEG-_

 ** _DAVID:_** _I KNOW!_

 _David noticed the hole in the wall…this was probably a safer way out that the corridor. David wrapped his arms around Luke, who did the same and tried his best carrying Luke out of the room, gently ducking his head to get out of the cell. The automatic doors were starting to open, this made David frantic and pull Luke along quickly, before getting out of sight. The only light to illuminate where they were, was the flashing red and yellow lights for the alarm…though this room seemed to have been empty…that was fine by them._

 _Some Jaspers came running through the corridor…a yellow one and a red one. They quickly spotted the damage to one of the cells up ahead, not to mentioned a badly damaged Peridot, lying on the floor, slightly shaking. They ignored the Peridot and surveyed the area, moving some of the rubble…the red Jasper popped her head through the hole and looked around…somehow missing the trail of blood coming from Luke's leg but then again, it was pretty dark._

 ** _RED JASPER:_** _They are not here!_

 _She returns to the yellow jasper, who was looking down at the helpless Peridot, who was crawling to somewhere, still in a lot of pain. The two Jaspers just sniggered, they didn't care for someone underneath their rank, they started toying with her at first before, the automatic doors opened…and a huge figure came looking in calmly. Yellow Diamond. She quickly saw the situation, it was obvious to her what happened…and yet still, she wanted answers._

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _Report, now!_

 ** _RED JASPER:_** _Uh…w-we surveyed the area and it seems they have escaped._

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _(_ _Sarcastic smile_ _) Escaped?_

 ** _RED JASPER:_** _Yes, my diamond._

 ** _YELLOW JASPER:_** _And this Peridot let them escape!_

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _Really…?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _(_ _Barely talk_ _) NUUU! DEY…D-DEY ATASHED ME!_

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _And, you couldn't stop them? You couldn't stop these weak species?_

 ** _PERIDOT:_** _I…I…(_ _Starts to go teary-eyed_ _) …I'm hurt…_

 _Without hesitation, yellow diamond lifted up her leg and stomped on the helpless Peridot's head, cracking and squashing it with ease…the Peridot had a little body spasm before shattering into millions of little pieces…and becoming no more…only dust that slowly disappeared. The Jaspers backed up a little but smiled at the demise of the Peridot. The Yellow Diamond angrily turns to the Jaspers, who then stare back in fright._

 ** _YELLOW DIAMOND:_** _Well? GO AFTER THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!_

 _Meanwhile._

 _Eventually, David and Luke by now were in some sort of vents, what kind of vents, they didn't know nor really care. David crawled as quick as he could and Luke was slowly catching up, if anything, this was a lot easier to move than walking…but he was getting weaker as pain kept forcing him to stop sometimes and blood was still coming out from his leg. David then came to a vent end, it was locked by a metal door…he looked through the gaps and saw what looked, another empty room…to be frank, he couldn't believe their luck._

 _The memory was CUT TO:_

 _David gently put Luke down. He was getting paler and paler…and then winching in pain. David looked around the room, that there was, was a computer panel with no keyboard but must've been a touch pad of some kind, only a few lights were glowing and then flickering. What was unusual was the round concrete display in the middle, it was flat, nothing strange about it…other than it looked out of place in the room, which was…strange. David slowly walked up to it…he took a deep breath and stepped on it…it started to glow but only he was standing…he took a step forward and the light followed him. It reminded him of those giant stepping pianos you get at shopping malls. Just then…a screen appears in mid-air, illuminating the room, it was bright at first but died down. David and Luke just stared at it in awe…it was just a floating visual…and it showed what looked like a planet. Strange writing was surrounding it, flashing, disappearing, flashing and the planet became 3D…and spinning slowly. David frowned at the planet…it was Earth, this planet looked dry…and had gaping holes in it…then, coincidently, English writing appeared across the screen and then shrinking towards the bottom…Homeworld._

 ** _DAVID:_** _Homeworld…?_

 _The screen then produced multiple pictures of the planet, rocks and then rock shape buildings, with hint of metal finishes and people, but in different colours…all looking happy, all adult looking…all female. This was a home…but what worried David, was him and Luke were not on Earth._

 ** _DAVID:_** _We're…not on…Earth…?_

 _Just then, the 3d planet disappeared…and a picture of a big yet beautiful woman appeared, with pink hair and a lovely white dress, and a star shape cut in the dress, revealing a gem for a bellybutton. She was human looking…_

 ** _DAVID:_** _Who the hell is that?_

 _Just then, the whole screen went red. Then yellow words appeared: TERMINATION._

 _David didn't get a chance to question these strange slideshow but another figure, this time much slimmer…all pink, with spiky hair. And these words appearing:_

 _Death for Rose Quartz: Murderer of Pink Diamond._

 _David was just getting interested but then Luke started to moan really loudly, David turned and Luke's face was turning red. David ran and kneeled to him. Cold sweat was pouring out of him._

 ** _LUKE:_** _Oh God…it…it…hurts…_

 ** _DAVID:_** _Hold on, Luke, just hold on!_

 _Just then, David spotted, Luke's cheek ripping. He slowly backed off._

 ** _LUKE:_** _SHIT! AHH! AHHHHH IT HURTS! IT FUCKING HURTS!_

 ** _DAVID:_** _Luke, stay calm! It'll be alright!_

 _Luke falls to his knees, holding his stomach, eventually the pain rushes through his body but mostly aims in his head._

 ** _LUKE:_** _IT'S…IT'S TEARING ME APART!_

 ** _DAVID:_** _LUKE? HANG IN THERE!_

 _Just then. Luke's eyes started to pop out, blood rushes through the eye sockets, and then pouring out of his nose…his face soon covered in blood, as he starts to gurgle, no longer recognizable sounds to David…as something was pushing Luke eyes, a shard, a gem shard ripping the eye into mush…and then his cheeks started to rip. His flesh was being ripped all over his body, until he was unrecognizable. Luke became a blood-soaked gem of green, roaring what once was his vocal cords, he was a monster…and spikes started to stick out of him. David backed away, crawling backwards on the floor as quick as he could, finding himself on the concrete like pad. Luke used his crystal-like fist to smash the walls and soon enough, some Peridots came rushing to the scene…scared at first. The monster Luke spotted them and was about to charge at them…but one of the Peridots charged up her hand enhancers and shot a bolt of light towards Luke, impacting into him and quickly shattering him. David yelped, a tear pushing through his eye to watch his friend die horribly…the Peridots didn't hesitate to lock onto David and again one of them charged up their enhancers. David screamed._

 ** _DAVID:_** _I WANNA BE BACK ON EARTH._

 _The screen went green with a mix of blue, the screen then showed a picture of Earth and the pad glowed, a light blue light surrounded David but at the same time, a Peridot shot at him, the bolt of light smacked at him but then a beam surrounded him, and turned him into pixels and within seconds…he was gone._

 _The bolt of light from Peridot didn't kill him….but instead make him temporally lose his memory…_

END OF FLASHBACK

By the end of the story, David was sitting on the couch and Steven was sitting next to him. Though Steven heard this story before, it felt more dramatic this time and all to real that this was happening, aside from the destruction of Beach City almost a week ago. David was close to tears but wiped his eyes…though this only made his eyes sting.

 **DAVID:** So, you see Steven, it's not all fun and games. Destroying the diamonds may sound like an easy task…but it won't be.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sighs_ ) We have to destroy them so nothing like that ever happens again. You see what they did to Beach City…they'll just keep doing again and again. It won't just be Beach City, it'll be the whole planet. ( _Goes back to his bag and continues to pack_ ) But I'm going…

 **DAVID:** ( _Chuckles and sniffs_ ) Yeah, there's no stopping you, is there?

 **STEVEN:** I am scared though…

 **DAVID:** I'd be worried if you weren't…

 **STEVEN:** ( _Turns around_ ) It's like I've been there before…I had a dream that my dad was kidnapped by Blue Diamond and we had to get him back…

 **DAVID:** And did you…?

 **STEVEN:** Yes, I did. With the help of the crystal gems.

 **DAVID:** Some dreams do have happy endings…

 **STEVEN:** But…b-but that moment when I thought yellow diamond killed my…( _Starts to cry_ )…killed my dad, I…I just…( _Breaks down_ )

 **DAVID:** You thought you lost everything?

Steven nods…while David pulls out a bent cigarette from his pocket, he then puts it in his mouth and lights up with his lighter. Then inhales…and then exhaling.

 **DAVID:** You have a motive. Do what you have to.

 **STEVEN:** And are you sure you don't want to come?

 **DAVID:** I've had my shit to deal with. Besides, I'll stay here and wait for Peridot and Lapis to reform.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Puts his bag over his shoulder_ ) Look after them. They've been through so much.

 **DAVID:** We all have. ( _Smiles_ ) But you know I will.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smiles as well_ ) Yeah.

 **DAVID:** ( _Frowns a little_ ) Wait a minute, aren't the Crystal gems setting to Homeworld tomorrow? Why are you getting ready now?

 **STEVEN:** I wanna see my dad before I go. You know, just in case…I…( _Trails off_ )

 **DAVID:** Fair enough, Steven, fair enough…I understand.

 **NOTES: That's it for this chapter. Sorry it was a rehash from other chapters but there's nowt wrong with reminding. New chapter will be up soon.**


	39. Chapter 39

**NOTES: This chapter will contain very strong language.**

 **Chapter 39**

It felt like a really long walk for Steven, going to his dad's. Normally the walk was pleasant enough to see the beach and then into the town, where the residents are always smiling and on the go. But…this walk felt different. The walk to his dads was the longest it's ever been. Thoughts were going around in Steven's mind, thoughts that didn't need to be there and some that were…maybe, this walk, this simple walk would be his last. Of course, that's what was going through his mind…he was just thinking of the worst-case scenario, thinking that he could be killed….and then that was the next thought…what it'd be like to die…

Steven never had a chance to think about death before, even when he was on dangerous missions with the Crystal Gems, it never really accured to him…what would it be like? Did his mum experience this, only because she no longer existed…what were the stages of death?

Steven stopped walking and looked at his hand…it started to shake and not to mention that his mouth was starting to go dry. It was strange to feel like this…every mission was dangerous…but this was a different kettle of fish. He guessed the stages of death would be something like this:

Pain…but maybe depending on the way he is killed…

A bright light, perhaps…then darkness.

All senses gone, like hearing, vision and the ability to feel.

But he was half human and half gem…would he shatter, or just…die. The thoughts wouldn't leave him, if anything his anxiety was almost getting the best of him…at least he wasn't going on his own, he'd be with his friends…his family…the Crystal Gems.

Steven then turned around and a watched the sun that was starting to settle as it glittered the waving sea, making look beautifully alive. The waves gently seeping over the sand and the sound of it was rather soothing. The cool breeze was just right for the mood to realize how beautiful everything really was…and yet he chuckled at how cliché it seemed.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Taking in the fresh air_ ) Goodbye beach, goodbye sand, goodbye sea…( _Looks up at the dim lit sun_ ) Goodbye sun…

He knew how silly it all sounded, saying goodbye to everything and he knew that nobody was about so it was fine. He then turned and walked away to reach the town.

After a few minutes, Steven walked around beach city…it just wasn't the same anymore. Even though the town was slowly rebuilding itself, it just wasn't the Beach City he was used to. The town were still mourning the dead…as he watched some black hearses drive by slowly, with coffins in the back surrounded by flowers and messages. It only just accured to him that Lars was one of the casualties…but, the town carried on, it had to. Even the dead couldn't pause the town…life had to go on, it will be hard…but life just…does.

Steven showed respect and put his hand over his heart as the hearse went by…and then he carried on his slow trip to his dads.

It didn't take long to get there, he was just around the corner from his car wash. Greg would normally sleep in his van as it was just easier but as the van was totalled, for now he lived in his own home. Soon, Steven was at the door and knocked a few times…within seconds, Greg answered the door, with a half-smile and embraced his son.

 **GREG:** Hey, kiddo.

 **STEVEN:** Hey, dad…

 **GREG:** ( _Notices the backpack_ ) So…I see you're already then.

 **STEVEN:** Yeah…

 **GREG:** Well…let's not waste any more time. So, what do you fancy? A takeaway or eat at the best diner in the world.

 **STEVEN:** Uh…I think a takeaway will be nice.

 **GREG:** You sure, kiddo? The diner will allow us back in, now I've paid for damages.

 **STEVEN:** Damages…?

 **GREG:** Yeah, you know, when Ruby and Sapphire had that little tiff and Ruby smashed the table.

 **STEVEN:** Oh yeah. ( _Smiles_ ) Nah, I think a takeaway will be fine.

 **GREG:** Again, you sure…?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah, I've just noticed the little things more and to be honest…I just want it to be you and me, nobody else.

 **GREG:** You got it, kiddo. Pizza it is.

With that, Steven dropped his back and made himself comfortable on the sofa, while Greg picked up the phoned and ordered pizza.

Meanwhile.

Back at Steven's home, David was lying on Steven's bed, flipping through the channels on the telly. The gems of Peridot and Lapis lying next to him. He continuedly pressed the buttons on the remote trying to find something to watch…but noting was taking his fancy.

 **DAVID:** Nothing. Zilch. ( _Sighs_ ) Why can't I just find a mindless film to fall asleep to. So many channels and yet…bollocks on.

 **VOICE:** You won't win, you know…

David's heart skipped a beat…even if he was starting to become more of a gem, he could still feel his heart stop for a second. He switched the TV off and calmly walked down the steps to where the voice was coming from. He knew who it was…Hawkeye was awake…

David turned to see Hawkeye was indeed awake but tied up so tight there was no way for her to escape. David looked straight at her, as did she with fury in her eyes. David slowly sat down but was from a safe distance.

 **HAWK:** Your…friends, your crystal gems won't win. They will all die.

 **DAVID:** Is that so…

 **HAWK:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Do you have any idea what they are up against? You are all FOOLS!

 **DAVID:** Up against, eh? You mean, like…that huge yellow bellend we defeated?

 **HAWK:** ( _A little shocked_ ) Don't…TALK ABOUT YELLOW DIAMOND THAT WAY!

 **DAVID:** Has that pissed you off?

 **HAWK:** You...you will die!

 **DAVID:** I don't actually understand why you're so angry?

 **HAWK:** You don't know anything do you? This is the planet were Pink Diamond died…and YOU CRYSTAL DIRTS KILLED YELLOW DIAMOND. Your planet has to suffer!

 **DAVID:** Suffer? SUFFER! ( _Chuckles in disgust_ ) You know what, fuck you, FUCK YOU! What about all the people you kidnapped and killed? Men, women, even children for Christ sake…how does that justify your two "diamonds" compared to the thousands of people of this planet YOU killed? It doesn't! I don't care who these diamond pricks are, they deserved it.

 **HAWK:** ( _Scoffs_ ) If blue diamond could hear you…she'd-

 **DAVID:** ( _Interrupts_ ) She'd what? Kill me. You practically killed me anyway…

 **HAWK:** ( _Just realizes_ ) Yeah…how did you survive.

 **DAVID:** I dunno. Something to do with the stuff you put in me, I guess.

 **HAWK:** I see….

David sits signs in frustration and puts his feet up and folds his arms. He wasn't sure what to say next. Then the memory of Luke popped into his head.

 ** _LUKE:_** _AHHHH! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!_

The memory quickly fades as David didn't want to go through that painful memory. He then calmly speaks again.

 **DAVID:** …and you killed my friend. ( _Hawk doesn't say anything_.). You're angry that we killed one of your own…how does that make us feel?

 **HAWK:** ( _Sighs_ )…

 **DAVID:** Nothing to say, huh? ( _Tuts_ ) No surprises there. I guess you don't feel anything.

 **HAWK:** Actually…I do. I do…have emotions.

 **DAVID:** Well, you're doing a shit way of expressing it.

 **HAWK:** I…I loved someone…

 **DAVID:** Loved someone?

 **HAWK:** Yes.

 **DAVID:** ( _Leans forward_ ) Who…?

 **HAWK:** A gem called…Jasper…

 **DAVID:** That…one you killed…?

 **HAWK:** ( _Teary eyed_ ) Yes…

 **DAVID:** You killed…someone you loved?

 **HAWK:** I…( _Shakes her head_ ) I thought she loved me…but all she did was use me. She…hurt me.

 **DAVID:** A bit drastic killing her though.

 **HAWK:** ( _Sniffs_ ) The diamonds would've done something much worse than I did.

 **DAVID:** ( _Nods_ ) I get it. You do have feelings, like love and hatred…(Hawk nods) So, can't you understand how much we're hurting on what those diamonds are doing to us.

 **HAWK:** It's…orders…

 **DAVID:** ( _Smiles slightly_ ) You don't need orders here on Earth. You can be free. I mean, look at the Crystal Gems, Peridot and Lapis…they stayed on Earth because they believed.

 **HAWK:** Believed in what…?

 **DAVID:** They believe in the Earth. It's beauty, it's wonder, it's natural resources. It's…freedom. Freedom of will. You can be anything here. Who are you really fighting for?

 **HAWK:** For my…B-Blue diamond…

 **DAVID:** ( _Shakes his head and chuckles_ ) No, you're not. Don't you want to be free?

 **HAWK:** I've…never done anything without orders…

 **DAVID:** Maybe it's time to change that. I'm telling ya, you can be your own gem here. No orders, no killing…just peace.

 **HAWK:** But…t-those Crystal Gems are going to destroy Blue Diamond.

 **DAVID:** Because they are a threat to peace. All we want is peace.

 **HAWK:** I…w-won't get…orders…

 **DAVID:** No.

There was a strange silence. Hawk let a tear roll down her cheek and looked at the floor. David sat back and waited for a response…and he finally got one.

 **HAWK:** Can you…leave me, for a while. I…I need to think.

 **DAVID:** ( _Nods_ ) Sure.

David gets up and heads back up the stairs. Leaving Hawk with her thoughts. David lied on the bed, going back to switching the channels as he did before…and was wondering if he'd made a difference to the gem sitting down stairs. He halved smiled as she sailed through the channels.

…

The next day.

Back at Greg's home. Greg was in his kitchen, grabbing plates from the cupboard, while cooking up a breakfast. He had eggs and bacon on the pan, sizzling up nicely. Steven walked in, looking half asleep as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

 **GREG:** Morning, kiddo. Did you get some good sleep?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah. Yeah, I did actually…

 **GREG:** Great. I'm making us a breakfast.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Smells the cooking aroma_ ) Smells great.

 **GREG:** That's because your dad is the best chef in town.

Greg then placed the plates on the table. The food was ready. Steven sat at the table, ready to stomach the delicious breakfast. Greg then flipped the eggs and the bacon in the air and amazingly landed on both the plates without a mistake or spillage.

 **STEVEN:** ( _In awe_ ) Wow.

 **GREG:** Told ya, ya old man's the best chef in town. ( _Sits at the table also_ ) I couldn't do that with porridge though…

Steven laughed and took in the smell of his breakfast. Within no time, he digged in.

…

It had been an hour and Steven packed his bag again in the living room…probably for the last time. Greg helped him but couldn't help to say something to convince Steven to stay.

 **GREG:** Do you have to do this, son? Can't the Crystal Gems take care of this.

 **STEVEN:** ( _Sigh_ ) I had this conversation with David. I…I need to go, they'll need me.

 **GREG:** ( _Sad sigh_ ) Yeah…I know.

Just then Garnet, walked into the room. She seemed relaxed but then again, that was Garnet's way.

 **GARNET:** Steven. ( _Steven looks up_ ) It's time.

 **GREG:** I'm coming, Garnet.

 **GARNET:** Take your time.

With that, Garnet walks out. Steven zips up his bag and puts it on his back, he holds the straps, ready to set off.

 **GREG:** I guess…this is it…?

 **STEVEN:** Yeah…

Greg, without warning, grabs hold of Steven in an embraceable hug. He holds his son tightly. Steven was a little taken back by this…but returned the hug. They both started to get teary-eyed.

 **GREG:** Just…b-be careful son. Come back to me in one piece, okay…?

 **STEVEN:** I will, dad, I promise…( _They slowly move away from the hug_ ) Look, after Beach City while I'm gone…

 **GREG:** You got it, son.

Steven then reluctantly turned around and took a few steps towards the door before he turned around to see his dad crying but somewhat smiling. Steven then ran back and gave his dad one last hug…Greg accepted it and stroked his black hair.

 **GREG:** You…better get going. Your…your mother would be proud of you, son. Very proud. I'm proud of you. I always have been.

Steven rubbed away a tear and he smiled.

 **STEVEN:** Thanks dad.

With that, Steven walked out of the room with determination and full of confidence. Greg followed him out of the room. Outside was the Ruby ship…ready to go into space. Pearl, Garnet and bismuth were waiting at the entrance of the ship. Steven walked towards the ship…this was beginning to be all too real…but there was no going back now. He looked back at his dad and waved his last goodbye. Greg did the same thing. Steven entered the ship, while Pearl and Bismuth followed. Garnet than stared at Greg.

 **GARNET:** We'll look after him.

 **GREG:** I know you will.

Garnet then entered the ship. The red door closed slowly and the rocket started to shake as it was about to set off. Flames roared from the bottom and the ship started to take off. The steam was covering around its surroundings and like a flash…it disappeared into the sky.

Greg watched it the best he could until it was out of view, like a twinkle of a star. Greg wiped more of his soaked eyes and smiled brightly.

 **GREG:** Be safe, son. Be safe.

 **NOTES: End of chapter. Sorry it took a while to upload this but I have other projects at the moment. God knows how many times I've said that…**

 **Anyway, I'll put the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you.**


End file.
